The Rebuild of Super Eva
by Mines of Salmon
Summary: Heroes aren't born, or made. Hell, wait long enough, and they'll fall right out of the sky. A re-imagining/continuation of All You Need Is One. AU, Eventual Lemon, Crossover Elements. Co-authored and edited by Imagine Wind.
1. Tumbling Down

**Episode 1: Tumbling Down**

 _My feet_

 _Are asleep_

 _My hands_

 _Chained to clouds_

 _I'm stuck in the sky_

 _I'm never coming down_

The clattering gutters dripped rain onto the thin rooftops, aluminum and tin barely containing a population explosion no one had ever quite predicted in the famed fortress megapolis of Tokyo 3. Built with no expense spared to defend against any outward threat, the restless blood running through its asphalt veins festered and rotted into an underworld that beckoned a new breed of justice. The city was not without its heroes, the infamous Janitors, always arriving just in time to wipe the bits of gray matter off a store window. Young souls, the lot of them, most eager to escape the life above. Below the earth, in a glittering pyramid, a girl with blue hair awoke, flinging the entirety of her sheets away with the flick of a wrist and clicking her tongue. An artificial glow creeped through the curtains and a knock on the door snapped her neck to attention.

"Rei?" Came the gentle tone of a woman's voice. "Are you awake? I'm coming in."

The door slid open with a hiss revealing a pretty woman with short hair and eyes of chestnut brown, her physique obscured by the thick shouldered and blood red jacket she wore zipped shut. Many in the staff questioned the… sanguine colors of the jacket but Maya Ibuki, among many others, couldn't deny that they looked rather snappy. Maya's bottom half was a little more military in style and color, but no less chic, her black pants and small boots well cleaned. Maya entered carrying the usual into her work: the datapad at her side and the wide and friendly smile on her face.

"Good morning Rei-"

Maya's smile shrunk and her eyes widened, face blushing to match the tone of her jacket.

"R-Rei! You shouldn't really sleep naked, you'll catch a cold-"

Maya stopped herself, realizing how stupid that sounded given who she was talking to. Rei Ayanami was called an ice queen for more reasons than one. Maya pretended to pull something up on her datapad as she tried to remember why she was here, brown eyes skirting the casually nude beauty before her. Maya, eternally grateful and even something of a closet super fan of the girls and their escapades, still had to realize that each was rather odd in their ways.

"Ah yes, here it is!" Maya eventually remembered "Time for the early morning press conference, regarding um… your last mission results. I'm sure there will be some questions from the press, do you want to answer them? You can just read the prepared press statement and leave if you want."

Rei floated upwards, not caring much for modesty as the sheer pink sheets clouded around her form before dropping back down onto the bed.

"Thank you."

Rei considered adding the woman's surname, but as it escaped her she left her gratitude dangling, furthering her air of mystery. The doors of the boudoir adjacent to her bedroom snapped open, and into its depths she disappeared, re-emerging in her trademark white and blue suit. She decided on a regal blue cape to accentuate the class of the outfit, which some felt was negated by the presence of the boob window that had been cut out in front. Nevertheless, she wore it with equal amounts stoic pride and demure femininity, as if to remind the rest of the bugs in NERV's glittered anthill under the city who kept them all safe.

Maya caught herself staring again, finding herself eerily calmed by the grace and regality which the younger woman bore. Maya's chest surged with admiration, among a tangle of other thoughts and feelings.

Rei's crimson eyes glowed under the low light, catching and reading those idle thoughts and private desires as one might read a sign tossed loose by a breeze.

"Maya, my eighteenth birthday is not for another few months. Did you plan to get me something?"

The barest phantom smile graced Rei's lips.

"What?" Maya blanched paler than Rei "Oh yes! It is after all a very special birthday!"

"I am fond of books. Please inform the commander of my imminent arrival."

"Certainly Rei!" Maya almost tripped into a bow, gulping and trying to hide her embarrassment.

Rei kept a pale and placid face, nodding and parting with a cool breeze.

Maya held her tongue, and her thoughts until Rei was out of sight and hopefully out of mind. Incidents like this aside, Maya was still grateful that it wasn't the red haired girl's press conference today.

* * *

Cameras flashed and microphones vied for attention like the last buffalo at the watering hole as the media fed their addiction to the city's premier heroine. Rei ignored most of them, instead making a beeline to the green room, where Misato and Kaji awaited her.

"Taking our time with the beauty sleep, eh?" The latter grinned, leaning back into his chair. "Glad to see at least one of us isn't out drinking every night."

Earning a burning glare from his on-again, off again paramour, the two rolled eyes at each other as a pair of makeup artists began dolling Rei up.

"Ugh, like you weren't there telling me to take another shot."

The purple-haired woman rubbed her temples.

"Look Rei, today's really no different from any other media day. Talk to the people, _Smile_ at the people, tell them how great we are and what we do for the community. Make sure to add in that bit about the Commander building that joint animal hospital and orphanage."

Rei turned her head to the side to allow for the sunny faced woman on her right to apply more blush.

"Consider it done."

Misato nodded. "That's my girl, and what do we say if anyone gets too nosy?"

The attendants wheeled Rei around to reveal Wonder Girl in all her splendor.

"I'm only here so I won't get fined."

Maya peeked her head in through the door.

"Hey everyone, we go live in five minutes!"

* * *

Through the flashing cameras and din of reporters, each voice had their agenda. There was the press representing big business, the press representing conservatives, liberals, there was even the press lobby for Animal Rights, and then of course the usual troupe of tabloids. Which depending on the news of the day, meant that this was a circus like no other.

As Rei approach and the press conference officially began, the raucous tumult became an almost frothing frenzy as reporters bumped and pushed closer, hands and voices raised.

"CAN'T YOU MELT ALL THE SNOW WHEN YOU'RE DONE SAVING THE DAY? WE LIKE SUMMER AS MUCH AS THE NEXT CITY!"

"YOUR ICE POWERS ARE OFFSETTING THE REGIONAL BIRD MIGRATIONS!"

"HOW'S THE LOVE LIFE?"

"JUST WHAT IS THE UNDER AND OVER ON ALL THE COSTS YOUR FIGHTS LEAD UP TO? WE'LL GO BANKRUPT AT THIS RATE!"

"REI AYANAMI HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERING COVERING SOME SONGS FROM THE MOVIE FROZEN!?".

So rang just a small sample of questions, all yelled out at once, with a few being more statements then questions.

The dizzying volley threw Rei for a loop and she found herself momentarily envious of her redheaded partner, who had a certain presence that demanded the spotlight. She conjured a rush of air, literally stealing the breath from the jabbering mouths below her to silence them, however briefly.

"I have not yet seen Frozen." She began. "Next question."

The hounds barked again, and Misato pinched the bridge of her nose from behind a thick black curtain.

"Jesus, Kaji. She's getting eaten alive out there, I thought Gendo only approved one-on-one interviews with her?"

The scruffy man shrugged, looking at the scene with no small amount of derision and already conjuring ways with which to spin and sell it the following day.

"This was actually supposed to be a panel with Rei and Asuka, who I was counting on taking most of the heat. She's out doing some 'undercover' work though, so tough luck."

"Asuka? Undercover? Who the hell thought that was a good idea?"

"You did, otherwise your signature wouldn't have been on the authorization sheet."

The woman frowned.

"I've really gotta cut back on the drinks, you're a horrible influence."

"Oh you know you can't resist."

Misato's muscles tensed, and the veins in her arm flashed green for a second.

"Oh can't I?"

Outside, the mob pressed on in their relentless dressing down of the wide-eyed girl.

"WONDER GIRL, WONDER GIRL! MISS TEEN JAPAN HAS TO KNOW, ARE YOU A VIRGIN?"

"IS THERE ANY TRUTH TO THE RUMORS ABOUT A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YOU AND THE HERO TABRIS?"

"I LOVE YOU WONDER GIRL!" A portly man in his thirties ripped open his trench coat, revealing a stained white tee with the words "I'm Going to Marry Rei Ayanami" emblazoned in bold red lettering.

The girl sighed and leaned back into the microphone.

"You know why I'm here."

There was really nothing else to say on the subject that hadn't been tread and retread elsewhere.

The circling vultures had little shame for the nature of their own questions or the young woman's obvious disinterest.

"EXCUSE ME! REI AYANAMI!" A decisive voice carried strongly through the crowd, loud but just as even and eloquent, easy to hear even amongst the hysterics.

"Mack Thomers, foreign press" Spoke a tall and brown bearded man, as handsomely featured as he was dressed, his tone quieting as the crowd hushed around him.

"There are rumors of freakish incidents involving people in other countries, rumors of other supers out there. Are you or your organization at liberty to discuss the probability of other people with powers existing in the world? What if other supers don't have the public's well being in mind like you do?"

The crowd quieted down even more, some ashamed to be so outpaced in their journalism while most sat genuinely curious for any answer. It was a taboo rumor, of people with powers existing outside of NERV. A handful of super heroes doing public services for the public good was something people could easily accept, no matter how fantastic it was. But groups of supers, living outside of the law, with who knew what kind of powers? That was scary. The crowd, oddly still, turned its gaze upon Rei with bated breath.

Rei's eyes scanned the far wall, meeting the glossy sheen on Gendo Ikari's amber-tinted sunglasses. He nodded, and she cleared her throat.

"Tokyo-3 is not the only site of heroes in the world, that is a fact, nor is it possible even with NERV's vast resources to document each and every case as it arises. I sleep soundly because of my faith in my work, my country, and more importantly, my fellow man."

The crowd seemed taken aback for a moment, not having expected to wring so much out of the notoriously cold fish that was Wonder Girl. They looked to the man named Thomers in a mixture of awe and envy.

"Rest assured, Mr. Thomers that any individual harboring ill will towards this city will have myself among others to answer to, powers or no powers."

Gendo nodded again and turned to leave, a movement she mirrored amid the raucous hubbub of questions left unanswered.

The crowd stood slack jawed, surprised not just by the lengthy response from the young woman, but the charisma and gentle strength with it. Hope and safety stirred in each heart and mind. It took only 30 seconds before the usual torrent of questions came crashing back, the press shouting after the girl's shadow. Short or not, the press conference was over.

"Thank you Miss Ayanami!" Mack Thomers called out over the din once more, his smile private and gleeful as he sat back down, his right eye taking in the scene with easy bemusement. As fun as this circus was, things were about to get even more interesting.

* * *

"Hey, great job out there Rei."

Misato attempted a hearty clap on the back before being restrained by the girl's wiry but rock hard grip.

"Haha, sorry. Forgot about the whole no touching thing. But I don't think I've ever seen you handle a crowd like that before."

Kaji lit up a cigarette from over her shoulder.

"Now you didn't go and use your powers to alter the room's mood did ya?"

Rei shook her head.

"I didn't have to. Their line of questioning, though tiresome, was not leading anywhere until that man spoke up. His probing will be noted, and his background thoroughly checked, I merely gave the standard politically neutral response dictated by the commander."

Misato voiced her displeasure in the form of a _tch_ , but couldn't deny its effectiveness.

"Well, we got something more fun for you lined up anyway. Turns out Asuka's cover in this underground fighting ring got blown. She's a tough girl, no doubt, but I don't want any surprises. We're sending you in with a Section-2 team for extraction."

Kaji blew a cloud of smoke out the window.

"You mean the Janitors? Hell, trying to make those stone-faced assholes look good is the hardest part of my job." He turned to Rei. "Good job on the media front, Rei, those bloodsuckers are no joke. I'm not one to tell ya how to do your job, but I'd like it if we didn't have any more blood on our hands than we have to."

The three nodded, then broke.

* * *

Tokyo 3 was the greatest and worst city in the world. Post 2nd impact it helped to rally humanity, serving as a beacon of progress, technology, knowledge, culture and wealth. A once rural and marginally industrial part of the Japanese countryside grown and raised to be the best city in the world in only two decades. But like any great person a great city had its fair share of secrets. Those who helped fuel the city's early and expedient growth were the criminal syndicates, the cartels, the corrupt corporations, all of them stepping quickly and easily into the vast power vacuum that developed in the region post 2nd impact. With the original Tokyo sunk it was criminals and the dodgy with the resources and the willingness to move their organizations somewhere new and develop it. The city was so built so quickly and affordably because the criminal element had an iron grip on cheap and plentiful labor, as well as substantial connections with several financial and technological companies which soon flocked to the city. By the time the world's governments had stabilized and NERV moved in, accelerating the city's growth even further, the criminal element was firmly entrenched in Tokyo 3.

With supers and powerful connections all its own NERV could theoretically wipe out all crime in the city, but to take out crime down to the root would risk the whole city's ecosystem. For public appearances crime was tackled when someone caused too much damage or overstepped their boundaries. And even then it wasn't often the bigger more "formal" crime groups targeted but those which dominated the slums.

For each posh or beautiful neighborhood in the city there were defunct and dangerous slums where violence held sway, the worst slum being the lower city which occupied the vast buried space between the city's shiny surface and its heavenly geofront deeper underground. A rough place of steel and grime hidden from the sky. It was here inside a seedy joint of the lower city that a raucous company held court amongst heavy smoke and the smell of liquor. Tattooed and shifty gang members looking to each other as they harangued each over bets and rules.

"Do we go ahead with the fight? What about the bets? If we call it off the clients might not come back and-"

"Go ahead? And just throw our money away? Don't you know who that is?"

"BAH! Stories, just stories man, Chang could take her."

"He's right. I ain't never lost a match, let me fight" The calmest of their group took a drag on his cigarette past a cocky smile. A giant of a man, Chang stood 7 feet tall with change, with ornate kanji tattoos inked black over wide shoulders and head sized biceps, his chiseled body free except for the gold boxing shorts and thick chain on his neck.

"I'll stomp the bitch, business then proceeds as usual." Chang sat up, flicking aside his cigarette.

* * *

Dusty halogen bulbs sent cockroaches skittering across the grimy floor. She opened one of the creaky lockers, depositing her windbreaker onto the shelf and attaching a pair of cherry red synchronization clips to her head, lending the teen a diabolic air.

"You're up." A gruff voice wanted from the doorway, watching the golden red tresses run down the girl's back. "What didja say your name was again?"

She whirled around, hands propped defiantly on her hips.

"They call me The Succubus!"

Out in the arena, the chants grew in tandem with the drunkenness of the crowd, the loyal patrons fully expecting Chang to beat another hapless clown into the dust. Hiding in the gutters of the city, they never quite expected anyone to go out of their way looking for trouble here. They would soon find out just how differently the German work ethic viewed such a conundrum.

"YEAHHHH HAHAHAHA!" Chang roared with outstretched arms as he stepped into the chain linked cage, the crowd roaring with him. With a strong fist bump against his chest the man's massive frame jostled as he spun and closed his eyes, taking in the crowd, intoxicated on the attention, their bloodlust and his own. Chang was eager, superhero or no, he just thought that the girl's powers would make for an even match. Chang's arrogance and confidence were not entirely empty, the man was a grotesque extreme of human physique, a freak of nature who had trained in countless fighting styles and practiced them just as often, first as muscle for the gangs and now in the ring against other seasoned fighters. The roars and drunken slurs came to a fever pitch, the second wave of sound revealing that Chang's opponent was here.

"Ho?" Chang chuckled as he saw her approach "An interesting getup, so you like wearing red huh?"

Chang stretched his open palm forward before theatrically pulling it into a tight fist "Well you'll be wearing a lot more when I'm done with you bitch."

The girl felt a chill run up her spine, resisting the urge to cringe at the man's macho histrionics. She spread her arms apart, hands held level with the nonchalant grin on her lips. Fireworks shot up like dragon's breath behind her, showering the dirt arena in sparks.

"Shouldn't let your mouth write a check your ass can't cash."

She adjusted the gloves on her suit, flexing and cracking her knuckles.

"C'mon lightweight," a playful wink "I'll let you get the first swing."

Above, the tuxedo-clad announcer bellowed over the cheers.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS! IT'S TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT!"

His leathery hand swung towards Chang.

"IN THIS CORNERRR, A MAN WHO NEEDS NO INTRODUCTION, OUR RETURNING UNDEFEATED CHAMP, MANSLAYERRR CHAAAANG!"

The crowd drummed on tables and every other available surface, clearly anticipating another quick smackdown on the lithe but outmatched girl.

"AAAND IN THIS CORNERRR, A CHALLENGER APPROACHES. SHE MIGHT BE SUICIDAL BUT SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE COULD SUCK A GOLF BALL THROUGH A STRAW, GIVE IT UP FOR THE SEXY SUCCUBUS!"

A mix of jeers and cheers this time, out matched in her mind by the sheer roar of the fire within.

 _I'm going to pulverize all of these fuckers_.

Chang smiled wider and wider as everything built to the crescendo, only able to hold back because he knew he could cut loose so soon. The din of the place raised in his ears, and he had to give the girl some credit, for being this brave or this stupid, there was no hesitation in her eyes, not a hint of sweat. Yet that incensed him the more he thought about, she should be afraid-she would be afraid! Chang crouched, hunching his massive shoulders and adopting a typical boxing stance, tensing his body, he grit his teeth waiting for that sweet call of-

"LET'S GET READYYY TO RRRRUUUUUUMBLE!"

 **DING!**

Chang moved surprisingly fast for his size, faster than almost any man.

"RAHHHHHH!" He erupted, sending a right hook at the girl's face with his whole momentum and body weight, clearly not keen to waste time. Chang might have been a thug but he was also a part of a business, and money made quick was just as good.

Chang would have been master, a born fighter, a tour de force on two legs... in his own league. Asuka saw the telegraphed blow blinking its headlights at her from a mile away. In her world of heightened perception, two steps to the right were taken in the blink of an eye. Another might have admired the raw power in the savage charge he made, meant to obliterate slow opponents. She settled for tripping him, allowing the dirt in his mouth to make up for her lack of one-liners.

Chang's eyes went as wide as his punch, his speeding fist meeting only open air as he toppled forwards. All those years of fighting experience instantly helped Chang realize how screwed he was, his palpable fury cast aside as easily as one would shoo a house fly.

The patrons looked taken aback, not decreasing in volume but not quite sure what to do with themselves either. Chang himself spun around on the spot, back on his feet in a second, forehead veins pulsing violently. Asuka smiled, flames licking the inside of her palms as she ran up to the man, clutching and holding him up by the searing flesh of his throat.

"Men are all the same" the teen yawned as he clutched uselessly at her iron grip. "So eager to start, so quick to finish."

Chang gasped, coughed and began to yell shrilly as he felt the heat rise. The crowd which had not recognized the girl beforehand was even more shocked by this sudden turn of events. Those who did now begin to understand the girl's true identity quietly and quickly began to amble out of the establishment, trying not to be noticed by their fellows or start the panic too early.

They didn't have long. Seconds later the large doors at the back of the room flew upon as a crowd of more thoroughly inked men rushed forward, Uzis loaded, shotguns cocked and pistols drawn, steel sights and hard gazes fixing to turn the arena into a shooting gallery. That was enough for the rest of the frozen crowd to now shatter into panic and run after the rest.

A grim looking man strode in lackadaisical behind the armed goons, his eyes lost behind thick sunglasses as his teeth worked at a toothpick. Going off the amount of ringed and missing fingers, Asuka could presume he was the boss of the joint.

"Well, seems you take round 1, how about you forfeit the match and we won't forfeit your life?" He cut through the screams with a rough voice.

Asuka turned to the gasping man in her hand, tilting her head derisively.

"Now it's time for goodbye, Muscles."

Her grip tightened and the man choked again, sputum and rivulets of blood splitting his lips.

"I don't know what I'd ever do against Shades and his big scary guns."

She threw Chang down into the dirt, his chest heaving for air among the stench of charred flesh.

"Tell _you_ what. Put the pea-shooters away right now and maybe you'll get to spend some more quality time with all your limbs."

A fuzzy patch on her suit fluttered away, revealing a stenciled red fig leaf underneath. A nearby goon raised a shotgun to his shoulder.

"I told ya, Boss! I knew she was a fuckin' Janitor all along!"

His head was knocked back in a red mist, and chaos erupted. Seeing as how she had been right in the thick of it when the gunfire started, more than a few goons clipped or blew away their own partners in an attempt to get a bead on the heroine, slipping through the cracks like water. In the eye of the storm, she brought down her fist to meet the earth, crying out as a plume of fire cascaded around her, tossing back her assailants. The boss, his sunglasses and eyebrows gone, reached for his trusty .357 Magnum when a hand stayed his path. Asuka snarled and headbutted him, tearing away the gun and cracking open the cylinder, it's contents tinkling out before his eyes. She blew on her nails, surveying the heap with a spring in her step.

 _How's that for Rank 2, eh Wonder Girl?_

As if on cue, the outer doors sprang open and the city's darling rode in on a breeze, floating over the feeble mass Asuka had managed to apprehend.

"Decided to be fashionably late, eh?"

The German teen chuckled, putting her foot into a man's back as she zip-tied his hands together.

"I had it covered, you know. Tried to keep it quiet and low key."

Rei looked around at the glowing embers of the arena. "Low-key." She repeated in a deadpan, her foot nudging a groaning goon.

"Were there any casualties? The Commander would be most... displeased if an unjustified death were to tarnish NERV's image."

"Unjustified my ass, Rei. You know just as well as I do these asshole's have been funneling drugs, guns, and who knows what else through this shit hole for years. Nobody's gonna miss 'em."

Rei's red eyes were as still as her face as she considered the fierce girl's words. Rei valued life, to the point that she even disliked eating meat, so hurting or taking that precious thing was always the last resort. But what if it was like Asuka said? And taking a little of life meant saving more? A slight frown crossed Rei's face, although she faced Asuka it was clear that she may as well have been looking past her, mind waxing philosophic and drifting out of focus.

Rei's focus soon returned as she felt the simmering roar of frustration festering in Asuka's mind like a red strobe light.

"My apologies, you raise an interesting point. I will have to consider it further. I believe we are done here" Rei said, casually floating a foot off the ground as NERV agents began to fill the street, a few running inside the establishment.

In true Janitor spirit, a few had brought mops and fire extinguishers among other things to help keep the building in some semblance of shape until the city's joke of a police force could bumble onto the scene. Asuka looked up at the retreating girl, grimacing at the icy reception. Though she thought herself something of a people person, the Soryu gal had never even gotten more than slightly upturned lip in the way of emotion from Rei. Be it armed gunmen or others with villainous aspirations, nothing had ever convinced Wonder Girl to break character. Still, it wasn't her job to be best friends.

They dredged up what they could of Tokyo-3's interminable stores of shit, locked them away, then patted themselves on the back to do it all again the next day. The fame and prestige didn't hurt, and neither did the money, but truth be told she'd rather work with some of the _shiessekopfs_ in the B and C tiers than Ayanami. She shrugged, rocketing into the sky herself to find an entry point to the Geofront where she could dump the after action report and find a hot shower. Her hand rubbed a part of her rib where one of the goons had clubbed her with the butt of a gun, her skin feeling grimy under the too-tight creases of the suit.

"I need a shower." She told a passing bird, leaving it spinning in her wake. "A hot one."

Used to be princesses got towers, but penthouses worked just fine too. Being part of the privileged class one was granted access to NERV's housing in the Geofront, ironically being a damn sight safer and more well secured than the slums above the cavernous ceiling. Asuka spoke little and listened less to the Section-2 goon debriefing team. Of course, the undercover operation had gone off more or less as planned, and with the criminal elements scattering like roaches under flashlight now was a ripe opportunity to go stomping.

 _Maybe tomorrow._

She boarded the mostly deserted monorail back to her housing sector. Flight wasn't much more tiring, but her eyes were bleary from so many days spent assuming the identity of "The Succubus" and she'd not yet mastered the art of flying with one's eyes closed. If was far too long before she was finally under the steaming flow of a shower head, rubbing away the kinks in her bones. Bottles of imported conditioner and shampoo floated around her, the strawberry aroma flooding the small apartment. Makeup and dead skin and knots and worries clung to the drain before being whisked away. A sigh broke the silence as she observed her pert body in the full length mirror opposite the shower. Her skin was a little tan, but not an Okinawa brown, her filling chest distinctly lighter in color when compared to her arms, a attribute borne of a penchant for sleeveless tops. This is not to say it was not perfection, as she demanded no less of herself each day, and she looked away with a harrumph before fetching a towel and her phone.

No less than five or six different pick up lines and pleas for dates crowded her screen, ranging from the hilariously hopeless to the downright creepy. In the end all they wanted was a foreign girl on the side while on the prowl for their perfect domesticated wife. Some demure flower of Japanese femininity meant to dispense manners and sex and children with a Stepford grin. The towel came off and the pajama pants came on, blue eyes lingering on the depressingly long list of male contacts before scrolling down to Hikari as the TV provided background noise. Deciding not to bother her normal friend and risk breaking her from her perfectly normal life, Asuka flipped dramatically onto the couch, drifting away in dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rei relished in leaving the cold dark of the sublevels and going up into that wide blue sky. From there she took her time getting back, rather enjoying the view from up here, where she could see and hear most things, be open to the world and all its people while being completely alone. It was a curiously oxymoronic existence but one Rei rather enjoyed. People were interesting but they would suffice in books, she needed little else as she made her way back to her room. Returning Rei began pulling off her clothes just as she approached her door, the clothes being more a consideration for others than herself, she cared little what anyone thought of her state of dress. As the clothing hit the floor Rei stretched a little, alabaster skin flawless and with not a single goosebump to be seen in the cold air. Rei's thoughts lingered not on her body but her mind itself, still contemplating the path of violence vs. non-violence. Doubtless there would be many books upon the subject, but first: she needed to clean. Rei closed her eyes and outstretched her arms, the air in the room beginning to stir as a thin and light sheet of ice formed over her body. The room sat quiet for a moment as Rei's form rested statuesque, before the fresh mold cracked and shattered to the floor, a sheet of water dripping off of her pale flesh. Rei reached for a towel and sat down to her bed, making sure to thoroughly dry her hands first.

With NERV's extensive resources she could easily get almost anything ever written by man on a computer or tablet screen, but she enjoyed the distinct touch of paper on her fingertips, the smell of the pages. That profound privacy as she could fall into countless worlds and stories all by herself. So she reached for a new one, the many and varied colors of her library being the only touch of color or really anything scattered across her sparsely furnished room. Curling deeper into bed with some John Stuart Mill the hours passed quickly until her eyes began to drop, bit by bit. It was a troublesome hurdle, sleep, but a necessary one. With a long breath the girl simply laid her head back on the soft pillow, sheets half covering her body. Her pale fingers moved, closing both her book and day to gentle sleep.

* * *

The nightlife of Tokyo 3 was often busy, even this late, but tonight the streets were eerily empty, a chill wind and low fog filling the streets. On this lonesome night a young couple gave their goodbyes, chuckling and kissing each other in earnest parting. Sharp eyes watched the pair split with silent and casual regard, the small light of a match held to a cigarette illuminating a face a few days past its last shave. With a long sigh and blow of smoke Kaji took a moment. It was rare for the city to be like this, private, empty. It was terrible for his sideline of work, there were less distractions to capitalize on, no crowds to blend in to, but he did enjoy a change of pace. With no one out to tail Kaji got up from his park bench, figuring for once he would just go home and sleep a full night.

Pitter patter, pitter patter, the noise fell close, a few drops of water hitting a nearby car. Seconds later a vast downpour unloaded, thunder clapping as thick sheets of water came pouring down. Kaji sighed again as he threw aside his now useless cigarette. Instantly soaked Kaji put his hands into his pockets and reached for the silver lining: Least he didn't need to worry about taking a shower tonight. He began the long and peaceful walk home. Strange though. The weather reports had said clear skies all week.

* * *

When Tokyo 3 woke up the next morning, it was still raining, on and on until the next morning too. By this point the streets were lightly flooded, but only just. Below the earth, a meeting of minds took place, altering the very course of history.

"Gentlemen, I'll be brief with you." General Okajima, commander of the US forces stationed in Japan, put down the red telephone and nodded to the men joined around the table. "At around 1900 hours our wire array in the seabed picked up movement off of the Eastern coast. The contact is described as enormous, roughly the size of a nuclear submarine."

"Have we received word from any other country in these waters? Tensions with the Chinese are still simmering even after the Cruel Summer." A JSDF commander piped up, earning solemn glares at the mention of the nuclear tipping point the world came to after 2nd Impact.

"No," Okajima shook his head "we have received reports that the contact is in fact biological."

His gaze turned to the all-too-often silent member of their coterie, one Gendo Ikari. Behind him, infrared images taken from drones showed a clearly humanoid figure underneath the waves somewhere out to sea.

"I have already asked all units to be on high alert as we call in our tank battalions from the north. Any... aid provided on part of NERV, should the situation become too much to bear, will be strictly off the record."

Gendo brought his hands down for the first time during the meeting.

"I'm afraid I will be too busy receiving my son to personally see to this matter, but rest assured a close eye will be kept on all proceedings."

He stood up, shifting his chair away and nodding to Fuyutsuki.

"I wish the best of luck to you and your men, General."

The military mind was a proud one and most of the higher ups narrowed their eyes and grit their teeth at this man who treated them as if they were mere civilians. Some bristled more with annoyance than others but most would agree: Let the armed forced prove their worth and show that heroes were only good for stopping purse snatchers and druggies. The force and strength of mankind's technology and men would prevail.

The target was moving at a leisurely pace but its destination was obvious: Tokyo 3. So the military personnel moved quick to scramble their forces, they would hit it as soon as it neared the coast. The plan was to drown it in a crossfire between land and sea where collateral damage wouldn't be as much of an issue. Just incase the populace was being evacuated in the many miles of distance between coast and city. Throughout Tokyo 3 sirens began to blare, as people shuffled quick and close to transportation and shelters. The rain kept pouring.

Gendo couldn't be bothered with small men thinking in smaller boxes. If his eyes and ears built into walls across the country served him well, then the time of the Angels was upon them. It was not a matter to be taken lightly, but he felt some sense of fulfillment knowing that his life's work would come to fruition at tomorrow's battle. The First and even the Second proved formidable against even the most well equipped military in the world, surely with their training the first Child of God would meet its end at the hands of Lilin. There was still the matter of the trump card, the boy in white currently touring Europe, but when Rei triumphed over the Angel tomorrow it would surely show the old buffoons just where they could shove their complaints about being over budget.

He wondered briefly what he would do with Shinji, the boy's imminent arrival coming at an inconvenient time. The Katsuragi woman would do for the job, he was sure nobody could screw up simply picking the boy up from a train station.

* * *

The military poured onto the coast as thick as grains of sand on the beach, with reserves flanking the entry corridor towards Tokyo 3. They were as ready as they could be, even at 3:00 AM in the morning, the sky pitch black between the night and the storm, stymied only by another army of search lights pointed out to sea.

"Lieutenant! Get those damn tanks in line! If we gotta move we gotta move together! A single tank an inch out of line will cost us the whole damn company on this narrow road!" Captain Briggs barked from atop his tank. Assigned a long way from home Briggs was the kind of barrel chested American military man you expected in a movie, his mouth tearing for an R rating. "What is with this goddamn fucking rain!?"

Behind the foul mouth was a shrewd tactical mind, taking note of the sparse road space on the narrow coastline, growing that much narrower against the downpour. The one thing Briggs could thank at this moment was military tech, the best night and thermal vision ready to peer through rain and night for whatever was on its way.

"Captain! It's here!" The cry went out, and almost on cue a distant eruption of water with it, as a large humanoid figure arose, green bodied with flesh of pure white that fell over large shoulders and long arms. A face, or something that might be called one, rested in its chest. Large as it was the thing was a mile out-which left plenty of time to grind it to paste. Briggs pulled on his headset with a shout "Fire!"

It looked like dawn came early as a wave of flashes erupted all along the coastline and out to sea as well, the distant booming of cannon and missile fire revealing the navy ships out there. The thunder of the storm became a quiet whisper as shell upon shell and missile upon missle belted the Angel with a fantastic series of explosions and smoke. The fire continued for a solid minute until the call came to hold. With military precision it all stopped on a dime as even the storm seemed to fall quiet, the silence of the night and the pitter patter of the raindrops being the only thing anyone could hear.

Briggs leaned forward a little, straining his eyes. "Status report, what does the thermal say- Awww crap" Briggs exhaled, military gruffness filling with fear as the smoke began to part. The creature stood in just the same spot as before, seemingly untouched, offering only a blink before moving forward.

"Damn!" Briggs slammed his fist on the tank below him. "GIVE 'EM EVERYTHING TIL WE'RE SPENT!"

With his roar the night filled with light and noise once more. The creature strode forward, unimpeded by and careless of man's downpour, its wake leaving a sea that churned even more violently than before. Those churning waters suddenly rushed up around the ships at sea, shooting high past their decks and guns until all four were lofted like toys into the sky, held in perfect spheres of water. With the slightest cock of the creature's head the spheres flew forward with surprising speed towards the beach.

"FALL BACK! MOVE UP THE LINE!" When the boats came ashore they did so with a rain of metal and terror.

* * *

They woke her up at four on the dot, and in another half hour she found herself under the clinical fluorescent light of the NERV women's lockers. She glanced at her partner's form silhouetted against the curtain between them. Ayanami cared little for privacy, adopting an _au naturale_ look on what occasions she had seen her outside of work, but Asuka would be damned if she let herself become used to the girl's eccentricities. Command insisted that they board a VTOL on the way to the front line, mostly to make sure they were both deployed with efficiency. Though they both had experience in flying and fighting during night time, Gendo was evidently taking no chances with the wanton fire being put out by the desperate tank crews on the ground. Asuka pressed the release valve on her wrist and the suit squealed, air rushing out until every contour of her body was wrapped in a crimson second skin.

They were, in some ways, the first and last line of defense. The spearhead. The black heel of vengeance coming down on whatever jackass decided he wanted to start shit in their town.

"So Rei, You ever get scared thinkin' you might die today?"

Rei strode down the hanger, blue cape fluttering behind her, without the barest hint of hesitation or shake in her step. The girl's head did however turn at the remark, red eyes burrowing into Asuka's blue.

"You are surprisingly more talkative with me than usual Asuka" Rei did not often call people by their first name but if someone was giving her the courtesy she would return the favor.

"Not that I mind, your conversation is welcome." Rei paused for a moment as she stepped up into the VTOL.

"And no, I do not intend to die today. Might you be concerned? I would think you excited to meet a new and strong foe with which to match your strength. No mere man with a gun but a being from the stars." Rei sat down with perfect poise in the VTOL as the large engines thrummed to life.

"I am a little curious to see what they are like myself." Rei commented in an even and relaxed tone, as if she was discussing merely the poor weather. The VTOL left the ground and zoomed forward "I will protect you Asuka" Rei said with flat expression and tone, the barest hint of protection somewhere in her voice.

"You're pretty chatty yourself."

The surprised retort left an unspoken _bitch_ dangling in the air, not willing to antagonize the girl who would quite literally have her back throughout all this.

"Figure they must not be too different from us. They come to our planet, breathe our air, swim in our water."

The girl mused, settling into the troop bay of the VTOL as the engines began their slow whine.

"We're both big girls, Ayanami. Been through worse days than this."

Part of her simmered at the mention of being protected, like she was some green thumbsucker who didn't know her ass from her elbow.

"Just do me a favor and don't die."

The rain rattled away at the sliding doors, now slammed shut by a NERV Operative clad in black armor and HALO jump gear. Boots on the ground were useless when fighting something on this scale, but even heroes needed a complex support structure when tackling what by all accounts had steamrolled tanks into dust. The craft rose into the murky sky, the faint aura of sunrise not quite visible on the horizon.

" _Overlord, this is Little Bird, the kids are in the backseat and we're late for the party, over_ " Battle-net reports crackled from over the radio.

" _I read you, Little Bird. You're being escorted by friendly fast-movers on loan from the UN. Our armor is high-tailing back through the main thoroughfare of the Old City so civvie presence will be limited. Be advised, you got one shot at this before you are danger close for an N-2 strike. Overlord, out._ "

The target, designated Sachiel by now, had kept a casual almost disinterested lumbering pace, ignoring half its attackers while blasting the other half with waves of water or cross shaped beams of light. Sachiel's choices of destruction either random or undecipherable to human sense. On its path to Tokyo 3 the mute giant only slowed as two small figures descended from a distant speck of a VTOL. The giant's body tensed, the area around it humming with energy, its eyes narrowing in front of it. It could tell, amongst the sea of gnats there were two, only two who could present difficulty. Two lightning bolts amongst the sea of mere rain drops. Sachiel burst forward with wild speed and a mouthless shriek.

* * *

Two hours later eager blue eyes looked out a airplane window only to find a blanket of dark grey clouds in all directions, and the reflected smooth skinned face of a brown haired youth. Shinji Ikari gave a sigh as he leaned away from the window, he had heard such tales of Tokyo 3's splendor that he only wished he could catch a glimpse from above as they approached. The ongoing storm clearly objected.

 _Oh well_. Shinji reasoned, he would be there to see it all firsthand soon enough. The youth, halfway through 17, was more interested in why he'd been called out here, by _him_ no less. Shinji stretched away his sleep, sitting up to look around the airplane cabin. It was almost a private flight, the only other passengers being a modest handful of men dressed in expensive black suits and one rather bosomy blonde woman in a halter top reading a book. Shinji craned his head ever so slightly to catch a better glimpse of the blonde, his head ducking back down the moment she began to look up from her reading. Finally leaving that small town there was maybe more to look forward to than just museums and skyscrapers. Hopeful prospects and bountiful pastures aside, Shinji's mind had to wonder.

 _A commercial flight, in the middle of the day, to Tokyo 3, with this few passengers?_ That was odd.

"Hello passengers this is your captain speaking, we have a bit of a storm kicking about down there but we'll be landside in ten minutes don't you worry."

Shinji tried the window once more, thoughts roaming where his eyes could not. Tokyo 3, city of heroes, perhaps a rough place for a naive civilian such as himself, but perhaps he could find something worthwhile to do, something like-

"Prepare for drop. Prepare for drop. Prepare for drop" A feminine computer drone filled the cabin as loud as an alarm.

"What the-" Shinji stood up instantly as red lights began to flash throughout the cabin. The now empty cabin. Shinji did a double take as he realized that the doors in and out of the cabin had been shut.

"Hello?" Shinji called out, his polite tone crumbling frantic.

The computer voice finally paused "Distance to target achieved".

With a hiss the middle of the cabin floor split open, a wild gust of wind and water rushing into the cabin. With greater reflex and speed than Shinji had ever known he jumped backwards, grabbing onto his seat, as the two halves of the cabin began to lower and open like a cellar door, chairs still strapped to the floor as they moved.

"No! No! No!" Shinji became increasingly frantic, his hands tearing holes into the seating as the floor was now opened entirely, leaving him dangling above the abyss.

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!" Shinji screamed hysterically as his grip slipped on the now wet seating and he fell. Shinji had never been much of a poet, and he didn't like to write too much, so it was that as he descended through the clouds he could only manage a rough draft of some last words: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !".

As Shinji plummeted he wide eyes could glimpse flashes of light that illuminated the clouds below, not the expected white-blue color of lightning, but bright yellow.

Shinji was not a thrill seeker, not one for roller coasters or skydiving any more than dancing or spicy foods. He didn't have much time, however, to process the abrupt shattering of his comfort zone before biting cold wind and rain tore at his face and withered his vision until a blurry miasma remained. Thoughts of prayer entered his mind but were quickly let go. Never having been the religious sort, any pleas for salvation would have rung hollow. He hoped his father wouldn't be too distraught after receiving what remained of his son in a bucket.

Grim thoughts aside, there was a beauty among the deafening chaos. Shells and bombs exploded in ashen clouds, reverberating off of a faintly visible hexagonal shield below. The sun crested on the horizon like the head of a newborn infant, showering the view below in amber light. Twin blurs twirled around a massive beast, a horrid parody of man sporting comically wiry limbs that cleaved through skyscrapers and helicopters alike. The light blue blur stopped in mid air, saving a VTOL in an out of control spin before dodging another blow from the behemoth. It was only natural that heroes would be here to deal with the threat, though Shinji thought it oddly cruel how literally the universe had granted his wish to see them up close before he died.

The red speck rocketed towards the thing's "face", a ghastly ivory mask dotted with infinite black voids. A conjured conflagration raged across the formless buffer between hero and beast, the flames licking in primal hunger just beyond the barrier. A more concentrated gout of bluish flame beamed from the figure's chest, only to peter out before reaching the inky blood red sphere lodged in the alien's chest. With a sound that could have been interpreted as annoyance, the Angel plucked the speck from the sky with the analogues of its thumb and forefinger, sending it flying with a disinterested flick before it crashed into the other speck flying above. Shinji gulped, but figured it wasn't his problem anymore. Yes sir, the world might end today, but Shinji Ikari wouldn't live to see it. Shinji Ikari's last sight before he left this world wouldn't be his family and friends or a vision of celestial light. The only sight waiting to take him into the afterlife was the emotionless white gaze of abomination below, a faint purple twinkle in its make believe eyes. A warm flash of pink blinded the boy, answering his desire for warmth but unfortunately tearing away and atomizing his clothing. He didn't have much time to dwell on it though, his head had a date with the spinal column of the ink black monstrosity at terminal velocity.

Another flash lit up the sky as the loud roar of an explosion pierced another skyscraper, the effigy of a cross searing through it. Shinji could at least be glad that it was raining and his clothes were gone, he didn't want urine stains showing up on the autopsy. With such simple last thoughts and closed eyes Shinji placed his arms in front of himself in some insane instinct of self defense.

Shinji felt it quickly: like punching a wall, but with his face, chest and body, and amazingly little pain. In a microsecond Shinji thought it was only so painless because he was already dead, but in another microsecond the wall gave in around him and admitted him into something that felt like a pool of wet and warm jello as he fell through it. Wherever the afterlife was the road there sure was weird. Shinji grunted as something large slammed into his gut and the jello ride continued. He felt another wall appear with another hard but brief smack of resistance, before that too gave way.

With a rush of sound and open air he slid free of the jello and opened his eyes, dark blue something raining down with him towards a cracked and ruined city street just below him. It was maybe now only a hundred feet from the ground, but still plenty enough for-"AHHHH!" Shinji resumed briefly, now riding a red orb almost as big as he was.

"Guh!" Shinji grunted as he crashed into the street, red orb first, feeling like someone had punched him in the gut and knocked all the wind out of him. Shinji gasped for air as he slid down the orb, trembling knees slowly feeling solid ground once more. Shinji slowly peeled himself away from the orb, eyes wide, he could smell, hear, see the world around him. It looked like shit but it may as well have been heaven. He was alive! Sore, but alive! "Ha, ha, HAHA!" Shinji began to roar with laughter as he stood up, he didn't feel any broken bones, his legs only feeling like jelly from so long a flight. Shinji relaxed and laid against the red orb, still laughing, screaming louder than he ever had in his life, adrenalin filling his existence.

"I'm alive! I'M-!" The red orb exploded. Sound vanished as Shinji saw the most brilliant light before everything went black.

* * *

Later that day, Gendo sat in his signature pose again, staring down the three of the four major players in today's events. Topside, a gargantuan black body bled rivers of dark blue ichor into the streets, but that there was still a city left to clean up was enough for the Janitors.

Rei said nothing, a sullied cotton eye patch covering a mangled eye. She would recover in time, though the scars of failure ran deeper. The same could also be said of Asuka, still fingerling the insides of her ear trying anything and everything to stop the incessant ringing. The burnt away fingertips of her suit spoke for her efforts, and she had long since exhausted any capacity for her usual theatrics. Finally, Misato sat straight up, covering her mouth in still apparent shock at being alive, knowing that they all could have just as easily died today. The scar bisecting her chest seared with a flash of pain again, and she bit back tears in front of her boss.

The elder Ikari dropped his hands to the table, standing up and snarling.

"I want to know _everything_."

Rei strained her ears, trying to genuinely test if she could hear the paint drying on the freshly coated walls, wasn't that how the saying went? Rei's lone open eye slowly looked from left to right, seeing both fellows still silent she began in her casual tone.

"At approximately 5:34 AM we reached the drop point, after which the target immediately detected our presence and attacked. Conventional arms as theorized accomplished little but as we closed with the target it was evident that we could affect it. Regardless of our potential the target was strong and agile for its size. Furthermore it seemed to have a large degree of control over water, thus being able to negate most of Miss Soryu's flames. My own ice abilities found similar difficulty, the very water molecules in the air seemed to rebel against my influence and any ice that I could form was destroyed by the targets beam attacks. Any attempts at probing the target's mind also proved futile, further experience and practice against Angels is required. Bereft of most of our powers Miss Soryu and I tried to use close quarters combat, some damage being done to both ourselves and the target. We were pushed from the city outskirts when Captain Katsuragi initiated 'Improvised plan: Screaming Youth Bomb'. The plan succeeded as Shinji Ikari punctured the target, ripping out its core. The core then exploded, knocking Shinji Ikari unconscious, after which I dragged him to the medical team."

Rei let it all out in a long but perfectly paced and relaxed speech, allowing herself a small one eyed blink as she finished.

She had said the one called Shinji Ikari had ripped out the core, which was true- in a fashion. Rei and Asuka had both seen the screaming young man, his surprise and confusion evident. Nevertheless Rei was a little curious, another hero, and the son of the commander no less, and he had saved them- technically.

There was a noticeable drop in room temperature at the mention of Shinji's name. Word around the base was that the relationship between the Ikari men was distant at best, the boy's arrival proving fortuitous for the city if not the careers of certain others who had been tasked with keeping an eye on him. Gendo wasn't an idiot, he knew there was bound to be some potential for powers in the boy considering his... parentage. However, the endless litany of tests run on him during his early childhood yielded nothing, and his involvement in the Marduk initiative was scrapped as the boy was sent away to live a quiet life in the country with a teacher paid to not ask questions. Where on Earth Katsuragi had attained any sort of Intel regarding his own son having powers, let alone enough strength to carve a hole in God's messenger in one fell swoop, was beyond him.

In truth, Shinji's deployment had played out due to what could have been called the world's most dangerous game of telephone. Misato had radioed the Air Squadrons, telling them to protect Shinji's flight on its approach beyond the target and towards the Geofront freight elevators. Air command understood the garbled message as her wanting them to direct the plane over the target itself, and the Section-2 goons inside understood it as a clandestine way of dropping the boy in for a surprise attack. Why else would they have put a single passenger on a plane through a war zone when the metro system was already in place for the safe transport of VIPs? It just clicked, and Misato sat trying not to give away her terror and began regurgitating a joke she'd told one of the pilots on the way back as if it were an actual military plan. The commander nodded, about to speak again, when a certain blonde doctor barged into the office.

"Sir, I have urgent news about your son. He's come to."

* * *

Shinji dreamed he was falling again, though it wasn't wet or dark this time, the sky was blue, the clouds white, and he could hear a distant whispering voice. Shinji couldn't make out a single word. Shinji strained his ears, just as suddenly realizing that he was falling up, not down. Shinji's breath caught as he tumbled upwards into the black void of space, that distant voice slowly getting louder until he could make out one word:

 **Shinji**.

Blue eyes widened into a stare at the ceiling as Shinji Ikari gasped awake. Sitting up straight, he looked around, finding himself in a lone bed in a large hospital room. Shinji wasn't strapped into anything but he did have a white hospital gown thrown over his frame. He took some time to catch his breath before crashing back down to the bed.

"Thank goodness."

There was a brief knock at the door, and a woman strode in, chasing away a pair of armed guards who insisted upon their presence. She wore a form fitting dark dress, complimenting the lush purple locks that splashed down her bare shoulders. He couldn't place it right now, but something about her echoed the crumpled photo that had gone with the blastwave.

Shinji quickly sat up as she drew closer, his heartbeat speeding for two reasons. The first? Shinji thought he actually might have died anyways. Why? Because of the second reason. The woman who came towards him had to be one of the most beautiful and...shapely women Shinji Ikari had ever seen in person. Maybe she was an Angel and this was-

"Hello, Shinji." The woman began, assuming a casual tone in what the boy suspected would not be a normal conversation. "My name is Misato Katsuragi and I work for your father."

No lies just yet.

"We've all been worried sick and just wondering how you were doing after your... fall."

"Oh" Shinji responded, realizing he was still alive as soon as he heard mention of his father.

Nevertheless Shinji couldn't help but find it easy to smile in front of this woman.

"Hello Misato, I'm Shinji but I guess you know that. It's nice to meet you. I guess you could say first class isn't what it's cracked up to be, I think I'll take the train into town next time."

Shinji chuckled, a thin vein of nerves in the laugh as he briefly recalled the experience.

"I feel bruised but pretty good for skydiving without a parachute. I'm more confused than anything, maybe a little nauseous,I hope I don't have a concussion-I don't have a concussion do I? I wasn't in a coma for years was I? Am I still young?" Shinji began to hyperventilate.

Misato brought her hands up and laughed, hoping to ease the boy away from hysterics.

"You've only been out a couple of hours. No permanent damage, thankfully."

No damage at all was more like it, aside from a light smattering of dirt and Angel innards the boy came out as fresh as a spring morning.

"Shinji, I'm going to be frank with you, and I expect the same in return. Though the details of your fall are fuzzy, to say the least, do you think you could tell me a little bit about how your powers came to be?"

Surely his father and the rest would run through this line of questioning in their own way, but Misato supposed that a defter, feminine touch would be best with the traumatized boy.

"You don't have to say anything right now, this is strictly off the record."

The first of many lies. Ever since the realization of Shinji's abilities dawned on the Commander, the boy's every breathing second were being catalogued under watchful electric eyes. She doubted he would ever experience anything other than a carefully sculpted illusion of privacy ever again.

"I just wanted to take the time to thank you for saving us."

She took off her beret, a genuine gesture of gratitude.

"The city of Tokyo 3 is in your debt."

Shinji sighed out a little, her melodious laugh tickling his spirit. The boy's jitters faded as he sat still and calmer, his look of anxiety being surpassed by one of confusion and curiosity as Misato spoke.

"Powers? What powers?"

In Shinji's rapid descent he had little time to realize exactly how and why he had survived. His eyes widened, sheer shock superseding most emotion.

"So I'm a super" He almost whispered in amazement.

"I had no idea, I have no idea now, I just lived a normal life. As far as last summer I felt physical pain as much anyone else".

He considered mentioning the odd dream he just had but he figured that after surviving a surprise death fall one would have strange dreams. Shinji also realized by now that he must have fallen through that giant thing that was destroying the city. A smile slowly crept onto Shinji's face.

"Well I don't think I did that much intentionally, but thank you. I'm happy to help, Misato".

Misato stood, silently bewildered by how easy the boy was taking the realization that he just happened upon the genetic lottery of superpowers and walked away a demigod. Or perhaps he just didn't understand the full extent of the implications. Part of her trembled thinking of what someone who knew what they were doing could accomplish if they slayed Lovecraftian leviathans with the same nonchalance as spilling a glass of milk.

"And we appreciate it, the Hero's Association could use someone like you."

She smiled, hoping to have him volunteer before his father conscripted him into the life.

"Killing an Angel in one punch would be a hell of a stat to have on your trading card."

 _More like I fell on it._

Shinji's relief at living superseded any realization of what having powers meant. He slowly looked down at his hand, clenching and unclenching it, it was strange, he felt normal, like he did on any other day. The threshold of power before him a curious development more than anything, though a small bud of excitement did begin to grow in his heart.

"You mean sign up here? Become a hero?"

"I mean, you're already gonna be a legend around here, seems only natural."

Misato sat at the foot of the bed, jerking her head towards the window.

"The only reason there isn't a crowd outside right now crowning you as their new god is that your father wants to keep this under wraps until you two... catch up."

Estimates ranged from a few years to a decade in terms of the amount of time that had passed since the Ikari men had spoken face-to-face. Many personnel were not even aware that Gendo even had a son. Misato knew from personal experience the rush of discovering one's powers, but considering how it backfired on her she both wanted and hated to be the one to quell some of the fire in his young eyes.

"Stay..."

'Safe' would have been laughable, she wasn't sure what could harm the boy short of shoving an N-2 mine down his throat.

"Stay vigilant, Shinji. All eyes are on you now."

She bent down and took his hand.

"Don't screw up."

Shinji flushed a little as she touched his hand, eyes going wider as he heard all this, the weight of responsibility dawning easier with a kind and smiling face here to help him.

"Thanks Misato, again. What do I do now?"

The moment of levity and slight excitement tinged a little dark as Shinji thought of his father. Shinji didn't hate him but he wouldn't call their relationship warm. Did a person like or dislike a stranger?

"Get ready. You can come in now!"

Misato sighed, releasing the floodgates. Immediately a gaggle of stone-faced men stampeded into the room, practically flinging a dress shirt and tie at the boy.

"Get dressed." They ordered, the two officers flanking them warily gripping their assault rifles.

"You guys really have to pick a side here." The lone woman shook her head "Are you taking him to prison or a job interview?"

The men bristled, but remembered their chain of command.

"The Commander specifically requested an audience with his son as soon as he was ready." He turned to the gulping teen. "Well boy, are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go."

Shinji relented with a quick wince, beginning to get dressed and dreading the awkward encounter to follow more than even these men with their guns. Shinji knew that there were more than physical ways to hurt someone, words and emotions could cut through steel, and Gendo Ikari always cut deep.

Indestructible, unbreakable, that's what they called him. But he sure didn't feel like it.

 _I'm stuck in the ground_

 _I'm never getting out_

* * *

" _Hey, Misato here!"_

" _A long awaited reunion, fresh faces, and a new home await Tokyo 3's newest hero!"_

" _More challenges stir on the horizon as an aura of determination takes shape!"_

" _If you keep looking back, you'll trip going forward!"_

" _See you next episode!"_

" _Oh, and there'll be plenty of fan service too!"_

" _Eventually."_

(Mines of Salmon: The RP that this fic was borne out of has been running since mid 2015, and through it and our mutual appreciation for Eva I became good friends with Imagine Wind, who offered to help with the sisyphean task of editing after writing half of it with me. Astute readers will note that the seed of this idea was also present in my previously abandoned fic, All You Need Is One, which I took and expanded upon in our shared universe, Super Eva, into a completed story, albeit one spread across many chat logs and emails. Given that taking all those posts and compiling them into something palatable for the fine people of this site required significant amounts of time and restructuring, the change in title seemed appropriate. Taking Shinji Ikari and giving him ridiculous powers has always been one of my favorite subgenres on here next to "Shinji Ikari goes back in time and fixes everything", so it feels good to do right by it with the right team. Our tentative update schedule is weekly from here on out, though that could change depending on how much free time we have between us. Either way, one of us will bully the the other until the next chapter comes out.)

P.S. The opening and endings of each chapter have lyrics from a song we believe best captures the tone we were going for. This song is: Wavves - Linus Spacehead

(Imagine Wind: Hey everyone! I'd like to give much thanks to my talented and good friend Mines of Salmon, for providing the fine impetus for this fun adventure and growing it with me! I hope that we can carry it over with as much fun to whoever reads it. Plenty of a little bit of everything to come! Please do let us know what you think!)

Questions? Comments? Leave a review!


	2. Someone's Hero

**Episode 2: Someone's Hero**

 _Don't turn away, don't turn away  
Come out swinging  
Come out alone  
They're in your way_

 _They're in your way  
You may be stinging  
But you'll get by_

Allowing him the barest modicum of respect (at Misato's insistence), the men turned around while Shinji dressed. With Misato at his side, the group marched briskly en route to Gendo's office. She couldn't help but notice his wobbling steps clacking against the floor.

"Don't worry, I get nervous when I get called up here too."

She matched his stride, experimenting with a comforting hand on the shoulder.

"No one likes getting told off by the boss, but I think he'll take it easy on you. And hey, even if you don't get in, you're still a hero."

MIsato placed a hand on the doorknob, leading him into the cavernous expanse, interrupted only by one man and a desk.

"Now go get 'em, Shinji."

Shinji just nodded, breathing deep as he stepped forward, face calm despite his inner hesitation. He liked Misato already, for more than the obvious reasons. Misato was immediately friendly, relatable. But he was careful enough to realize that such a friendly face might be a ploy meant to manipulate him. After all, this massive room was itself another ploy by the man who used it. An empty vacuum of space meant to reflect and instill subordinates' distance in importance and power from their boss. Across this gulf only Shinji's foot falls sounded, instilling the approach with a feeling of penance.

Shinji halted just shy of the desk, he didn't slouch or put his hands in his pockets but he didn't snap to attention either, he just kept his impressively calm face. Araid or nervous as he could sometimes be, Shinji refused to show weakness here, his pride meant something, now.

"Hello, it's been some time" Shinji spoke, meeting Gendo's eyes head on.

"That it has."

Gendo pushed his sunglasses up and brought his hands down, Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko appeared at his side.

"It's good to see you again, Shinji. How have you been?"

Shinji hesitated, now this was unexpected. Such a candid response, for Gendo at least. "I've been...good, much better now. Surviving a near death experience puts a sort of spring in your step." Shinji briefly looked at the other two, they were unfamiliar to him but he looked over the blonde woman a little longer. It was a pleasant surprise to see how many beautiful women worked here.

"I can imagine. Hopefully you can meet me halfway here and imagine _my_ surprise when my own flesh and blood not only survived, but also neutralized the single largest threat this city has faced in almost 20 years."

Ritsuko pulled out a data pad, jotting notes unseen as her eyes scanned the boy's expression.

"I realize I haven't been the most attentive father, but something like nascent powers are quite hard to miss, wouldn't you agree?"

Shinji allowed a slight grin, a rare hint of smugness gracing his face, subtly. It was a rare and pleasing thing to catch Gendo Ikari by surprise. Still, it was prudent to remain careful, because who knew what a surprised Gendo might be capable of?

"I wouldn't take it too personally, its my skin and bones and even I had no idea. This morning I thought I was only as durable as any other normal person. Though I will admit the last time someone beat me up was about a year and a half ago, so maybe something changed sometime since then."

From what Gendo could recall of Shinji's rugrat years spent spelunking under his desk while he tried to rein in the shattered world Yui left behind, Shinji was never an exceptionally bright child. After being sent away, surveillance reports seemed to corroborate his assumptions that the boy would live out a quiet life of mediocrity and normalcy, though he harbored a relentless fascination with the "hero culture" that captivated Japan and indeed the world since 2nd Impact. Harmless illusions aside, Gendo left the boy to his own devices, never hearing of the boy seeking out so much as a sports team or a dojo to join despite repeated bouts of bullying from classmates. Now everyone was stumped, and if Ritsuko had her way the boy would spend the rest of his life in a tube being studied and picked apart in an attempt to replicate his power. A chill ran down Gendo's spine as he remembered Yui's words (callous, even by his standards) when she handed a newborn Shinji to him.

"A boy, just as well. If he amounts to anything, I shall see him when I return."

Hell came and left with her, and it seemed more than likely that she would make good on her promise.

"Interesting, I'm sure you and the good Doctor will have much to talk about regarding the physiological aspects of your condition."

The blonde woman then stepped forward.

"Doctor Ritsuko Akagi." She introduced herself, offering a slight reluctant bow. "Medical Chief and Advisor to the Commander, I'll be looking after you and the rest of the Heroes on duty."

"Nice to meet you Ritsuko, hopefully we won't have to meet too much, for medical reasons at least" Shinji smiled in polite greeting.

With that, Gendo brought his hands together again.

"Of course, we will also formally induct you into the Association, should you choose to accept our invitation. I don't think I should have to point out how... helpful you would be in preserving the order and safety of our citizens."

It was a curious thing, Shinji had long dreamed of a moment like this, but to stand before the precipice in reality was another thing entirely. A vast abyss waited below like another airdrop, and Shinji didn't know what waited at the bottom. Incredible durability or not, could he survive whatever monsters might follow? Monsters that could fight on the level of trained and high rank heroes? Fear and doubt dug deep, as the room's quiet was lost in the echoing pound of his heartbeat in his ears.

He could run. He could leave the monsters behind, leave the defenseless and the innocent behind too, and hope for the best…..The warmth and memory of a summer gone by found him, its hallway long and sunny in his mind's eye as the distant blood wet his lip.

Shinji turned and fixed his father with a stare "I humbly accept your invitation, I will do what I can to make humanity proud." Conviction lined his voice and his face, and the trembling naive youth was gone.

It was a bluff, to them and himself, but one that Shinji Ikari hoped to one day maybe deliver on. Everyone needed heroes, and anyone could be a hero.

"Good."

Gendo nodded to the guard stationed at the door, who reciprocated and let Misato through.

"Captain Katsuragi, whom I'm told you've met, will be your commanding officer. There is much work to be done, so excuse the brevity of our ceremony."

The woman crept up behind Shinji and whispered in his ear.

" _This is the part where you stand up._ "

"Shinji Ikari," the Commander rumbled, his bass reverberating off the obsidian walls "do you swear to uphold the ideals of order and justice in our city, no matter how small or large, pledging allegiance to our great nation, so help you God?"

"I, Shinji Ikari, do solemnly swear to uphold the ideals of order and justice in this city, no matter how small or large, pledging allegiance to this great nation and the world, so help me god" Shinji nodded, adding his small caveat.

Gendo had seen pictures of Shinji's room, an oddly spartan space save for a few comforts and hero memorabilia. Whatever he could do to get Shinji to buy into the cape-flapping strong-jawed _ubermensch_ ideal was fine by him, so what if he just made up some phony oath? It's not like anybody was going to be hurt by his being more motivated to do good.

"Then it is with high esteem that I formally induct you into our order. Wield your power well, Shinji, and Providence will shine her light upon you."

Instinctively, Misato and the rest of the guard snapped their hands to a salute, standing at attention.

"You are dismissed. Captain, I am putting him under your supervision. See it to it that he is properly oriented."

Shinji gave a salute as well before nodding to the other two beside Gendo "Have a nice day, thank you."

Shinji kept his poise and posture as they silently walked the length of that void back to the hallway. When the door closed and they were finally alone, Shinji relented, letting out a long breath, tired shoulders slumping.

"Well, that went better than expected" Shinji spoke past a small and exhausted smile as he turned to Misato.

"And I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were a Captain, that is quite impressive Misato" His earnest admiration honest. "Though I'm curious as to where things progress from here, I don't really have a place to stay."

"There's always the NERV barracks down here in the Geofront, they're not too big but lots of people who moved out here for NERV jobs tend to stay there."

Shinji's enthusiasm and face fell to the floor. Barracks didn't sound too heroic, not even civilian.

Seeing the reluctance in his face, she offered a different approach.

"You could always shack up with me, I kicked my boyfriend out and it's my name on the lease anyway. Could always use help with the rent." She laughed, clapping Shinji on the back, jostling his entire body with surprising strength. "But seriously, what an ass, about time I dropped him. It's a big place, we probably won't even run into-"

The clink of a lighter behind them drew their attention, revealing a playboy smile wrapped in smarm and scruff.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear."

Shinji's hesitation held back his manners momentarily.

 _Nothing like a woman's ex walking in on her inviting another guy to stay at her house._

Shinji blessed his younger age for once and jumped on that scapegoat: he wasn't a home wrecker, just a young man looking for a home.

"Oh hello, Mr. Devil" Shinji opened with a diplomatic chuckle-before quickly stopping himself. If Misato was as pissed at this guy as she pretended to be Shinji didn't want to gamble away his residency.

"Hey yourself, young man."

He sidestepped the steaming woman, extending a hand to the Shinji.

"Name's Ryoji Kaji, Attorney at Law. A little birdie told you're the one I have to thank for saving our asses. So thanks."

"Shinji Ikari, human cannonball for this circus" Shinji smiled again as he shook the man's hand

Kaji took a drag of his cigarette, eyes flickering towards Misato.

"I can't blame a guy coming in for the rebound, but take care of her, will ya? She's a real handful in the sack."

Shinji maybe didn't bleed anymore, but the blood still rushed to his cheeks just as fast "N-nothing like that! I just need a place to stay is all!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, if she lets you get around to it."

By this time Misato literally put her foot down, a faint thump echoing off the walls as Shinji was knocked an inch off the ground.

"Stay out of this! I swear if I see you around my apartment again and you're not coming to pick your shit up I will mow your ass down!"

Her roar stopped some nearby aides carrying paperwork dead in their tracks, and her face turned red.

"Fair enough, we both have places to be." Kaji didn't do much more than put his hands on his hips and laugh again. "Take it easy, kiddo. You too Shinji."

"Nice meeting you Mr. Kaji" Through ringing ears Shinji couldn't help but smile, regardless of what might happen, living with Misato, like the rest of his new life would certainly be interesting.

* * *

Security checkpoints and guards wilted from Misato's path, not in fear but with seemingly ample respect, protocol unimportant to them around the woman. One quick (maybe too quick) car ride later and Shinji found himself in an elevator with her in a rather swanky looking apartment building near the heart of the city. His few modest belongings would come later, for now he was excited to see the view as she opened the front door.

"Tadaima~" She declared, her mood having risen considerably the farther they got from NERV HQ.

The apartment itself was nicely furnished, the picture of nouveau riche sans children in today's Tokyo 3.

"There's a guest room at the end of the hallway, mine is just across the way. Bathroom's the second door on your right." She tapped her lips in thought. "I guess that's the basics, you'll figure out the rest soon enough."

Misato removed her beret, letting her hair down as her jacket came away.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me. Feel free to heat up some ramen or something, just don't set the place on fire."

"Sure thing, thanks" Shinji responded as he looked the house over. He had certainly lucked out. Shinji walked over to the wide window, eyeing the bevy of lights and skyscrapers outside, the beautiful hive of civilization aglow, made all the more impressive by the fact Shinji had rarely been to any cities. Shinji knew that there were rougher bits but from here it looked perfect.

An exploration of the kitchen came next, finding the usual appliances but unexpected materials. Instant food, frozen or otherwise lined entire cupboards and the first fridge, while a 2nd fridge was filled to the brim with nothing but beer.

"Hmmm" Closing the door on the sea of Yebisu, Shinji began preparing a modest meal for two.

Some time later, Misato emerged from her room, parts of her still damp and slightly pinker than the rest. Her at home attire, Shinji noted with wide eyes and a fallen jaw, was much more liberating than the nylon confines of the NERV uniform. A pair of bare feet and long legs rose interminably to meet the fringed ends of jean cutoffs, a taut stomach visible underneath a wispy yellow halter top with no hint of a bra underneath.

"Is it supposed to be smoking like that?"

She asked the distracted boy, jerking her head towards his cooking as she tied her lovely locks into a ponytail.

The food wasn't the only thing that was smoking, but it did bring Shinji back into focus with a cough. Giving an exasperated look Shinji diligently rushed to save the food at the last moment, scraping off the burnt bits and trying to hide his deepening blush. Interesting place to live indeed.

Shinji came over, face still warm as he placed her bowl of ramen and meat before her, then taking his place opposite her. Shinji bowed slightly at the food and Misato "Thank you for taking me into your home Misato, I hope to learn and do much in this city."

She stopped his train of thought with a finger, popping the tab on a yellow beer can and chugging the contents in such a manner that would have made her a welcome sight in any frat house.

"Oh yeah, that hit the spot~"

Captain Katsuragi had definitely hung up her coat, and only Misato remained, cheerful and buzzed.

"I gotta tell ya Shinji, nothing's more exhausting than puttin' up with all this red tape bullshit all day. Makes me wish I was out there with you kids, crackin' skulls and takin names again." Another sip. "Mmm, thanks for the food by the way. Guess God's had the grace to send a well trained man my way for once."

Shinji smiled, eyes wide, the difference between the woman at work and home remarkable, though with some hints of connection between the two. "Yeah the bureaucracy is kind of a necessary nightmare isn't it? I'm glad it's not my job." Shinji chuckled as he drank more modestly from a glass of water.

"Misato, you used to be a hero yourself, didn't you?" Even with Misato outside of costume Shinji could see it, the woman seemed to have an experience to her and a strong enough personality for so daunting a life. It would also explain her rank.

"Oh yeah, I was one of the first to sign up when NERV and the HIC were going around trying to spin something good outta the whole mess. Never settled on a name, but some of the 'Merican sailors used to call me Killer Kat when I was out drinking."

Another pop and fizz before she continued her story.

"I was pretty damn good too, then my heart started acting up and after a while it wasn't safe to be so mean n' green anymore. But NERV looks out for their own and I'd run more than enough ops to be considered for and officer position. Babysitting the new meat ain't so bad, but it's rare I meet somebody with your kinda potential. I'd be careful showin' off around some of the A-Class types though, might be a little too humbling for 'em. Then again, it'd probably be funny as hell."

Shinji listened with rapt attention, fanboy of super heroes that he was, he had to wait like most people for the cleaned and prepared press releases or crazier urban legends to get any information on them. To hear such intimate details from someone who had been there from the beginning was fascinating. Shinji had never heard of a super powered person with heart issues, so didn't know if that part of the story was entirely true. Either she experienced some seriously grevious wound or it was something else. Regardless Shinji wasn't going to pry in a first dinner.

"That's awesome Misato, I'd love to interview you some time about it, or should I say talk, interview sounds a bit too formal. It's an amazing story I'd love to hear" Shinji said as he dug into his ramen, decent but held back by its premade nature. "What were your powers exactly?"

"Why? Were you hoping a to get a private show?"

She leaned over the table, mischief written on her face, but sputtering was too much for her and she broke character.

"Heh, you're too easy, Shinji-kun. You're gonna have to get used to women flirting with you around here, you know. The pickings as far as men go are, well... you can imagine given your interactions with some of 'em today. A handsome young newcomer such as yourself might break a lot of hearts if he isn't careful."

She resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks, tilting her head and grinning.

"My powers were pretty simple, if I get mad enough I turn all big, green, and scary to smash bad guys. Everything else is on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know, kiddo."

After Shinji recovered from almost choking on his food he looked like he was about to bleed out through his nose at her comment on her powers.

"Y-you mean you turn into like a She Hulk?"

Shinji asked, a distinct tone of awe in his voice. He knew some fun powers existed but the fact that Misato, goddess as she already was physically, could turn into a taller Amazonian woman was distinctly interesting.

 _Guess I know what question to start with for that interview: Can you please demonstrate your powers?_

"Hey, woah, woah! Easy with the name dropping!."

The woman scrunched her eyes and put a finger to her lips in a silencing gesture.

"We get enough copyright lawsuits keeping Kaji busy without those American bastard's at our throats every other week. Their lawyers are ruthless, Shinji, ruthless."

She relaxed though, spinning around what drink remained in her can.

"But yeah, you wouldn't be wrong. So how 'bout you? When did you find out you weren't like the other kids?"

"Well, I would have to say I found out about right after I fell from an airplane, through a giant and survived, that was a hint. And it wasn't until I survived the point blank explosion that I confirmed my hypothesis. So, short answer? This morning." Shinji said with a chuckle as he leaned back, cheery expression soon dipping with a nervous frown "Though I'm surprised my heart survived, it was all pretty damn scary."

Part of her wanted to scream bullshit. Even if the story worked to her advantage, who the hell would buy something so contrived and incidental? If Shinji was anything like his father he'd play the long con and keep any aces up his sleeve until absolutely necessary. However, there was an unassailable honesty in the boy's voice, pushing her maternal instincts to the forefront.

"Well, shit." She downed the last if the beer. "Here's to luck, then. And the beginning of a long and fruitful partnership."

An unseemly burp escaped her lips, and now it was her turn to blush.

"I'm gonna turn in now, kid. No sneaking in or else you'll wish it was the fall that killed you. Night."

"Good night Misato, and thanks again for everything" Shinji smiled contently as he finished his food, taking his time and doing the dishes before going over to his bedroom. There was hardly anything besides the bed and walled closet, but Shinji didn't have much, so he wouldn't need much room for his few belongings. Heading over to his window Shinji found another view just as nice as the last. The city glowed sleepless and part of him yearned to explore, but he figured it would be best to take it easy tonight, baby steps into a new world were prudent.

Shinji hadn't given the public much thought until Misato just brought it up. Shinji didn't factor in that becoming a hero meant being famous, being known and surrounded by many people. Shinji didn't hate people or anything but he could often prefer to be alone or shy away from others. It would seem there would be more than one type of training Shinji would have to undergo, he would have to bring his social skills up to par.

Shinji stifled a yawn as he switched into some pajama pants and a t-shirt, despite sleeping for half of the day he felt exhausted. Maybe falling through giants did that for you. Shinji laid himself down, the gentle quiet of the room and bed causing his mind to wander. Shinji's eyes trailed the ceiling until rolling back and closing, his thoughts idling between stopping bank robbers, fighting monsters and ogling Misato's legs. Sleep took Shinji deeply and mercifully, filled with only pleasant dreams. The voice did not return.

* * *

The sounds and smells of the gym puzzled and amazed Shinji, never really having set foot in a proper one before. He warily approached the front desk and blanched when the attendant prompted him for an ID card and explaining that he'd only just joined the other day.

"New meat, eh? Gonna be in C-class anyway, just keep following the signs. I'll let ya slide this time."

Shinji debated informing him of just how he came to be in such a position, but then took another look at himself and decided he would rather not get laughed out in his first day.

"Alright, gimme your best shot."

The wide space open to the B and C class was filled to the brim with hulking strongmen and well muscled mutants, but in the corner of the sparring area, two young men squared up.

"I dunno man, I don't think I'm really suited to test out that kinda thing." The shorter of the two replied, adjusting his glasses "Punching stuff isn't really my force. I'm an ideas and inventions kinda guy you know?"

"Yeah, and that's why you still look like you get jumped for your lunch money." His friend jabbed, laughing and flexing the gun-metal gray fingers at the end of his bulky robotic arms that began suddenly at his shoulder. "Man how the hell am I supposed to rely on these damn things in a serious fight if I can't cut loose in the gym?"

"Just get a new sparring partner." He pointed to Shinji, who was nervously looking around for somewhere to belong. "What about that guy?"

"He's built like a fuckin' wet noodle, Ken. That's not exactly helping me out here." The young man unzipped his tracksuit walking over to one of the punching bags. "I swear they're just lettin' anybody in these days. Whaddya think his gimmick is?"

It was certainly a shock to Shinji's system, seeing himself given a grade and then placed so lowly amongst others. For half a day Shinji had thought that he was an exception, or special, perhaps not. Part of Shinji relaxed at the thought, he could slink out of the spotlight somewhat, as he always did before. Yet another tiny and growing part of Shinji's psyche roared with disapproval at the thought of hiding away. The idea of being a hero, being something, was powerful and very attractive.

Shinji had never been much of an athlete, he jogged a decent amount, so he had decent cardio but that was about it. His physique backed up that story, his black jersey, jogging shorts and sneakers revealing a very lithe young man, with the only tone of any kind resting in his legs. Shinji could almost feel the sneers and jeers from the more built men around him, such that he felt a little like a squirrel trying to hunt in a lion's den.

Shinji came up to a punching bag as tall as himself and taking a clumsy stance threw an haymaker, his arm flew forward floppy and loose, disconnected from the weight and force of the rest of his body, the bag not budging an inch for his effort. Shinji sighed, feeling a bit ridiculous, looking down at his hand and clenching it and unclenching it. Power? What Power did he have? While Shinji may have been invulnerable without knowing it he knew he wasn't super strong or super fast, he would have to have noticed that but still...Shinji's eyes grazed one of the wide steel columns that supported the room, a nasty looking piece of hard reinforced metal.

Shinji approached and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and wincing in anticipation and fear. Another awkward punch flew but with as much strength as the youth could meagerly muster.

 **Thud.**

He felt his fist connect with the beam, without any touch of pain or even discomfort. Shinji then threw a left punch.

 **Thud.**

Shinji opened his eyes to blink, adjusting somewhat as he began to throw more awkward but faster punches at the beam over and over.

 _Just how extensive is this invulnerability?_

Punch by punch Shinji sunk into an almost meditative pace as his mind stretched out.

 _Blunt force trauma, heat, explosions, clearly those are no problem, the fall and explosion proved that. But is there a limit? How much I can take? How long I can take it? Are there some things I can't protect against?_

The pace of Shinji's thoughts sped alongside his punches.

 _Electricity? Certain chemicals? Am I safe from those? Everyone has a Kryptonite. Suppose the safest way would be to test things against myself, bit by bit in small doses. But I don't have access to any labs. And what if I do just hurt myself. And-_

Shinji's lungs slowed hands and mind alike, a heaving breath forcing him to a stop. Maybe sticking to weights for today would be enough.

"I dunno Touji, my money's on psychic powers or some such." The bespectacled one replied, stretching out. "The guy looks like he might lose his life in a strong breeze, and he punches like a girl."

"Hell, worse than that, my girlfriend could slap his shit. Plus, don'tcha have to be bald to be psychic?"

"Beats me, maybe you should ask him."

After his short stint by the punching bag, Shinji walked nearer to them, wordlessly slipping into the bench press and slipping his fingers around the cold steel bar.

"Oh jeez, Ken you gotta see this, he's about to regret puttin' all that weight on there."

"I can't watch this, bad enough that bird costume guy wrecked his knees in that leg press last week."

The pair cringed, and Touji scratched his head.

"Yeah that would suck, should probably give him a hand. Hey guy! Need a spotter?"

Shinji took a breath and pulled the bar free as he heard the call "Huh?"

The bar and its weights immediately fell as fast as gravity could carry them, Shinji offering no resistance beyond a panicked shirek of "AH!" as the bar caught his throat.

 **CHUNK.**

As the bar struck Shinji's scrawny neck it wasn't his neck that broke, but the bar, both halves crashing loudly into the floor weights first. For all his bewilderment Shinji recovered quickly as he sat up "Damn, sorry about that."

The two young men stopped in their tracks, Touji turning back to his friend only to receive a confused shrug.

"Well shit, lemme help you out then."

He began dragging away one half of the rod, captivated by the perfect clean break right down the middle.

"No big deal, musta been old or just shitty. Higher ups are always handing the top shelf stuff over to A-class. I swear this bench press is older than I am." He bumped Shinji on the chest with his fist. "Name's Touji by the way."

"I don't think that's it but-" Shinji just stopped himself, so far this was someone who hadn't treated Shinji with complete importance or complete neglect and dismissal, this was just someone being friendly and normal.

"Thanks, and nice to meet you Touji, I'm Shinji" Shinji usually gave his full name but here his last name meant something and he wanted to seem a little bit more normal for a little bit longer-as normal as was possible for this place anyways.

"And I'm Kensuke!" The other guy butted in, nearly tripping over Shinji.

"Oh yeah and this here's my sidekick, Ken." Touji stepped back, his arm extending to stop the other boy's fall.

"Sidekick, my ass! I signed up before you did!"

"We're a team, tentatively speaking." Kensuke pushed his glasses up. "We don't get too many new guys around these days though, you just fall outta the blue or somethin'?"

Shinji gave a surprisingly hardy laugh "Something like that yeah, kinda exactly like that really. I actually only discovered that I had powers yesterday, so I don't quite know the extent of them yet. All I know so far is that it's really hard for me to get hurt."

"I told you he wasn't psychic, dumbass." Touji smacked his friend in the back of the head.

"Just yesterday, huh? Explains your form. Not for nothin' but I've know 1st graders who could square up better than that." His better half squeaked from over his shoulder.

"Yeah man, your wrist is limp like wet ramen, and your stance is all 'I gotta pee' as opposed to 'I'm gonna kick your ass'." Touji shot him a look and then turned back to Shinji.

"Whatever, anyway we were about to go run by this spot we know out in the foothills, get some fresh air. You down?"

"Yeah sure, it would do well to get out of here. And I'd like to see more of the area, I'm new to Tokyo 3 since yesterday as well." And he was just as eager to see the countryside around the city itself.

This particular facility used for the Heroes' Association was out of the way of the busier parts of the city, meaning that the edge of Tokyo-3's urban sprawl was only a hop, skip, and a jump away. Their route took them alongside the highway, steadily rising above the rest of the city and offering a serene view of the more affluent districts. The trio jogged, their worn sneakers jostling on the pebbles that lined the roadway. The day was beautiful, the rain of before long gone and leaving behind only two pure white clouds, as a cool breeze kept the sweat down too.

"So where'd you blow in from, Shinji?" Kensuke asked, having analyzed the boy's speech patterns and face for any clues of his origins. "You sure sound like you're from around here but you said you only came in yesterday, You grow up in the sticks?"

"A small beach town on the west coast, with a lot of wooded hills like this, quiet, nice, awfully relaxing, though the city seems fun too" Shinji took a deep breath, relishing in the fresh air, the chirp of birds and the smell of the trees. Tokyo 3 wasn't all steel and glass but the difference was obvious. "I guess the only exercise you could say I did beyond jogging was hiking the hills and woods around my hometown."

"Cool, cool. You know I actually had an uncle who-"

 _ **WOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The ear-piercing wail of a klaxon shattered their peaceful stride, and the boys exchanged alarmed looks.

"Fuck!" Kensuke cupped his ears, cringing. "They just gonna have daily drills now 'cause of that Alien thing?"

Touji tried to hide his mortified expression.

"Don't even play like that, one of the guys was goin' around saying that thing trashed Wonder Girl in a minute flat. I dunno what the hell I'd do if another one of those things showed up."

From beyond the hills, a rumble could be heard, a deep, cetacean moan gripping the city.

Shinji grit his teeth in frustration and worry. A day! Only a day! And already there was something else! Shinji knew superheroes had busy schedules but this seemed unfair. Shinji closed his hands into fists, as another moan echoed through the hills towards the city, the sound seeming to thrum through not just his ears but his entire being. Beyond the hills and trees Shinji could sense something, not with his ears but with something akin to a gut feeling. Shinji could feel power emanating, like a bright and distinct color splashed against the white backdrop of the world around him.

"We-we need to go check it out, if we can get a good idea and maybe distract or slow it before it gets to the city we can save lives. NERV will send someone I'm sure" Shinji spoke past trembling lips, his tone becoming just as shaky, as if he didn't believe what he was saying. He hardly seemed like an inspiring figure, but he had to try, being a hero meant starting somewhere.

"W-will you follow me? I need your help, let's save the city"

Touji looked at the trembling boy and back to his friend. There was a shelter not too far from here constructed after the mass displacement caused by 2nd Impact, it was a viable hiding spot, but his belligerent nature wouldn't allow him to run away so easily. Even if all they could do was be the first on the scene to warn others, it would be better than waiting to die. VTOLs could be seen on the horizon, but who knew how much support would be enough to take it down?

"We stay in the trees, big ass freak like that won't notice a couple of kids runnin' around." They nodded and ran for the cover of the treeline. "I don't hear it stomping around like the other one. Maybe it's just gonna stay over there?"

Kensuke shivered with equal parts fear and joy at getting to see one of the creatures up close, but remained silent, instead whipping out his phone to try and capture what video evidence he could.

Thankfully Shinji was at least used to running, he could do that, the adrenaline pumping through his body and moving him faster than usual towards the treeline. Cresting the hill they could see that any path towards the city was clear, but that the creature was missing.

 _Hiding?_

Shinji stopped and held his hand out in front of the others "Wait a second."

Any birds had long since left, taking their sounds with them, leaving the forest eerily quiet. Until the crack of a branch sounded in the distance, quickly follow by another, and another, as the sound of a whole forest cracking asunder filled their ears. A bright tendril of purple light lanced into view, cutting through the trees as easily as paper and racing straight for them.

"Get down!" Shinji screamed with intense fear as he tried to dive for the dirt, but not before the tendril caught him, looping around and grabbing his body tight. Electricity or some other kind of energy crackled through the tendril and now Shinji, burning through clothing and terrain alike.

"AHHHH!" Shinji screamed louder still, more in surprise than actual pain, his body washed in a feeling of warmth and the sensation of a full body toothache. Shinji brought his hands down to push on the tendril when suddenly it began reeling him backwards.

"HOW DO I KILL ITTTT!?" Was all Shinji could manage as he was quickly pulled distant from Kensuke and Touji.

The two friends leaped back, horrified stares watching their new buddy get dragged away by a glowing alien tentacle that melted the trees around it. Scrambling to their feet, they paled in the presence of the beast's true form: a multi-story Frankenstein of crab and squid, white hot whips twirling around an absurdly penile head. Touji grunted, the servos in his arms humming and whining, building to a head as his hand retreated into the chassis to reveal an energy cannon. He quickly aimed and fired, the super-accelerated blast searing through the brush but deflecting harmlessly off some sort of force field.

Kensuke seemed even more lost, watching the mesmerizing "tail" of the beast hover over the ground like some ethereal dress. Having given away their position, he figured the creature was less likely to try and attack them while running the risk of injuring itself.

 _Plus, think off all the footage!_

"Hold on Shin!" He cupped his mouth. "Help's comin'! Just punch it or something!"

Shinji kept screaming, not as loudly as yesterday's fall but loud enough. This airborne trip was a little more nauseating as his view bucked and turned in all directions as he was slammed to and fro by the strange giant. The attack eventually paused to give both youth and creature a moment to better look at each other, the giant seemingly as confused as Shinji by the young man's survival. The giant gave Shinji an inquisitive shake, bouncing his eyes every which way in his head. Against the renewed attack Shinji tensed his chest and pushed with his arms but his strength remained pitiful. The creature was at least out of ideas, and tried throwing Shinji against the nearest cliffside. Crashing through trees Shinji landed with a distant **thump** and cloud of dirt. When his world stopped spinning Shinji slowly pulled himself free of the ground with a groan, trying to think.

Still sprinting towards the beast's underbelly, Touji and Kensuke hid momentarily behind a pair of trees, noting how the creature preferred to float over clearings. Kensuke racked his brain for a solution and snapped his fingers, sunlight gleaming off his glasses.

"Hey Touji, that arm flies off like a rocket, right?"

His friend glared at him incredulously.

"How the hell is that gonna help us? Shooting at it doesn't do shit."

Ken shook his head.

"Yeah, but that's cause you're shooting at it head on. I'd bet if we get underneath that thing, we got a clear path to its weak spot. Bing bang boom, it goes all Death Star on us."

The Angel roared, despite lacking a mouth, violently shaking the leaves around them.

"Trust me man, it's better than lying around here leaving Shinji for dead!"

Reluctantly, they set off towards the bottom of the clearing, intent on weaponizing their timid friend.

Mercifully the angel was still more focused on Shinji than the others, and yet more mercifully its attacks seemed pretty basic. Shinji's trembling knees steadied a little as he gripped his hands.

 _I musn't run away! I musn't run away! I can do this, I can win!_

Shinji stood, an ant with mounting courage before the oblong mountain. Another glowing tendril shot forward and Shinji ran forward to meet it. The second the tendril began to close Shinji jumped over the tip. The tendril was fast and large but the tip couldn't bend. Shinji ran atop the tendril as far as he could before it began to withdraw, Shinji slipping off and grabbing the edge as he was once more brought closer to the beast. Through the rush of wind blue eyes saw a familiar red orb, buried in this creatures chest.

 _A core?_

Kind of a design flaw if there ever was one but Shinji still had to get closer to exploit it. Artillery and tanks couldn't bring down the last Angel, but his body could.

"TOUJI!" Shinji screamed, "I THINK I CAN MAKE IT VULNERABLE! WHEN I GET NEAR THE CORE TAKE THE SHOT!" Shinji screamed, the tendril withdrawn right to the giant's body as Shinji dangled from it. The angel gave Shinji another bemused or confused look, lacking a face it was hard to tell which.

Touji just barely heard the boy cry out, and began dashing in earnest. The creature paid little mind to the two would-be heroes below, instead oddly fascinated by the boy who had survived all its pummeling so far. His clothes were ruined, sure, only half of a shirt and underwear remaining after having been burnt away by the tendril's heat, but Shinji didn't seem very bothered by it. Seizing the window of opportunity, Touji fired again, the more powerful pulse nearly throwing him off balance.

As the blast flew, slower and louder than a bullet, Shinji leapt, his flailing arms just barely gripping the top of the red sphere. Shinji hugged his body close to the core, smushing his cheek against it just in time as he heard the **VOMP** of Touji's blast hit the core. The angel's whole form suddenly snapped to attention, a bellowing moan resounding in the hills as its tendrils now dove right for Touji and Kensuke. Playtime was over. Shinji saw Touji's blast fizzling on the cores surface, sparks flying wild but to little effect.

"DAMN IT!" With a roar Shinji swung over and let go, falling as he punched Touji's blast as hard as he could. In his falling awkward punch Touji's blast moved only an inch.

 _Shit._

As Shinji hit the ground there was no sound of an explosion, but no screams from Touji or Ken either. A smile instead exploded onto Shinji's face as he saw the tendrils stopped dead short of Kensuke and Touji, their glow gone and lost to a dull grey. The Angel stood frozen in place, seemingly dead. With a large sigh of relief Shinji walked over to Touji and Ken, "Well as far as encounters with glowing tentacles go in Japan, I think this went rather well."

Silent awe choked their mouths, hanging open like the gaping hole in the creature.

"Jesus, Shinji. You didn't tell us you were a fuckin' badass!" Touji 's fist found his chest again. "What the hell is a guy like you doing in C-class?"

A few feet away, Kensuke's eyes bugged out as he came to a revelation.

"Holy shit! It was _you_ , wasn't it? The guy who wiped the floor with that thing yesterday! Oh man, screw this! Shinji, I'm telling you, you gotta make me your sidekick! I don't care if I'm just carrying your water bottles man, this is insane!"

"Shut up, you four eyed clown. Obviously, Shinji wants a sidekick who can keep guys off his ass when it hits the fan. Am I right, Shin?"

"Fine, be the sidekick, you rat fuck. Shinji, I guarantee you will not find a better hype man than Kensuke Aida! We could have our own crew!"

Shinji laughed heartily, feeling much more enthused and out of his shell than usual. It wasn't newfound arrogance but just that vigor of surviving again, of everyone surviving, with not even a chipped nail on a civilian.

"Yeah yesterday was me, but I kind of fell through the Angel, whoever planned to drop me deserves most of the credit, and maybe a little of my ire" Shinji looked over his shoulder every now and again, just to be sure the Angel was dead. The greater comfort was the disappearance of the large power he'd felt from the creature before. Relaxing, Shinji put his arms to the shoulders of his fellow victors "This is as much you guys victory as it is mine. And I don't want or need sidekicks. How about friends instead?"

They nodded in tandem, basking in the testosterone and male bonding.

"Okay, but I still get to be the hype man." Kensuke butted in. "We need jackets or a theme song or something. I heard some of those A-class guys get studio time so maybe we could look into that."

Touji smacked him upside the head again.

"How about you stick to being the damn cameraman instead?" He scrunched his nose at the rapidly decaying corpse of the Angel, the remains laying some distance away. "You guys wanna head out now? That thing's starting to smell like country fried ass and I don't wanna spend any more time around it than I have to."

"Yeah but big heroics isn't everything, here comes the boring part they don't show in movies" Shinji said, nodding to a VTOL that hovered to a stop just shy of the trio, armed men filing out and forming lines to the doors. "The Debriefing."

The trio were treated normally but sat in silence, no one else but the trio saying a word. Shinji for once reveled in the awkwardness, so it hadn't occurred to anyone that Shinji Ikari and two other C's could have ever taken on such a beast. Sure Shinji wasn't big headed enough to forget that the creature had only barely tried killing Shinji and not the others but still. Shinji was happy to upset expectations, and the part of his ego that had been wounded by the shuttling away and dismissal now roared with triumph.

* * *

The three teens were brought before Misato and a small contingent of bridge bunnies, handling the dictation of the battle, it seemed. Once Ken and Touji had gotten over the woman's bombshell looks enough to form coherent sentences, things progressed much more smoothly. From behind a two way looking Glass, two pairs of eyes observed the city's now twice savior, sheepishly tapping his feet on the ground as he relayed their strategy.

"Can you believe this guy? Two days in and he thinks he's hot shit!"

Little plumes of smoke rose from the glass Asuka stared through.

"Daddy's boy throwing his weight around like he's gonna impress somebody. Ha, I've had chicken wings with more meat on their bones than this kid, huh Rei?"

The blue haired girl didn't respond, not immediately anyway.

"Oh don't tell me you buy his whole aw-shucks act. I realize he's probably the first guy you've ever seen naked but that's no reason to get attached."

Rei furrowed her brow in slight unfamiliarity with the heat in her face. Rei remembered the moment Asuka mentioned quite distinctly. Approaching the lithe young man in the crater and casually plucking him from it as if he was a carrot, all while her eyes inspected his carrot. Rei had been more curious than anything then, as she always found new sights fascinating. She had only looked a little longer than usual before flying the boy to the medical team.

Rei herself had expected as much as Asuka had out of the boy. The boy's victory yesterday was not his own. That was not bitterness but a fact. And the fact of today was that he had taken down an Angel so quickly with only 2 C's as backup, so a re-evaluation was in order. Rei wasn't foolish enough to think the young man might be as talented as the commander simply because he came from the other's loins. Yet there he was. Rei found alongside the heat in her face a slight interest, a curiosity in the boy, the kind of curiosity she often sated by finding and reading a book, though would this be that easy? "I do think he is inexperienced, with much to learn, but I do think with time and effort he might be able to help us."

"Well, he better not get in my way." She would definitely have a chat with the kid later about where he was getting all these crazy one-shot techniques from. "Oh yeah, Misato gave me this, by the way."

Asuka pushed a glossy piece of plastic with Shinji's face on it into the girl's hand.

"Said she wanted us to go ahead and give him his ID card but since you're already here fantasizing about holding hands I figured you might enjoy the opportunity to break the ice."

Silence reigned for a moment, somebody coughed.

"Get it? Ice? Breaking? Whatever, you're welcome dollface."

Rei silently watched Asuka walk out. "I understood the attempted humor, I just didn't think it was funny" Rei said out loud although she was now alone, as if were a normal thing to do. Rei's glance went back down to the card, the young man's face immortalized in plastic with an awkward but earnest smile. Rei thought the aesthetics of his face were...decent, yes, but why was she thinking about that? Rei shrugged it off and left the room.

Shinji meanwhile had wrapped up his debriefing, giving an honest detailing of the determination, tactics and luck that had seen them through. Some seemed surprised by this odd little battle, others annoyed, others excited. Shinji was just happy with the results, and eager to play up Touji and Kensuke's contributions as well. With the day at a close Shinji said goodbye to his new friends and Misato, who had to deal with the massive carcass among other things in the battle's aftermath.

With another long day behind him Shinji found his way back to Misato's apartment at a decent pace. NERV had replaced his clothes but he was still filthy with sweat and dirt from earlier so he immediately stripped and entered the bathtub. It was lamentable to lose an entire set of clothes with every battle, he would have to inquire about sturdier materiels. Or, Shinji reasoned, maybe it would be best if he just became a nudist.

 _The indestructible nudist from the beachside town._

Shinji smiled at his own joke, closing his eyes and sinking into the water and his thoughts.

* * *

The video paused, freezing on the indistinct blip falling onto the being designated as the 3rd Angel.

"It would appear you have some explaining to do, Ikari." One of the featureless monoliths droned, their number surrounding the solitary man sitting at his illuminated desk.

"I provided the committee with the same tests we ran on the boy during his formative years. Even if I withheld such information, I don't doubt for a second that you would have decided against procuring it."

His voice was calm and detached as always, the ball firmly in his court as the HIC had worried about as the time tables and predictions had been scattered to the winds.

"It would seem Yui's legacy ran much deeper. Most fortuitous, wouldn't you agree?"

Gendo didn't owe the geriatric cyborg bullfrog that masqueraded as Lorenz Kiel the satisfaction of responding to a rhetorical question, but ground his teeth silently.

"The time of reclamation is upon us. I was always ready." He said after some time.

"Train your pawn well, Ikari, though I'm sure a man of your intellect has contingencies in place." One by one the monoliths dimmed until only Kiel remained. "Outstanding performance, commander. I look forward to our next meeting."

Then it was all black again.

 _Don't turn away, don't turn away  
Come out swinging  
Never alone again  
Pain inside  
Leads you _

_Leads you_

 _Through so you'll get by_

Song: The Offspring - Come Out Swinging

* * *

" _Hey, Misato here again!"_

" _Nothing like new friends to help with the move in!"_

" _Some lobster tail never hurts either!"_

" _A song of ice and fire awaits Shinji in the workplace!"_

" _So bring plenty of popcorn! And beer!"_

(Mines of Salmon: This episode ran a bit behind schedule because of real life stuff and because it was longer than the first, leading us to cut some stuff we felt was more appropriate for the next chapter, so hopefully that one will bring us back to regularly scheduled programming. These early chapters went through many growing pains as we got used to each other's writing styles, leading to some redundancies and inconsistencies, but I promise it gets better. Thank you for the favs and follows and if you have any questions I'll take the time to address them here.)

(Imagine Wind: Hey everyone! Much thanks to those who have jumped onto this ride with us! Much more commentary to come as the plot stretches out. Please do keep any and all questions and comments coming.)

SPH: The original concept was Eva crossed over with elements of One Punch Man, which was more prevalent in All You Need Is One, but still has vestigial elements here in the form of things like the Hero Classes and Shinji's power level. The "Super Eva" universe is largely something we built ourselves as we went along. There will be some crossover in terms of anime characters, but I don't want to spoil who just yet.


	3. From Venus

**Episode 3: From Venus**

 _I guess I just must be a daredevil_

 _I don't feel anything until I smash it up_

 _I'm caught on the cold, I'm caught on the hot_

 _Not so with the warmer lot_

 _And all I want's a confidant_

 _To help me laugh it off_

The steam and warmth of the bath carried Shinji to a calmer state of mind, those waters soon pouring into his thoughts.

 _I can feel the warmth of the bath. The warmth of an Angel's attack, but not the pain. Is my defense reactive in proportion to threats?_

Shinji laid back in the tub, eyes on the ceiling. His second battle had gone well, but maybe only because the Angel was as surprised by Shinji's abilities as he was. What if there came an Angel who could do more than warm his skin?

 _I need to get stronger._

Shinji didn't know where to begin, would something like lifting weights and throwing on some pounds even matter for someone like him? Was there even a way to control or improve his defense? Questions perhaps best suited for his new roommate.

Leaving the tub and his thoughts, Shinji reached for one of the cupboards and found it empty. With a sigh Shinji remembered all of his towels were back in his room. No problem though. Misato wasn't here so Shinji didn't have to dead sprint butt naked for his room. So he took a casual pace, leisurely opening the door as he stepped out into the apartment, water dripping off his lithe body.

* * *

Having procured Shinji's address from a Captain Katsuragi hidden behind towers of paperwork, Rei waited calmly in the back of the all-black Section-2 sedan. She would have flown, but even in civilian clothes, her distinctive appearance would have attracted more than a few liabilities in the form of fans. As it was, most avoided the solemn tinted windows of the obvious company vehicle, not wishing to incur NERV's wrath.

Stopping outside of the complex, she thanked the driver and stood silently in the elevator until the tinny 'ding' was heard. Rei was not a social creature, rarely venturing outside of her room when off duty, relying on her encyclopedic knowledge of the maps provided by the city zoning board to find her way around. As such, she confronted the off white slab of wood in front of her with the same wary hesitation as shaking hands with an Angel. Her pale hands worked at the knob for a confused second before remembering that most people preferred to lock their doors. Rei usually preferred having Asuka around to kick them down as well, but a doorbell would suffice.

Before Rei's finger could reach the doorbell, the door began to open at her touch, apparently unlocked after all. The door swung open wide a quiet hinges, revealing a pleasant apartment hallway, with the skinny and nude profile of a young man right in the middle of it. The youth froze, presenting a Sasquatch footage-esque profile, minus all the hair. With a gulp Shinji turned as pale as his visitor.

"WONDER GIRL!?" Cried with an instinctive shriek, as he fumbled to try and manage his shock and embarrassment.

The sight of alabaster skin, blue hair and beautiful red eyes made it clear who she was, to most people much less those who followed her exploits like Shinji did.

 _Play it casual! Play it cool!_

Through his mortification Shinji slowly cut out a "H-hellooo".

Initially, Rei's eyes widened and then warmed over with a small hint of relief. No longer could Asuka accuse her of being weird for being the only person she knew who enjoyed being nude in their private time. She looked away for the sake of manners, only to realize how silly trying to talk like this was.

"Good afternoon, Shinji."

She began, not registering his blatant discomfort as her eyes burrowed into his. Despite this, she couldn't help but drag her gaze over the rest of him in the periphery, curiosity piqued by what she'd read of the male form in books as well as one-sided conversations with Asuka.

Shinji did not seem to be dangerously skinny but there wasn't much meat on those bones either, the barest hints of any resting in his legs and gut. The young man's member seemed to wilt like the rest of him, the now cold water on his body feeling that much colder as a breeze swept the house and caught him.

"I've come to drop off your NERV ID cock, it will allow you entry at any slot in the city."

Her smile was small and official as she glossed over the slip. Not noticing how much... energy she was giving off, the water vapor in the air began to cool, forming a thin sheet of ice where Shinji stood.

"Please, take it."

Despite his discomfort Shinji almost swooned at that tiniest of smiles, he stared for a moment before smiling himself "Yes, of course! Thank you!"

Shinji approached and put his best foot forward, his toes feeling something cold before they slipped. His eyes took in the ceiling once more as his back met the floor, his whole body flying frictionless.

Shinji said, putting a foot forward, but it didn't stop, he felt something cool underneath it as it slipped. Shinji may not have played much soccer but his accidental tackle was almost perfect as he slid feet forward, catching Rei's legs and knocking them out from under her.

It was then that Rei realized how long it'd been since she let someone touch her. Your garden variety criminal never got that close, and she was almost never without a Section-2 escort. It was a bit sad to think about, but getting stabbed in the eye by Sachiel was probably the closest she had come to physical contact since her last check-up with Ritsuko.

Still, even a social blockhead like Rei could see the slapstick comedy in how they came to be in such a position. Her hands were splayed on either side of his head, legs straddling his torso. The skirt of her cyan school uniform shielded her intimate areas, but in his desperation to keep her from falling he had decided to best support her by grabbing her breasts. Alarm bells rang in her head, recalling Gendo's remarks about anyone touching her there. Knowing Shinji, he had barely processed his actions, eyes still shut behind damp bangs of hair.

"You're welcome, Shinji." She brought her hands to his. "Could you please let go now?"

Shinji's intentions were pure, even if she was a hero it was an instinctual thing to try and catch someone falling. And her chest was the best place to catch her from his position. Pragmatically speaking.

Shinji felt more of her bra then he did her mounds but nevertheless his face matched her eye color, as he stared into them. "O-of course!" Shinji responded as she spoke, rolling to the side and gently helping her to her feet.

Shinji's member no longer looked so shy, as a matter of fact it seemed to be growing larger by the moment. Finally noticing himself Shinji meekly covered his groin with his hands as he began to shuffle backwards.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grope you-I mean not that I wouldn't want to-I MEAN NOT THAT I WANT TO GROPE YOU WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT I MEAN!" Shinji took a breath and calmed himself only a little.

"I know it's crazy to say this to you but I didn't want to see you get hurt. I apologize for the inconvenience. I'm very happy to meet you." He rushed his words into a bow, an awkward gesture of respect considering he did it while cupping and hiding his groin.

"It's no matter. I am unhurt."

She looked around at the thoroughly wet floor, straightening her outfit.

 _He seems to lack a mop, perhaps the Captain is more messy than I originally projected_.

"Thank you for opening your home to me, Ikari-kun. I must say it's refreshing to meet someone else who understands the importance of fresh air to all parts of the body."

Rei pointed to the frantic pair of hands trying to mask Shinji Jr.'s thermal expansion.

"Yeah, um, it's good to open up the pores?" Shinji managed, mostly confused but quick to speak in any effort to help her feel welcome. "I am happy to have you here, I haven't had much guests yet."

"You weren't hurt, were you? I've been told men are quite sensitive there. Apologies, I am not well versed in... touching."

"I'm fine, not hurt. And it is sensitive…" He swallowed "Just to other things."

"Duly noted. Take care, Ikari-kun."

Shinji grimaced as she turned for the door. Had he scared her? Or maybe she was just honest about coming to only give him his ID?

"Also, your father requested your presence at the Geofront tonight for dinner. Dress formally. Goodbye."

Then, just as soon as she'd arrived, Rei breezed out the doorway, leaving Shinji sporting half a smile and half a mast.

"Goodbye Ayanami!" He called after her, his happiness and enthusiasm dimmed by the mention of his father. Once more Gendo's sudden interest and involvement in his life was unpleasant. But if Shinji's life meant meeting people like Misato, Touji, Kensuke and Rei, he could stomach a meal or two with Gendo Ikari.

 _Rei Ayanami._

She was a little odd in person, but not without an almost unique sense of poise. Fighting back more carnal thoughts Shinji set out to lay out his clothes for the dinner.

* * *

Though Rei had just met the younger Ikari, she felt a strange connection with the boy. However popular she might have been with her male audience, crowds made her feel anxious and she did her best to push her redheaded partner into the spotlight. Perhaps it would be best to have a male confidant, a friend to color in the gray areas Asuka didn't like to admit she was unsure of.

On the elevator, she brought her hands to her chest, squeezing her breast lightly.

"Asuka often spoke of men's fascination with these, further research is required."

The older woman standing next to her looked on in disdain and then utter bewilderment, muttering under her breath about the kids these days.

* * *

Gendo cut the video feed before his mood worsened, his frown hidden behind his interlocked fingers.

"Well," Fuyutsuki tugged at his collar "You can't fault him for his manners I suppose. I never thought I'd see the day I'd be glad that Rei's socialization was so neglected."

It was a dangerous move, insinuating that Gendo's plan was not foolproof from the ground up, but the elder Ikari appreciated the old man's counsel and his frankness in expressing it.

"It's just as well, you never did have the talk with him now did you?"

"Sub-commander, might I ask that you choose your next words carefully? I would rather not add finding a replacement to my list of headaches. I want a closer eye on the boy, triple the security detail. He's hiding something, I know it. You can't have that much power and still be this thick. "

The commander shook his head, replaying the scene of the fall. At least he knew the boy was straight, any and all forms of leverage were useful.

* * *

Shinji gave two heavy sneezes as he finished pulling his pants on, rubbing his nose and then walking over to the window and closing it. The sun was beginning to set, tinging the city in a beautiful orange glow, and leaving him with enough time to take the long walk back down to the Geofront. Eventually he was back to those stark white halls, and a different cavernous room.

The warm fire crackled behind Gendo, silhouetting him in flame at the end of the impossibly long table.

"Good evening, Shinji." He brought a glass of wine to his lips. "I'm glad you could join us." He nodded towards Rei, who sat with her hand in her lap next to him. "Your recent accomplishments are beyond anything we expected. Taken into consideration, I've taken the liberty of putting you on the fast track to A-class by the end of the week."

From the kitchen doors, servants came in with steaming plates, unveiling their mouthwatering contents to the solemn trio. Rei turned her head, still sporting her school uniform.

"It's good to see you again, Shinji. I was just telling the Commander about your hospitality earlier today."

"Good evening father, Rei, it's nice to see you again." Shinji took his place at the table, crossing his own hands together but laying them flat on the table, the dancing shadows of the room serving to reflect the two Ikari's dueling wills despite their silence and stillness. "I thank you for the promotion."

Shinji Ikari at almost any other moment would bluster and shake at Rei's casual mention of what had occurred, but here Shinji just smiled politely. His desire to keep up a sure face stronger than the rest of him.

"I'm glad to hear it. Surely you would have better firsthand knowledge than anyone else of how dangerous the Angels are."

The man picked up his fork and knife, eyeing the steak in front of him. Rei remained silent and picked at her salad, seemingly more interested in pushing the spinach around than eating it.

"I've also heard of your new living arrangements with our own Captain Katsuragi, it's good to see you're settling in quickly. Believe it or not, there are some people in this world who would rather you squandered your God-given talents elsewhere. Make no mistake, Shinji, the work you and your colleagues perform is vital to that of the nation and the human race, do keep that in mind."

Gendo's smile was an eerie sight, but also a rare one that the boy welcomed.

"However, I didn't invite you here just to drone on about bottom lines and mission statements." He raised his glass slowly, tilting his head towards the boy. "I'd like to make a toast to you, my son, and the betterment of mankind."

Such praise and attention so long denied made Shinji immensely uneasy and cynical, but he wanted to bask in the warmth of this feeling a little longer, so he raised a glass of water and a more genuine smile "To my father and Rei, and Misato, and everyone else at NERV, the betterment of our mission and thus mankind."

Shinji drank and gave the moment like wine, time to air, before trying to seize the initiative "I'm happy to be moved up to A Rank but I cannot deny that my skills are lacking. I humbly request a trainer or tutor to better my skills."

"Seeing as how your particular abilities tap into physical raw power more than anything else, I would recommend none other than Katsuragi herself. She used to be a hero in the early days of NERV, you know."

He put the glass down, smacking his lips in a gesture of refreshment.

"One of our other A-class members, a Miss Langley Soryu, is currently under her tutelage. I'm sure the both of you will bond over your mutual fervor for heroism."

Rei's eyes bulged and she choked silently, reaching for a glass of water.

"Apologies, my throat has been feeling somewhat dry."

Gendo didn't ask for an apology nor did he acknowledge her interruption, merely continuing.

"I'll see to it that your training begins as soon as possible. After two separate attacks within 24 hours of each other, there's no telling what our foe is capable of."

"It is a bit unnerving" Shinji looked up from his meal "I know you love your big secrets but what can you tell me? How many of these things will there be? When will it stop? Will it stop?"

"God moves in mysterious ways, Shinji." He opted for the spiritual route to mask his own dearth of knowledge. "Our knowledge of these creatures' origins, especially in relation to our own is apocryphal at best. I am not a madman, and I would not send my people to their deaths while withholding information that might save their lives."

His arms came up again, fingertips docking into the gaps on the opposite hand.

"These Angels, wherever they came from, are somehow tied to our own Earth, as well as the powers of each and every person capable of harnessing them. There is a prophecy, guarded zealously by an ancient order, that speaks of no less than fifteen of these 'messengers'. My faith leads me to believe that this is Him testing our diligence, our courage in the face of insurmountable odds to achieve some form of peerage in our universe. I know not what lies ahead, but I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we would do well not to disappoint Our Father."

Shinji couldn't wax as philosophical, although curious to the Angel's origins he cared more about keeping people safe. "Well some information is better than none, thanks for that."

Shinji still couldn't believe that Gendo wasn't hiding some information. Someone like Gendo Ikari didn't develop a reputation for being mysterious without keeping some cards close to his chest. A knot formed in Shinji's own chest at the thought of 15 Angels. It wasn't 100 but 15 was a lot when the opponents looked and fought like that. It was an earnest hope to think that they could be negotiated with, but were Angels even intelligent? Or were they like beasts?

Through all their rambling, the food had disappeared with remarkable speed, though Rei ate noticeably lighter than the other two.

"In any case, I thank you for accepting my invitation. Keeping our city safe is a daunting and interminable task, but I will try to make myself available should you seek an audience."

Gendo dabbed at his mouth with a fine napkin.

"Oh, and as for the matter of your pay, I had payroll mail you the details of a direct deposit account opened in your name as well as the significant amount of stock you own in NERV as per blood relation. Tokyo-3, is in your debt, Shinji. Dismissed."

* * *

Shinji had grown up modestly but he was never a very material person anyways. To suddenly be making money though, and to have it was...interesting. "Thanks-father, this was nice," Shinji smiled, pleasantly surprised and relieved at how well this went. "Good evening Rei" he said with a warmer smile as he turned and left. Fists tightening, if there was a game afoot or not, Shinji would train harder, learn more, do what he could, this was no longer just another city, this was his city to guard and protect!

Misato slammed the boy the the ground, the mats around them trembling with the force of the impact.

"You got spunk, Shinji, but your balance is all off."

She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, downing a few gulps of water while they took five. The boy would have admired the view from the bottom, ogling his buxom tutor clad in but a sports bra and short shorts, had his vision not blurred and his breath forcibly removed from his lungs.

"Ugh" Was all Shinji could grunt, peeling himself off the mat and feeling like one of those flattened cartoon characters as he tried to steady himself on a knee. He was beyond pain, but not beyond physics. Even in her normal form each of Misato's blows and throws was enough to jostle his whole body and leave his eyeballs spinning in his head. All disorientation deepened by the blurring speed of the woman, the young lad lucky if he could glimpse her hands on their return trips.

"An elegant mixture of western boxing and eastern Judo" Shinji wheezed past a smile of enduring admiration. Styles well suited to the woman's strength. "I'd call my style slapstick."

"If that punch hit me it woulda been lights out, but you gotta _hit_ me first." The captain shook her head and put her finger to her lips. "Maybe you're just not being motivated enough..."

Finding his feet once more Shinji also found something else. A dimly subdued energy emanating off of Misato, tickling that same strange and new sense he'd discovered with the 2nd Angel's arrival…..

Shinji's right hand closed into a fist as he took a wider stance than last time "Let's try again."

* * *

In the women's lockers, Rei was toweling off after a dip in the pool, far too comfortable in her bare skin for the liking of the room's other occupant.

"It's about damn time you shaved your legs, you were lookin' like a blue Yeti every time you took off that suit for a while." Asuka snarked, pulling on a pair of panties as the girl ambled around, admiring her form in the mirror. "What're you, some sorta model now? I thought I told you never to accept 'nude photo shoot' deals from those assholes at the cons."

Rei barely turned to address the redhead.

"I am simply enjoying the gifts bestowed to me, in the manner nature intended. You would be surprised, Asuka, to learn how many others agree with me. There are literally dozens of us."

The German shook her head, putting on the rest of her clothes.

"Weirdo. Only you would pour all that dye on your head and then go on some hippie free love save the whales shit."

Rei brought her hands to her chest, lifting one breast and then another.

"Asuka, do you think I am sized... proportionately?"

Her partner's face blanched, and then flashed red.

"What the hell kinda question is that? I dunno, you're like a A-cup or something right?"

The blue haired girl let out a breath.

"I wish to further my research about the male preference for breasts. Online sources have led me to believe that, apart from size, symmetry is one of the most important criteria."

"Uh huh. Tell me, did your source have banner ads for Hot Sluts In Your Area?" The quizzical tilt of the head she received only left her in a wilder fit of laughter. "You're too much, Wonder Girl. Who are you trying to impress anyway? I recall a certain doll telling me-"

Asuka did a damn near perfect impression of the girl's robotic monotone

" _I have no time for frivolous relationships Asuka, I am too deeply involved in our City's problems_."

Rei looked somewhat downcast, and turned to the mirror again.

"Aw, don't take it to heart, your boobs are fine. Nothing like _moi_ of course but you're on your way. Catch you later Wonder Girl, gotta go train with Misato and the brat now."

* * *

Picking himself off the floor a little faster than last time, Shinji felt Misato's power that much better. No just the power in the woman's limbs, but that which seemed to cloak her entire body and the very air around it like an aura. It wasn't so large or obvious as the Angel's, but rather subdued and quiet in its strength. And it wasn't alone.

Subtler and quieter still was the tiny aura seeming to line his very belly and trembling fists. A white noise of feeble strength that he could only notice in comparison to Misato's own.

"Misato, what's-"

The hairs on Shinji's neck raised, as from behind he felt a third power approach, its aura large and bold, anything but subdued. A massive bonfire of power bristling and ready to roar.

"So you're the fuckin' new guy." Asuka dropped her gym bag on the floor, rolling a bit of boxing tape around her hands.

"Hey Asuka!" Misato waved cheerily, spinning the boy around "You're just in time!"

"So it would seem." The words spilled from the girl's mouth like venom, and her hand shot outward. "Asuka Langely Soryu. Charmed, huh?"

Her attire was equally as revealing as Misato's, though her eyes dared his to wander anywhere lower than her face. Her vise grip would have long since crushed a normal man's hand, but Shinji simply held on with a sheepish grin.

"H-hello pleased to meet you Asuka, love your work" Shinji's wide eyed face said otherwise, profound fear etched in his face around the corners of his shaky smile. "Do you train with Misato often?"

"Taught her everything she knows." Misato butted in, patently amused by the scene unfolding.

" _Almost_ everything. _Sprechen sie deutsch?_ " She belted out in quick German, her face hardening when she received naught but another face riddled with confusion.

"Si-I mean da."

"Whatever, kid. I'm not gonna go easy on you just cause you're Gendo's son. In fact I'm gonna expect you to have better health insurance, so be ready for the hurt."

"I wouldn't want to be any different, thank you Asuka" With a gulp Shinji tensed his fists, nervous of the girl perhaps trying to find the limits of his protection firsthand. Following Misato's instructions Shinji sunk his knees into a deeper stance, feeling his own aura just slightly flare.

"Now come on Asuka," Misato began worriedly "You don't have to be so hard on him."

Flames erupted around them in a circle, cutting Misato off from their infernal arena.

"You ain't afraid of a little fire are ya?" Asuka growled, stepping close enough to see sweat travel down the boy's face. "Invulnerable, my ass. C'mon Humpty Dumpty."

She put some distance between them, goading him into striking first.

"Gimme your best shot."

Shinji took his time. While he was reluctant to hit a girl, he was more afraid of what this girl would do to him if he did somehow get a blow in. For a moment only the fire danced, before Shinji lunged forward, feigning a strike with his left as he threw his right at her chin, the attack awkward but fast.

Asuka, dodged it, just barely, but gritted her teeth as the wind from the missed strike blew strands of hair all over he face. The kid couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, but she knew she'd be feeling those knuckles the next day had she not side-stepped.

"Over here, _dummkopf_!"

She came around back and grabbed his other arm, using momentum to flip him into an arm bar.

"You gotta learn to fight dirty!" She grunted "Those assholes out there aren't gonna wait for you to do your whole Karate Kid routine!"

Misato stood close by, scratching her head and laughing.

"She's got a point Shinji. Asuka would probably go in literally guns blazing if we let her."

With a grunt Shinji strained against Asuka, his body stuck but his mind free, his thoughts stretching flexible.

 _Fight dirty?_

Without any hint or pretense Shinji rolled both their bodies and threw his head at hers as hard as he could.

Asuka was mid-snarl when her whole world went black in a subsonic whump of pain. Some time later, her vision cleared from the confines of the flat abyss, rejoining the world of the living. Above her, a multitude of faces breathed out in relief, Shinji's looking especially apologetic.

"W-what happened?" She groaned, not even thinking to move her body yet.

"Lemme put it to you this way-" Touji began, before being pushed out of the way by Kensuke.

"YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!"

Shinji looked miserable, he honestly hadn't thought himself able to knock anyone, especially Asuka out. Though, if his noggin was invulnerable perhaps it was that heavy or hard of a weapon after all.

"I'm sorry Asuka I didn't expect that myself, but you did say to fight dirty" Hoping Asuka didn't incinerate them all on the spot Shinji extended a hand to help her up.

As soon as her body caught up with her, she smacked the hand away and jumped to her feet, raising her palm in preparation for a savage backhand only to bring it back down as the crowd watched.

"You fucking _insect_."

She spat, whipping around and leaving smoke trailing in her wake. None tried to stop her, least of all Shinji, who winced more at that verbal and emotional blow than any physical one.

"Tough break, bro." Touji shrugged, coming around back and draping an arm over Shinji's shoulder. "I've seen some pretty bad first dates in my time but you? Man you were on some gold medal shit today."

Misato cringed as she heard the door slam, then offered Shinji a motherly smile.

"Don't feel so bad, Shinji. She's just not used to losing is all."

Kensuke grabbed his other shoulder.

"Yeah, she'll only hate you forever. It's really not that big a deal."

Blue eyes stared after the girl with some sadness. Shinji's oldest combat technique was to avoid conflict with anyone in the first place, especially someone he respected and wanted to become friendlier with. So with this first victory and first defeat, Shinji eagerly took the balm of Misato's words.

"I need to make this up to her." Shinji of all people knew that however tough anyone could seem, no one was invulnerable.

* * *

The bruise stung more than it should have, she thought, observing the darkening spot on her chin. Her little purple heart for going up against the Golden Boy, that little thought itching around the back her skull that not matter how hard you tried, there's always someone better. The doll wasn't around to see her tears this time, but that was all for the best, she didn't want to have to explain humiliation to the good little worker bee that was Rei Ayanami and risk upsetting the Commander's strategically placed layers of emotional and social neglect. She also didn't want to spend too much time in the lockers before Misato came in and started to make believe that she was a good role model.

 _Serves her right. She didn't deserve Kaji anyway._

Her stubbled heartthrob was out of town at the moment, but she didn't want him to see her in anything less than her best anyway. No, she needed to leave right now. Asuka slipped on a windbreaker and small cap, being glad it was raining outside for once.

* * *

The crash course training for the crash test dummy continued for a week, Shinji becoming quickly familiar with each inch of the gym dojo's floors and walls. Not that Shinji could have painted a good picture of the room, his waking moments in the place often dizzied and reeling. Nevertheless Misato taught him on and on, until Shinji's clumsy technique ever so slowly began to improve. The sense of her aura and his ever so slowly growing more vivid in his gut, and even slower than that the tiniest amount of control of his own aura.

This day felt even better than the rest, the light of a revelation falling into Shinji's head as he was tossed across the room and into the wall with a meaty **THWACK**. If he kind of "clenched" his aura and held on to it, he didn't get thrown nearly as hard.

As their practice continued, a voice came over the PA system.

 _"Captain Katsuragi, your presence is requested in the Commander's office. Repeat, Captain Katsuragi to the Commander's office._ "

Misato deflated, having enjoyed her time sparring with the surprisingly spry young man.

"Ah well, this is probably gonna take a while. How's about we call it day and I work your ass off tomorrow, sound fair?"

She joked, letting her hair fall down as Touji and Kensuke admired from afar. None of them wanted to see her go, but there was something about watching her leave...

"Sure Misato, thanks" With a smile and a stare Shinji kicked away his lewder thoughts about working her departing ass.

"Man, where does NERV get these girls?" Touji muttered, metal fingers clinking thoughtfully "I swear I've seen nothing but dimes since I started in the place."

"Maybe they grow 'em underground? "Kensuke suggested." Like there's just this big vat full of supermodel genes or something where they just cultivate these superwomen and grow 'em in tubes."

"Get real, Ken, then they'd all have to be clones of the same girl."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Misato changed hurriedly, arriving somewhat unkempt in front of Gendo's office. She knocked and entered, standing ramrod straight at attention.

"Sir. You requested my presence?"

Gendo looked up from the manila folder he'd been examining.

"At ease, Captain. I called you here to request a bit of a personal favor..."

In a utility closet a few floors down, Kaji fiddled with the receiver on the transmitter for his bug. Misato's jacket was an inspired choice of location, but that the bug's limited battery life would begin crapping out on him now seemed too cruel a fate to be coincidental.

" _know... about.. Asahi Heavy Chemical?_ "

Small snippets of conversation fell through the static.

" _presence... dangerous... future... program..._ " He strained his ears, damning the obsolete technology he had to work with. " _sabotage... prototype... JET... Alone.. EEEEEE_ "

The feedback was too much for his ears and he took the headset off, having heard more than enough to put together the next step.

Kaji groaned, leaning back against his cramp quarters as he lit up another cigarette. He knew, he knew, cigarettes were bad and they killed you, but being a triple agent meant one had bigger health concerns than cigarettes. Bugging anything around Gendo Ikari was a risky prospect but the tech was so old that it actually had better odds of going undetected. Then there was the risk that they were feeding him false information.

 _Jet Alone._

Kaji knew that name, it the military's hopeful alternative to powered teens: giant robots. What a ludicrous idea.

* * *

It was too bright out to sit at home and sulk, Asuka thought, rolling over in bed. She wasn't down for another mindless afternoon of reality TV, and she was going to be up for evaluation soon so staying on her A game was paramount. The girl looked at her face in the mirror, pretty even sans the amount of makeup the camera usually demanded. The bruise had healed up quickly, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let some little boy be the reason she didn't get her ass in a gym today.

Holding her phone, she briefly debated asking Kaji to make plans later, realizing with a frown that he was probably off chasing some easy tail downtown again. When he would realize that he had a full grown woman here waiting for him was beyond her, but each passing day frustrated her to no end. Picking up her bag, she dreamed of their charmed life on the way to the gym, a noticeable spring in her step. Yes, today was going to be a good day, she thought. Then she opened the door.

Shinji furrowed his brow in confusion and slight annoyance as he struck several poses, trying to replicate the feeling of earlier. Shinji had asked to be left alone to try and focus and perfect his technique, but now ironically he felt nothing. Shinji groaned, maybe his power was reactive to danger, or maybe it was easier to notice and manipulate in the presence of other sizable powers. Regardless Shinji was stumped, if he was going to be any good he would have to learn how to better control it on demand.

Shinji was about to leave when he felt it again: he slight aura perking up. He smiled with enthusiasm, until he suddenly felt that distinct power flare behind him again. But where it had once filled the room with pride, it now hung back, its owner standing in the doorway. Shinji gulped, guilt resurgent as he turned and rallied a smile "Hello Asuka, how are-"

The punch was in the air before he finished his greeting. It didn't hurt, but he couldn't very well ignore the momentum behind it. He thought he tasted the ashen remains of his eyebrows as he whirled around, trying to find his footing before he landed face first in the mats.

"Now we're even."

She strutted away, a light bounce in her step.

"That's your side." Asuka pointed towards the far wall, then behind. "And this is mine. If I catch you looking at me, I'm going to put my foot so far in your ass you'll be shitting socks for a week. Deal?"

Invulnerable or not Shinji rubbed his head, a buzzing feeling of elation seeping through the dizziness. Asuka talking to him, staying in the same room as him, that seemed tantamount to a warm smile for her. So Shinji smiled in kind but kept it modest, not wanting to risk what he gained. "Sounds fair to me, thank you Asuka."

"Whatever." She sloughed off her jacket, the gym strangely empty except for a person or two on the treadmills. Today normally would have been leg day, but considering how her workout yesterday was cut short, she opted for a different muscle. Asuka strode over to a rack holding a series of staves used in martial arts training.

"Yeah, these'll do."

She picked up three of them, holding one in her hands while dropping the other two at her sides. Her eyes glowed slightly, and the two inanimate staves began to move freely. Grunts were overheard as she began making lunges and sweeps with her main weapon, the possessed staves mimicking her movements exactly. Glad to be back in her element, she turned them against herself, dodging and parrying blows from both sides with lightning speed.

Shinji tried to stay within his mental and gym space, to grasp his aura once again, but he left such efforts behind as he heard Asuka and clacking blows of staves. Taking a big risk Shinji slowly walked over to the wall and edged around the corner to watch her train. Asuka was certainly an beautiful and enticing sight in gym clothes but Shinji's thoughts were entirely pure, he was curious to watch her form and technique, her unique fighting abilities.

She felt the air around her shift for a second and made a misstep, her face lining up with a strike from the staff on her right.

"HAH!" Asuka exclaimed, whipping around as the wooden staves froze in place and dropped to the ground. "I _knew_ you couldn't resist you perv."

Her finger pointed to the minuscule fluff of hair that peeked out from behind the wall, the rest of Shinji soon following in a morose lump amid a torrent of excuses.

"Ah bup bup! _Nein!_ "

She put her hand up, silencing him and directing him to stand in front of the wall.

"Spread your arms, legs too." She commanded. "Yeah, just like that."

An instant later, three flaming staves embedded themselves around him; two pinning his shirt just above the shoulders, one just brushing the crotch of his shorts.

"That's the viewing fee, pretty cheap don'tcha think?"

Her steely gaze relented a bit when she saw his terrified expression of relief, right hand momentarily cradling his intact manhood.

"Look guy, I get enough creepy stares and dick pics from everything else in this city with a Y chromosome, I don't need it from..." She sighed, forgetting where she was going with the whole rant. "Go bother Wonder Girl if you're so desperate for jerkoff material, she's the one who likes walking around ass-naked all the time."

He let things sit silent for a moment, almost awkwardly so until he was absolutely sure that he could talk without interrupting her. "Asuka you are a beautiful, but I was curious about your fighting style too. I know you are a ferocious and quicking thinking combatant and I was hoping that you could train me a little. You see there is this thing I'm trying to perfect-"

"Stop. Talking." Her voice growled dangerously before backing down. "I thought you country bumpkin types were supposed be all strong and silent. You kick like a mule, I'll give you that, but you won't _shut the fuck up._ "

She caught her breath, looking at the boy again.

"So you want me to train you?"

Asuka stepped up to the boy's face, leaning in. She was surprised to find that she was actually a little taller than the boy and could sense a strange... presence about him.

"Hmm." She blew on her finger, a blue flame flickering at the tip. "Hold still."

Asuka jammed it into his forehead, noticing how he winced out of shock more than any form of pain.

"You really don't feel anything, huh? Must be nice."

Class A's like Rei and Asuka were much sturdier than normal people, or even tanks, but still they felt pain.

She floated above him, and then brought a staff down on his head, the wood cracking neatly in two.

"See? Nothin'. You flinch because you're scared, but you've got no reason to be. The only possible way anyone could get you is if they caught you off guard."

She spent more time wondering aloud than actually teaching, but he still listened intently.

"So you just take away that opportunity. Eliminate fear from the equation. Repeat after me: I am a rock, rock don't move."

She made a good point, but it was hard to not fear. A lot of it was reflex, hardwired into him through instinct and experience. So he looked to the unfamiliar, that tiny aura kindled in his belly by the light and warmth of her own.

"I am a rock, rock don't move" Shinji repeated, clenching his teeth and his body in an attempt to clench his aura.

"Ugh, you're supposed to be a rock, not constipated."

She tapped her foot impatiently, criticizing his stance and giving his shins a light kick.

"How's a guy like you get all these powers anyway?" A distinct glumness soured her voice. "You're shorter than any guy I know, probably don't weigh more than a buck and some change. Just doesn't add up."

Another punch to his back.

"Square your shoulders, this ain't yoga class." She circled around a few more times, adjusting his arms or telling him to concentrate. "A guy like you should've just waded through life, maybe callin' one of us Janitors when you forget how to wipe your ass, figuratively speaking. Baking cookies for your kid's birthday. Smelling flowers on the way to work."

 _Strumming slow love songs on a guitar, holding you on a cloudy day and whispering that everything's gonna be alright-_

She shook her head violently, drawing a confused look that went unquestioned.

Shinji stood statuesque, listening to her and letting her move him like he was clay. Verbal abuse aside the notes were good ones and Shinji tried to remember how it all felt. He focused on the sound of her voice, his slight aura growing firmer in his grasp as he tried pushing it down. With breathes he pushed harder, harder until-there! His tiny amount of aura fell into the soles of his feet.

"Eh, good enough."

She smiled out of his line of sight, then whirled her fist around in a circle, cartoon style. The five flaming fingers came in at blinding speed, catching Shinji right in the gut, the fire exploding outwards and consuming his shirt.

As Asuka's aura and power flared, Shinji's answered in kind, the pebbles of energy in his feet becoming bricks. The force of Asuka's blast which should have thrown him through the nearest wall merely bounced his body an inch off the floor.

"Well, fuck me."

She stood in a genuinely impressed pose; if the boy had registered the blow at all, he gave no signs. He hadn't even opened his eyes.

"I don't know, the life you described seems kinda nice, this is fun too though" Shinji finally dared to look and smile.

"Well no one's forcing you to be here." Asuka shrugged. "Makes no difference to me if you walked out on us tomorrow, went back to digging ditches or whatever. However, like it or not, we're all responsible for your scrawny ass while you're on the team, so try not to die if you can help it."

She touched his bare chest with her fist, not as a punch but more as a probing motion, still surprised by what muscle resisted her.

"Should get someone to take you down to the firing range sometime. Keeping your body disciplined is one thing, but all the fancy legwork in the world isn't worth jack shit if your target's not within fist range. Maybe we should just take all the explosives out of an N2 mine and stuff you in there instead, drop it wherever we need something gone."

Shinji frowned internally, while he liked to think that all her ego and rough bluster hid a kinder and warmer heart, it was buried much deeper than he expected. "You raise some fair points, I have been thinking about that myself. If I never develop flying powers I will have to think up some kind of alternative to close the distance."

"Flying's kind of a rough deal. You either have it or you don't. I know Rei and I've been able to levitate and such since we were toddlers, but if you started tomorrow you'd be latest bloomer I've ever heard of."

She cast her eyes downward, knowing better than anyone the look of being judged.

"You're still pretty good, even without the whole flying thing. Hell, you're the commander's son after all, shouldn't take too much prodding to convince the old man to send a private VTOL our way."

Asuka untied her hair, scratching her head behind the golden red tresses.

"Flying's a bit overrated anyway, just ask Ayanami about that time she almost got sucked into a jet turbine, or the time I almost got shot down by the US friggin' Navy."

Shinji smiled briefly at the internal image of a cute toddler Rei, floating about stoically upside down like a little buddha. He was a little sad that he might have powers of flight himself, but the sympathy and slight kindness coming from Asuka soothed the blow. "Haha, I did hear those stories, I'm happy to hear they aren't rumors. You'll forgive me if I find both mental images a little funny."

"Hmm, 'funny'. I'll take it." She sighed wearily. "Better than what gets printed in the tabloids. You're lucky your files are all still smudged in black ink otherwise those assholes would be breaking down your damn door asking about what your favorite cereal is and if you like it in the ass."

A tiny blush rose as Shinji realized he was just as interested in hearing her answers to both of those questions.

"Of course some guys are into that sort of thing. The fame, that is. There's this one special snowflake on tour in Europe right now who I've never seen stop so much as a purse thief. I'm pretty sure all the guy does is party and go on TV. If you ask me he's just a creep in an expensive suit. Dunno how he ever wound up working for the good guys. That's us, by the way."

"Yeah, saves me a lot of hassle I guess" Shinji thought he knew who she was talking about but truthfully he only really followed the female heroes' exploits. It wasn't perversion-okay maybe they were easier to look at, but their stories and reputations were more impressive.

"I guess you can tell but I was never really one to stand out intentionally. The bullet proof wallflower, isn't that amusing?" He chuckled.

"I suppose so, everyone likes a funny guy." She said matter-of-factly, hands on her hips. "Don't think I didn't notice that 'beautiful' comment, by the way. If this whole thing is one big scheme to get locker room pics of me to sell online or something, I'm gonna get pissed. Not slightly perturbed. Not even annoyed. _Pissed._ "

Asuka dialed it back a bit from there, blowing on her nails.

"That being said, the sad puppy eyes you've been dragging everywhere have led me to believe that you might be a stand up guy someday."

"Hey I'm just as pervy as the average guy is-which is decent enough, but I'm not a creep. I would never do anything like that, heck point me to someone who does that and I might smack them for you!" Shinji's chuckle became a hearty laugh. Making progress with people felt as empowering as making progress with unknown powers.

She looked around the nigh empty gym.

"So what do you wanna do now? You picked up the whole rock mentality faster than I'd have thought."

"Well thanks to you I'm done with training for the day. Maybe we could...hang out?" The last two words came forward with the careful worry that Asuka might blow them out of proportion. "I-I just want to get to know you better! No funny business I promise!"

"I guess I got time to kill. I'm gonna go change, meet you back here in five."

* * *

The weather outside had gone from sunny to shit in a remarkably small amount of time, Asuka's frizzled hair spiraling out from her head as evidence.

"There's an ice cream place not too far from here where I go to cheat on my diet. We probably won't run into any paparazzi on the way, but just in case we can't let your hero identity go public yet. We'll just say you're my b-bodyguard or cousin or something."

She looked away in momentary self-loathing, having come dangerously close to the word "boyfriend" but playing it off as if she'd spotted something interesting in the distance.

Shinji in his chipper mode and all around general naivete failed to note the subtle changes in the girl or her slight slip up, just chalking it up to her trying to think up a possible cover story.

"I'd have expected you to like spicy foods and not ice cream on account of your powers" Shinji's own first traces of taste revealed themselves in his choice of replacement clothing: a red button up shirt, vivid over bright blue jeans.

"A little dressy for the gym, don't you think?" She commented on his outfit, sizing him up and down. "I don't have to remind you this isn't a date, right? Still, I'm glad you're not one of those guys who's too cheap to go around in anything other than his school uniform."

The walk was short and uninterrupted by any reporters, crazed or otherwise.

"Hello, Asuka!" The old woman at the counter smiled in a wide and jubilant arc. "Who's your friend?"

Asuka cast a glance at the boy, looking a little too comfortable in their small outing.

"Just a friend, one of the new guys at work."

Shinji gave the teller his smile and greeting before joining Asuka at a table, his order some kind of lemon sherbert in a cup with a spoon.

"What other ways do you like to unwind Asuka?"

"Work out some more, violin practice, look into some C-class work and go beat up drug dealers in the slums."

Her pink tongue rolled around the tip of her strawberry soft-serve.

"I had you figured for a vanilla guy. So what kinda music you listen to?"

She nodded to the SDAT player sticking out of his shirt pocket.

"And I swear if you say 'anything but country and rap' I'm going to scream."

"Well I do like most music except country" He chuckled over his sherbert, "But classical would have to be my favorite. I play some of the cello myself."

With each spoon and word Shinji relaxed into his chair, blue eyes trying not to sexualize the sight before him.

"My dad used to take me Symphony and such in Berlin. Can't say it's my favorite, but there's something about the violin. I guess it's also 'cause I'm more or less culturally obligated to like Wagner."

She watched his eyes drag over her, retracting her tongue before biting down on the creamy summit.

"I used to listen to Ride of the Valkyries every time before an op, even Wonder Girl got sick of it, and I don't think she listens to anything besides those relaxation tapes."

Shinji smiled at her, at this pleasant conversation, this moment. It was good to know that beyond the girl's powers and attitude she could be so...pleasant. "That sounds very nice,maybe we should go to a concert sometime?"

Shinji blushed but didn't freak out, his expression and intent friendly "It wouldn't be a date or anything, we could bring Rei along too, maybe Misato too. You're good people who deserve a nice time together."

Asuka's face contorted, first in disdain, then in laughter.

"Getting an early start on putting that harem together, huh? Count me out."

Her hand scuttled away from its precariously close position to his.

"I appreciate the thought, Shinji, I really do. But I'm not that kind of girl." She finished the cone, dabbing at the corner of her mouth with a finger. "The concert idea sounds nice though, I'm sure they'll enjoy it."

Asuka rose from the table, pecking at her phone.

"You're not so bad yourself, try not to screw it up."

A profoundly confused look crossed Shinji's face as he raised his eyebrows, invoking the look of a puppy that just got hit with a newspaper.

"You aren't the type of girl who likes socializing with other people?" Shinji spoke, a distinct sadness in his voice as he also rose to leave "I'm just trying to make friends."

"I _have_ friends thank you very much." Her tone was downright venomous now. "I'm here to do my job, not be buddy-buddy with every mark that rolls in looking for his princess to save."

Asuka got in his face, looking for any chink in the saccharine, overly polite façade she was so sure the little boy hid behind.

"And I am _damn_ good at my job."

Raindrops blotted the table top where the two souls had shared the briefest touch of familiarity. The storm followed them home.

 _Seek me out_

 _Look at, look at, look at, look at me_

 _I'm all the fishes in the sea_

 _Wake me up_

 _Give me, give me, give me what you got_

 _In your mind, in the middle of the night_

Song: Fiona Apple - Daredevil

* * *

" _Hey Misato here!"_

" _Let the booze flow and the robots roll! It's time for a loud parrrtyyy!"_

" _Shinji's my date, but is that a new challenger approaching!?"_

" _Hope I can keep my cool!"_

(Mines of Salmon: I'm personally a big fan of these slower, character focused chapters that give everyone an opportunity to bounce off one another. I confess that I'm biased when it comes to Shinji x Asuka fics, but I like to think that we kept it balanced enough so as not to tip our hand too early. I'd also like to announce that our other story _Sad Eyes, PI_ is on hiatus for the time being until more chapters from this story are published. P.S. Shinji will not be going bald.)

(Imagine Wind: Hey everyone! This marks the first episode of delving somewhat into how and why some of the hero's powers work the way they do. Just a taste for now before more is eventually revealed and explained. Suffice to say auras are this universe's form of AT-fields. Went with the name change in part because it's easier to write lol. On my part I was always more of a Shinji x Rei fan so hopefully between Salmon and myself we struck a nice balance. And yes, Shinji's hair is as durable as the rest of him!)

AK: I mean, it's got a beginning, middle, and end. It's just spread across so many chat logs and emails that turning it into something that isn't a pain in the ass to read takes work. Current projected length is ~60 episodes.

SPH: Well back when this was written I don't think either of us had heard of My Hero Academia, and I still haven't gotten into it lol so any resemblance is pure coincidence. Yui's character I'm going to keep my mouth shut on, but suffice it to say that we both thought it was an interesting direction that is rarely explored in fanfics. Thanks for sharing!


	4. Girlfriend of Steel

**Episode 4: Girlfriend of Steel**

 _Skydive naked from an aeroplane_

 _Or a lady with a body from outer space_

 _My heart, my heart_

 _Kick start my heart_

 _Hope it never stops_

How quickly a conversation could turn. One moment two youths were discussing classical music and the next everything had fallen into so sorry of a state. Shinji kept his usual quiet under the downpour, but he bristled underneath.

 _If she wants to be alone, let her be alone._

So simmered bitter thoughts. He wasn't always bumbling, or kind, or polite, and he would show that too.

The rainy streets, empty as he usually enjoyed them, were quickly lost in that deeper fog of his thoughts. A fog that only parted with the eventual appearance of Misato's apartment, the lights already on and signaling that Misato had gotten home before him for once. Shinji let out a sigh as he entered, trying to drip as little as possible on the floor and doing a poor job of it.

Misato came around the corner in her standard lounge wear, a beer lovingly cradled in her arms.

"Welcome back, rain caught ya on the way home?" The boy soaking boy sulked in response to her cheer. "Tough crowd, I don't think I've ever seen you like this. What's up, girl problems?"

"Something like that" Shinji mumbled soaking with water and poor mood.

She dropped into a seat at the table, proffering the opposite chair with her foot.

"C'mon, have a seat. Been meaning to have a talk with you anyway."

He considered refusing, drawing away and inwards as was his reflex, but Misato's words and tone were encouraging as always. So Shinji came over to the table and took a seat, brushing wet hair off his forehead. "Sure Misato, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, if you must know," Misato put on an airy, posh voice "I had a very interesting conversation with the Commander today."

Her index finger slid around the rim of the can.

"Long story short, I've been elected as a corporate ambassador of sorts for a gala event being held in a few days at the Asahi Heavy Chemical headquarters in the old city and since I lack a date for obvious reasons, I wanted to know if you'd want to accompany me. Of course there'll be others there, but for reasons above your pay grade, we're basically being contracted to walk around and look pretty."

A blush restored some life to Shinji's with the word: date. That word was getting thrown around pretty liberally today. Some kind of corporate gala sounded dreadfully dull but Shinji was sure attending with someone like Misato could make most events interesting.

"Congratulations Misato. And I would love to go with you." A smile resurfaced. "I presume my powers are to remain secret so what's my cover story for being there?" Shinji wouldn't have given too much thought to public or media perception if Asuka hadn't brought it up earlier.

"Well you're still the Commander's kid, that pretty much makes you a celebrity by proxy." Misato chuckled a bit to herself. "There's been no shortage of people, women especially, looking to squeeze money, fame, and maybe a little something extra out of Gendo. I can't imagine how they'll act around his cute teenage son."

A coy wink and a laugh floated his way.

"It should go without saying that there's going to be a substantial media presence there, so be sure to have your ass-kissing game face on. You'll also be part of a tentative security detail, just in case things go awry. They're supposed to be unveiling some new crime-fighting tech, a mechanized super suit, so be sure to look suitably impressed."

Shinji blushed again at Misato's wink and flattery. "Oh yeah, of course."

Given how little Shinji often thought of his father and their relationship it sometimes took reminding that they were related, and that it sometimes meant something-because to Shinji Ikari it often didn't.

"Well that later bit does make it sound a lot more interesting than some kind of stock function. How are we supposed to dress though, smart casual or full on formal? What will you be wearing?"

"It's a black tie event, so formal is the word of the day. I'll be looking good enough to make those old farts rethink their marriages but nothing too scandalous."

Her tongue stuck out a little, full cheeks colored with warmth.

"I wouldn't sweat it too much, just smile, wave, and if anybody gets too nosy just tell them you're only here so you won't get fined."

Her hair floundered on her shoulder, the air swimming in the combined scent of take out and a faint hint of corn chips.

"Oh hahaha I see" Shinji chuckled, blush deepening, somewhat more excited for the event now.

"You shouldn't be too bored though, Rei and Asuka will be around."

"Oh" Shinji's mood of excitement lessened a little. The briefly imagined fantasy of something which almost resembled a date with Misato Katsuragi did not entail an angry red head watching. After everything with Asuka today he wanted to give the girl distance, and be distant himself.

"Oh?" Misato raised an eyebrow. "That didn't sound like 'Thanks for inviting me to a fancy dinner party and easy paycheck, Misato, I am forever in your debt'. C'mon, tell me what's on your mind."

She took another sip, staring him down.

"I wouldn't be a very good CO if I just blatantly ignored one of my subordinates looking so down in the dumps all the time, especially the one who smiled coming out the wrong end of an alien."

Shinji gave Misato a sad smile, "I'm sorry Misato, I know most guys would kill for the opportunity to go to some giant robot function with one of the sexiest and most spirited women on the planet. And I am thankful. It's just today..."

Blue eyes blinked furtively across the table as he took a breath "I made up with Asuka from earlier, and then on a dime she went all crazy on me and stormed off. I kind of want to keep my distance from her, so if she is going to be there I'm not sure if I want to go." A thin line of anger or grim determination cut across his face, a sight so far unseen in the junior Ikari. It was a known sight in the senior Ikari, and the parallels were a little unnerving.

But the sad smile that rose was unique to Shinji "I'm sorry Misato. I don't mean to be that childish but I just feel things might get worse if we cross paths so soon, and I don't want some scandal to impede the event or your reputation."

Misato matched his blasé look. "If it makes you feel better, it's not an isolated incident. A few weeks ago she told me to die in a fire because I took one of her hair ties."

She afforded herself a chuckle before her face darkened again.

"Asuka's had a... hard life. Not to downplay anything you've been through, but if you knew you'd realize how similar your stories are. You won't get much out of her without asking straight up. Lemme put it to you this way: if you want her to tolerate you, be nice and lay by the wayside when she comes rumbling through, but, if you want her to like you, push back. She's very Western in that way. Heh, I didn't get her to like me until I showed her my scar. But that's a story for another day."

"That is good advice, just scary to follow through on. It's like trying to throw gasoline on a fire to get it to burn out quicker but-I think I understand." Shinji's eyes bored into Misato own.

 _And how do I get you to open up Misato?_

The way the woman talked about hard lives, the slight inflection in her voice, this scar, it laid hints of Misato knowing something similar. He was immediately curious but the fact that Misato immediately brushed it off also meant it was certain to be a touchy subject. And Shinji was committed to navigating enough emotional ordeals in one day.

Even then it might be better to ask someone else about the woman. After all, the grandest mountain can see the distant hills and forests, but it can't see its own heart. Or maybe the best way was to try and learn about the woman himself.

"I'll go then Misato but please, if Asuka does show up, I'm going to keep my distance. I need time too."

"No problem, Trust Issues."

She raised her drink to him.

"She loves the limelight, and if my ex rears his sleazy head, which is pretty much guaranteed, I doubt she'll have enough time to go around hounding her new favorite chew toy. Ahh, reminds me of the last date she went on. This guy brought her out to a theme park and tried feeling her up on one of the rides."

Her choking laugh made the rest of the story nearly incomprehensible.

"She stripped him and welded his ass upside-down to a roller coaster. So yeah, keeping your distance ain't a bad idea."

"Duly noted, suppose the guy's lucky he can feel anything after that" Shinji spoke as a smile slowly returned to his lips.

Misato truly was a natural leader. Battles were won with more than sound tactics, they were won through rallying and keeping strong spirits, and with her boldness and confidence Misato had quite a talent for that. "If you don't mind I think I'll just stick close to you and follow your lead, I haven't been to many formal events anyways."

"I hope it's because of that and not just that you like the view."

"Maybe it's a little of both" Shinji chuckled past his blushing face, he was joking...mostly.

"I like you, Shinji. You're like one of those dependable dogs, like a Jack Russell terrier. I wasn't too sure about bringin' some random kid in in my house, even the boss' kid who runs a higher risk of being an entitled little shit. So thanks for that, try not to screw it up."

Misato crushed the empty can against her forehead.

"I'm gonna hit the sack, kid. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Shinji wasn't sure if that was the kind of dog he would like to be compared to, but as most young pups he would eagerly wag his tail at that woman's side.

"Have a good night Misato."

* * *

"Good afternoon, how can I..." The maître d' receiving them took a moment to stuff his eyes back in their sockets, trying not to let his gaze linger on Misato's chest "-help you?"

"The name is Katsuragi." She grinned knowingly. "And this is my date, Ikari Shinji. Our names should be under the NERV dignitaries."

The pair were ushered in without much fuss, quick to blend into the crowd. Misato, in her dress and heels drew more than her fair share of sweaty stares, as well as a few looks of confusion at the wiry boy on her arm. No one could accuse Shinji of not cleaning up well though, looking as dapper as one could expect of his age, moreso given the lecherous stares directed at his partner.

Under their gazes the young man looked like a tomato garbed in the darkest black tux, his neck gulping heavy beneath a fancy white undershirt and black bow tie. His blue eyes barely resisting his own urge to stare and savor the slits in her dress. Walking through the crowd Shinji saw a whole field of tomatoes bloom, with some even among the most mature of men.

Wine glasses tinkled and ivory plates shone in the chandeliers' glow. Whoever the head of AHC was, they had spared no ostentatious celebration was matched in kind by its crowd, each person proudly dressed to reflect their perceived status, all their clothing and jewellery of the finest and most expensive quality. There was the press, business moguls, celebrities and even some of the more "legitimate" crime heads. An elbow rubbing spectacle of all the regional and even some foreign elites.

"The party looks nice" Shinji said taking a glass of red wine from a server as he turned to look at Misato, his gaze trailing up her bared leg before meeting her face.

"Understatement of the century."

White teeth shone behind lips of the deepest cherry red.

"I told you the bow tie would look good. You men are always trying to fight a woman's touch."

The police commissioner and his wife strolled past, offering a quick greeting before departing.

"I made a bunch of friends in high places during my time as a hero."

Misato uncrossed her legs, giggling at the boy's insistence on staring at her forehead to avoid her catching his eyes wandering anywhere else.

"Bet you could go to any bar in this town and hear about Killer Katsuragi takin' out the trash. Mhmm, here comes Rei."

True to form, Wonder Girl stepped over in her super-suit, oblivious to the rubbernecking her figure drew.

Shinji perked up a little. Rei with her flowing cape and frank demeanor, was a sincere and welcome relief from all the feigned pleasantries and duplicity in the crowd. "Hello Rei."

"Hello, all. I come bearing news: Commander Ikari wishes to thank you for your attendance, and hopes that you will stay for dessert."

"Glad to hear it, Rei. Won't you stay and talk for awhile?"

The blue haired girl shook her head.

"My duties lie elsewhere. Goodbye, Captain. Shinji."

"Bye Rei" Shinji sighed to see her go so soon. They had barely spoken in the long time since their brief "encounter" and Shinji wondered if he had pissed her off too. There were some cute girls in the crowd too, even some his age, likely daughters of important people and such, and a few cast their gazes his way. Shinji didn't know what thought warmed his cheeks more, that they might be checking out him, or Misato.

Proceeding through the din what conversation Shinji could catch seemed rather banal, so he kept close to Misato. Greased palms clapped shoulders across the room, and the collective sleaze drawn from the patrons could give an oil slick a run for its money. Gendo watched the proceedings like he usually did, behind a pair of shades and an unflinching line for a mouth. Part of the function had been a fundraiser for the police pension and etiquette had decreed that Gendo make a charitable donation. However, the way Gendo viewed things, nothing was ever charity, really. He just paid the cost of doing business.

"It's a nice looking party, if a bit shallow. Could be a little more lively you know?" Shinji dared a first swig of his wine and made a face, coughing and almost gagging on it. Shinji admired Misato even a little more for how much she could stand to drink.

"Pfft, lightweight."

Misato smacked him on the back, nearly reversing the drink's direction down his gullet.

"Why don'tcha get out there and mingle with the younger crowd? I know for a fact I'm not the only one catching a few eyes."

She nodded to a girl a few tables over, a short haired brunette in a pink dress who pretended to fix her bracelet when Shinji whipped around.

"I know the stereotype is that society folks are all fake and shit, but hey, you never know. Besides, Moneybags, you're one of 'em."

Shinji fidgeted a little nervously, truthfully he'd much rather talk more with Misato or Rei but still Misato was right, it was important to socialize, and who knew what could come of it? If he followed through on her advice maybe he'd get a little more respect out of the woman herself. Shinji tried to straighten his posture the best he could. "Alright Misato I'll try, thanks." He departed with a smile, moving slowly through the crowd towards the girl in question.

Through the din of drinks and chatter the minutes passed and people behind the scenes began to hustle and prepare, the time for the main demonstration almost at hand. The party itself was taking place in a massive music hall building with a whole half of it opened to the outside where a massive courtyard and stage waited for the main demonstration to begin. It was warm, if a little dark tonight, this soiree taking place further outside the city limits.

The idle chatter increased in volume the closer Shinji got to the stage. So far neither red nor blue hair had disturbed the endless sea of brown before him, possibly due to the fact that the duo were performing a much more overt role in keeping the peace tonight. A buzz lingered in the air, bringing the excitement to a fever pitch.

"It's wondrous, isn't it?" A high, feminine voice came from Shinji's right, revealing none other than the girl from earlier. "All these heroes coming together to show us what the future will look like. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little envious."

The girl suddenly blushed and bowed her head when he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners. I'm Mana, Mana Kirishima."

At once Shinji was surprised by the girl's eloquence and manners. She hardly fit the stereotype of what Shinji had presumed: the airheaded entitled socialite. "Yeah, it's good looking to the future with all these hopeful heroic types isn't it? Things should get better and better!" Shinji offered his hand and warm smile, his slight flush put at ease by the girl's earnest demeanor.

"I'm Shinji-" He hesitated, worrying about disclosing his last name. But maybe it was time he moved beyond such anxieties. "Shinji Ikari."

"Ikari? As in _the_ Gendo Ikari?"

The girl sidled forward, grasping his hand.

"Forgive me for being so forward but you certainly don't look it!" She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "He's quite a hard-faced man, even my father's quaked in his boots during meetings with him. But you seem very, oh what's the word, exuberant!"

Shinji found himself blindsided again. Between the two extremes of the quiet monotone Rei, and the erratic and fuming Asuka, it was odd to find someone so plain and candid, so pleasant. Her good looks aside Shinji was finding himself well charmed.

"I have some of his looks but thankfully my good eyesight and ability to smile comes from my mother"

"How come I haven't seen you before?"

"Well, I'm kinda new, I dropped into Tokyo 3 only two weeks ago."

"Oh, well I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far. I can't imagine it's been very relaxing with all these great big monsters crashing onto our doorstep. You would probably know better then I, but my father said that the heroes have some sort of secret weapon, something that can take even one of those awful beasts down in a single blow!"

Her green eyes seemed genuinely alight with wonder.

"It's all outside of my field of understanding, but I still find it quite fascinating. What do you think it could be?"

"It has been exciting to say the least" Shinji chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. He had to bite his tongue, this cute and nice girl, champing at the bit for information, how awestruck would he be if he told her the truth? How impressed? And how pissed off would NERV's security and PR departments be?

"I've heard that its um a-" The house lights dimmed, it seemed the show was just about to begin. Heaving a sigh of relief and a smile Shinji turned his attention with Mana's towards the stage "Who knows! Maybe it has something to do with this!"

As the crowd quieted a voice boomed over it, resounding through scattered speakers.

"Fire, the wheel, gunpowder, fission, the computer. Mankind has suffered, it has struggled and it has endured, all on the back of technology." The voice grew louder as spotlights flared on and scratched the night sky. Smaller lights on the stage joined in, illuminating a surprisingly built man with a balding head fringed with gray hair, he wore a goatee, suit and tie as perfectly white as his teeth.

"Since the beginning man has feared the dark, and with good reason. What you can't see, ignorance, it can kill you. That is the strength of technology my friends, through the pursuit of knowledge, its cultivation and its use, we beat away the darkness and make mankind safe." The man gestured boldly to the lights around him. His was a proud face, his chin as strong as his conviction.

"My name is Oma Keralden, you know me, you know what I believe in. I believe in mankind. But mankind is in danger. Criminal elements abound in our society, extremists abroad that threaten, and even now, threats from beyond the stars." Oma clasped his hands behind his back, let the weight of his words fall into the crowd with a breath.

"I want to thank NERV for their support, and their heroes for the role they play in keeping us all safe." Oma paused once more for effect "But mankind cannot be safe on the whimsy of chance, dependent on a lucky few so randomly gifted to protect. No, mankind must again turn to technology."

More spotlights came on, revealing a dazzling army of chrome steel men, eyes glowing with a soft blue. One of their number broke rank, steadily marching over to Oma and shaking his hand, playing to the _oohs_ and _ahhs_ of the crowd. Gone were the days of ASIMO's precarious journey over a set of stairs, this android's gait perfectly mimicked that of a man, it's armor polished to an immaculate sheen. On cue, the rest of the metal men brought their hands up in a salute, while footage of them in action looped over the huge screens adjacent to the stage.

Oma shook the android's hand firmly and slapped his other hand upon its back, smiling wide for the cameras and tomorrow's headlines. "Ladies and gentleman I don't need to tell you that even superheroes make mistakes, they're tougher and stronger, but they make mistakes. They're people just like us, they get tired, they get injured, they aren't as smart or experienced as they need to be. Heck they get stood up on dates like anyone else am I right? I'm still waiting for someone with the power of SUPER DATING HA HA!". The crowd around Shinji burst into hard, if half forced laughter.

Shinji wore a horror stricken expression, he couldn't see the girl in red but he could almost feel a certain empty part of the night sky growing hotter. Shinji edged a little closer to Mana, readying to protect her from the cascade of redhead pitched hellfire that might descend at any second.

Mercifully Oma moved on once the laughter petered out. "Seriously though, what mankind needs is protectors who don't tire, don't sleep. Protectors who are programmed with PHD levels of scientific and medical knowledge, and decades worth of police and combat experience. Protectors who can sync and work seamlessly together on a size and scale impossible to humans. Mankind will not be alone in the future, it will be: Jet Alone!" With a scream and a fist bump Oma summoned the roar of the crowd as his silver saviors saluted and glowed under firework's glare.

On the rooftop, legs astride one of the building's gables, Asuka sat in wait.

"Eagle-2, we have visual confirmation on the tin men, over."

Her headset wriggled in her ear as she responded.

"I read you Fox-3, waiting for Fate to shit or get off the pot, over."

Squinting, she spotted a familiar brown mop of hair nearing the stage.

"Ground teams, be advised we have a VIP present at Ground Zero. Teenage male, average height. Boss man would be real pissed if his Golden Boy got scratched, over."

She then noticed his hand entwined with the girl in the pink dress, gritting her teeth imperceptibly.

"Reminder that we are operating with heavy civilian presence, over."

Asuka opened a more secure line to her partner.

"Hey Wonder Girl, any chance you could get me a read on Loverboy's arm candy? Looks kinda like Tokita's daughter, don'tcha think?"

Shinji still needed to work on the whole immovable part of his powers. He blushed and blustered as was his normal fashion at times, but this time he wasn't alone. It had been sudden when Mana grabbed his hand and dragged him forward through the crowd, excitedly claiming that they should get a better look at Jet Alone.

Oma's work did seem superb, those metal bodies moving smoother than silk and done up in a fine chromish sheen. As a newly minted hero, Shinji didn't take Oma's speech too personally, but he did have some reservations. Who would control these robots? What would happen if-

A knot formed in Shinji's throat. One of the androids had stepped out of formation, reeling forward as it clutched its head, head banging the air to some silent song.

What would happen if something went wrong with them?

"Oh shit" Shinji breathed, grabbing Mana's hand tighter. Suddenly the android in question stepped forward and raised its arm in Shinji's direction, a blue glow forming in the palm of its hand. A blue beam of laser light lanced out, clearly through the night as Shinji stepped in front of it, gritting his teeth as it sizzled into his back with sparks flying. Shinji hugged Mana tight, shielding her well from the hit, the blast lightly warming his back.

 _Damn, this was a nice tux too._

The crowd meanwhile gasped and turned, Oma included as they all stared incredulous at the android now frozen in firing position. Shinji didn't know if it had fired at Mana or him, and he didn't care, he just kept shielding Mana as strained his head to look behind him. No one, flesh or metal, moved or spoke. Was it a fluke?

Another android began banging its head, and then a third, and then all of them together, all raging until finally their hands morphed into canons leveled at everyone in the crowd.

"Oh fucking shit!" Shinji exclaimed as he gripped Mana tight and began running back towards the building, trying to get her to other cover as blue lasers began lancing in all directions. Some of the fire being aimed up at the building's roof.

They were on them in seconds. As blue beams seared the air around the crowd, ice barriers cropped up along the sides, deflecting the deadly bolts. Wonder Girl herself soon joined the fray, impaling a stray android with an icy rod and shattering it upon the concrete. Digging her feet in, Asuka tensed her hands and began lifting the entire stage via her telekinesis, tipping over the bots on top and providing a makeshift shield for those seeking cover. Most of the crowd, Oma included, quickly dispersed, leaving only Shinji and a few others still scrambling away. Paying them little mind, the German girl leapt onto an errant bot, flipping it onto its back before stomping the glowing core out like a dying flame. From behind her, she could hear the nostalgic sound of a dress ripping coupled with an inhuman roar.

 _It's good to have you back_.

She thought to herself, melting away another faceplate with conjured flame.

Shinji exasperated under the cacophony of destructive sounds all around him, pushing through it and the odd roar until he finally got Mana far enough into the building. With shaking hands he tucked her behind a pillar and tried to catch his breath and sense. The girl simply trembled in awe and terror, eyes even wider than his.

"Sorry Mana but I gotta go, try and help." He'd taken a laser bolt in front of a crowd of hundreds of the most well connected people in the world, there was little point left for secrecy.

"You know that secret weapon you were talking about? It's me" Shinji felt some stirring of pride with those words. Another explosion ricocheted an android's head off a nearby wall and scared that pride off.

"L-look Mana it was really nice meeting you and I would like to see you again!" Shinji spoke in a rush, his own anxiety about saying the words superseded by his adrenalin and more pressing concerns.

"My number is 333-2397-1125!" Shinji called over his shoulder as he began sprinting away back towards the thick of the action "Have a good night!"

A small group of people was stuck screaming behind one of Rei's ice walls, their shelter melting away under a hail of lasers. Shinji ran past it right at four of the androids, and then past them too, his voice a shrill scream "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

Their attention pulled the androids immediately trained on Shinji and fired away, causing many others to do the same. This rapid rave crossfire tore Shinji's tux to ribbons, revealing his skinny but sturdy frame, his pale flesh unharmed. Wider but their rapid fire cut into the cement below his feet like crazy, kicking up a small cloud of debris. He tore for the stage, desperate to find Oma, the man who would hopefully have the best idea of how to stop them. Peering through the lasers and the debris they kicked up, Shinji swore again. In the horizon it was easy to see the jet trails of what looked like hundreds of more androids approaching.

While Rei helped cover the civilian evacuation, Asuka continued the push forward. Having fully warmed up, she directed her mental energies towards puppeteering a nearby android, using her one hopeful successor to cover her six while she brutalized what units dared engage her in the ground. But it paled in comparison to what came crashing through the ornate bay windows of the building.

A savage green blur smacked one of the robots clean out of the sky, roping another one into a crushing embrace. Like Shinji, the hulking figure seemed to shrug off the measly _pew-pew_ light show that the robots were putting on. She must have been 10 feet tall, a lumbering, hypervascular caricature of the human body, but damned if she wasn't a knockout still. None could discern what grace of God had allowed her underclothes to remain attached, but those who knew her personally would have said that Killer Katsuragi never minded being in the buff much. Their attackers filled the air like a plague of locusts, opting to suicidally slam into the green woman when their weapons failed.

Through the rush of laser fire pelting him Shinji saw all of this, Misato especially. Had the circumstances been at all different Shinji just might have popped a boner on the spot at such a congealed sight of power, beauty and the color green.

Trying to emulate the woman, Shinji rushed an android and hugged it, hard, gritting his teeth and straining each and every muscle in his body. The android hardly flinched. "Damn it!"

The other androids chipped in, shooting through their compatriot while Shinji held it. The android exploded, sending Shinji back a couple feet. Landing on his back Shinji groaned before rolling away, in the small blast he had lost the androids focus for now.

Keeping low to the ground Shinji soon saw Oma, the man hidden with others beneath a piece of stage debris and pounding the ground with his fists. Shinji ran into earshot, entering the fresh barrage of Oma's tirade "FUCKING CUNT ASS TECH SPECIALISTS PIECES OF SHIT!"

Shinji's ears rang but his voice found its footing "MR. OMA! HOW DO WE STOP ALL OF THEM!? MORE ARE COMING!"

Even amid the chaos and destruction, the men took to scratching their heads.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" One of the techs asked, his question answered moments later when an android slammed into Shinji's back, and crumpled like a moist towelette.

"THERE'S A BUNKER HOUSED OUT IN THE GREEN WHERE THE AI CORE IS!" Oma yelled over the din, grateful to anyone who seemed like they had a handle on the situation. "IT'S NOT RESPONDING TO ANY REMOTE SHUTDOWN SEQUENCE AND HAS TO BE DONE MANUALLY!"

Several of them began to stare as Misato crushed two of the androids in her hands, discarding their exoskeleton and beating her chest proudly.

"ONE PROBLEM: APART FROM THE FUCKING KILLER ROBOTS, IS THAT THERE'S A DEADLY AMOUNT OF RADIATION LEAKING IN THE MAIN CHAMBER!"

Nearby, Asuka cartwheeled through the air, slicing a unit in two with a white hot chop.

Shinji stood, pushing the ruined android off his back with some effort. "Radiation huh?" Shinji was a decent science student but on the fly he couldn't rationalize if being immune to kinetic energy and heat or anything meant he could stomach radiation too. A lifetime of pain and fear shook his indestructible body, told him to stay put, or better yet, run. His eyes jumped to the massive wave of androids quickly coming closer. While Shinji was sure all the heroes would survive, that many androids would get past them and civilians would die. Maybe Mana too.

"Bunker's that way!? Okay!" And so Shinji ran, as fast as he could, tearing into a dead sprint in the bunker's direction. The moment in all its noise and chaos fell away, the heavy pant of his breath ringing in his ears as he crossed the grass and reached the bunker, its door curiously already open.

Shinji stumbled inside, the air was heavy and the room was baking, almost as hot as the last angel's tendril and warming his chest with each breath. Entering the main room he saw one large core raised up out of the ground, handles easily visible on the side. Shinji pulled the handles down and threw his body and weight against the thing, trying to plunge it into the ground.

"Move! Move! Move!" The Androids reinforcements would be upon everyone soon.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Shinji screamed. The core sunk an inch but would move no more.

"DAMN IT!" Shinji rammed his head against it, nothing. Indestructible sure, but was he still powerless?

A thunderous bellow shook the complex, scattering the airborne androids. Faster than he could process, a comically oversized green hand gripped his shoulder, wrenching Shinji away from the core.

"YOU'RE NOT HURT!" Misato's monosyllabic moments of lucidity rattled the boy's eardrums. "GO TURN THAT SHIT OFF!"

Her finger flexed toward the nerve center of the server room. Why on earth they'd decided to build it right next to a nuclear reactor was beyond either of them, but there was still a job to be done.

"ME SMASH."

The simple declaration of war on everything that sparked and whirred resolved itself with a titanic slam to the top of the reactor core, the misaligned bolts giving way and descending with infinite patience.

Shinji crawled under the cracking ceiling and crumbling technology. The computer screen seemed to be panicking more than Shinji, screaming for a command as the core was righted. Fingers stilled to fly across the keyboard with a hopeful command: /jetaloneoff.

Shinji's feet bounced a foot off the floor as Misato slammed the core into place, the blow almost destroying the entire frame of the bunker above the core. The building's tremble abated, and mercifully the air began to normalize. The same could be said for the air outside, as a clamor of clangs and thuds signaled a rain of steel.

Rushing outside, sure enough Shinji saw the massive pile up of Jet Alone reinforcements, stopped just a few yards shy of the gala building. Shinji fell to the ground for a breath, and it trembled as green feet stomped into view. Shinji's eyes trailed wide and upwards once more, as beautiful and long as Misato's legs had been prior, this was something new.

"Misato?" Shinji asked carefully.

NERV's verdant Amazon clutched at her chest, struggling to talk to him outside of the radioactive chamber and coming to a crashing halt on the freshly trimmed grass.

"Misato!" Shinji rushed to her side, crumbling to worry and fear at the sight of her in had feared the radiation but even he knew it couldn't be that fast acting. No, the idle thought had crossed Shinji's mind before: why wasn't Misato a hero out there in the field any more?

The high-pitched whine of VTOL engines overhead cut off any speech either of them attempted. Section-2 personnel rappelled down from the craft, touching Misato's pulsing veins and shining lights in her eyes while others secured a harness around her. A pair dropped to Shinji's side as well, asking if he was hurt and passing along that their forces were being recalled as traditional law enforcement stepped in.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just take care of Misato" He gently batted them away. The bright lights of the VTOL fading as it began to raise Misato up into itself. His hands tensed as the VTOL pulled away and Misato vanished into the night. Being invulnerable but surrounded by those who could get hurt didn't feel too great. For now he could only hope that Misato would be alright.

Across the vast debris strewn expanse of grass, he could breathe easier, finding Rei and Asuka unharmed aside dual mounds of Androids. He gave them smiles as he ducked back inside the building. Most of the crowd had already evacuated but they were still some hanger ons and injured that Section 2 personnel were now helping. It was an idle hope but Shinji looked for Mana. Part of him hoped he didn't find her, that would mean she had gotten away.

"How unfortunate, I had hoped to keep the Captain from endangering herself further."

Gendo stepped out from the shadows, father and son standing more or less alone in the ruined dining hall.

Shinji frowned, not exactly who he was looking for. The bastard was calm as usual, Shinji could give him credit at least for that.

"Rest assured, Shinji, as impressive as her display was, it takes a massive toll on her body and mind, I imagine she will have to be under close supervision for the next few days. But I must confess that you continue to surprise me with your aptitude for this line of work."

The older man bent down, picking up debris from a fallen android, turning the glittering piece around in his hand.

"I don't disagree with the man, you know. These gifts are grand, but Man's next step must be his own. Your press conference is scheduled for Friday, consider it a sufficient reprimand for breaking cover."

His father continued staring to the inky night, an edge of gasoline staining the perfumed air.

"I did what I could, which wasn't much. It is Misato who deserves the lion's share of credit for stopping this, I'm glad to hear that she will be okay." Shinji frown deepened as he realized just how much he agreed with Gendo: technology was a boon. But like son like father, Shinji was uneasy with the idea of giving too much controls over to anyone else. Humans could be erratic and have their failings, but they were human, and theirs was a predictable chaos.

Gendo however, remained an enigma. His comments vaguely approaching something that resembled a compliment. The words rekindling the tiniest touch of pride in Shinji, and revealing the smallest warmth of a hope he'd long walked away from.

With a smile Shinji turned for the building's entrance "I'll do my best to prepare for the press conference. I'm a little nervous but I doubt it'll turn out any worse than this."

* * *

Misato wolfed down the tiny cup of applesauce, setting the plastic cylinder down on a growing heap of pint-sized food containers on the hospital bed. Her head throbbed like a motherfucker, and even the calming drone of the TV did little to help her recuperate. Gendo had been the first to visit, overseeing most of the stabilizing treatment given once rushed back to base. He hadn't said anything, thankfully, but she felt she'd get hers in the from of the mountain of paperwork that would result from the incident. There were no casualties either, aside from Oma's stock the following day.

She laughed a little at that one before feeling the burning itch rise in her chest again. A yellow tint colored her bloodshot eyes, joining her skin in an attempt to ape the complexion of a Simpson. Kaji had come through as well, she'd been much too exhausted to beat him away, but she accepted a familiar face all the same. Tangled purple stands matted around her headache, and she tried to fight back the mother of all hangovers.

"I guess one should be careful what they wish for, things got a little too lively last night" With a chuckle Shinji appeared in the doorway, bearing green bulk daisy flowers and a six pack of beer. "I don't know if the doctor would approve so you'll have to promise me you'll wait to drink that."

"I'm always glad to see some old friends, you too Shinji." Her laugh disguised a scratchy rumble, which morphed into a coughing fit. "Don't think I'll be able to drink any time soon though, it ain't easy being green."

Shinji smiled as he drew right alongside her bed. "I hope I'm not interrupting, if you want me to go I can. I just wanted to say thanks for saving everyone Misato."

She shook her head at his apologies.

"No worries, you and girls saved just as many lives as I did. No man is an island. There's a reason that the Heroes' Association is plural." She propped herself up on an arm. "I'm glad you could show a girl a good time, Shinji, but I hope you don't worry too much about me. Doc Akagi's patched me up more than a few times. I'll be in good hands, and hopefully someday you kids will be strong enough so I won't have to carry you again."

It sucked seeing her like this but it made Shinji respect her all the more, that she could soldier on through it all. "I'll keep the beer cold and waiting for you at home then. I'll also tidy up nice and well so the house looks great when you get back!"

He readied to leave her to her rest, before pausing with a softer voice "Thanks also for the um-advice about talking to that girl. Turns out she was a little more than expected. You would be proud of me, even in the chaos I did give her my number."

His face warmed with smile and blush "I don't know if she'll follow through and I don't know if anything will happen but, I'm happy I tried."

"You learn quick, don't you? I wonder how sad you really are about me being stuck here since it means you've got an open house." She winked and bit her tongue. "Seriously though, I'm proud of you for taking that first step. She seems like a nice girl. Did she come onto you unloading a bunch of Jesus stuff? Cause believe me it's always the church girls who end up being the biggest freaks in bed."

"Oh yeah, super big into it, she kept trying to talk me into nailing her to the cross if you get me" Shinji answered her candor with his.

They laughed together as a nurse poked her head in through the door.

"Miss Katsuragi? It's time to get you into pre-op."

"Ah hell, and I was just catching up. See ya later, Shinji, looks like I got a date with Akagi and some state sponsored drugs."

"Get better" Leaving the flowers but taking the beer, Shinji returned to the hall, his thoughts drifting to the open Saturday before him. The doctors had only taken minutes to clear Shinji last night, radiation was apparently another thing he didn't have to worry about. A fair trade for a lifetime of worrying perhaps, with that much more to go.

 _When we started this band_

 _All we needed, needed was a laugh_

 _Years gone by, I'd say we've kicked some ass_

 _When I'm enraged Or hittin' the stage_

 _Adrenaline rushing Through my veins_

 _And I'd say we're still kickin' ass_

Motley Crüe - Kickstart My Heart

* * *

 _*Crack*_

 _*Fizz*_

 _*Gulp*_

" _Didja miss me?"_

" _Nex-hic! Next episode! Shinji's rising star takes flight!"_

" _The roughest diamond in the rough appears!"_

" _Geometry and Physics collide!"_

(Mines of Salmon: Yeah, we fucked up, sorry guys. I was serious about keeping this on schedule since I have a habit of dropping things that aren't on time and it's literally never going to get finished if I leave it to my better half so we'll try and not ghost next time. Crunch happens, but even if it doesn't come out right on time, something's always coming… eventually.)

AK: Good to know! I promise it gets better from here on out as even on revisions we came across stuff like plot holes or threads that ended up not going anywhere, so we're trying to iron out the kinks. The OOC is very much intentional as this is intended as a loose parody based on Eva though we did try to stick to the personalities we established for the characters.)

(Imagine Wind: Thanks to everyone for reading, liking and waiting! Upside to this break is we've been able to better organize and allot certain things for the content to come down the road so hopefully that should go much more smoothly! Please keep any and all questions and comments coming. Oma is not a direct reference to any character but an original one meant as a more tongue and cheek riff on the kind of PR speak and hype people who lead game or tech press conferences.)


	5. Advanced Euclidean Eschatology

**Super Eva Episode 5: Advanced Euclidean Eschatology**

 _Laugh, I bet you laugh  
_ _I bet you laugh right behind my back  
_ _I won't ever die  
_ _I'll go surfing in my mind_

 _I'm not supposed to be a kid  
_ _But I'm an idiot  
_ _I'd say I'm sorry  
_ _But it wouldn't mean shit_

Shinji discovered a scant few days later what his father intended as punishment. First, the news coverage, every station in the country wanted to be the first to find the mystery boy who so gallantly protected Tokyo-3's upper crust from the murderous debacle of Jet alone. The Internet was also aflame with juicy rumors and stories, though Section-2's misinformation department had kept secret his address and phone number so far. Letters and fan mail poured into NERV and more than a few skinny Japanese boys tried to assume responsibility for his heroic feats.

NERV officially broke the story and assigned a press conference with Shinji himself, and the media hounds tripped over each other trying to get through the door. Currently, he sat in the green room with Kaji and a few attendants, waiting for his cue.

The young man of the hour twiddled his fingers together as he slouched in his chair. He had been given the option to just read off a teleprompter, but he negotiated to try and have a go at the press himself. There were several lines Shinji was warned not to cross, or else a sudden "blackout" would strike, but otherwise he could make a statement and answer questions. Skittish nerves bounced his foot anxiously on the floor.

Most of his life Shinji hadn't really been too loved or hated, he was average, quiet and utterly unremarkable, and as such he was mostly ignored. Now in the world's spotlight he reeled at the news coverage and everything else that came with it. Already there was love, there was hate, there were...other sentiments. Shinji supposed you really weren't that famous until there was erotic fiction about you on the internet. Shinji just hoped to god that Asuka hadn't seen some of said fiction, otherwise the public's new hero, invulnerable or not, might soon be presumed missing.

And this was the world's reaction before the public even knew his name or face. Once more the name part was what made Shinji the most anxious. Because he was Shinji, Shinji _Ikari_.

For years the official story had been that heroes had come from nowhere, with little rhyme or reason. Misato, Asuka, Rei, the other one, all of them random people, victims or benefactors of chance or fate. But now? Out of the billions of human beings on the planet, the head of NERV's son was a hero. Shinji was sure people would cry favoritism or conspiracy. And he had to wonder if they were wrong.

For now though there was no way but forward. He was going to try and get ahead of these fears and address them directly. He gathered himself the best he could with a breath, and filled his dry throat with a glass of water.

"Mr. Kaji, any final advice?" Shinji asked as he rose on shaky knees.

"Be forward and prompt with your answers, too many ums and ahs and people will just assume you're bullshitting them anyway. If you get a bunch at the same time, answer the most innocent one."

Kaji tapped his cigarette, the ashes crumbling into a tray.

"Keep it short, you're not up there to make any speeches. Uh, what else... Oh yeah, if anyone gets too nosy, say 'I'm only here so I won't get fined.' They'll hate you for it, but it's better than saying something they can spin into a juicy lawsuit. Stick to that and you should come outta there alive, mostly."

Shinji chuckled to himself.

 _But ums and ahs are my specialty._

He took a breath.

 _Okay Shinji, no bullshit. Confidence. The world and the people around you might shift on something as absurd as this press conference. You need to put everyone at ease, rally support. Right._

Another breath.

 _No pressure._

"Thanks Kaji."

 _Note to self. Ask someone about the story behind the "don't get fined" phrase._

* * *

Shinji approached the press room in a formal dress shirt, looking respectable but not swaddled in a full suit and tie. His hope to show them that he wasn't some corporate or government lackey, to try and seem at least somewhat personable. Crossing the room Shinji kept his wits but almost lost his senses, the rush and roar of the crowd as blinding as it was deafening, a ceaseless barrage of flashes following him to the podium.

Shinji wouldn't know it but this was one of the largest crowds in a long time, even by NERV's standards. Clearly the media had amped itself up beyond belief. With wane smile Shinji to the microphone. "H-hello-um, oh right ha" His voice echoed and his cheeks flushed. Even his timid volume could boom with the right acoustics and it took a moment to get used to the projected sound of his own voice.

Trembling fingers stilled through their tense grip on the podium.

"I arrived three weeks ago and helped take down 2 angels and Jet alone." Shinji hesitated a moment, gazing out at the now utterly quiet sea of people, trying not to drown. He held firm to the buoy in his grasp, wishing he could channel the charisma of Oma without the pretentiousness.

"My name is Shinji Ikari. Hello."

The silence broke and the crowd could have easily been mistaken for a well-to-do version of a mosh pit at a metal concert. Miniature halogen suns flash-blinded the boy, and a phalanx of microphones advanced in a line.

"SHINJI, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT ACCUSATIONS OF NEPOTISM AND CORRUPTION INSIDE NERV?"

"HOW DID YOU DEVELOP YOUR POWERS AND WHY WEREN'T YOU INVOLVED EARLIER?"

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WERE BORN WITH WEBBED TOES?"

"SHINJI, MY DAUGHTER SAW YOU FIGHTING AND NOW SHE'S PREGNANT."

A haughty older woman in too much makeup tore open her trench coat, revealing a tee with the words "I'm going to marry Shinji Ikari" stenciled in bold font.

"SHINJI, SHINJI, HAVE YOU DECIDED ON A NAME YET AND IF YOU CAN PULL OFF A CAPE?"

For all of Shinji's worries regarding serious questions, the surprisingly paparazzi-like nature of most made him a bit more relaxed. He could breathe and he could chuckle at the pregnancy comment. He could do this.

"Hmmmm" Shinji lips moved to the side of his face as he looked upwards, trying to process all the questions and think up answers.

Truthfully he had been agonizing over a really cool hero name, as NERV's PR department kept coming forward for one but he waved them off. If Shinji was going to wear a brand it would be his own. Though he had no idea what yet, something like invincible boy sounded lame. Unbreakable would have been an option if not for all the copyright hurdles. He shifted his focus closer to the present.

"I want to thank you all for coming and let you know that my powers were completely unknown to me. They did not appear until my first fight with an Angel. My talents were unknown to everyone at NERV and came about as a happy accident of sorts. There is still no proven correlation between power development and any other factors. I don't know how or why I have these powers but I am happy and lucky to be blessed with this opportunity to help protect mankind."

Shinji took another deep breath of air for the next plunge.

What information he was willing to part with only sent the crowd into a greater frenzy, questions of love lives and cereal preferences drowning out anything with journalistic value. If he squinted, he could see his father in the back, curiously devoid of any paparazzi surrounding him. He'd have to ask the man just how he managed to shake them off time and again.

"SHINJI, WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO ACCEPT A SPONSORSHIP DEAL FROM TOYOTA?"

"SHINJI, WHAT WAS IT LIKE BEING PRESENT FOR FIRST CONTACT?"

"SHINJI, ARE YOU AWARE THAT SEVERAL RADICAL RELIGIOUS GROUPS ARE CALLING YOUR THEIR MESSIAH?"

"Captain Crunch" Came the chipper first reply. "Single at the moment" Came the blushed second. "I prefer walking places actually" Came Shinji's endorsement shattering 3rd answer. Momentum fell in with building confidence and pride, pushing Shinji through more and more answers, greater happiness and ease flowing with each one.

 _This is easy!_ _Just be concise and to the point, less risk of offending anyone that way._

The whole ordeal looked like it could go on for hours, barring some act of God.

Alarms suddenly began to blare, and for a second they were lost in the drone of the crowd until the flashing red lights became much too obvious to ignore. The excitable crowd grew jumpy and before the shocked Shinji could flounder towards something to say, Kaji came out and grabbed him by the arm.

"This is not a drill and so that will conclude the conference. Please make your way to the nearest defense shelters and evacuation routes. Thank you for your time!" Kaji gave a winning smile with unflappable calm and lackadaisical charm.

"Great job, kid! You could stick the landing better but I won't blame you given the surprise." Kaji kept his pleasant demeanor even now "Now I have to be somewhere, I'd help out more but combat operations are outside my field of expertise. Take care!"

And with that Kaji vanished into the throng of people, quickly replaced by a Section 2 complement that whisked Shinji off his feet and into the familiar gray hallways of NERV.

"Your orders are to head to the lockers and put this on." One of the men handed him some sort of purplish green suit wrapped in airtight cellophane. "It's a prototype suit like the ones the other Supers have, supposed to help your survival chances."

They came to a halt outside of the changing room.

"Get in and get out, there's a VTOL waiting for you on Pad 5. Your friends are already en route. Godspeed."

They ferried him through the process awfully quickly, but he supposed he had survived the rather impromptu baptism by fire already. How bad could this Angel be?

Left to himself, Shinji could smile, getting a little excited as he looked at the cool new uniform, the purple as vibrant and vivid as the green. A cute of style and flare well above most of anything he'd ever worn in his life. The idea of it offering him protection was cute but hopefully it would last longer than his usual clothing did, or else he wouldn't have much of a wardrobe left. Shinji stripped to his skivvies and put the thing on, its flexible and comfortable material encircling his body and adhering to his form with the press of a button. Flexing his hands he felt the freedom of movement as if he was wearing nothing at all, the subtlest hint of the material on his flesh reminding him otherwise.

Returning to the hallway Shinji looked to the usually grim and serious faces of Section 2, now dotted with beads of sweat and subtler jitters. The young man walked past them with comparative tranquility, amazed by how calm he actually felt. The first two Angel fights had been utter surprises, but this time he was ready, eager. With pride and confidence in each tensed hand, he felt maybe indestructible after all.

* * *

The VTOL was off in short order, ground whizzing by fast as a woman's voice came over the intercom, Maya, Shinji thought that was her name. "Target is 5 miles out. Captain Katsuragi wants all heroes to maintain a safe distance until the target's abilities have been gauged, it's-well, displaying visual." A video feed came up on a nearby screen and Shinji's confidence staggered.

The previous Angels had certainly looked alien, strange, even grotesque, but this one was well and truly bizarre. The thing looked like a giant white blue octahedron. How did that make sense? Shinji hadn't given too much thought to the Angel's origins just yet, but this meant that they had to be more than just monsters. For this thing to have so perfect a shape, one so purely cut from geometry, did not bode well.

Shinji tightened his hand into a fist. All the more reason for him to step up and into the breach, and gauge its abilities by himself. Shinji wasn't one to break command though, overtly anyways. He gathered a breath before stumbling towards the VTOL's open side door as it pitched forward.

"OH NO THE TURBULENCE! AHHHH!" Shinji loosed a scream as he let himself drop off the side, screaming directly into his neck intercom for the benefit of the command center. His lithe form cratered a small spot of ground below, the youth standing with admiration for how clean his new uniform remained.

As soon as he touched down the battlenet chirping escalated to full on shouting matches as command demanded to know how their strike package managed to get stranded so early in the deployment stage. It certainly didn't bode well for the operation, but their offensive elements tried to keep their distance. For now, it seemed, all they could hope to do was corral it into an area where collateral damage could theoretically be kept to a minimum.

"What the HELL do you mean 'he's missing'?"

Misato raged at the red telephone, her right arm still cradled in a sling. A few tiers above, a rugged line creased the Commander's forehead, a grim sense of foreboding gripping the room's spirits.

Shinji jogged up the country road, these four miles outside the city thoroughly rustic with forest flanking his way. Even though the Angel was distant Shinji could feel it: over and past the crest of the hill ahead. Its power emanating over the crest like the rosy finger tips of the sun at dawn, slowly illuminating the sky.

He could once more feel his own small aura, resting tiny within the confines of his skin, but just a little larger and smaller than the last two fights.

 _I can do this!_

"This is Shinji, I'm alright, heading over this hill to get a visual on the target." He was only two steps from the top of the hill when he felt the Angel's distant power began to surge immensely.

 _It's going to attack someone!_

Shinji crested the hill with a run, unveiling the view of a wide and peaceful valley, and the Angel that hovered soundless in the middle of it.

At once the Angel's perfectly structured form broke, all rules of geometry and common sense too, as this giant mirror flowed with the motion and ease of water. In seconds the Angel has spread wider still, its form stretched to the decorate shape of something akin to a snowflake. A twinkle of purple light crossed the Angel's center and caught Shinji's wide blue eyes.

 _Oh shi-_

The Angel loosed a roar of purple light from its center, a beam some two stories tall enveloping Shinji with a rush of heat and noise. There was no time to even fumble for his aura, to try and drop it and ground himself like he did in training with Asuka. He could barely tell where he was, and when the light and sound began to dissipate, which way was up.

Once more Shinji saw and felt nothing but sky around him, the ground a barely visible blur as his body flew wildly through the air. A scarier flight than even his fall from the plane as the force of blast trapped him with a momentum he could not control.

"Misato! MISATO!" Shinji screamed, but no one answered. His communications were gone, and within seconds so was he. It was some 25 miles away where a poor commuter felt the dull smack of vomit against their car.

* * *

"New plan." Misato laid her hand flat on the console, studying the holographic display of the recently charred battlefield. "We've let the JSDF in on a secret we've had brewing for these Angel bastards. Only problem is it's gonna take a lot of time and juice this country might not have enough of. I'm designating this spot as our staging area, so far it's been out of range of that thing and I'd like to lead it as far away from the city as possible. Then, once it's in our sights, we blast it, right through the core."

Rei raised her hand.

"And if we miss? Do we fall back to the Geofront?"

"Don't you get it, Wonder Girl? There is no falling back, we _are_ the back up."

"As much as I hate to say it, Asuka's right. This is not a stop gap or a stepping stone, it's our Alamo. Just focus on dropping this thing before it can get a bead on us."

The redheaded teen got up, having heard enough of plans.

"Well we're not getting any younger, and I'm not about to reinforce a pile of ashes. C'mon, Rei."

"Duly noted" Rei said with her same calm and even tone despite the daunting prospects before them. "Not to be overly grim but if I do not return Misato, I want to say thank you."

That was odd, Rei had always addressed her the woman as "captain", or "captain Katsuragi". Was Rei opening up? Maybe, but hopefully not too late.

* * *

It was nighttime when Rei and Asuka ascended in an elevator and VTOL to the sniping point.

The lion's share of work regarding setup had already been accomplished, the prospect of imminent death serving as a terrific motivator. Asuka was assigned to operation of the cannon itself, mostly loading and reloading the fuses as the gun readied for a hopefully unnecessary second shot. Rei flew close by, ready to aid in cooling the weapon and provide defensive support.

The firing mechanism was fully automated, something of a necessity considering the canon's sheer size. A more imaginative person would have wondered what sort of colossal being such a gun was originally intended for, but Rei chalked it up to military redundancy. Her partner's eyes narrowed with unease as the grating shrieks cut through her thoughts periodically. Though she hated to say it, there wasn't much any individual hero could do against an Angel, save a certain absent idiot. If they readily accepted this half-baked plan, requiring damn near all of Japan's power, she was a little miffed that her own suggestion to throw him out of a plane again was so easily dismissed.

Rei looked down at the setup and the massive amount of wiring spreading off from it, tying it and their fates with the very power grid of Japan. And so it was that each light cut off, plunging everything into darkness for a faint kindling of hope.

Red eyes found the sight so beautiful, this world without power, so natural, a world without the light of man or his technology. A world lit only by starlight. And yet, just as beautiful was the sight of this human endeavor, each individual part of a greater whole, capable of moving mountains from paint stroke to reality.

What the Angel thought of the view, Rei could not say, what passed for consciousness being as strange as its body at this distance and just as unassailable. The creature was burrowing underground now with some sort of drill like appendage. That the Angel couldn't shoot straight down seemed like a design flaw or stupidity to Rei. Or maybe it didn't want to waste energy. Rei always found her mind oddly stimulated in moments like this.

So she tried to silence her thoughts with words "What do you believe our chances are this time Asuka?"

"Chances of rubbing the victory in stupid Shinji's face? One hundred fucking percent!"

Red eyes drifted in a sideways and studious glance "Your usual fire is burning a bit hotter as of late." The younger Ikari's doing perhaps? And not for any tactical misstep, upon the battlefield anyways.

Rei's glance drifted back towards the vast spread of stars and their distant light, modest under a full moon's glow.

"Man has always feared the darkness, so he scrapes away at its edges with fire."

The quiet calm of night vanished with the roar of missiles and artillery. Shells and bombs of all calibre and size sailing forth from every direction at the target designated Ramiel. A sight truly spectacular and terrible. As soon as the barrage began, Ramiel answered, flowing and shifting into a tall and narrow shape that could easily arc purple light across the foothills and forests, cutting them ablaze with massive explosions, and silencing any offending attackers. Yet there were so many batteries that even with the Angel's force and speed it was kept busy.

A low hum tickled Asuka's eardrums, reverberating through the evening chill. The gun was almost fully juiced, and she took it upon herself to begin the loading sequence. Though the sleek, white cannon bore a closer resemblance to an oversized sniper rifle than a traditional artillery piece, it lacked a detachable magazine and as such each spent round had to be ejected, the barrel cooled, and another loaded into the chamber while its motorized supports adjusted as necessary for aim. The name "positron cannon" was a misnomer as the weapon accelerated tungsten rods packed into the disposable fuses rather than particles themselves.

The anti-climatic beep that sounded off as full power was reached reminded her of a microwave and her stomach dropped with the knowledge that anything that happened from here on out was on them. Breaths were held and sphincters clenched as the final calculations were made. Misato watched the events unfold from the gigantic viewscreen back at the Geofront. She grasped the white cross hanging from her neck, her hand reaching from the telephone, man's combined fist coming to strike down the voice of God.

"Tracking... Target Locked." A breeze rustled the hills cradling the serene lake. "Fire."

The Angel's spectacular miles wide shootout fell to quaint proportions, the cannon firing a blue beam large and strong enough to kick up it's own breeze across each hilltop. The large roaring blue beam tore forward, only to freeze just a second shy of the Angel, it's light clashing against a hexagonal wall of bright orange. The air bristled and crackled before the orange field parted, the blue beam cutting deep through it and the Angel behind.

"EIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" A deafening shriek echoed through the foothills as red blood flew wide across the landscape, flooding torrents on the ground below. The Angel's flowing form snapped back to its original state, that flawless shape now cracked and bleeding. The Angel hung, drifting slowly lower to the ground-when its cracks began to seal.

The cheers had barely left their mouths as NERV Command readjusted their headsets and watched the listing creature mosey around in a wounded hover.

"Confirmed hit! Target still moving and bearing on the strike zone!"

Panic arrested the tech's veins before Misato's voice cut through the chatter.

"Fire team, I need a sit-rep on our cannon!"

Back at the clearing, men hustled back and forth, re-calculating trajectories as Asuka vented the breech and Rei shielded the workers from the superheated air spewing out of the weapon.

"W-we missed the Angel's core, Captain!" The site foreman wiped sweat off his brow as he chittered into the phone. "We're preparing for another shot! T-minus 30 seconds!"

Both superheroines wore masks of pure determination, warily eyeing the approaching menace. Though its wounds were fresh, its primary weapon it seemed, was more than functional. A looming hiss boiled the air around them.

The last crack on the Angel's body vanished and sealed into place and it looked as if the Angel had never been injured at all. Its form expanded wide, a building purple light gathering at its center, its glare reflected in the wide eyes of everyone at the cannon's location. Rei's red eyes met the purple glow cooly, hands cutting through the air as the Angel's build finished.

The night vanished with the Angel's scream, both land and sky lit up in a cruel shade of purple.

The largest beam yet hit the cannon area dead on, a massive explosion echoing around the distant landscape. The sound of crunching and melting earth burning through the air alongside a rush of many human screams. When the purple light faded, it was replaced by the glow of nature alight, countless forest fires raging and raising their smoke in silent cry to the full moon above.

Through the smoke and the fire, the cannon still stood, the hill beside it, did not. The entire massive part of earth was melted away and what was left sizzled with intense heat. Between hill and cannon lingered the evaporated and shattered remnants of what had been a fleetingly great rampart of ice. An intricate work of strong architecture torn down as quickly as it had been built.

Rei collapsed, panting heavily and clutching her reddening side where a piece of debris sat. She couldn't block a shot that powerful, but she could slightly alter its trajectory.

"I have spent all my energy Asuka, the next shot will not be stopped, please hurry." Rei spoke in a rare rush, the rarer hint of an emotion, fear, lining her voice.

A subtle distinction Asuka almost missed with the ringing in her ears.

Asuka thought she knew fire, as she'd often played with it. From brief flickers to draconic gouts, it was both her muse and favorite toy in her box to bend the physics' silly laws to her whim. God, it seemed, had a response prepared for her childish aspirations to true power. Hell robbed her vision, the image of the unholy cube seared into her retinas. By some miracle, she had been blasted aside and into the earth, away from the purple light that vitrified their meager task force. Wiping the dirt from her mouth, she could not sense anything outside of the broiling dark twisting away the atomized wisps of sons and daughters, believers in humanity's light.

She struggled to stand, the left side of her suit chafing painfully against what was surely cooked skin. With a gasp she tore off the sleeves, wailing at the reddened mass bursting with pustules, veins throbbing on adrenaline and not much else. Bottom lip trembling, she lifted the lone remaining fuse, cracked and uncertain, and placed it into the chamber, cocking the massive bolt with a fevered shout. Cut off from the Geofront, Asuka gritted her teeth and stared down the creature, now floating perfectly in place not 100 meters away. Even with her injuries, she managed a final wicked grin. Point-blank was her style, after all.

The scene of desperation and destruction was nothing to the cannon's target system. As geometric death loomed closer, the targeting system only responded with a chipper but distinctly robotic female tone.

 _ **30 seconds until cannon is charged and ready to fire**_ _._

Another large build of light began at the Angel's heart, purple light budding and blooming, until it was almost half the angel's size. Like moths to a purging flame all eyes sat on the building doom of light.

And no eyes noticed the slight movement to the west, the blur of a car flying wild down the road. There was a screech of brakes, the crunch of a fence as the car flew through it, the scream of metal as the car hit a rock, the shattering of glass as something flew past the windshield and into the dirt with a thump.

 _ **15 seconds until cannon is charged and ready to fire**_ _._

The computer's voice offered optimistically before all went quiet, sound itself rent as the beam exploded towards them. The air grew hot, the small moisture in Asuka and Rei's lungs evaporating to a sizzle as the intense heat came close. When the end came, no one would hear or see their screams.

Suddenly sound returned to their ears with a smack in the chest, reality coming into focus with a blinding explosion as the Angel's purple light stopped short. It wasn't like the explosion before no, it was like fire and lightning straining against a rock. This rush of sparks and roaring power hiding a steadily growing sound, a-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"

Through all the light and fury Asuka and Rei could see the Angel's beam ran aground the small and hunched form of a thin young man: one Shinji Ikari.

Asuka's raspy screams rode up a sandpapered esophagus, a cry of "SHINJI?!" drowned out in the ear-rending loudness of the blast. However tiny the boy was in comparison to the massive wave of energy, he didn't even seem to budge. Asuka briefly smiled at the thought that her advice to the boy was almost literally the only thing preventing them from being reduced to their component elements.

Shinji roared against the beam, purple light splitting against and around his form, creating a spectacular display of fire and light. The earth around him turning to ash before the simple black embers themselves vanished beyond sight. The small aura inside Shinji was now a bowling ball, flaring large against the wave that pressed him. Like a wall it resisted, pushing back as hard as it received, and it had not received as well as it did this day. Shinji sunk that aura down, feet digging into the earth. He wasn't going on another aerial exhibition just yet.

Shinji held his hands in front of him, the glove bits of the suit long since seared away. In the mere seconds Shinji held the beam he felt it: a distant thing, the humbling pathos of man and the experience of life. Pain. For a second, it was pin pricks, and then, it was as if Shinji was a child again. But even as a child Shinji had never known pain like this, scalding heat roasting into his flesh, fingertips sizzling. Shinji fell to a knee, roaring in pain as he threw his head forward to face the blast.

The infuriating calm of the cannon's computer counted back from five.

 _ **Four... Three... Two... One... Firing Systems Online**_ **.**

Asuka leapt up, fist pumping forward as she pulled the trigger with her mind, moments before an ethereal light engulfed the night sky.

"WELCOME TO EARTH, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Blue light cut the night sky, splitting the purple beam in twain as it raced at the angel. Shinji slid forward into the dirt with a shout of pain, clutching charred hands and a bit of hope.

The Angel's orange force field reappeared and flickered briefly, then shattered under the sheer force of the magnetically accelerated projectile. The beam lanced through the faintly visible violet core in the center, another screech assaulting their senses in tandem with the strike. The purple blast fizzled out, and the otherworldly cube began its slow descent, ending with a monumental splash into the lake. The wave it threw up drenched the exhausted trio, the heavenly water cooling their burns. Rei used the transponder in her suit to radio in an exact location before collapsing back onto the cannon.

Asuka dragged herself over to where the boy lay doubled over, the earth around him blackened and smoking. She raised her fist as though to hit him, arm faltering as she saw the bruised and peeling skin on his hands. Instead, she opted for a hand on the shoulder.

"So," presently, her voice was about as smooth as a geriatric chain smoker "you feel like a hero yet?"

"Yeah, a little, like the great caped smoked ham" Through the pain Shinji could still send a smile and a laugh Asuka's way, life thrumming through him "Please don't call me that, I don't want it to stick."

His body ached and his hands seared as he rose with a grimace.

 _Pain._

It was bothersome, but it proof that he was still alive.

"Good shot Asuka." Shinji's eyes took in the girl, a touch more heated than usual, and perhaps more injured than himself. Blue eyes winced twice over for Asuka's pain, trailing past her to glimpse the sagging Ayanami.

"Rei!" Shinji ran over, extending a burnt hand to help her up. Red eyes blinked back at him, the girl a bit shocked to see the younger ikari.

"Ikari-Shinji" Rei clutched her bleeding side as she took his hand with her free one. She saw him grimace, felt his singed flesh, and with a breath passed her palm over his, a soothing balm of coolness passing into his hands.

While his hand cooled, his cheek warmed "Thanks Rei-"

Shinji stopped short as he and Asuka were both struck in silent witness to yet one more surprise for the evening. Rei Ayanami's almost permanently flat lips curling up into a small but powerful smile as she regarded the pair.

It was a sight unseen to Shinji and one quiet beautiful, deepened all the more by the full moon's light, painting her pale flesh in an exotic glow.

"I did not like the movie Asuka but that was a suitable reference. It is a good thing that we-brought-the-thunder." Rei edged the last words out awkwardly but kept her simple smile.

Rei smiling and making cogent pop culture references? Asuka decided there and then that an alien assault on Heaven's orders was definitely not the weirdest part of her day so far.

"Right back at ya, Wonder Girl. Us Earth girls ain't so easy to take down." Though the smile was welcome, it unnerved her a bit. "You were alright too, Shinji. Good to see all that rock talk didn't just fly over your head."

In the night's opaque veneer, a pair of blinking lights was visible in the sky above.

"Looks like our ride." Asuka mumbled, falling backwards into the cool grass. "Never thought I'd be glad to see those goons again."

Shinji supported and steadied Rei as they made their way to the VTOL, he offered the same to Asuka but didn't insist, knowing her pride. He understood his own pride a bit better now too, that elusive beast happy but humbled, the pain in the palm of his hand a reminder against hubris. By going it alone he risked not only himself, but Rei, Asuka, Misato, everyone. Shinji wouldn't make that mistake again.

As the VTOL hummed and rose Shinji was brought out of his thoughts by a soft pressure against his shoulder, Rei's sleeping head resting against it. With quiet blush Shinji let her sleep.

Asuka looked askance at them through half-lidded eyes, exhaustion overpowering the aches and burns that marred her body She wasn't too concerned about the permanent damage, NERV medical could just about re-grow an arm if you needed them to, but to see her body so beaten left her with an intense feeling of disgust. She looked outside the window to ignore Rei's angelic snooze, noting Shinji as a possible catalyst for the recent cracks in her heretofore emotionless facade.

Their flight path happened to take them over the site of their surprise victory against Sachiel. Though the area had been cordoned off as the creature's remain's continued to be catalogued and disposed of, a large, ratty banner hung from a tower overlooking the destroyed plaza, presumably laid out by some excited citizens. "WELCOME TO EARTH!" it proclaimed to the world in blood red kanji, a crude drawing of Sachiel's mask with big X's for eyes accompanying the greeting. The sight warmed her, taking her mind off the reddening boy opposite her who had probably never been this close to a girl before. She couldn't muster the energy to tease, and sleep carried her away to the Geofront.

Shinji himself soon followed, finding easy sleep in Rei's comforting closeness, and the now soothing hum of the VTOL.

The rest of the night passed in a sleepy haze. As they disembarked Shinji awoke again, momentarily fearing for Rei when she wouldn't get up. To his relief and humor he just discovered the girl to be that deep of a sleeper, her rest enduring even as she was carried of the VTOL by medical staff.

Sadly there was no sight of Misato, the woman busy dealing with the collateral of victory most likely. All three heroes saw separate medical examination and treatment. Shinji's hands were severely burned but otherwise fine, the examination nevertheless lasted through the night as NERV's doctors and scientists alike tried to study the crack in the supposed invincible aegis. It was 5:00 in the morning when Shinji was finally walking free down the empty streets, stifling a yawn as light began to filter between the buildings.

An insistent thrum buzzed to life in Shinji's pocket, the caller ID displaying a candid picture of his cheery guardian. On the other end, face obscured by a mountain of paperwork, Misato's fingers tapped on her elbow in time with the dial tone.

"Hey Shinji, you there?" A distinctive edge tainted her usual joyful tone, further evidence for the heart-rending suspense the rest of NERV was thrown into once contact was lost.

"Hey Misato" Shinji responded, face wavering between a furtive smile and a shamed frown "I'm sorry for going it alone. I'm not as invulnerable as I thought."

Her lips curled up once she heard his tired reply.

"Well, what else is there to say really? You saved us all, again, like I knew you would." She chuckled to herself. "I'm glad you're all safe, most of all, but I swear if you go running off again like a dumbass I'll hunt you down myself and turn you over to Ritsuko, you hear?"

There wasn't any malice in the threat, but her chest still hitched thinking of how she felt knowing that the Children were all on their own.

"I understand. I put everyone in danger with my ego- it won't happen again" He bowed his head in humility, eyes drifting to his bandaged hands, before his smile beat back his frown "But maybe a part of me wouldn't mind some alone time with Ritsuko".

"You'll probably be dead asleep when I get back, so I just wanted to say thank you again. Stay safe kid, if my instincts are worth anything then I'd say we're only just warming up."

"Thank you Misato for forgiving me…..for believing in me, I won't let you down. And-" Shinji hesitated, gulping "I would like to talk to you about something sometime. When you come back home. See you later Misato."

"Anytime, kid."

Shinji hung up, yawning and basking in the warm early light of day, this city lonesome and beautiful.

 _Ahhh, the storms just crash  
_ _I didn't bother listening to the rest  
_ _I won't ever die  
_ _I'm a hero in my mind_

Wavves - Idiot

* * *

" _Oy vey! And so the great blue dreidel spins and falls!"_

" _It might have take all of Japan's power to take that Angel down-"_

" _But all it takes is a secret to topple a hero!"_

" _See you next time!"_

(Mines of Salmon: Hello all, glad to be back again. The Ramiel battle is a time honored stop on the stations of canon for any aspiring fanfic author, and I hope you enjoyed reading ours as we did writing it. We knew from the beginning that we didn't want to just write a succession of punch ups with different kaiju, and tried to make it so that each Angel fight was unique and fun, so not everyone will be making an appearance.)

(Imagine Wind: Hey everyone! Here we are back at our hopefully regularly scheduled programming! This episode started much shorter than the rest but as said we put a little extra into it as a way of trying to stand up to the original with a somewhat cheeky reversal of roles. Not to spoil but only to tease, expect certain future Angel fights to go very very different.)


	6. Crazy For You

**Super Eva Episode 6: Crazy For You**

 _She is my lucky girl from out of my dream  
_ _And always smartest, don't you realize?  
_ _Lightly you tread the way with whipped cream  
_ _It's always hardest before I tantalize_

Another week passed before NERV returned to its chaotic approximation of normalcy. News spread far and fast of Ramiel's defeat, though lack of eyewitness accounts aside from what the heroes were willing to go on the record for meant that actual facts in different iterations of the story were just as rare.

Thus, Shinji's newcomer status and gallant defense led to a meteoric rise in his popularity, surpassing even Asuka and Rei. When news of his address leaked, reporters flocked to the scene, usually driven away by an angry Misato threatening to crush them all into paste. The tabloids tried to sell a story of torrid romance between the boy and the sexy mentor he lived with, though public denials were frequent. NERV itself tried what it could to dampen the spread of fiction and rumor of personal relations between any heroes in its employ, but even they could not outpace the sheer stream of nonsense pouring out of the Net's interminable series of hero fansites. Shinji's own tight-lipped nature on the subject of romantic interest led to wild speculation even among members of NERV.

"Alright I got a new one for ya." Touji looked down at Kensuke on the bench press, the latter attempting to beef up his noodle arms. "Outta everyone in NERV, pick three: fuck, marry, kill?"

His friend stared back in confusion.

"How the hell's that any different from the desert island one?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Fine, lemme think." He stuck his tongue out in mock concentration "Guess I'd do Soryu, marry Wonder Girl, and kill that doctor lady."

"You serious? Man, I dunno about that. Wonder Girl's cool and all but the poor girl looks like she looks like she could use five cents a day." The boy brought a flat hand down his front to accentuate the metaphor. "I woulda said someone with some curves on her. Like Misato, she's _stacked_ and built like a brick shithouse, a straight up dime."

"Yeah, I get you. Hey, you think Shinji hit that?"

The other boy shrugged.

"I dunno, I barely know the guy. I'm gonna go with no though."

"I figured. Now that I think about it, you ever wonder if Shinji's... ya know..."

Touji stared at him in honest befuddlement. "Know what?"

"You know... _gay?_ "

The taller boy began cracking up.

"This fucking guy. Look, I know Shinji's not slaying left and right, but it's still a reach to go from that to saying the guy's in the closet."

"But think about it, it'd all add up! In the entire time he's been here, has he hit on a single girl? Has he talked to one outside of missions? Even then they treat him like a little brother."

"I guess, but so what? You gonna ask him to his face if he likes dudes?"

"Maybe we don't have to, we could sort of suggest it to him right now."

He pointed out Shinji heading their way with his gym bag.

"Like let's pretend we're hypothetically asking each other who we'd go gay for in a totally straight environment." Kensuke moved his hand back and forth between them. "You say some random guy, I say some random guy, then we ask Shinji. If he's straight, he'll just go along with the joke, but if he's gay, then he'll say 'Oh, funny story guys, I'm actually into men haha' and we'll all have a laugh about it, no feelings hurt."

"Seems legit." Shinji then stepped within their audible range and Kensuke puffed out his chest and pretended he'd been stretching out his arms.

"So Touji, no homo, but if you had to choose one guy to go gay for, who would it be?"

"Gee, I dunno, Ken. I guess I'd go with Shinji, he seems like a pretty clean guy."

Shinji didn't seem so clean today, walking over with sweat pouring off his brow and drenching through his NERV brand t-shirt. For such sweat and toil there was more tone to his arms, barely enough to be noticed, but enough for the punching bag to actually move when he hit it these days. Progress, however slight, put some easy pep into Shinji's step and expression.

"Oh thanks Touji" Shinji gave his expected and usual blush, but kept a surprising calm "You know Misato actually really likes open minded guys-well, she's fine with gay guys but obviously there isn't too much she can do with them in bed. What she really loves are bi or pan dudes, their confidence and open sexuality really gets her hot and heavy. Last Thursday she didn't want to sleep together until I finished doing this guy infront of her, and then she just passed me off to Ritsuko. It was kinda weird but fun nonetheless."

Shinji finished with perfect nonchalance and without even a hint of humor in his voice.

Misato had not taught him anything in bed or about how to use one, but she had begun training him in glib teasing and humor.

Blue eyes awaited the pair's reaction as he turned the table on Touji's and Ken's apparent subterfuge.

"Haha...ha..." Their nervous laughter carried on for a few awkward seconds. "That _does_ sound like fun."

Touji coughed into his hand, suddenly very interested in a pair of dumbbells.

"So anyways, yeah, how you been? Seems all everyone can talk about is how you beat the crap out of that big ass Rubik's cube. Heh, if you keep going the the way you're going, we might all be out of a job."

Kensuke nodded in agreement, still steeped in thought.

 _Yeah Misato's off the list for sure, which kinda sucks. What the hell was he saying about her being in to pans or whatever? Is that like code for 'she likes guys that cook'?_

"Either way, it's good to see you back, Shin."

"Rei and Asuka deserve a lot of the credit. Without each other we likely all would have died, even me" Shinji held up his still bandaged hands "Teamwork is just as important on the battlefield as in the bedroom guys, you should think about it."

Shinji left them with a smile and a long silence, before ducking back in "That bi orgy was a joke by the way."

* * *

As the warm shower spray washed away half a day of training, the freedom and relaxation of the remainder loomed. Growing up school had taken up most of his time, all the more in so quiet and isolated a hometown, but now he was past high school and pulled off of any college path for this hero's life. That left wide empty days when he wasn't training. Empty and a little lonely.

Maybe he could try to track down Misato? Spend some quality time with her? If she was free. He was still wary of Asuka and he never knew how to approach Rei, let alone find her. Wandering thoughts drifted to Mana again, sadness tinging his mood. Shinji didn't expect the girl to fawn over him or anything but he was a bit sad that she never called, it had been two weeks since Jet Alone. Maybe she had forgotten his number? It had been given in haste. Or maybe she didn't want anything to do with a freak? Most guys would at least inquire or try to follow up with more spirit on the cute and interesting girls they met, but timidness was not so easily burnt away at the gym. Shinji toweled off, got dressed and stepped out into the sunny afternoon.

"Hey..."

A familiar female chirp sounded from off to his left. There she was, in a frilly white sundress and hat, seemingly waiting for him outside of the gym.

"Apologies for seeking you out like this, my father's denied my phone privileges for some time now." Mana bowed her head to him. "Also, I've asked around some and found out that you come here often. Which I hope isn't creepy or anything!"

Her cheeks flushed red, and she took a few tentative steps forward.

Sundress was as fitting descriptor, for between girl and dress both Shinji felt the light and warmth of sunshine fill his breast. Shinji didn't like her, not that much, not yet no. So why was he so relieved and happy to see her? Despite the obvious blush and look of shock on Shinji's face, a smile came easily to his lips.

"Oh no it's fine! I was beginning to think I had scared you off or something. It's good to see you again. I haven't seen you since that crazy evening. I hope you got out alright, and you're doing well?" Shinji spoke faster and faster, getting more flustered and excited as his speech unfurled.

The girl leaned in with enthusiasm, eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Oh yes, it's all because of you!" She pulled him into a hug, her floral perfume invading his senses. "I was so scared that night," she confided in him "I was sure I would die! But you were there, weren't you?"

Caught off guard by the sudden hug, Shinji could only rally to a simple pat on the back in response before it was already over.

She stepped back, back straight and eyes defiant this time.

"I-I would like to thank you on my behalf and that of my family, Ikari Shinji. We are in your debt."

"D-don't worry about it." Shinji had almost forgotten her earnestness, and how much he liked it.

"I was just wondering if you were free this afternoon, perhaps?" Hope colored the lilt in her voice, white teeth peeking behind a smile fit for nobility.

"I'm actually very free, I would love to do something!" Shinji smiled wider, matching her own enthusiasm.

Another smile. "Perfect, do you know anywhere we could get some lunch and catch up?"

"There's actually a nice sandwich place nearby facing a park, we could get something and eat under a tree or something, it's a nice enough day I figure."

Cheery chit-chat followed in their wake and by the time they purchased their sandwiches, they looked like the picture of a young couple enjoying a picnic. So sweet. So innocent.

* * *

 _I want to die._ Asuka thought, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor of the Commander's office. Rei sat beside her, watching the same Section 2 feed displayed on the set of monitors adjacent to the man's desk.

"I must commend Miss Sohryu on her uncanny style of reconnaissance." Gendo began. "Though there exists a Mr. Kirishima and his family, we have reasons to believe that their documentation may be falsified. The identity and motives of this girl could be nothing, or they could pose a threat. Given her proximity to my son, I will assign someone from Section 2 to tail her."

"We could tail her." Asuka offered immediately, sitting straight up in her chair. "We'll be much more effective and discreet than a bunch of men in a van."

Gendo chewed on this for a second. His gut instinct was to firmly reject her childish proposal, but he knew how much the girl craved even the tiniest morsel of validation, and giving an inch here would do well for her loyalty, he supposed. The addition of a cool head couldn't hurt either.

"Very well, as long as you stay out of sight, you don't want to spook her with all the papparazzi around."

"Yes. Understood" Rei always understood orders. Other things however…..red eyes drifted to the camera feed and Rei frowned the smallest frown.

 _How curious._

Rei felt no anger or sadness, and yet, for some odd reason, if she could decide between seeing Shinji with or without this Mana girl, she would feel more comfortable with without. It was tantamount to an itch on a normal person's nose, but for Rei, pebble falls could be avalanches.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park Shinji finished his sandwich, sharing a slice of grass and tree shade with Mana "So, you talk about your family a lot, are you close?"

"My father and I are quite close, yes. It's been a necessity since the divorce. I love my mother as well, but she's very often away on business, you see. I have no siblings and few cousins, I'll spare you the details but my childhood was not the most sociable."

She relented with a small laugh and had another bite of her sandwich.

"How about you? I don't mean to presume but I hope your father is a bit softer than he seems."

Shinji smiled again as she did. It was one thing to smile at the top of the world, it was another thing to smile in the face of troubles and wounds. So clearly the girl had some strength and will, her mirth wasn't shallow or feigned, it was true and tested.

"My mother passed away before I could remember and my dad isn't the boogey man but he isn't that super nice guy who hides his heart either. We don't hate each other I think, we just never really talked. He's been a bit more...negotiable lately though so...so I've tried being the same."

"That's always good to hear." A pair of genuine smiles drifted between them. "It's not worth keeping one's emotions locked away for so long, widening the gap among each other's hearts. I sometimes feel a bit selfish complaining about these things considering the charmed life I've led, but I'll always have to remember that I'm not alone."

* * *

" _I'll always remember I'm not alone as long as I have you my little Shinji bunny-wunny._ " Asuka's voice echoed in the Geofront's elevator, regurgitating the words in a grating falsetto. "Give me a fucking break. Who actually talks like that? This bitch is faker than press-on nails. Probably a spy or some gold digger trying to cash in young."

"Given the prominence of the girl's family name and their financial resources it is unlikely that she needs or desires monetary gain. It might merely be normal attraction, Shinji Ikari is: handsome, funny and kind." A touch of red hit Rei's pale cheeks.

 _Handsome?_

Had she ever said that word before?

Rei quickly threw forth verbal cover "Though a spy is certainly possible, or perhaps some new form of Angel."

"Hah, that'd be rich. The guy finally thinks he's found the one and it turns out they're just some freak out to kill all humans." Asuka laughed to herself before rounding on the girl. "And _handsome?_ Really, Rei? Don't tell me you're falling for this guy too, I don't want any more-" _Competition._ "-complications on this mission than we've already got. Now's no time to get soft on him."

"I-" Rei's blush deepened and her even pace of speech wavered "It is just an observation, regardless of my personal interest or lack of interest he is a handsome young man-and I believe you would agree."

Rei's eyes trailed up cutely into a busying imagination. "An actually, provided not too grotesque, impractical or painful, I imagine sex with an Angel could be most fascinating."

This vocalized thought was at the girl's usual pace, casual and contemplative.

Asuka's mind projected a vision of a miniature Ramiel in bed with a giant naked Rei, the latter smoking a cigarette while the former issued forth an ear-splitting REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" Asuka shook her head and strutted out of the elevator.

Rei quietly worked over many...interesting possibilities with humans and otherwise as she followed Asuka out.

* * *

Shinji sneezed loudly before he chuckled, "Sorry I keep sneezing, must be some pollen around here."

The gap between hearts. So Mana was a poet, a poignant one at that. Shinji's own heart drifting closer word by word.

"That's beautiful, and it makes a lot of sense." Shinji rubbed the back of his head and met her eyes dead on. He supposed the whole gay topic came up between Touji and Ken because they wondered about him and girls. Shinji's easy excuse could have been: Asuka was too hot, Rei too cold, and Misato….people would disapprove or talk, Misato perhaps among them. All were fine women but all seemed unapproachable. Here though was someone interesting, apparently interested, and available. So why was Shinji so hesitant? Shinji didn't need to marry her, just ask her out, try things, it's what normal people did. So why did he hang back?

"Mana, I really like talking with you, I think you're amazing and-" Shinji gulped, his fingers pressing nervously together, tip to tip. "Me and some of the other heroes are going to be sailing with the East UN fleet at the end of the week as part of a PR stunt. Would you like to come?"

Shinji knew Misato would have scoffed at him for going halfway but he thought it a strategic offer. It wasn't romantic enough to be considered an out an out date and Shinji was framing it more as a friendship thing, with room to grow if need be-hopefully.

Mana brought her hand to her chest and gasped slightly. "Oh Shinji, that sounds wonderful! I'd love to!" She clapped daintily. "I've never been sailing out on the open ocean before!"

Shinji breathed out easier as he returned to the smile "Good-great! I will have to get you the information and get you clearance but it will be Friday of the coming week. So to get all that to you, could I get your number please?"

On the hill underneath the falling blossoms, Mana blushed and took out a pen and scrap of paper. "678-999-8212." She flashed a winning smile, delicately handing it over. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to see you then!"

Shinji touched the piece of paper with all the care and value of a flawless ruby. "Great! Thanks!" Shinji exclaimed, doing everything he could not to leap into the air. "I'm really looking forward to it, I-" Shinji came forward, not sure if he should shake her hand or-

 _Fuck it._

Shinji came forward with a quick and clumsy hug, returning the favor from earlier. "I'm looking forward to it as well! Have a good week!"

Mana's cheeks erupted in rose red, her face nestled in his collar. "Y-You too!"

How freshly and sweetly young love could bloom in the warm light of spring, and how easily conspiracy could fester in the shade.

Down a ways in the park a business suited man sat upon a charmingly rustic bench, looking over his coffee cup at the parting pair and hiding his mouth as he whispered "Target in sight, waiting for her return trip to pursue."

"Roger Fox-2, stay out of sight. No telling what might happen if she spots a tail." And so the busy women and men of NERV enjoyed another relatively uneventful day, Mana herself skipping merrily along the park's sidewalk before taking a turn towards the metro.

"She's heading for the subway, over, contact might get spotty."

The man kept a wide distance as he followed Mana into the metro, looking like any other middle class businessman stuck in the normal tedium of life, if a bit larger and more muscular than most. Later on in his twenties he seemed decently handsome with a wide chin, doubled at its center, the aftershave on it growing in fast. The rest of the man's hair was a dull and simple short black, his eyes a weathered and astute grey.

Truthfully the man was a little bored-and a little slighted. He had staked out and busted drug cartels and now here he was spying on some society girl. A cute girl sure but he was too old for her and better than this assignment. For he was Aaron Felm, veteran of NERV's section 2, at home and abroad, and section 2 was not so kindly a group as to look out after lost pups and kittens. But orders were orders and Section 2 always got results.

Keeping a generous distance between himself and the girl Aaron filed out after her at a stop in the heart of downtown, quickly disappearing into the human sea of people.

The agents of Section 2 carried a certain weight with their distinctive presence, all severe suits and shades, when they wanted to be seen. Though the disgruntled populace resented the far reaching tendrils of Tokyo 3's Janitors circling the city's neck, few of them would say so to their stony faces. No, it was well known just how easily an overt enemy of NERV could be 'disappeared'. This tacit understanding powered the confidence behind Aaron's stride, not so much weaving through the throng as they parted automatically for him. On the one hand, it made walking less obtrusive, on the other, it made him easier to spot now that he had abandoned his plainclothes observation post. He supposed this was already on display due to his obviously white features in the otherwise rather homogenous midday Tokyo 3 crowd. Not so much a melting pot as a homemade soup, miso through and through.

For all his business trips Aaron had many skills, and an extensive knowledge about certain things beyond the pale of usual business procedures. While Aaron resented being called a "thug" he took pride in the fact that most Section 2 operatives were smart and capable thugs.

Mana kept a remarkably brisk pace, a sign that she may have been actively trying to lose him. He vaguely wondered why the heiress to a fortune built on a clothing line would find herself bereft of any security, but he supposed even she might have a rebellious streak. Eventually, he followed her into one of these designer stores, the garish REVOCS logo glowing red over the crowd.

High fashion wasn't one of Aaron's fields of expertise, but fashion blind or not even he knew REVOCS. The company serviced cheap and comfortable clothes to the masses and high style designs to fashion shows and the elite. Even the company logo was itself a spectacle of aesthetic, vivid red to cut into the eye through a barrage of commercial district signs, to stand out like its brand from most of the competition in the world.

Aaron entered, immediately standing out all the more as the only man in the woman's section of the store, seeming to some passerby maybe a suspicious pervert or browsing crossdresser. As Aaron passed the racks though, he could admit there was a certain...panache to the clothing.

The thicket of bodies inside was almost impenetrable, and he considered calling it off until he saw Mana slip into one of the dressing rooms without anything from the store, his curiosity now fully piqued.

Drawing near the dressing room his pulse began to quicken, this professional stalker getting more excited by the absence of any feet beneath the dressing room door. A touch of the odd, hinting towards something mysterious, this didn't scare Aaron no. Intrigue and danger excited him, gave him purpose.

 _Now we're talking._

Aaron edged towards the dressing room, its door left ajar. Within the dressing room there was still no sign of the girl, only a mirror and bench before him. Even the shrewdest of trained grey eyes saw nothing. Like any good bloodhound though, Aaron followed his nose. Inside the intimate confines of the room it was easy to sniff the fresh and distinct aroma of the girl's floral perfume, and follow it to the edge of the mirror, and what looked like a paint chip in the wall.

"Amateur" Aaron celebrated with a smile as he thumbed the spot of broken paint.

The mirror slid aside, revealing an elevator rather posh and spacious for one so secret. A quick glance revealed no traps or cameras, none that could immediately be seen anyways. With careful step Aaron entered, turning towards the array of buttons before him. Shockingly there was not just an button for this floor and a secret destination, but one for every floor.

Not wasting a moment Aaron reached under his jacket, producing a small cylinder that released a thin mist with the merest press of his thumb. In seconds the mist settled against the elevator's buttons, painting a fingerprint on the floor marked: Penthouse.

 _The rich do like to look down at the unwashed masses don't they?_

Aaron scoffed at the arrogance and decadence of it all. Nevertheless, could be dangerous. His black briefcase opened with two clicks, revealing a sleek black hand gun, ornate in its almost featureless simplicity. Aaron flicked his thumb at the gun's side, illuminating a small bead of blue light near the trigger as electrical shock rounds charged. Intrigue aside, Aaron was going to err on the side of caution when dealing with any international clothing line heiress.

The elevator made a speedy ascent and before long it opened, mercifully soundless. Aaron crept forward in a crouched posture, his gun ready, his eyes and ears peeled.

The dwelling itself could have been a small villa, Aaron thought, creeping heel-to-toe to minimize any echo in his footsteps. Twin rows of modern art pieces stood watch over a walkway leading from the elevator like abstract gargoyles. There was still no sign of Mana, something which made him grit his teeth in mounting frustration.

As Aaron advanced the place lived up to expectations: a swanky crib for rich people. From marble pillars to verdant and colorful shrubbery. So why did high art and decor unnerve a man of his steely resolution? Maybe it was because he'd been through all sorts of secret passageways, combed through many hideouts, unfurled all sorts of plots, and never found something of such elaborate scope as to turn a whole skyscraper into a front. There had to be a lot of money and influence in play here, enough to give even an Agent of NERV pause.

Ahead, a high-pitched giggle could be heard, ghosting through the cavernous chambers until it seemed to seep from the walls themselves. He traced it to one of the bedrooms, or what he assumed was a bedroom, in too deep to call for backup now. Part of him hoped in secret that all he would find was a young girl half dressed and yelling at him to get out, but nothing could have prepared him for what was behind those immaculate white double doors.

His grip tightened on his gun and the door handle as he pulled, the right door opening soundlessly to reveal...Mana. The girl awaited him with a cheery smile in a long starkly white hallway that ended in another pair of doors, these a mute grey. Shock and relief struggled for control of Aaron's face as professionalism finally won out.

"Mana Kirishima, pardon the intrusion but certain irregularities demand that you be questioned by NERV. Follow procedure and we'll have you back before midnight."

Aaron stalked forward, an ease sinking into his steps at the cute girl in her sundress. Nevertheless, adherent of extreme caution, he stopped shy of her by several feet and aimed his gun at her. As soon as Aaron raised his right arm forward and leveled his gun at Mana's head it fell back down, in several pieces. The deepest look of confusion shattered Aaron's confidence as REVOCS red blood misted the air. If Aaron lacked eyes he might have never known that he had been cut. There was no feeling of the assault as fingers, bone, and the steel of his gun fell in ribbons to the floor.

Aaron stood transfixed and lost until the pain finally panged in the bloody stump at his elbow. Reflex kicked in as Aaron grit his teeth and rolled backwards, his remaining hand diving into his shoe. With a flourish of movement and the glint of steel the man brought a butterfly knife free. Section 2 produced respectable agents indeed, recovering so quickly from the loss of so dear a limb was quite remarkable, even in an world of heroes.

Mana kept her cheery smile and as the blood settled in the air between them, Aaron could finally see it: a web of crimson strings painted all the redder by his dripping blood.

 _Life Fibers._

There were few who knew such a thing existed, but Aaron had worked on many busts in the illicit arms and technology trade. Life Fibers were so named for how easily they took their name sake. Engineered to almost a molecular level they were high tensile wires sharper than almost anything known to man. They had first been created by certain illicit groups to try and keep heroes in check, and cut through bank vaults with all the speed and ease of a breeze. The downside to so powerful a implement however was safely using it. Most of the poor idiots who tried using Life Fibers often turned themselves into giblets before anything else.

That was not the case here, the wide web of fibers before him trailing bloody but neatly back to Mana's untouched fingers. To see Life Fibers here, and so skillfully deployed, this was a bit much even for Aaron's taste for danger.

"What the fuck is going on here" Aaron grunted through grit teeth.

"Oh Mister, you went and cut yourself real deep!" A song of derision fluttered around his ears. "I know _my_ mom always told me not to run with scissors."

He barely blinked and the knife was whisked away, embedded in the far wall like another shiny postmodern trinket.

"She also taught me not to mess with strangers!" Mana whirled around, still smiling as the gout of blood from the man's stump splattered across her lacy dress. "My, oh my, what sort of manners are they teaching you boys down at NERV? Soiling a lady's fine clothes and all, I'm glad Shinji's a bit more educated than you lot."

Aaron tried edging away, hope draining as he saw his life flicker by in the flash of her smile.

"I suppose it's alright though..." Another pair of wires ripped his jacket apart, feeling inside his pockets until they retrieved a wallet and badge "...Aaron." She cleared her voice, then perfectly adopted the man's gruff, professional tone.

"You won't be missed, I guarantee it."

Rays of sunlight spiderwebbed across his face, then pulled. The hounds would eat well that night.

Mana's eye would not be the only one to enjoy the resplendent sight, as four more were already watching, prowling in from the shadowy corners of the estate.

Another young woman appeared through the white doorway where Aaron had taken his last steps, her school uniform a bit more distinct than most: the typical white button up shirt spiced up with a dark red and green plaid skirt of normal length, these colors even nicer against black stockings. The girl jumped nimbly over the miniature lake of blood, black shoes slamming softly into the tiled floor as her nostrils flared, taking in the distinct scent.

"Ah, such a fine smell…." She almost swooned as she took another whiff and leaned forward. Adjusting red glasses she briefly and casually inspected the mess, electric blue eyes trying to decipher what used to connect to what and where. Quickly boring of the impossible mental jigsaw puzzle she spun on her heel and walked through the doors at the end of the hall.

The doors gave way to a massive room which could only be described as some cross between a lounge, a laboratory and the world's biggest walk in closet. Within Mana awaited, plainly calm in her nudity, her virgin whites discarded in red upon the floor.

"I'll clean that mess up later with some doggy bags to go" The girl in glasses remarked with the toss of one of her brunette twin tails over a shoulder, advancing to prepare a drink at the room's small bar.

"I take it you're going to be a man again?" Blue eyes danced lively above a knowing grin "How fun, but do try to keep your hands off the equipment for once."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mana thrust her chin up, taking leisurely steps toward a furnished boudoir. "I'm nothing if not the picture of professionalism Mari. Now help me get this damned girl off."

She pointed to the hairline seam at the base of her neck. Mari obliged and peeled it apart with a small flourish, darkness obscuring the figure within.

"Thank you."

Mana Kirishima exploded in a violent evolution of light and glitter, two primly styled blonde hair drills popping up and out of a ghastly gap bisecting the chipper girl's head. Two arms followed, willowy white branches that ended in fingertips of sparkly pink nail polish. A bright smile, teeming with wicked perfect squares, slithered out of its cocoon, almost formless yet flawless in its subtle curves. The second skin known as Mana fell crumpled at the feet of a pale hourglass silhouetted in peeking sunlight, unperturbed by the bespectacled girl's presence not five feet away. Still bare, the arms of that lithe body tore open the closet, shivering as her fingertips ran over the familiar, handcrafted fabric of a favorite pink dress.

"Being a good girl is fun for a little while." Platinum bangs obscured a floral purple sigil over her eye, a testament to past incompetence. "But I think I'm going to have a lot of fun breaking this toy."

Mari was going to make a joke about young boys enjoying themselves too much and going blind, but Mari knew there were several things that really pissed Nui Harime off, and one of those things was slights against her eye. Working relationship that they had, Mari didn't want to risk her four eye status for a simple joke. She'd much rather keep her eyes to take in the glorious detail of both Mana's discarded nude body and Nui's. The blonde's oh so casual and seamless shift in body, voice and even personality between the two and countless other personas always amazed Mari, even excited her a little. To think anyone upon the street could actually be this blonde beauty secretly hidden away, oh how fun!

"Poor guy. I don't know if he's lucky or screwed falling into your web. Better to be turned to chunks of meat physically or psychologically, I wouldn't know" Mari drank deep past smiling lips "At least he's handsome, I bet he smells nice, he's been in many fights already. And what flows in Angels smells just as good!"

Nui kept some odd company, that much was certain, pretending to ignore the other girl's leer as she strutted about. Indiscriminate sexual tastes notwithstanding, Nui Harime's heart belonged to a boy of silver hair and porcelain skin, currently half a world away. Though they were all apostles to the same creed, the boy himself was elevated in ways neither of the girls could hope to achieve, instead pledging their bodies and minds in allegiance to the cause: erasing the barriers in the hearts of all men. And getting to break the rules on the way there was simply an added bonus.

"I guess we'll find out. Steel skin and an Angel's might aside, the boy's heart is putty in my hands. With the proper... suggestion, who knows? Perhaps he could be convinced to change allegiance."

A asp's sinister grin stretched across her face as she took on Mana's voice again.

"Oh you'll come with me, right Shinji? Leave all this behind and run away, true love's wings beating as one?"

A silence hung in the air before one of them snorted and the pair began cackling maniacally.

"Oh dear, I suppose the two NERV bints might be some trouble, though." Nui remarked, wiping the tears of laughter from her eye. "The bitchy one makes a lot of noise, but I don't think Wonder Girl has enough brainpower to question anything not laid out in big block letters by Daddy himself. We'll be quite safe for the time being."

Mari set herself down on one of the room's couches, her foot idly pushing around the now halved and hollow form of Mana on the floor, the ruse's vacant expression unblinking at the ceiling.

"By the way, regarding the green one, she's still out of play. Seems like those few moments of action at Jet Alone almost killed her. Truthfully I'm a bit relieved she's out to pasture, I've heard some stories that make even me a bit uneasy" Mari's slender throat gulped down the last of her drink as she set it down.

"Oh bother, you severely underestimate the liability that woman's ludicrous display poses. Say she were to suffer an accident, or some errant hand slipped over her drink..." Nui's lone iris glinted dangerously "perhaps with an aphrodisiac. Oh there's no telling the amount of trouble she could stir up all by her lonesome. I don't think even Kaji could spin that without NERV kicking her to the curb."

"It's good your man gave you that invite though, saves us some work. Rumor has it the UN fleet ordeal isn't entirely a PR stunt, though I doubt even the roided green bitch herself would know it. There might be something of value there, keep an eye on the one named Kaji. He may seem like a womanizing oaf but it's hard to pin down what he knows or his purpose."

Mari smiled to herself, a handsome man, a smart man, wily. Mari wondered what he smelled like, better yet than the one in the hall perhaps. Though her curiosity would have to wait. Mari kicked back as she bounced her leg on her knee "Standard section 2 operations allow for a dark time of thirty minutes before next call in, time to get ready."

The darkness of the room washed away under the brilliance of many colored lights, revealing the full extent of a certain young actress' wardrobe. There were more clothes here than even in the store downstairs, row upon row of all articles of clothing from all walks of life, fits fit for princesses, princes and paupers alike. Each variety of fashion tailored for people of all sizes.

Nui waded through the smorgasbord of disguises she had amassed over the years before coming upon the trademark Section-2 suit. Nodding to herself, she then scooped the bloody earpiece on the floor zipping it into a plastic bag.

"It would appear Aaron suffered from a bit of radio interference today, I'm sure his friends Kaneki and Hideo won't mind." Nui retired to her workshop, aglow with humming hermetically sealed tubes and an examination table in the center, glad to finally have some me-time for her most favorite hobby of all. The room was ironically drab and gray compared to the showstopper who called it home, but there was something about the vacuum that allowed her mind to wander just enough in pursuit of her work, the seemingly endless rows of meticulous suits giving a far better impression of infinity than infinity itself. A full wardrobe of people, faux and real alike, sagging hollow and ready for use. From bearded reporters to buxom mothers, each offered endless potential for misdirection, manipulation, for fun. Designing people, their personalities, their pasts, a whole lifetime, it was kind of like designing another dress, with an even defter touch for detail and a spindle of lies.

Mari rose with a stretch and followed after Nui "Well, I'll recheck the background work so you don't miss anything on your trip."

Mari bit her lower lip slightly, her mind racing at the idea of seeing the hunky nude form she imagined Nui was going to adopt. Mari couldn't make out much of the discerning features of the puddle formerly known as Aaron, but she imagined that most Section 2 agents were quite fit.

"Do you mind if I watch?" Mari hazarded her question with a forced tone of naivete as she cupped her hands behind her back and slowly toed the floor.

"Oh I don't mind." Nui turned away as to not reveal the smile on her lips.

"Scan complete, flash clone ready." The computer console mounted on the wall chirped to life, displaying a Vitruvian Man esque layout of the late Aaron's physique, recreated from the surface tissue topography data collected on the elevator ride up. Steam and a faint scent of antiseptic tinged the air, Aaron's lifeless shell rolling out on a silver platter into the girl's ecstatic embrace.

As Nui coiled and contorted into the fleshed vessel, Mari came to appreciate the attention to detail in all aspects of the suit. The toned rear, the broad shoulders rolling like hills on a tall, muscular frame, the huge cock.

"I spared no expense, you know." Nui grabbed the floppy mast at its base for emphasis. "Feels just like the real thing... or so I'm told."

Mari inhaled deeply, gathering as much of a breath as a smell, trying to keep a veneer of calm. Mari's pulse raced as she imagined all the lewd fun Nui had with these toys of hers, alone and in...company. Mari slowly traced her slim hands over the muscular form, biting her lip that much harder with wide eyes.

Mari laughed a quick and short breathed laugh "Oh you tease but I'm sure you know full well what using one of those feels like, alone and with friends. Bet you're better with it than most guys out there too."

Nui dragged her hands over the hunky disguise. "Care to take it for a spin?"

A plume of pink smoke enveloped the pair, Mari coughing slightly as she tried to get her bearings. The cloud withered away, and two strong hands enveloped Mari's being. A chiseled face met her own and not-Aaron bored into her eyes while his deft fingers swept aside the damp panties at the juncture of her wobbling thighs.

"Mari Makinami, you're being held on charges of espionage and treason." He recited in perfect imitation of the late agent. "Thus, we've seen fit to allow for... enhanced interrogation."

He pushed her down onto the floor, her glasses eye-level and point blank with his throbbing length..

"We have ways of making you talk."

Truthfully, Mari wouldn't have minded taking Nui herself in bed, but to have her snug as a bug within this hunking stud was like some kinda erotic pinata of wet dreams. Except Nui was also holding the stick. Mari's glasses glinted against the sunlight as she brought her grin to Aaron's member, playfully biting down on the tip of the foreskin, pulling back slowly as it stretched, and stretched, until Mari let go and it flew back into place with a rubbery snap.

Effecting a sensual pout Mari put a finger to her lips "I'm sorry sir, I'm a bit tight lipped, here and..." Mari spoke demurely as she brought her other hand down and placed a finger to her other soaking lips "Here."

In the wet and wild moments that followed Mari Makinami would not talk, but she would scream.

 _She is my lucky girl from out of my dream  
_ _Saw her comin', I locked my door,  
_ _I gave you words, so drink it some more  
_ _It's always darkest before the dawn_

Song: Suilen - Magnolia

* * *

" _Holy shit! I wasn't expecting that kind of fan service!"_

" _Whew, this is the one that earns the M rating, folks!"_

" _But it won't be the last!"_

" _Be sure to bring rubber- coats, that is!"_

" _Next time it's an adventure on the high seas!"_

(Mines of Salmon: Bit of a delay here again cause of real life stuff. Now y'all know we weren't kidding about the crossover elements, so I'll take some time here to address a few baseline questions you might have. Yes, that is Nui Harime from Kill la Kill. No, she will not be the only character from the series to make an appearance. Adding characters from different anime was an idea we tossed around way back during the first draft, and funnily enough I'd actually forgotten that it was my idea to add Nui to the roster of villains in the first place. To say anything else would be a spoiler, so feel free to put any concerns/speculations/shitposts in a review down below! Seeing the notification brightens my day. P.S. Only real ones recognized Mana's phone number off top.)

(Imagine Wind: Hey everyone! So happy and excited to reveal not only our little twist, but a hint of just what kind of crossover will be taking place with this story! Nui's penchant for disguise comes from her capable use of a disguise in Kill La Kill episode 13. See your local Nui WWE "YOU ALL BOUGHT IT/Rusemaster" meme clip for reference. This episode's title is the same as that episode's as a cheeky bit of a hint and nod for Nui's DUN DUN DUN reveal here. And we also went with it because it just fit the chapter too. As exotic and thorough as her talents may seem this Nui does not operate on any toon force or meta awareness levels. Kind of a compromise of finding a healthy middle ground between the two universes crossing over. More of what this Nui can do will be glimpsed along the way. Certain fans of another anime/OVA series might also recognize this episode's song choice. As great as the use of that song elsewhere we went with it here because we felt it fit somewhat near the feel of canon Nui's theme and fitting tonally and lyrically for what goes on in the chapter. And to echo my friend here it is great hearing any and all comments and feedback!)


	7. White Whale, Holy Grail

**Super Eva Episode 7: White Whale, Holy Grail**

 _Come all you young sailor men, listen to me  
_ _I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea  
_ _And it's windy weather, boys  
_ _Stormy weather, boys  
_ _When the wind blows, we're all together, boys_

 _Then up jumps the whale, the largest of all  
_ " _If you want any wind, well, I'll blow you a squall!"_

"Holy crap, it's a Bell UH-1!" Kensuke pointed excitedly at the black, pregnant looking chopper that awaited them at the docks, courtesy of the UN Fleet. "They used to fly these babies all the time in 'Nam!"

His companions looked on in shared embarrassment as he hugged the metal chassis. Shinji shrugged and moved ahead, offering Mana a hand as Touji hopped up behind them. Misato chatted casually with the pilot, beckoning Rei and Asuka. Accepting with a disgruntled _tch_ , the redhead jerked her head towards the rest of their entourage with an understood look of "Well, whaddya gonna do?"

Shinji's smile came closest to matching Kensuke's, the youth zipping into a seat beside Mana so that they could speak together. That smile just wasn't for her though. This was the first time he had seen everyone all together without it being business or with their lives on the line. A nostalgic smell of ocean came flooding back and the day seemed that much brighter.

Would that they could all feel as good. Asuka seemed as perturbed as usual, and Rei as reserved. Shinji could have sworn he saw red eyes looking Mana's way, but now the beautiful blue haired girl's gaze was cast out to sea, only her hair moving under the gentle rustle of the wind.

 _Rei Ayanami._

Shinji's week had been one of hard work in the gym, and when resting between sessions, browsing the internet. He surfed the forums, the blog posts, the podcasts, curious to see how people saw him. Finding content of substance took time, freshly famous there was no end to the amusing memes or smut that now used his name and likeness. He'd even featured in the most recent spat of popular smutty fanfiction starring Angels in anthropomorphic, city sized and even humanized variety as they engaged in adventures both romantic and erotic. The content could get a bit weird at times but Shinji and others couldn't deny that the stories were beautifully written-some of the smuttier scenes especially. Shinji's hand clutched shut and opened. The author was brand new too, going with the simple tribute alias of : Rei Ayanami.

 _Would Rei read such things? She does like to read right?_

He would have to ask her sometime.

Coming out of his thoughts and focusing on the closer girl, Shinji turned to Mana with a smile, "I'm so happy you could make it. How was your week? Did you do anything interesting?"

"Oh nothing much, really." Mana giggled, making sure that their fingers brushed as she leaned in. "Just had few friends over for tea, caught up on a few books. I'm sure the life of a superhero is much more interesting."

Where this youth might have normally flinched at even the subtlest of touches, Shinji rested easy. Sitting here with Mana, it felt normal, it felt right. So he just smiled "Thats sounds nice. The life of a hero is alright. Mostly time at the gym so far and...research on the computer."

Shinji's world slowly twisted more and more into focus around the green eyed girl before him, leaving him blissfully oblivious to the glaring discontent of a certain red headed observer. "And what I am, who I am, it isn't weird for you? I'm not some kinda freak?"

"Well you're funny, you're sweet, a-and look just like any other cute boy." She mumbled, toying with the hem of her dress. "That's good enough for me."

Shinji opened his mouth to try and offer some witty retort or profound saying, but after a few moments of silence he found only a simple but wide smiled: "Thanks!"

Touji gave him a thumbs up from over her shoulder, evidently resolving the whole gay question. Kensuke wiggled his eyebrows and began sliding an index finger through a ring formed on his opposite hand, a universal gesture of suggestion to his reddening friend.

While Rei sealed herself off from the group, Asuka was a different case altogether. Her chatter with the others was downright cordial in comparison to her usual string of barbs, but it seemed as though she were trying to develop heat vision for the sole purpose of boring a hole through Mana's head. The German girl, of course, came clad in her own sundress of a pastel yellow, almost an exact replica of the REVOCS garment laced around Shinji's guest.

Asuka resisted the urge to projectile vomit all over the cabin, instead crossing her legs and intently tapping away on her phone. A blessed landing, or crash, couldn't come sooner in her opinion.

* * *

She didn't have to wait too long, as the vast spectacle of steel soon swam into view, ship after ship sailing proudly against the bright blues of sunny sea and sky, as aesthetic as they were formidable. Humanity's top of the line and tip of the harpoon gleamed bright today, dazzling Kensuke to the point that he was ready to flood the ocean with frothing zeal and drool. Shinji considered echoing Kensuke's ring gesture right back at him, but didn't want to spoil his moment, or anyone's moment today.

 _Hope nothing bad happens._

As the helicopter noisily touched down on the aircraft carrier deck Shinji could see a familiar face, a cigarette conspicuously absent from his mouth.

Kaji waved them over, his presence curious but welcome to all except a sullen-faced Captain. White arms and red hair crashed against his chest, nearly lifting the man off his feet.

"Finally, a real man on this ship instead of little boys." Kaji all but expected her to look over her shoulder and stick her tongue out at their companions.

"Hey, easy on the PDA, got enough lawsuits as is." The man chuckled, gently peeling away the slim arms that seemed to be going for his butt.

 _I swear every time she crashes into me she knocks out a bit more air_.

"So what have you been up to, kiddo? Not just waiting up on me, I hope."

"No!" She blushed. "Maybe not as much if you'd call once in a while!"

To Shinji the sudden change in Asuka's features was a sight all its own, as he'd never seen her smile so wide, or look so beautiful without that nearly constant scowl.

Once Asuka was done pestering Kaji and Ken and Touji paid their respects to the man who'd tamed Katsuragi for so long, he stepped over to greet Shinji. Airy laughs littered the air as he kissed Mana's hand, winking at the boy and congratulating him on finding such a cute girl, even among the caliber of women in NERV's employ. They blushed in unison and thanked him as he stepped away.

* * *

Kensuke just about creamed his pants at the sight of the ships massive cannons, frequently interrupting their guide's monologue to gush about the awesome display. Misato, who had some reluctant business to attend to with Kaji, followed him with a grimace. Deprived of her favorite man, Asuka's attitude nosedived once again, grumbling aimlessly as the vast sea caged her with the Stooges.

Rei trailed behind, not so much walking in step with Asuka as her stare was about a thousand yards ahead and her mind most likely in the same spacey ballpark. Touji seemed the only comfortable one, clanking along dutifully while snapping the occasional picture for his girlfriend. Despite their radically different pasts and patchwork personalities, one could have almost mistaken them for a regular group of teens.

Now free to themselves, this situation presented an opportunity. Shinji had yet to see Mana interact with anyone besides himself. She had mentioned not having the most sociable childhood, hadn't she? With a touch of almost clinical curiosity and experimentation, Shinji edged subtly away from Mana and towards Rei.

"Hey Rei! Doing well? It's been a while and I don't think I properly thanked you for helping my hands."

Broken from some deep reverie Rei blinked back into focus "Hello Shinji. I am well thank you, and so much the better for knowing that I provided you aid."

Shinji drew closer still "Read anything good lately?"

"Much. I have also recently picked up a new hobby in addition to reading, it is proving to be quite engaging."

"Hello!" Mana popped up at the boy's side. "I'm Mana Kirishima!" The girl punctuated her introduction with a small wave, eagerly engaging the blue haired hero. "I know Shinji personally, but I didn't think I'd ever get to meet the famous Wonder Girl!"

When your face was plastered on everything from cereal boxes to shaving cream, a person like Rei got used to having the odd fan come up to her in barely restrained excitement. But on this balmy and calm day a cooler breeze stirred, chilling the figurative and literal air around Ayanami, her expression sinking somehow more vacant and dead than usual. Shinji blanched and held his breath.

Mana was oblivious or undeterred, talking and talking until she warmed the very air with her exuberance. "Oh I hope I'm not intruding on your lovely vacation, but I've just heard so much about you. Who hasn't heard of the dynamic crime-fighting gals keeping us snug in our beds at night?"

Asuka's brow raised at the mention of the word gals, but remained segregated from the conversation. She'd have a chat with Ayanami later, perhaps the idiot too. Mana wasn't a fangirl, per se, but the subject of heroes fascinated her and even Rei's deadpan and terse speech couldn't ruin the experience for her.

Rei took a breath.

"You are not intruding, no. I appreciate your candor and thanks, we are happy to do our duty and provide safety and inspiration to all citizens" Rei repeated and walked the trained PR line, her tone flatter than the blue horizon that surrounded them.

Rei would have prefered that Mana wasn't here, an alien sensation of hard to place distaste coloring her thoughts. But Mana was being so earnest in her amiability and manners, perhaps she wasn't too bad? There was one way to find out.

The second Mana turned her head to look at something the guide was showing off, Rei let go. In red eyes the world fell away, sight and sound vanishing into a vast black void. These darkest depths soon filled with endless and vibrant pin pricks of light, booming into existence with the drumming of many separate heart beats. Rei reached out with invisible hand, placing a light and ghostly finger tip to the core of light just before her.

 _Mana Kirishima. Does her light shine as brightly on the inside?_

The world snapped back into focus as if it had never left and Rei turned away, hiding the slightest frown.

 _I cannot._

It was too risky. Some people would notice even the lightest mental intrusions. After all, entering another's mind could at times be tantamount to trying to physically enter another's body. And it could be more than even a violation of the flesh, it could be a cruel prying of the heart and mind, the soul. Also Rei doubted that Shinji would approve.

Rei's grip tightened a little, some tiny annoyance flaring at how easily Mana wore her emotions on her sleeves. Rei held no regret for how she acted or even spoke in her life-but Shinji seemed to like emotion. Rei furrowed her brow and tried to pay attention to the world around her, halting her roaming mind.

Mana continued her excited babbling, barely registering Rei's little seance. Nui had not survived in the supervillain game this long by allowing her thoughts to be read so easily, even by one so skilled as Wonder Girl. Asuka recognized the slight flare in Rei's aura though. To any that had spent such prolonged amounts of time with the girl, the energy given off during a mental probe was akin to a gunshot ricocheting off an AT field. Satisfied with her mini-interview, Mana turned back to Shinji.

"Wow, I'm learning so much! I simply can't thank you enough for bringing me!"

Shinji's newfound ease and fumbling experience with AT fields left him blind to Rei's near mental foray, his own mind buzzing under another kind of influence. Mana really did seem to just be that kind of kind exuberant person, with everyone. But Shinji knew most people had their flaws. Even a dream girl like Misato had hers, and Shinji knew he had his. So what were Mana's? Or was she really a dream girl realized? If she was, Shinji didn't mind sleeping a little longer.

"Yeah, we should do this more often-I mean not just us, the others are great people too, we should all hang out-" Shinji winced internally, this was a bit too much fumbling, even for him! He sarcastically wished for an Angel attack. "But I do want to hang out with you again, alone, together-I mean-"

Shinji's response was cut off by a massive groan of metal, the vibrations seeping into his bones. Sailors and soldiers alike scrambled around, pointing and shouting to some unknown mass rolling under the sea.

Shinji grimaced.

 _Damn it Shinji._

A booming bellowing moan cut through the air as a truly massive creature exploded up from the sea, as big or bigger than the aircraft carrier itself. Like sea world's great revenge the beast arced through the air before body slamming one of the battleships beneath the waves. A spray of brine showered the bed of the aircraft carrier, and at the far end a lone jump jet could be seen taking off.

Section 2 materialized around the heroes almost immediately, deputizing Touji and Kensuke as the joint NERV-UN force amassed itself for a strike against what was quickly dubbed Gaghiel, the Sixth Angel.

Oh, this was going to a PR stunt alright, regardless of the outcome.

"That's a bit big even by our speed" Shinji stared; a late seasickness hitting him with a nauseous stomach and unsteady legs.

Rei for her part now seemed calmer than before, busily scribbling away in a small notebook she had produced from somewhere. "The Angel does appear to be quiet large but it is still smaller than Ramiel. Given that we engaged Ramiel at such long range it might have been hard to truly appreciate how massive they were."

Shinji just stared at Rei for a moment before walking over the Mana and offering her a forced and trembling smile "Hey, don't worry! We'll take care of this, you like watching heroics right? Get ready for a show."

Before Shinji could even begin puffing out his small chest he was doused with sea spray from head to toe. Rei nimbly sidestepped the gout and kept her notebook dry as she filled it. Slouching his shoulders Shinji turned to Asuka as he thumbed on his comms "Well, anyone have any ideas?"

The main trio and Misato strode with purpose down the carrier's halls to the situation room, where the battle plan was being coordinated with the Navy officers. Hard faced men, normal men with a lifetime of knowledge against Shinji's own budding abilities, men who thought NERV's heroes were to act as an auxiliary force rather than the spearhead. The plan was to draw the beast into the direct line of fire of two heavy cruisers, already taking on fatal amounts of water. However, what they needed was a proper lure to bring the beast within firing range. And who better to fill that role than the two most physically resilient members of A-class?

"You there," the grizzled Captain pointed to the timid boy and haughty girl avoiding each other's gaze. "Sharkbait and Lavagirl, you two have the honor of going into the belly of the beast. We've got a Lexan research vessel capable of Marianas crush depth on board, so make it count."

After a whole dawned day of tailing two fledgling lovebirds, Asuka's fighting instincts won out over any trepidation of fighting the big fish, some might say she was actually getting used to all the eldritch horrors bent on killing her.

"Say no more, suit up Sharkbait." She grinned, clapping Shinji hard on the back. "We're goin' fishing."

Shinji just stood mute through all of this, building apprehension swelling around him, the ocean's crushing pressure already heavy on his shoulders. He had never been much of a swimmer, and he imagined that he still needed oxygen like a normal person did. Nevertheless as Asuka clapped down Shinji, he felt a little better. If one was to travel to the belly of a beast, it was best to go with another beast. Fire could burn you sure, but it did keep you warm. Shinji nodded to everyone "Understood."

Rei looked on, writing still, she would have to ask Asuka for details on the Angel after this was over. As the second and topside line of defense she would have her own chance for a closer look too, but she'd rather Asuka and Shinji succeed. As the operation officially began she finally put pen and notebook away, flying forth to the carrier's deck.

Shinji went the other way, descending with Asuka into the ship, still a little nervous but trying to summon his courage, "We're going to need a really big mantelpiece to hang this over when we're done"

"Tell you what, Shinji. If you can knock this thing's lights out in one punch, I'll mount it for you myself."

Shinji's mind immediately went towards another reward as he almost heard: "I'll mount you myself". Before Shinji's mind and blush got too far he cleaned his head and cleared his ears.

* * *

Asuka was mostly glad to escape the nonstop flatline roller-coaster of boredom the vacation had mostly consisted of, but she was also partly anxious to regain some dignity in battle after her unceremonious KO at Shinji's hands, or head, rather. The sailors escorted them below deck to the hangar where the craft was stored, and the girl frowned upon observing the transparent craft that would serve as their chariot into the abyss.

"That's it?" Her foot tapped the canopy, the submersible itself just barely smaller than a sedan. "I was expecting something... bigger."

Asuka's disappointment magnified when she saw the bulky, obese mess that constituted the design of the diving suits. They wouldn't be going deep enough for water pressure to be a huge issue, but even heroes needed oxygen. Well she did, anyway. She never could tell what other trick Shinji might pull out of his ass next. Quickly, they piled into the claustrophobic space, Asuka insisting on sitting in the rear seat lest Shinji get any funny ideas about the proximity of their bodies, completely unsexy diving suits notwithstanding.

"Well, you're in the driver's seat now, Ikari." She mused as the carrier's outer hull parted to let them through into the murky deep. "It's only a couple hundred lives on the line, no pressure."

 _So long as the sub endures the fight, she's right, no pressure at all._

After surviving falling from an airplane and a doom laser Shinji thought drowning would be a pretty lame way to go.

"You are aware I don't know how to drive right? I kind of learned on the way to Ramiel but it was rough..." Shinji gulped as he leaned forward on the steering mechanism, driving the small craft forward into the abyss. "At least baiting it should be easy, if it's like the rest it will perk up if we give it a scent of our AT auras."

Scent was about the best way to describe the feeling of being near a powerful AT field to the uninitiated. Being around Rei for too long used to make Asuka's nose crinkle like walking into a nursing home recently sprayed with disinfectant, and being around Misato regaled her senses with the spiced, murky combination of old corn chips and beer, though she supposed on several occasions this was due less to powers than the Captain's own slovenly approach to relaxation. Shinji's was different though, it was earthy and filling, evoking memories of woodland jogs back in her adoptive homeland of Germany. It was calming, in a way, and if she closed her eyes she could all but see the trees. Pressed up against him in the dim confines as they traversed the depths, it taxed her formidable willpower to keep her eye on the ball.

"Ah, there we go. I think I'm getting the hang of it!"

Shinji's voice shattered her reverie, the ship's lurch dragging her back under the waves. With wide eyes she fumed in shock as she realized how easily her arms slipped around his chest. She began to regret being so gung ho about jumping into the craft with him, and bluntly shoved down the candle of warmth flickering in her chest from the touch. Suddenly, another smell wafted through her helmet, not quite overpowering but seemingly ubiquitous all the same. Asuka smiled, she never could say no to sushi.

"Heads up, I can feel him out here. We're gonna have company real soon."

Shinji noticed Asuka's arm but just figured it was her jockeying for comfort in the tight sub, his thoughts focused on his clumsy piloting and the ocean around them. Best place to practice driving Shinji figured, he'd have to be really bad to hit anything in this void-except for the silent mountain he sensed drifting dead ahead. Shinji had been training and folding a new trick under his sleeve, but he hoped he didn't have to use it, sticking to the plan and beelining for the cruisers.

The small craft moved at a decent pace, but it was a snail to the fast moving leviathan that appeared in the rear view camera, its massive toothy maw gaping wide as it came close. Shinji threw all his skinny weight against the steering device, pushing the craft to move as fast as it could. "Do we have any counter measures or anything? We're not in position yet!"

"Dumbass, we _are_ the countermeasures." Asuka closed her eyes and held her hands flat against the ship's hull. "We're not outrunning this thing, let go of the rudder."

For a second fear and panic almost demanded Shinji scream _No._ But all he had to do was remember his 2nd trip across the sky, the pain singed into his hands, the sight of Asuka and Rei, bloodied and burned. With trust and hope Shinji let go of the rudder.

Slowly, silently, the craft turned around, tuned to the rhythm of Asuka's mind. The creature's mouth loomed forward, a toothy hell promising a watery grave should the slightest error come into play. At the back of it's throat, though, a light shone.

"All of these Angels got a core, right?" The craft drifted closer and closer to the lumbering leviathan. "And if we smash that core, no more Angel."

Gaghiel's jaws were now fully open, and their sheer size meant that Asuka had to lean and arc her neck to see the upper row of teeth shadowing their pinprick of a vessel.

"All we gotta do is get him to bite." Out of the silence, a rush of water began swirling around them, and their stomachs dropped in tandem. "NOW, SHINJI! GUN IT!"

The submersible zipped forward, tumbling into the Angel's gullet as Asuka strained her arms upward.

"I'm trying to slow his mouth down but you gotta get your ass in gear!"

Shinji obeyed and leaned forward against the wheel, his own aura almost singing as they plunged deep towards the angel's own, the Angel's aura curiously covering its mouth and body but not the space within. As they hurtled forward at full speed Shinji threw his head and body forward and over the steering wheel.

"Asuka, I'm going to use my head again, get ready!" Shinji tensed and hoped the momentum given by the small sub would be enough.

"CAUGHT ONE!" Shinji roared as the sub made contact with the Angel's core, his battlecry answered by the screeching and crunching of metal. The front of the sub gave way and the ocean rushed in, but not before Shinji's outstretched head hit hard and flat against the red core. AT fields flared into bright visibility for the briefest flicker of a contest, and then they vanished. Shinji's head moved an inch forward, as the massive red core began to crack and glow.

Fear Shinji spun around and he hugged Asuka tightly, closing his eyes and facing away from the core. "CLOSE YOUR EYES! HOLD ON!"

Against Asuka's aura Shinji felt his burgeon, still small, but now weighty. Instead of pushing down on his aura as before, he let go, pushing it out past grit teeth, his aura expanding a tiny distance but well enough to envelope Asuka against his body.

On the bridge of the aircraft carrier _Over the Rainbow_ , men and women scrambled back and forth.

"What's happening to Shinji and Asuka?" Misato demanded of the tech stationed at the terminal monitoring their position.

"It's crazy! I've never seen readings like this before!" He pointed frantically to dancing lines provided by the biometric scan, the two bodies curiously emitting the same pattern wavelength.

 _Whatever it is you're doing, don't stop._

Misato thought, keeping the pair in her prayers.

Below, Asuka thrust her hands out moments before the crushing dark consumed them, pulling in the reinforced shell to cushion the titanic forces acting on them.

 _Don't... let go._

* * *

Vision and sound left the pair as they were consumed in ringing whiteness. Seconds later Shinji shook back into focus, an annoyingly familiar feeling of rapid air rushing past him as blue sky and sea spun in tandem. Shinji kept his grip on Asuka as he slammed into the carrier's command tower with his back, leaving a light body shaped imprint in the metal before sliding down to the flight deck.

As chunks of pink meat rained across the deck and crew scrambled, Shinji had focus for only the girl in his arms. Honestly Shinji wouldn't have cared if she hit him, called him an idiot, he just hoped for any sign that she was alright. "Asuka! Asuka! Are you okay!?"

Her eyes snapped open, her body still reeling from the impact. Bits of gore splattered the jet-black tarmac, staining their shiny diving suits a morbid purple. Dilated pupils ricocheted inside their sockets, landing on the boy's wet but well-meaning face. She staggered to her feet, keeping him away at arm's length while she tried not to retch. A hand reached out to him, a tentative caress morphing into a fist that landed on his chest with a dull thud.

"You scared the _shit_ out of me." Asuka breathed.

He stared back with that perennial set of puppy dog eyes, anticipating either a pat on the head or a newspaper to the ass.

"So thanks for that, least you know how to show a girl a good time."

As Asuka's punch and warmth came forth, Shinji felt like he was flying again, in the best of ways. He smiled at her, meeting her volume and candor in laughter "Yeah good seafood does usually make for a good evening doesn't it?"

Rapid footfalls slowed as Rei came close, her wide eyes calming again to placid pools as she saw the pair safe and okay.

"Good work" The blue haired girl offered a curt nod as she passed them and knelt down to one of the chunks of Angel. Rei regarded the piece, sniffed it, and then grabbed it and took a large bite, squirting purple juice across her face and dress. Rei looked up at the shocked pair as she chewed, her eyes slowly roaming from one to the other "What?"

Shinji managed to pick his jaw off the floor first. "Rei I thought you didn't eat meat?"

"Mmmhe mmmfengle mmmis already dead" Rei said through her mouthful before spitting. "I am merely curious and conducting research." Rei dug into another large bite.

Shinji just stared for a moment, before laughing again happily. "See Asuka? Seafood."

"I think I'll pass." The German girl wrinkled her nose and flicked on a blue flame at the tip of her wrist, cutting a line down her suit before slipping out of its confines. "Just the girl I wanted to see, c'mon Rei. Need to get this after action report in ASAP."

Asuka began dragging the girl away, waving brusquely to Shinji.

"You should go check on your girl and the Stooges, we'll hash out all the details later."

* * *

The pair disappeared around the bend and soon enough Rei found herself inside of what looked like a broom closet, watching her partner work out the knots in her hair while cursing under her breath.

"Phew, okay, now that I've crossed off my near death experience for the day, what's up with the intel on Mana? I've got a lead or two but I felt you pokin' around earlier, learn anything juicy? C'mon what is she? An alien? A terrorist? An alien terrorist?"

Rei sampled another mouthful of Angel meat before spitting it out and letting the clump in her hand drop sloppily to the floor. "Yes. Her name is Pablo Sanchez, she crossed our border in secret and has ties to numerous violent drug cartels in South America." Rei said with pitch perfect deadpan.

The pair stood in the clumped awkward silence, purple juice dripping down Rei's chin. "That was a joke."

Before Asuka would scream, Rei took in a breath. "I did not think it prudent to poke inside Mana's mind, least of all here. The girl seems normal. I know people may be good liars but still, it would be...disrespectful. And if she was a threat I don't think anyone worth worrying about would risk coming near me without sufficient counter measures. I am thus curious as to your own lead."

"Huh, makes sense." Asuka mused, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "I guessed as much considering how short your AT flare was, but I trust your judgement."

Rei, not nearly having anticipated the girl's cooperation, let alone approval, blinked twice in apparent astonishment.

"Yeah, you're not gonna believe how I figured it out, but there's this technique with the fields I've been working on. It's pretty cool, it only works if you get closer though." Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Rei obliged and stepped closer until the girls were only a few inches or so apart. "Little more...little more...perfect."

 _ **SLAP**_

The armor piercing strike from Asuka's hand sent the girl reeling a few steps back, the flecks of alien ichor running down her chin splattering against the wall.

"Are you fucking _stupid?_ " The furious young woman rounded on Rei, hellish visage flaring with anger. "All - _I did not think it prudent_ \- IT'S BECAUSE YOU **DON'T THINK!** I mean _seriously_ ? Come the fuck on Wonder Girl, this bitch is faker than tits on a snake; who the hell do you know _actually_ talks like that? And then she has the gall to come out of nowhere and 'coincidentally' try to bag Shinji? Ha!"

Rei eyes were stuck wide open, the slight part in her lips never before seen and speaking to a new sense of shock. It was a shift towards an expression so slight and subtle as to seem normal, but there were few things which could so plainly shatter Rei Ayanami's cool calm.

Asuka paced back and forth, throwing her arms up in barely coherent rage.

"I might expect this shit from some no name airhead but I guess that's my fault for relying on some overpaid cheerleader who couldn't socialize her way out of a paper bag! Disrespectful? I don't remember hearing any of that when you mindflayed those murder witnesses on Daddy's orders. You know where they ended up? Not fucking Disneyland! It's hard to keep the soap off the floor when you can't even remember how to spell your own name!"

She continued huffing and puffing, the room's heat rising with each passing syllable.

"I got Kaji jumping ship to do God-knows-what for your precious Commander, Misato too busy fucking him silly every other day to give a damn, Shinji getting all heart-eyed and lovey-dovey at the first girl who didn't run away after he started talking so he lets her lead him around by the dick, and now I've got you letting Malibu Barbie and her plastic ass run all over this ship because now you've developed a conscience about your mind-reading gimmick!"

Asuka pulled out her cellphone and shoved it in Rei's face.

"The whole time... THE WHOLE TIME this chick was sitting there getting all handsy with Shinji _something_ on her person was transmitting. It's extremely low frequency, but ONE of us actually came prepared for the mission we're being paid to do so I spent the entire ride TRYING to decrypt it. Now I know this question might be useless to a social retard like you, but how many girls do you know would wear a fucking _wire_ on their first date? Look, Ayanami, if you wanna go ahead now and tell me I'm wrong and drop some pseudo-philosophical fortune cookie cryptic metaphor bullshit about ends not justifying means I'll take the time to remind you that I also took amiddle school civics class. We're not in the hurt feelings business, we're in the save humanity from extinction business; so if you're going to help me, then fucking help me, but I'm not going to stand side by side with someone who's preoccupied with finding ways to hug it out next time an Angel vaporizes a city block."

Finally done, Asuka collapsed backwards into a chair, rubbing her temples. "There, that's it. I'm done. Go tell the Commander I'm up for insubordination again, I'd like to see his ass try and fire me."

By the time Asuka was done, the familiar glacier of Rei's default expression had slid back into place, any emotion lost behind her even and steady deadpan look. The red pools of the girl's eyes however, they were different, they did not wander, they did not stare into space, they were fixed, burrowing into Asuka's blue eyes with bright intensity. Red was an exotic and odd color for eyes, but not much more than that when paired with Rei's usual calm. Now? The color was most unnatural and unsettling.

Rei let the moment hang in silence, taking in Asuka's breathing.

"Are you done?"

A trail of frosty breath followed Rei's words, a sudden chill meeting the rising furnace of the room. Rei's tone was just as cold. People sometimes joked and teased, "ice queen" they called her. While Rei could certainly lack for obvious emotion or emphasis or volume in her voice, she was never harsh or cold with her words. Not today. The girl's voice raised only an octave but for Rei it may as well have been a roar.

"The signal is of possible note but I must reiterate, anyone of worth in deception is not going to be found out by you Asuka. You are no spy. And as you are so keen to remind me of my sordid past and actions I do believe I am much more versed in such work and dealings than you are."

Rei held Asuka's eyes, unblinking and unwavering as she wiped the purple blood from her lips and chin with her hand, silently daring the other girl to speak before continuing.

"The girl is an important heiress, it could simply be the tracking piece of an overprotective parent. Or even bait."

Rei paused for a second only to breathe, before jumping back in before Asuka could manage so much as an eye twitch.

"I will not be cryptic, I will be blunt. Do not mistake my curiosity in morality for weakness or anything kind hearted. And do not misunderstand my passivity. I have my own plans and contingencies for Mana."

Another quick breath. "Patience, diplomacy and even kindness. These things are not inherently weak or morally 'good', they are tools, used to whatever ends a competent wielder intends. Strength and intimidation can be strong forces, terror and ferocity useful, but all are limited when used alone."

Rei turned for the door, giving Asuka the back of her head. "Those without patience and self-control are not warriors. They are crying children who may as well spend their time playing with _dolls._ " Rei punctuated the last word clearly, knowing its significance to the other girl. Yes, Rei loved to read and write, so she knew the value of words. And she knew that words could cut deeper and prove more insidious than any of her powers.

Rei sped off at once, flying down the hallway, denying Asuka her chance at a rebuttal, another chance at insult. In seconds Rei was back onto and then off the flight deck, heading straight back to NERV without another word to anyone. With the solitude of the sky around her Rei waxed philosophical still.

 _The fire that cannot burn anything burns itself out._

* * *

Asuka cradled her head in her hands, massaging diligently throughout the small bout of silence while the other girl prepared her rebuttal. For someone who billed themselves as a listener, one would assume she heard her closing words about being done and done her level best to curb the speech that followed. The redhead was no stranger to lectures, and Rei's spur-of-the-moment lesson in ethics was positively tepid in comparison to the vast majority of talking-to's she'd received over the years. She tuned out most of the machine-like drone that buzzed her way, rubbing her arms instead as a chill drafted into the room. _Dolls._ The word cracked her eyelids open, now glaring at the metal floor.

 _She does know how push buttons, doesn't she?_

Asuka didn't know where the girl went, and she didn't much care. Weeks later a damage report would be filed with the shipyard where the _Over the Rainbow_ would be stationed: some lost jets and other aircraft, damaged control tower, extensive damage to the runway, and a warped, twisted hallway below deck, seemingly blasted apart but curiously far away from any munitions storage.

* * *

The verbal spat went unnoticed by Shinji. The brief flare of dual AT auras easily passing his untrained senses as he stepped into a waiting area where most of their party was gathered. Shinji gave Misato a smile and a thumbs up before striding over to Mana. The smile on Shinji's mouth was now wider than before, a rare sense of pride swelling in his chest, especially at the fact that Mana had been watching the battle. With such a feeling and expression Shinji cut a cute figure-as much as one could when doused from head to toe in water and purple gore, reeking of a fish market.

"See? No problem. Well-a little absolutely terrifying actually, but it's over now" Shinji chuckled. "Hopefully the next time we see each other there will be less danger-if you want to meet again that is."

Shinji's tone crept humble and cautious once more "I understand that being around me can get dangerous, so if you'd rather stay safe away from me I would understand. I might even encourage it."

He had given little thought to the cost of a hero's future, and now had to wonder if a normal life would ever lay at the end of this rugged road.

"Shinji, it's fine." Mana cringed slightly at the smell, but reached out to his hand anyway. "You don't have to apologize for saving my life. _All_ our lives. You're amazing!"

She shuffled closer and shrugged nonchalantly, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't scary, because it really was!" The whispers and sweet nothings trailed past his ear, lulling him until it seemed as though they were in their own little world. "But I believe in you Shinji, and you keep proving me right each time."

Despite his soaking form, covered in extraterrestrial innards, he could feel the warmth of two hearts reaching out to each other heating his cheeks.

"So I don't mind if it's you. E-every girl needs a hero, right?"

It was funny how the heart could work in different scenarios. Shinji didn't know if it worked harder with fear inside the maw of a leviathan monster, or here, with the feeling of compassion expressed through the warmth of soft hands. Shinji squeezed her hand back as he smiled.

 _I don't mind if its you._

He echoed her words in her head, those simple words. They could easily just be a token of good friendship, but finally Shinji wished they were more. Hesitation and fear began to slowly part with each heart thump. "I-" The mental image of crossed hands in white gloves, hiding a solemn bespectacled face flashed in Shinji's mind.

 _Life is pain, life is struggle, joy is not easy._

They were Gendo's words, but they were Shinji's own thoughts now. Maybe he was his father's son, cynical to the point of misery.

 _No._

He wasn't going to fall down that path again, lose what he lost again.

"Thanks Mana, that means a lot to me. I do want to see you again. You're wonderful and I'm happy to have met you."

Even if he was but a mouse in a blizzard, he would try to move forward with prudence and hope.

Everyone around them let out a small _aww_ at the sight of the couple's embrace, sending them into deeper blushes than before. Misato crossed her arms in a satisfied gesture, glad to see the boy putting himself out there.

"Heh, cute couple eh Asuka?" She turned around to tease the German girl behind her, only to realize that she was teasing thin air. "The hell? Where did she-?"

Suddenly, her phone rang and she blanched when she spotted the number: Commander Ikari's private line. Gulping, she brought the phone to her head.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Captain," the voice on the other end was icy and layered with curiosity "May I ask why Rei Ayanami's transponder is currently 80 miles west and counting off the carrier battle group in open ocean?"

* * *

Rei felt calmer up in the sky, alone, but it wasn't long until her comm rang. Rei heaved a sigh, already imagining the possible issue. The girl answered immediately but maintained a persistent silence on the open line that was unnerving. The feelings filling inside her were new and disorienting, they stymied her thoughts, slowed her words, and they were not pleasant. Eventually she spoke.

"Apologies captain but with the mission completed I deemed it permissible to return home, I have important matters to attend to." Rei bit out a terse tone and delivery, a small feeling of regret and guilt seeping in just as quick through the widening crack in her chest. Rei did not wish to be so rude to Captain Katsuragi, she had some rather high respect for the woman.

Misato could smell bullshit a mile away, and despite her many talents, a smooth talker Ayanami was not. She didn't like pulling rank on the girl, it was unheard of considering her ironclad diligence with regard to orders. Still, as much as she'd like to be friends with Rei, the command structure was in place for a reason.

"Negative, Eagle-1." She reverted to callsigns and formal jargon to convey her seriousness. "Return to the carrier immediately, our orders are from up on high."

There was no one around for miles to savor the rare spectacle of Rei grimacing hard, baring and gritting her teeth as she slowed to a halt over the sea, land just within view.

 _These orders are not even that important._ _This is just a sacrifice of my comfort and convenience at the altar of authority and command structure._

Such thoughts of rebellion, however childish in degree, were more alien than any other she knew. She could just make another excuse and keep going for land, but it was one thing to disobey the captain, another to disobey "on high". Rei sighed as she turned around, wanting to spare Misato any further embarrassment or trouble. "Roger. Returning to carrier captain."

The blue sky gave way to a fiery sunset as the complement of heroes and their entourage lifted off the tarmac several hours later. The crew of the Over the Rainbow had been nothing but grateful, evidently not having expected much of the teens, least of all the skinny kid in khaki pants. Pictures were had and drinks raised in their honor, and though Kensuke had to be dragged out kicking and screaming, Shinji had to admit that days like this reminded him why he went out of his way to protect this fine Earth. Asuka, too tired to rage and scowl at Mana anymore, napped to the tune of the chopper's rotors, pointedly avoiding Ayanami's sullen gaze. With Misato copiloting, if anyone noticed anything off, they held their tongues.

 _And it's windy weather, boys  
_ _Stormy weather, boys  
_ _When the wind blows, we're all together, boys_

 _Blow ye winds westerly  
_ _Blow ye winds, blow  
_ _Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes!_

Song: Fish in the Sea - Assassin's Creed: Black Flag

* * *

 _"H-hey, Shinji here. Misato's sleeping so I'm here to discuss the next episode."_

" _Misato's flashback-wait, what? Excuse me, but is this right?"_

" _Oh, it is?"_

" _That should be really interesting! I followed her stories before but what was legend, truth, fanfic or wishful thinking was never really clear."_

" _I wonder why she stopped being a hero….."_

" _Anyways I'm really excited to see her in her prime!"_

 _"God I hope there's fan service."_

(Mines of Salmon: Hey guys, not much to report this week, just been type busy and had to put this on the back burner for a few. Next episode is a flashback episode, but I promise you that we never do stuff like that just for filler. Rather, these come in every now and then in order to color in parts of the story we think are interesting.)

(Imagine Wind: And we're back! Again! Happy and eager to be slowly pulling back the curtain and revealing a little on the backstories of these versions of the characters. This also marks the beginning of a deeper look into Rei's psychic powerset, its rules and nature will be fleshed out along the way. Thanks for waiting and for all the reviews, faves and follows!)


	8. Colossus

**Super Eva Episode 8: Colossus**

 _With a sudden kiss or fiery stare  
_ _Don't mess up my programs of love  
_ _I've input hellos and goodbyes so neatly  
_ _Everything comes to an end in due time_

 _Don't hurry!_

 _Ever since that day I got hurt by love  
_ _I've been living a vampire life  
_ _While dancing nights away at trendy discos  
_ _I've learned this magic_

 _I'm sorry!_

The sun was not rising on Japan but setting, casting a beautiful orange tinge across the wave caps, a warm sailor's welcome to those returning home from rough seas. Another day, another mission, another Angel. This field trip had been harried, but everyone had survived, and everyone was coming home, everyone on Misato Katsuragi's team anyways. And some days that was enough. Leaving the pilot to his work and their homeward course, Misato joined the rest in the back, the day's beautiful sunset lost on the exhausted and slumbering young.

Even Rei was asleep, or pretending to be, the girl's posture perfect and upright even if her eyes were closed.

 _Poor kid_.

It was a rare and painful thing for Misato to see the girl hurting, her subtle tells of discomfort easy to read. Rei had never gone so far off procedure, never resisted orders, even if today's rebellion had only lasted minutes.

 _Maybe the job gets to everyone, eventually._

Confidence and zeal, flirt and mirth, it all eventually crumbled as easily as stoicism and self-control.

A rush of cool wind filled the copter, the mood and moment quickly catching Misato sleepy too. The waves below rolled, timeless, unlike the land where trees grew and hills weathered away. As Misato's eyes lowered, the waves rolled on, and the years rolled back, 7 years.

The next wave was cold and close, splashing across her face.

"XING LAI!" The roar of Chinese filled Misato's ears as she next felt a harsh slap cross her cheek.

 _Jesus Christ, what the hell was in that drink?_

Her head swam, drowned in blurry textures draped over her eyes, her brain painfully thumping against her skull like an aimless fish in a bowl.

The world that came back into focus was dark and dingy, dust or sawdust or something permeating the floor of a massive room in some half filled warehouse. Thick cords of steel wire bound Misato to a chair, and handcuffs circled her wrists, her elegant dress wrinkled and slightly torn from her binding. A gallery of late 80's action movie cliches rounded on her, circling the chair as if prepared to snap their fingers and break into song.

They were all men with sunglasses, some dressed in black suits, cut and refined, while others were dressed like dock workers, their white wife beaters showing off muscular and thoroughly tattooed bodies. Half were smoking, all were armed.

Shotguns, Uzis, assault rifles, all were waiting and ready for her, one fellow at the back cutting an exotic figure with his twin machetes. Brown eyes, bleary or not, bounced quickly from person to person.

The guns were knockoffs or Soviet relics, trying to get your hands on any sort of firepower in Japan was a big no-no, which she honestly regretted at times considering how much fun she had at the NERV shooting range with Kaji. _Kaji. Date._ She looked down at her ruined dress. _Oh, fuck me..._

"Hehehehe, rise and shine green bitch" A sneer parted the group as one of the men stepped forward. The man was a head taller than his compatriots, his black suit jacket worn loose over his broad shoulders, his chest bare beneath with a thick gold chain necklace laid atop it. Beneath the gold some beautiful if overly dramatic portrait of a tiger roared across his chest in black ink.

 _Lao Laohu._

Lao the tiger, or so he was called. Ruthless overlord of the Triads within Japan. Drug baron, murderer and rapist. If there were benevolent auspices for being born in the year of the tiger, Lao did not reflect them.

Though her eyelids were low and slow, the men knew better than to let their guard down around the bound woman. Ice may have kept her veins from glowing green, but this musclebound hero was worth more than her considerable brawn. Rolling her neck around and yawning theatrically, she put all the strength she could muster into two fingertips, stealthily teasing and twisting the link in her handcuffs.

"I'm gonna give you assholes one chance to let me outta here before I get angry." That was a lie, of course, but killing them would be easier if she could catch them off guard. "And trust me, you _really_ won't like me when I'm angry."

The machismo thug bravado of the group gave a collective wince, and they held their breaths at her threat. Lao was less bashful.

"Hehehehehe HA HA!" With uproariously loud laughter Lao strode forward, not a care in the world as he shook his head and crossed his arms. "You must really think us stupid. Myself included. Me stupid? You Jap sow!"

With much disgusting noise the man cleared his throat and spat on the woman.

"Why oh why did god see fit to make such a pretty cunt Japanese?" Lao turned sharply to his men, leaning on them verbally as they slowly shook themselves back into calmer focus. "A damn shame huh?" As Lao rallied his men's courage they laughed and grinned in response, some giving lewd whistles.

"Now my pops always said: 'Lao, study hard, be a doctor, a scientist' maybe the old man was right" Lao sighed out as he walked a slow circle around his captive, this tiger giving its back to an even deadlier beast. The man was either crazier than the stories said or he truly wasn't afraid of her. "Now I make a business in drugs as you no doubt know. Turns out some drugs don't make you high. Some knock you flat on your ass. Some can even block powers if you pump enough in. You got enough concentrated viper venom in you to kill five blue whales, the fact that you're breathing is pretty damn scary. But, you won't be going green on us I assure you."

"Is that so? You shoulda stuck to slinging dope and pills you limp dick, single-digit IQ, monkey fuck."

She spit in his direction, the loogie landing a few inches from his feet. The man next to him raised his shotgun, shakily advancing on the bound woman.

"Lotta loyalty for a hired gun." Misato jerked her head towards her would-be assassin. "Should be more careful with that thing, you could put someone's eye out! Even with the safety on."

Sweating, he cocked his head to the side, inspecting the gun.

"Holy shit, he actually looked!" Misato cackled, stomping her feet on the floor as Lao hastily chastised the mook with a swift smack upside the head. "Where the hell do you get these guys, Lao? The fucking unemployment line? You let every goon fresh off the boat into the Tigers?" Steam seeped from the man's ears. "Man oh man, and here I thought you brought a challenge just for my sake."

"You know, for a dumb bitch Jap sow you got some spunk" Lao kept laughing but more and more veins appeared in his head. "But you gotta know the only reason you're not dead is because we want to know what you know."

Lao strode closer still before flicking open a switchblade, letting it and a golden grin glint in Misato's eyes. "I'll lay out your evening plans: You're gonna talk, then I'm gonna enjoy myself inside that sexy body of yours, and then you're gonna die."

A more cautious man would have taken no risks and tried killing Misato when she was out, but Lao wanted this. To show the world he was the best, that he could bring a heroine low, fuck her, make her subservient in all regards. That in a world of heroes a tiger could still bite. This cruel egotistic posturing did much to make a successful drug lord, but drug lords, even the successful ones, didn't always live the longest with attitudes like that.

Misato stood up and Lao's sordid dreams fell with the woman's chains onto the dusty floor her the cuffs clinking away like twisted staples,

"Fine by me, I never did like a fair fight."

Half of the men surrounding her took a few steps back while frantically cocking their guns, the other half forgot they even had fear thicker than oxygen with each of their speeding breaths. Lao himself was struck just as dumb with fear, a second passing before he threw his whole weight into a roar "KILL HER!" Fury filled Lao's face and hand as he threw his knife as hard as he could at the woman.

Misato clapped her hands, catching the knife and flinging it into the neck of the man with the shotgun and taking it for herself. In such close quarters, the men held off on firing for fear of hitting each other or Lao. Fortunately, Misato expedited their decision making process by blowing dinner plate sized holes in two of them while laying on the ground. The other six men scattered, taking potshots behind cover laid about the abandoned warehouse. Misato ran, dodging bullets as she tossed the double-barrel antique to the ground.

There was another super power that a hero of decent reputation often wielded: the power of awe. These hardened criminals' bellies, legs and aim turning to jelly as they saw the woman go off script and kick their asses with just her normal body.

At the center of the fray, Lao railed against his goons. "You fucking idiots! What are you waiting for!? Charge her while she's weak!" Though he himself could be seen retreating. There was a sound of tearing fabric, and Lao slowly turned around.

The shaken men fell into a quick and deeper panic, firing wildly as they saw the slightest tinge of green enter her beautiful skin. The machete man finally charged forward with a foolishly brave "HYEAHHHHHHHHH" as he brought his blades down on the woman's blocking arm. The man gave an even louder yelp as he felt his bones crack from the blow, the machete blades snapping free of their hilts and flying off into the warehouse. The man was too late, they were all too late. The woman's body began to change.

Bones grew and snapped out of place in sickening cracks, muscles on top of muscles writhing around them. Even the early superhumans were mostly human, but the violently wriggling woman in front of them was anything but. Misato liked to play up this aspect for the spectacle, but there was a lot that could go wrong here if she didn't focus, and science had yet to fathom what the long term effects on her body and mind would be. With rippling green arms that could twist an I beam like a Twizzler, Misato didn't think much of them either. What was gained in hypervascular caricature of the human body, however, was not lost in beauty, as her cut, stark naked form could just about inspire as many salutes as it did screams of terror. She whipped a mane of purple hair behind her like a cape, and prowled with a smile towards her quarry, the pavement cracking under her feet.

"Shit, shit, damn green bitch!" Lao cursed as he pulled free a chrome plated Desert Eagle, letting it roar loudly at the woman to no avail. Lao's men joined him, all of them firing but slowly edging closer towards the door as the tall shadow fell over them.

Misato laughed the hearty laugh of of a child kicking over an anthill, slugging off the storm of lead like a calm spring rain.

"I'M CRASHING THIS PARTY, WITH NO SURVIVORS!" She leaped onto a man spouting off with a submachine gun, placing her verdant hand over the barrel and causing the weapon to explode in his hands. Though built for a man of his stature, even he was dwarfed by the sheer goddamn mass of the hellish Amazon standing before him.

"Y-you're a big girl!" He squeaked, trying to suppress an erection halfway between fear and masochism.

"FOR YOU!"

Her mighty fists thrashed him, crushing his ribcage instantly. The other men simply began running, their already flimsy morale shattering as they tripped over each other in a mad rush to flee. Lao lagging behind due to his position. He stopped in his tracks however, being held behind by the grinning Killer Katsuragi.

"Was getting caught part of your plan?"

Misato lifted Lao off the ground, his legs kicking air in vain, his hands just as useless as they scrambled to break her grip. The woman was his height and a half, fit sure, but voluptuous as well. The woman's curves as accentuated and enlarged as the rest of her body was toned. A vision of feminine beauty carved in green marble. But her audience was less than appreciative.

"Let me go you dumb green bitch!" Lao screamed hysterically, simple words his only recourse.

Her size paralleling her own seething rage, a single hand was all she needed to hold Lao in a vise grip.

Now that Misato had the tiger by the tail, the only danger that remained seemed to be letting him go. Lao had bought and killed his way out of prison before, doing his best to earn even more life sentences since. And on top of all that, he really pissed her off. So what to do with a piece of shit like Lao Laohu-

Her stomach gave a loud grumble of protest, and suggestion. He'd cost her a dinner date too, hadn't he? And a big girl had a big appetite.

"Look upon your leader, pitiful goons, and despair!"

The men stared, immobilized in horror as Misato brought the screaming drug lord to her lips, a morbid echo of his promise of being inside her later that evening. Little by little, inch by screaming inch, by some cartoon law of physics, she up and swallowed Lao whole, his feet comically sticking out from her lips. There was no ancient Chinese parable about a tiger being swallowed by his hubris and an emerald beauty, but there was certain to be such a tale now, alongside many lewd jokes and corny puns after this. Tonight, Misato Katsuragi swallowed. This warm thickness of a man inside her was not the kind she was accustomed to or prefered but the meting out of justice and free meal was a plus.

Much as one wanted to fuck Misato Katsuragi, Misato Katsuragi was not one to be fucked with.

The injured man from earlier emptied his stomach onto the ground, and his friends dragged him away. More than a couple of these hardened gangsters expelled their own fluids as they ran out into the night in blind panic.

Hearing the commotion another man ran over, dressed in more typical laborer's garb and bereft of any tattoos. He stared wide eyed as he saw Lao's shoes hit the ground and the last sight of him gulped away. "H-holy shit! K-killer Katsuragi?"

"That's me!" She grinned, then leapt into the air with superhuman strength, crashing straight through the roof.

She left the man sipping a curious cocktail of fear, excitement, awe and fluster. It was what had made her so loved by the populace. No matter how dire the situation got, Killer Katsuragi was there, with a wide smile, a witty remark or a playful flirt for the witnesses and the cameras. As terrible to her foes as she was a much loved boon to everyone else. She was the darling of the honest and good people, and nothing could change that.

Misato could only guess at how late she was, wondering just how smashed Kaji might have gotten waiting for her at the bar. Bounding across rooftops, she attracted more than her fair share of stares and shouts, enjoying a celebrity welcome to the downtrodden public, superheroes still being a novelty to the world at large. Fresh night air filled her lungs, and then she burped, a gold chain plopping out into her hand.

"Ha, Chinese always goes right through me."

As she raced through the night it became evident just how late it was, the streets rather desolate even for a weeknight. A nearby building clock read: 12:37, meaning she was a little late for her date at 9:00. Finally arriving she found the street empty, the restaurant dim and vacant. Outside however stood a dashingly handsome man, his hair short and his face cleanly shaved.

"Good evening. I think I must have gotten the time confused, I got here way too early." Kaji gave one of his many self assured smiles, this one sprinkled with some amusement and kind consideration. There was only playfulness in his tone, and if anything the man seemed happy to have waited.

"Sorry, sorry, I know, just ended up bringing work home with me again." The sight of such a huge woman wringing her hands apologetically would have certainly been one of the city's more odd sights, had anyone else but them been on the block. "Besides, you know I like to be fashionably late."

He could see her beginning to revert back to her normal form, and put his hand on her massive arm.

"C'mon now, I know what I'm getting into. You don't have to put her away all the time just for my sake." Adding a blushing giant to the list of Tokyo 3 oddities, his girlfriend scooped him up. "I'm thinking takeout at your place." He drawled in her ear, swinging around back. "Giddy up."

The sleeping city passed by in great leaps and bounds of green legs, rushing wind over Kaji's smiling face. To most men something like this would have been an understandable fantasy. To Kaji however, the woman's green side was just an interesting perk to an already fascinating woman. If he ever made much mention of it, it was only for the occasional joke or teasing.

As the two later sat down to a modest meal of take out in a small one bedroom apartment, it may as well have been a feast in a palace. "You know, I would suspect you enjoy this whole superhero thing Katsuragi." As close as they were, he would still tease and joke through titles and names "How was your day? Anything I should be prepared for coming through the press tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I enjoy it?" She laid back, popping open a beer can. "The way I see it I'm just cashing in my good fortune from a lifetime of shit, I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I mean have you seen me out there? Who's gonna stop me? _Nooobooody_. And I was just takin' out the trash as usual. You know how these tabloids get, always itchin' to get dirt and talk shit. Nothing to worry yourself about."

Her eyes ran up the man's form settling on his half unbuttoned shirt.

"Now, about tonight's entertainment..."

Kaji for all his dashing good looks was no athlete, past his unbutton shirt he had only a slight tone to his body, usually exercising his mind and lips more than anything else. As Misato drew close, Kaji's ever present smile faded, and he found himself almost speechless "Katsuragi I-".

Sex with Misato was always good. But more than that, what the man really wanted tonight was to talk with her, about the future. It was why he got reservations at the best place in town, why he had quietly quit smoking for a month-he wondered if she had noticed.

As Misato drew near his frozen lips, no words came. Misato was in many ways a woman, and yet she clamored for love with such childish earnestest. He yearned just the same, crumbling and cupping her face with his hands as he gave her a long and deep kiss.

Talking could wait couldn't it? Life was good and they had all the time to discuss their future in their future.

Misato pounced on him without hesitation, leaping with little regard to the table in their way. The warmth of his kiss sparked a fuse down below and she rubbed herself against his prostrate body.

"I've been waiting for this all night." She purred, already pulling her flimsy top off and exposing her bountiful breasts to the night air. Her tongue dove into his mouth again as his hands roamed her body, eventually settling into a rough grope along her derrière. "Mmph!" She squealed as his palm laid a clearly audible smack against her right cheek, just barely covered in jean shorts.

"I've been thinking about what you did last time." A husky whisper trailed on his neck "Playing with my ass while you fucked me. God, I had to excuse myself from the meeting my panties were so soaked. And it got me to thinking... what would you say about putting something a bit bigger up there?"

The sizeable bulge in his pants revealed that she he had more than his ears lent and listening. Kaji's face was a little less cocksure, his tenuously nervous smile a rare sight. "Ha ha Katsuragi that was a bit of an accident actually but-you… really want to try that? Have you done it before?"

"What's with that serious face?" She playfully smushed his cheeks together. "You look pretty bummed out for a guy who's about to get some ass. And no, I haven't done it before, but I've been reading some stuff and since I trust you to not hurt me, which is still a possibility even when I'm like... this, I guess, I figured we'd give it a shot. First time for everything right? C'mon I thought this was like a secret fantasy for most guys. "

Kaji gulped as sweat began to bead his forehead, leaning back slightly as the woman loomed over him. It was true, this was a lewd dream realized for most men: a sexy woman boldly offering a sometimes forbidden fruit. Kaji was no school boy by any means, especially in bed, but this was a new frontier even for him. Kaji's member however remained resolute, the more Kaji looked at her, the woman he loved, the more the invitation appealed. If only others had so lovely an usher into the foreign and unknown. "You're sure? You really want this?"

"Yes, I'm the one who brought it up to begin with." She rolled her eyes, still leaning down to kiss him. Steadily, she dragged herself down his taut body, peppering her lips down his abdomen until she twisted around, grabbing a small black bottle from inside her nightstand. "Here's the lube, now what are you waiting for for? A written invitation?"

Misato tossed the bottle to him and got on all fours, shaking her rump with each syllable of the faux posh accent she put on.

"Dear Mr. Ryoji Kaji, you are cordially invited to fuck my ass."

Kaji stared for a moment, feeling like a blushing first timer for a moment, and realizing that perhaps all the woman's shortest shorts had been brain washing and preparing him for this very moment. Kaji rebounded with a chuckle as he began to disrobe "Well when you mention it like that..."

Standing nude the man was skinnier than most, he lacked that olympian ideal of a bulky physique but he still looked damn good. What muscle he did have was taut and chiseled, the most of it being in his abs, the lose semblance of a pack there. His biggest and most exercised muscle stood firm in salute, while hair blazed a trail from chest to belly button to balls.

Apprehension was hidden or lost as Kaji poured the lube onto his hand. He barely suppressed a groan as he jerked his member slick, the sensation quickly rubbing away all doubt. Caught in that almost hypnotic jiggle of Misato's ass, Kaji came closer, oiling up his other hand and slowly, gently beginning to work a lone finger into her. His member pressed against her inner thigh in teasing preview.

"If it hurts too much, tell me, and we'll stop." Kaji's voice worked just as soft and lovingly as his finger.

Misato's breath caught, but she nodded, biting her lip. Already she could feel rivulets of her arousal running down her thigh, never having imagined how hot anal would make her. The feel of his fingertip rubbing against someplace taboo was almost too much, teasing and stoking at her inner flames.

"Fuck, just keep going." She gasped, nearly breathless. The probing finger gave way to another, making her go weak at the knees while she rubbed herself raw with a free hand. "Please... Please..." His ministrations relented, but he was far from finished, lining himself up with her puckered back door.

"Please... Fuck me!" His hips thrust forward and her eyes shot open, now awake next to a dozing Kaji, their sweat long since dried. She shook her head in confusion, but then felt the slight ache in her bottom. Perhaps they'd gone a bit too far with this new frontier, but goddamn did it feel good. Misato fell back into the sheets, enjoying the sound of his soft, even breathing.

* * *

Four more months of happiness passed, each day a dream, and each day Kaji and Misato had little reason to think of anything but enjoying the present.

"Misato Katsuragi, please do pay attention" Fuyutsuki said with a sigh as he leaned forward in his chair. "You finish this operation and it's clear skies for the weekend I promise" The man's hair was only half grey those days with just a few wrinkles beginning to line his face. For his kindly features the man could be brutally frank and forward, but his job was a serious one. At least when OPs weren't being run he could be known to smile and crack jokes, a far cry from the indomitable emotional rock that was his younger boss.

"Section 2 reports many frequent and odd shipments of technology and chemicals to this large office building downtown. Likewise there have been numerous reports of many missing persons in the area. The likely possibility is a professional criminal front for the creation and distribution of illicit drugs and human trafficking." Fuyutsuki sighed as he leaned back and looked over his datapad. "We'd give you more to work on but we want to pounce on this before they suspect anything and flee. Please proceed with caution."

"Catch 'em with their pants down before they can turn tail. I'm glad we're on the same page, Sub-Commander."

Misato, not yet a formal captain, was fond of wearing white shirts and purple sweatpants on missions, cheap disposable clothing that would inevitably get ripped away. Though Fuyutsuki disapproved of her brash methods, he could not very well deny their effectiveness, and eventually grew to understand if not appreciate her loose cannon MO.

"Duly noted." He drawled. "You will be inserted with a Section-2 strike team at 2100 hours, do be ready for the chopper this time Miss Katsuragi. Dismissed."

The woman stood up and saluted with a patriotic grin, ready to step out and into another cakewalk.

The teams were lined up quickly, although superbly talented soldiers, the task force teams were not green forces of nature. The procedure would be the usual: Killer Katsuragi would breach, prove the reason for her name, and make it safe for clean up. "Now this isn't a gangster ridden slum Katsuragi so I don't need to remind you to be careful, good luck" Fuyutsuki kept tabs in her ear before cutting out.

The building awaited below under midday light. It was an inopportune time for so bold an attack, but also when it would be least expected. The building had the bearing of a typical financial dealings company and suit and tie men filtered in and out, painting an effective camouflage of boring homogeneity. The north side of the building faced a wide avenue which was home to countless stores, restaurants and other more pedestrian ventures. The vast sea of people was churning today, people of all types crossing nearby the thoroughfare in thick droves.

"Do we know exactly where they are in the building?" Misato asked, flexing her arms outward.

"No ma'am." The trooper next to her replied. "Whatever tech or personnel they've got in there are dug in deep, recon hasn't found an optimal point of entry."

"Then we'll make one."

With a hollering jump she leapt from the helicopter, jumbling the men inside. The top floor collapsed in a maelstrom of concrete and shattered glass, the various ordinary men and women scattering and running for their lives. Misato frowned, she wasn't used to operating with such a dense civilian population present. Forgoing the stairs, she wrenched apart a pair of elevator doors and hopped down the shaft, skidding and sliding her way to a halt.

NERV followed closely in her ear, the calm voice of one of NERV's support staff loud and clear "Alright Kasturagi, the tech geeks say something is eating up a whopping amount of power on three floors in the middle of the building. Either it's the mother of all printers or that's what we're looking for."

The elevator doors parted like wet paper as Misato barreled onto the floor in question. As she stood up she saw it, the horror: rows upon rows of cubicles and computers, the death of dreams and the victory of tedium and bureaucracy. That besides though, something was wrong. This expanse of office space had all the trappings of an office, but not its people. The chairs sat dusty and empty.

Parting another wall deeper into the building Misato saw yet another boring company hallway. The air and space was beyond clean, just about clinically spotless. Like being inside a giant lab prepared petri dish.

There was but one door facing the center of the building, and the vaguest hint of the only sound in her ears could be heard through it. Something so quiet as to be impossible to make out.

Stealth and subterfuge were not among Misato's strong suits. If she had her way, she would simply smash through the door or even the wall itself and pummel whatever enemy was on the other side to paste. So she did.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Her warrior's cry shook the drywall skeleton trapping her inside the steel monument to upper middle class ennui, and her pulsating form smashed through it like wet toilet paper. Unfortunately, she could not counteract her momentum in time, crashing unexpectedly with some huge stasis tank. Doused in orange liquid, she tasted the metallic tinge of blood on her tongue, and stared in abject horror at what contents slithered out. A human, or what once was a human, with a muscle mass gone critical and deforming his upper body into some horrid elephantine parody of man, red skin stretched to its absolute limit. All around her, other tanks glowed with the same eerie light, their silent occupants desecrated beyond belief.

As the liquid poured out her ears a buffet of sound filled them. The door had hid it well, indeed the whole building had, so cruel a truth. The sound, no the many sounds, were all screams. Some guttural, others high pitched wails or wild gurgles of fluids. The other truth of this place was that it was but one massive open room, it had no internal walls, just tiered levels ringing the space where she stood, an open auditorium of horror three floors high. The floor dipped and raised at various heights, to accommodate for the hodge podge of ancient and new machinery thrown in a slurry together.

Misato at the lowest point was at the base of the vats, while the other half of the room was something which looked like a cruel cross between an assembly line and a butcher's shop. Save all the pieces of meat were writhing and moving, the luckiest only cold and already still.

"Oh dear, condemn this most inopportune timing" A shaky and wildly pitched man's voice sounded off from the highest level. "Though suffice to say this should be a good example, dear employees, interns, please do take note, our subjects, THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE HER!"

Under the man's screams the normal human population began to reveal itself. The men that filed out were no thuggish gang, they moved and fired with military precision and weaponry. As ruthlessly quick, efficient and deadly as true professionals could be. Their bullets dug into Misato and she actually felt it, some pitter patter pangs of pain, like rain with teeth. Exotic tungsten rounds perhaps.

Roaring in a mix of pain and fury, Misato raised one of the tanks over her head and tossed it headlong at the hail of fire coming her way. Though the heavy caliber rounds pierced the construct, it was only a distraction for her true weapon: her fists. The goon in front was crushed into a morbid puddle at the hands of Tokyo-3's premiere heroine, the others scrambling about and reloading. Intermittent shouts from Misato's backup team could be heard behind her, bolstering her will.

The room had hardly been clean before, but now the blood truly began to flow in earnest. With shouts, screams and yelps, men, steel, flesh and bone parted in red sprays before the speeding green blur. She tore through their ranks like glorious Japanese katana, folded over 1000 times, cutting through inferior _gaijin_ steel. Though for every mook that was felled by her fists, another two seemed to come skittering out of the woodwork. Determined to capture their purported leader, Misato leapt straight up three floors, intent on wringing the slimy bastard's neck.

The whole area, perhaps even the whole building shook as Misato landed at the third level, metal groaning and forming imprints around her green feet. Two more armed men immediately whirled around with honed reflexes. Their fingers had barely curled around their guns' triggers, when their top halves were already flying through the air.

"Oh. Hello dear." This room's grim foreman turned with fidgeting posture but surprising vocal calm. He was hardly doing the mad scientist stereotype any favors. The man seemed European with a big head of thin grey hairs and jumpy green eyes. The most vivid color was found on his white lab coat, thoroughly and freshly doused in blood red. A laminated photo ID hung from his neck, showing the man with a friendly and wide smile, his name, Dr. Dietrich Brun.

"My apologies dear madam, I am frightfully underdressed. Regardless, I am most, most excited and honored to meet you. You reflect something of a dream of mine you see-" Mounting rage and fury meant little patience as a green fist slammed towards Brun's face. Where the man should have turned into soup a white light flared instead. Electricity cracking into existence as Misato's fist was knocked back.

"Ah" Brun sighed, not missing a beat. "You are beautiful my dear. Not in that trifling mess of curves and sexuality. I don't talk to you as some horny curr. I speak as a scientist! You are the beauty of progress, the future my dear. Perfection of strength and power."

"Keep hidin' behind your little shield, you piece of shit." Misato continued to bombard the crackling energy field with her blows but to no avail. "We'll see how you smile when the battery in your toy runs dry."

She walked around the fizzling sphere to the machinery surrounding it, trashing computers and samples and everything in search of some sort of off-switch. Desperate she began punching into the floor itself and rooting up wires, looking for anything. If worst came to worst, they might have to call an airstrike and level the place. But Killer Katsuragi wasn't about to let the JSDF or this old fart get the better of her.

Brun tisked over his glasses as he walked where she did, the field protecting him each step of the way. "You are beautiful but still, flawed." He nodded at the green blood slowly dripping from her body. "As any good fan I did my homework, it seems you don't agree with radiation. A little depleted uranium and you bleed like anyone else, less than most, but you bleed. I am a bit disappointed to see you failing to crack my Brunsfield. I guess even you have your limits….." Brun fell silent, until a fresh smile crossed his face.

"Unless you would help me test a possible hypothesis? You see I believe your powers are a manifestation of your emotions. So it is easy to reason that the angrier you get the stronger you get. I theorize perhaps your powers might be limitless, you just lack...motivation."

Dr. Brun slowly rubbed his chin. "I bet you've gotten really mad before, yes oh yes. But I think we can do better. White rage popping mad. Care to try? Would you help me with my little experiment?"

Another swear of a roar as a fist slammed the field, but this time, the fist seemed bigger. Dr. Brun waved his hands in a "so-so" motion as he spoke "Nice intent but I'm looking for a little something more. How about this? All those subjects down there? I know it might be hard to appreciate given their state but almost all of them are younger than 17. You see, like any business venture one has to look to the future, leave room to grow. At first we started with slum rats because not many people would care or have the means to do anything about them missing. Though as per any good science venture we had to test our variables so we started taking nice boys and girls from less stressful socioeconomic backgrounds."

Brun paused with a sigh "That sadly raised a few eyebrows and has led us to this moment. Shame really, I might have gotten somewhere in another two years.

The words cut deeper than any bullet, fueling a second wind of blows that produced hairline fissures in the field. Whatever perceived progress was being made, Brun stood still with the same infuriating smug grin as always. Though Misato's more rational parts knew how much shit he was talking, that his aim was to rile her up, the beast within cared little, almost glad to face such a challenge. Bang after bang seemingly drove the field farther into the ground, as the once white field began growing darker and dimmer. As her own screams intensified, she swore she could also hear the the laughter and tears of children calling out in hellish unison. Reaching with both palms flat forward, she pushed into the field, centimeters of slow, painful progress echoed the inches and feet of growth in her body. Rage surged through thick veins, her arms tensing with hatred. Finally, burnt fingertips reached just inside the field, larger than when they entered, and curled around the monster's neck.

The field shattered and broke in a cascade of white light and noise and when it dissipated Misato was back in hell, now the rougher shape of a woman as she could feel her muscles almost threatening to bulge and break free of her skin as easily as they usually did from her clothes. The pain in her chest throbbed more severe with each heartbeat, her heart swollen with too much blood and loss, pressed to burst like a water balloon. But the rage that filled her with mounting vigor was mana to her throes of pain. The woman's senses had never been so honed, she felt and smelt the pool of deranged scientist spread red at her feet. All was known, all was distorted.

"KATSURAGI!" Fuyutsuki shouted over comms, sounding uncharacteristically emotional during the middle of an OP. "Whatever field was protecting that scientist was drawing its power from kind of secret reactor hooked up to the rest of the building, we didn't notice it until it gave out, but it's going critical, everyone needs to evacuate now!"

The collected but rushed voice of a squad leader followed. "Command we have cells filled with untouched prisoners down here on the office level below, we're going to try and get them out roger."

And finally, "Command repeat we got visuals on the big wigs getting ready to evacuate via helicopter from the roof. We will try to engage but are pinned down over."

All these voices barely filtered into the mountain of emotion and instinct, the crucial juncture of choice overridden by barely coherent thought. Green bulging eyes turned upwards.

 _MAIM. CRUSH. KILL!_

With terrifying sound and fury the floor crumbled as she flew upwards, passing entire floors in seconds and erupting onto the roof, shoulder checking one landed helicopter into the one already in the air. The goons around her sent more uranium rounds her way but now even these flattened uselessly against her thicker skin.

"KATSURAGI!" Fuyutski again, louder than she'd ever heard him before "FORGET THE TARGETS! GET THE SQUADS AND HOSTAGES OUT OF THERE!"

Her fingers dug into the tail of one helicopter, tearing it off and swinging it wide, batting a row of goons through the building across the street. "KATSURAGI!"

The world was a rush of people shouting frantic commands, that furor drowned out by her own roars, and the thunderclap of her heartbeat in her ears.

"MISATO!" A different voice this time, barely heard in the din. Kaji's voice, desperate, pained and afraid. So weak when she was so strong.

 _STRONG! RIGHTEOUS! MAIM! CRUSH! KILL! JUSTICE! REVENGE! RA-_

Her rage stumbled as the ground and all sense of feeling left her in another wave of bright white light. All pain and rage was lost as gravity took over, sweeping her up in the sensation of a gentle fall.

When Misato awoke, there was no sound, only the groan of her voice. She wasn't deaf no, the world was just that quiet. As Misato opened her eyes she saw only crushed rubble and twisted steel around her, this beautiful clear day marked by grey clouds of dust and a light rain of debris. Her body was normal again, and never did she feel so frail. It was hard to breath, her arm wouldn't move, and she would barely even manage the energy to stare so limply at the sky. She felt sharp pain, warm and wet between her breasts.

"MISATO! ARE YOU THERE!?" Kaji's voice again, his calm and cocky confidence utterly lost.

Despite reverting to normal form, Misato could feel her chest heaving with inhuman weight, struggling to curb the rising sickness in her throat. The rubble, the death, the stench of the orange liquid, all collided in her mind, rendering thought a dwindling function as she slipped into the dark, Kaji's uncharacteristically frantic voice distant and fading.

"M-misato" Came the barely audible gasp nearby, and she saw him: a young man, more young than a man, maybe only fifteen or sixteen, his hair red, his eyes blue. He would seem likely to grow up handsome, but that door was shut. He laid back with dimming eyes, a large piece of rubble laid flat across his red midriff. "S-save me" he said, with one last wheeze of a breath.

* * *

She would have plenty of time to dwell on the pain in the caged days to come, though she could do little to blame the city for turning on her, however quickly. Sleep was fitful and conscious thought a glum non-entity, her company mostly consisting of the stone faced Section-2 agents and the rippling phantom pains coursing through her chest, the scar boiling over in periodic bouts of torturous pain.

She next landed on the cold floor of a NERV holding cell, green eyes and amber lenses evaluating her.

"Your clearance has been obtained, Miss Katsuragi, though I regret to inform you that in light of recent events, it is within the best interest of this organization that you be formally discharged from the Heroes Association." Gendo said swiftly and spun on another heel out. The man was loathe to throw aside so capable an asset, but the PR fallout was total, and the doctors cautioned that even if the woman did ever take the field again, she might not survive it. The stress put to her heart had been too much even for her form's natural resilience and light regeneration, and to try using her powers again would risk tearing it to shreds. Ritsuko stayed behind a little longer, wishing she could offer her friend a word or two, something to help soften the blow. She eventually left without a word, unable to look the broken woman in the eye.

"Misato!" Kaji caught her with a firm hug as he entered the NERV cell. The man who looked like he could smug down any disaster looked like he was about to cry. "Misato, I'm so sorry. Ritsu and I tried to help, even Gendo was a bit reluctant to let you go."

Even the warmth of his embrace, so comforting in days past, could not ease the chill that arrested her senses.

"Misato, I love you. We can weather this too. I've-" The man was always charming and teasing. Misato knew he loved her, but he had never been so forthcoming and honest about it, never said the words.

"I know...what guilt can be like" Kaji spoke slowly treading careful upon rough and familiar ground, his own past wet with unforeseen and unintended blood drizzled on his hands. "I know it can be hard, and it doesn't have to be today but you will need to forgive yourself."

She couldn't offer him any words, nor accept his comfort. What energy and life she had were left behind at the site of the atrocity, and a limp vessel remained in her place. The disgraced hero simply sat, looking at the wall, hands around her knees until he left.

* * *

Weeks passed, and she heard nothing from him, which was just as well. One less soul to hurt with her pitiful existence. Ritsuko came around once or twice, though mostly for physical checkups than anything else. One day, she informed her that Kaji had taken a job somewhere else, Europe by the sound of it. Still, Misato kept her lips shut, and nary a word escaped from her lips until the release hearing several months later.

The dull drum of pain beat in her ears and hobbled heart. Days passed into weeks, weeks into years. Time proving the saying as it slowly healed the wounds and satiated the pain. Still scars of all sorts lingered. Eyes closed in the mists of time, the screams and voices sounding again.

"MISATO!" Fuyutsuki in a desperate roar of command over comms.

"Misato" Ritsuko, her tone and eyes evasive.

"M-misato" the dying teen, wheezing and pale.

"MISATO!" Kaji, his voice afraid and vulnerable through static.

"Misato" Kaji moaned, his voice and body warm and close.

"MISATO!" All of them at once.

"Misato, hey, wake up" Spoke the quietest voice, alone and deafening for its calm contrast. Misato felt a pressure on her arm as she was slowly shaken awake, the helicopter and reality coming back into focus.

"Hey Misato, sorry to wake you but I think it's about time we went home." Shinji's smile was kind, warmer than the air around them. It was night now and a little chilly on the helipad near one of NERV's parks.

"Wh-what?" Misato rubbed at her eyes, crusted nothings scraping the corners of the lowered lids. "Jeez, how long was I out for?" She yawned loudly, taking in the cool air. "Don't answer that, heh."

He answered anyways. "Only five minutes or so since we landed." Rei and Asuka were nowhere to be seen but whatever was wrong with them at least Shinji was in good spirits.

"C'mon, parking garage ain't too far from here."

The boy nodded eagerly and followed, the pair making their way to the tiered concrete structure.

"It's good to be back on dry land. Between you and me, I'm not big fan of open waters." The Renault's twin headlights beeped to life, and they slid inside.

As they got on the road the youth seemed that much more puppy like than usual, happy and excited as he leaned out the window, enjoying the rush of wind against his face as it tousled his hair.

"Hell of a first date, eh Casanova? Mana was all over you like white on rice, and I dunno if she appreciated you n' Red getting all snuggled up. Better make it up to her, champ."

"It wasn't a date" Shinji said, sinking back into the car under the weight of his blush. "I don't know if I like her, I mean Mana is amazing and all, she's so straight forward and kind and honest. I think about her, and I feel good thinking about her, being with her. I know the solution sounds obvious but I guess I'm just a little scared. She seems a little too good you know? And I'm scared of making an ass of myself."

"You're teenagers, being goofy is just a side effect of puberty." Misato shrugged, hands on the wheel. "I'm not gonna tell ya there's no chance of you screwing up, cause there always is, but you'll kick yourself even harder if you wait too long. The window of opportunity into a girl's heart is pretty slim, some burn slower than others but generally speaking, you gotta get your ass in gear cause she won't wait forever. And if she does she's probably psycho and you're better off anyway not dealing with that anyway."

The two laughed easily, watching the streetlights pass on the freeway, the beautiful spectacle of the city lit up beyond.

"All jokes aside I think you two make a nice couple, and even if it doesn't work out, it's not the end of the world. Heh, guy like you could have his pick of litter with the right mindset."

"Even with you?" Shinji turned to face her with blushing chuckle. He meant to playfully meet Misato's teasing, but part of him had to wonder and ask seriously, excitement only subtlety edging his voice.

Misato laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that _sass_ I detect, Ikari?" She hadn't expected the boy to actually respond to her teasing, let alone drop some innuendo of his own. "Mmm, you're cute but a little young for me. You're still growing, go sow your wild oats with girls who don't own cars older than you are."

He swallowed, there was that word again: _cute_.

She shifted down, now coming into visual range of the apartment.

"But by all means come see me in a few years," she leaned in, her breast _accidentally_ brushing against his arm "I'll be the judge of what you learned... and maybe show you how grown-ups do it."

Just when Shinji thought he'd grown enough to hold his liquor in flirting with Misato, his body and will turned to jelly at the slightest touch of her mammaries. He still had a ways to go.

Despite his wild blush however, he felt like calling her bluff, because all joking aside many parts of Shinji wondered if that was a genuine offer, years down the road or not. "Well there's no time like the present" he gulped and winced mid chuckle "You-you never know I might show you a trick or two."

" _Pbbbbt._ " The woman threw a derisive raspberry his way. "Nice try but no dice, kid. Get some hair on your chest and some bass in your voice first."

Shinji sighed out a little, smiling again. "Well, like you just said, nothing ventured nothing gained right?" _And hey, it wasn't a total no._

They exited the car and rode the elevator up, glad to be back in their adopted home.

"Well," she stretched, rolling around her shoulders "you know where all the food and stuff is, I'm gonna go try and catch up on that dream from earlier."

He looked after the woman with eyes and feelings beyond the obvious and hopeful lust, admiration and hope stirring to glance upon a hero like her any day "Sweet dreams Misato."

 _When I fall asleep on an expressway late at night  
_ _Only halogen lights shine mysteriously  
_ _That I'm a woman cold as ice  
_ _Even if you hear me whispering so_

 _Don't worry!_

 _I'm just playing games  
_ _I know that's plastic love  
_ _Dance to the plastic beat  
_ _Another morning comes_

Song: Mariya Takeuchi - Plastic Love

* * *

(Mines of Salmon: Been a while, ain't it? Wish I had an excuse for you guys that I've been swamped with work or some serious real life shit happened, but while we've both been busy the truth is that we just let this get away from us and put it off for way too long more than anything. It's a shame because I think that right about here is a turning point where we shed the growing pains of getting to know each other's writing styles and came into our own regarding the roles. We'll try to keep it tight, but I promise you that we aren't dead, and neither is this project. I should mention that in the time since the last chapter I've actually caught up with the My Hero Academia anime, and I can see why y'all thought that's what this story was based on, but we wrote this years before either of us got into the show. However, I do like the series, and honestly, there are probably more similarities between Super Eva and MHA than One Punch Man, but I digress. I also finished Darling in the FranXX, talk about wasted potential, but I wouldn't mind pulling from either in a future installment or a different fic altogether.

In other news one of the parts of this chapter that went through more changes than I expected was the music. At different points we considered ISUA by Plague Vendor and Pussy Weed Beer by Chastity Belt, but I picked Plastic Love out of the blue for it's bubbly, throwback charm while the translated lyrics are full of cynicism and loneliness, much like Misato herself. Some song-chapter associations I have dialed in way in advance, others are more tricky. Music is an important part of setting a scene for me, so I like to go with what I think fits the theme or vibe best. What do you guys think of the chapter songs? Love it? Hate it? Have your own recommendations? Leave a review!)

(Imagine Wind: Hey everyone! I hope episode 7 itself doesn't feel like a flashback now after the wait! Haha. But my sincerest apologies for the duration of the wait as life makes demands of us all, and this tardiness is on me. My thanks for Salmon and everyone's patience. Rest assured that we will be continuing progress on this as I know all too well what it's like to wait for fics and stories on permanent hiatus. So let's celebrate the hiatus and waits that are over! Part 5 HYPE! Much like my fellow writer here I enjoy a whole lot of anime, as evinced by the story's subject matter. Ironically in first writing this I had not seen much of anything regarding One Punch Man until much, much later in our own story, and nothing of My Hero Academia until much after our story's conclusion. Other animes might yet turn up on this ride, stay tuned! As for this episode we thought it might be fun to explore some of the characters at different times and places, to color in not only their stories and selves but the world just a little bit more.)


	9. Flashing Lights

**Super Eva Episode 9: Flashing Lights**

 _We can't see what's real_

 _We don't know the time_

 _We only want to feel alive_

 _We came from far_

 _We follow the Sun_

 _We fell into a hole of love._

 _Hidden by desire_

 _Hidden by this love_

 _Still so young..._

"Good Morning Tokyo-3!" In every suburb and every street where a TV calmingly droned, sat an attractive woman at a desk, welcoming the newly risen public with a sunny smile. Given that all killings and crime were reserved for the late night news editions, Miss Sunny Smiles had only good things to say about the goings on, cracking a joke about the almost perpetual summer keeping tempers simmered and ready to boil over at any moment.

"And up next, an exclusive interview with... you guessed it! None other than the White Mask himself!"

The studio audience went absolutely bananas, the shrieking wails of teenage fangirls shaking the building to its very foundation. Their angel stepped out from behind a velvet curtain, clad head to toe in immaculate white. His smile alone blinded women and melted their hearts, with more than a few bouquets and panties finding their way onto the stage before being hastily swept away by security. He loved the people and they loved him back, blowing kisses into the crowd as he sashayed into the fine leather chair.

"Well, Mr. Mask-"

"Please, Mitsuki, call me Kaworu." More than a few _oooOOOOoohs_ drifted over from the audience, and the woman found herself looking away bashfully and sorting her note cards. "Alright, Mr. Kaworu, did your time away from Tokyo-3 leave you homesick?"

"In a way." He crossed his legs in white pants and Chelsea boots, crimson eyes shimmering in the spotlight. "However, I must say that Europe is still lovely as always, and that a certain part of my heart will always lie in Paris."

The audience _awwed_ , Mitsuki smirking a little.

"Ah, could it be that you found yourself a _mademoiselle_ while abroad?" The tabloid reporters in the crowd hung on the edge of their seats, the next few words from the boy dictating the size of the bonus in their next paycheck.

" _Ah non, je n'ai pas une petite copine._ " He recited flawlessly, never taking his eyes off the lovely host and in fact advancing to place his hands over hers. " _Mais, je suis enchanté des charmes de cette hôtesse._ "

The woman stared back breathlessly, not quite having expected him to be so well-versed in French.

"What does all that mean?" She chuckled, trying to mask her own traitorous arousal.

"I'm not sure myself," the boy shrugged innocently enough "but it is a lovely language, wouldn't you agree?"

Mitsuki nodded, eager to continue with the show despite shifting in her chair uncomfortably.

"Would you care to comment on the recent string of monster attacks on the city?" A brief strain appeared in the boy's brow, but vanished just as quickly.

"Oh I've heard only rumor and legend, but my heart still goes out to the families of any and all affected by these tragedies, I can only hope NERV provided heroes of equal caliber in my absence." The host smiled brightly as the audience swooned at his heartfelt words.

"Indeed, why only a few weeks ago we had a new hero debut in the organization, supposedly the Commander's son himself!" A news clip played behind her, brief montages of Angels past collapsing violently and suddenly. "They say he can take down even these beasts in a single blow!"

"That's quite impressive, I'm sure he will make a valuable addition to our sterling roster." He turned to the camera, offering another winning smile.

"However, there's nothing wrong with a little competition. I think I'd quite like to meet this... oh what is his name, Mitsuki-chan?"

The girl quickly rifled through her note cards.

"It's Shinji, Shinji Ikari."

A picture of the boy, woefully out of date, showed up on the big screen. There Shinji stood, all five foot of him, a big cheesy grin on his face as he walked away from the camera in a middle school uniform.

"Shinji..." He dragged out the last syllable, studying the picture intently. "Well Mitsuki, you've piqued my interest, what a team we could be: The White Mask and the One Punch Man!"

He struck a hero's pose, the audience guffawing along with him. The interview resumed normally, with intermittent gasps from the crowd, ending with Kaworu plugging his new album, now available in stores... Once the taping was finished, one name remained on the platinum-haired boy's tongue.

" _Shinji Ikari_ ... let's be great friends."

* * *

With a groan, a messy head of hair and consciousness stirred, Shinji rolling off his back and onto his belly, clutching his pillow tightly to his drooling face. Oh lazy Saturdays.

Shinji was usually an early riser, but on days following those with Angels in them, he found himself considerably more exhausted. If some extra shut eye was the price for his powers, so be it.

But the day was insistent, sunlight poking brightly past the blinds. Shinji rolled around a few more times before conceding with a wide yawn, rising to rub and wash the sleep from his eyes. Approaching the morning breakfast table, he found the living room television turned on and at an angle for them to watch.

"Good morning Misato" Shinji smiled past another yawn.

"Mornin' Shinji." She replied, a drink already in her hand. "You sleep alright? I know I knocked out pretty much instantly." Misato slurped down some of the brew, belching loudly.

"Yeah, pretty soundly, when I use my powers I conk out fast." Shinji admired Misato for many things, but as he lifted his morning mug, his disapproval was silently blatant on his face, his blue eyes narrowed at her morning beer. Not wanting to ruin Misato's moment, he turned his focus towards the television.

On the screen, Kaworu Nagisa could be seen doing a meet and greet with the studio audience, high fiving and signing autographs for the swooning almost entirely female throng. "So Pretty Boy's back in town, huh? It's been a while." The woman muttered to herself curiously. "You got any ideas for breakfast, kid? I'm feelin' pancakes."

"Oh yeah, that guy" Shinji said, having almost entirely forgotten about the world's most famous male hero. Shinji had always thought the guy a bit too pretentious, and while not the jealous type, Shinji couldn't help but sometimes roll his eyes at the avid interest of some of the masses.

Then again maybe it was just a constructed persona to help keep people happy. After all given the PR… deficiencies of Rei and Asuka, it seemed reasonable to try and balance public relations out with someone more affable.

 _Should give the real him a chance I suppose, at least meet him first._

"Yeah I can make Pancakes. Any special kind you want?" Shinji stood and began piling up the necessities.

"Surprise me." She winked and downed the rest of her can.

"So what's your opinion on Kaworu?" Shinji paused his preparations to get a good glance at her face.

"I dunno too much about him, to be honest. He doesn't like mixing too much with us unless there's a camera involved." Misato pointed to the television. "Oh yeah when he's up on the screen it's all ooh's and ahh's but chances are you won't see him around much. Gendo likes to keep his involvement... covert, even I don't have clearance to see some of the ops that he's run in the past. Hell, Makoto and Aoba have been running a betting pool for years trying to figure out what his powers are. And before you ask, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

That last part was delivered with a sing-song voice of mirth, leaving the boy wondering exactly how well she could keep that promise.

"Everyone just tries to stay out of his way, 'cause one way or another he'll find some way to make your life hell. Heh, I remember he made Kaji put Asuka in sensitivity training for a couple months after she lost her shit and called him a flaming homo." He watched his guardian toss the can over her shoulder without looking, sinking it cleanly into the trash. "Not that I approve of that, of course, but I think I speak for everyone when I say the guy could stand to get knocked down a peg or two. But who knows? Maybe she was onto something and you're just his type. I mean, you look like a pretty clean guy."

A small and hidden frown crossed Shinji's face. Clean yes, but for how long? Perhaps there was something sordid to Kaworu too. Seemed like having some dubious aspect to your past or present was almost a job requirement at NERV. Staring into pancake mix Shinji wondered just how much was still being hidden from him. Any organization headed by Gendo Ikari was sure to have secrets, some likely none too pleasant, and yet so many people were complicit in that system, whatever it was. And for now, so was he. For the moment all he could do is play innocent, blush and smile to deflect as he trained and learned what he would.

"Hey I was at least trying to prove that I was bi but you shut me down hard remember?" Shinji teased right back with earnest laughter.

"Ha, in your dreams, kid. I told ya to come see me once you were tall enough for the ride, remember?" She laughed it off and switched channels, looking at the weather for the coming week.

"I'll be counting the inches. As far as Kaworu goes I wasn't really a big fan of his when I was a civvie, now that I'm a hero myself though I'm a bit less petty, a bit" Shinji spoke, flipping pancakes with care.

"Word of advice: I'd watch my girl around him if I were you. The guy's slicker than an oil spill and about as toxic. He's built up a bit of a reputation as a homewrecker, funny thing about guys who work at NERV..."

Her final words were spat out with no small amount of bitterness.

"You seem alright though, kid. I know if I could, I'd keep anyone I cared about as far away from this hero shit as possible. Still, it's got its perks. I heard if you get in good with the guy he can get you a record deal. Along with all the women and parties, but hey, gotta get that cello career off the ground somehow, right? "

"Hmm" Shinji's imagination roamed to a shirtless vision of himself, playing the cello as he slid forward to roaring crowds "A fair word of warning Misato, thanks. And another good reason to ask Mana out sooner than later I suppose." Shinji laid the warm pancakes flat on the plates, his special touch some bits of banana sown in with local honey over the top, giving it a succulent smell and look.

"Say Misato, I don't mean to presume but I imagine you have a lot of experience with relationships?" Shinji's face warmed hotter than the pancakes "N-not to insinuate anything just I imagine a woman like yourself gets a lot of offers. Anywho-do you think asking Mana out today is too soon?" The boy was a little flustered, but his even gaze into Misato's eyes showed he was relatively calm and poised for any tips. This wasn't love, not yet, but a developing crush at least.

"Eh." Misato shrugged her shoulders, tilting her hands. "Most people swear by the three day rule and tell you to sweat it out a bit so you don't sound all desperate. But you have the benefit of being a friggin' superhero so normal rules don't really apply if you're willing to break 'em."

She brought her fork forward, eagerly stabbing the syrupy stack.

"I mean c'mon, you brought her on a cruise, saved her life twice, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was waiting on the other end of that phone for you to sweep her off her feet."

Misato reached behind and pulled out a fat stack of letters, setting them on the table with a meaty whomp.

"We could always start sorting through your fan mail, there's bound to be a few future Mrs. Shinji Ikari's in here."

He froze mid bite, fork stilled in mid air as he saw the massive stack of letters. "Th-that many?"

 _I should try and respond to some of them. Show that I'm personable and not some elitist in an ivory tower._

"Did you ever respond to any of your fan mail or interact with any of your fans in any way? What's your advice on that?"

"Oh I used to do a bunch of ads and PR stuff back in the day. Even posed for a couple calendars if you catch my drift." Her gaze became distant as she bit down on the pancakes. "It's tough to keep track of and sift through all of the stuff, but I always tried to read as much as I could, visit sick kids in hospitals, talk to young girls about body issues, it's important that the people out there think of us as people too and not just the guys who only come out of their castle to clean shit up when it starts to smell."

Misato rolled a lock of hair around in her fingers.

"Everyone's got their own way of dealing with it though, I think Rei's email automatically sends out generic responses if you try to get at it. Asuka's more social but God help you if you mention any of the hero fansites or cons around her. All in all, I don't get too much mail any more, though I'm guaranteed free beer at pretty much every bar in the city, so that's really all I need."

"I had no idea you were so active in the community, just another one of your many admirable traits to add to the pile." Though he wondered if the free beer bit was because Misato used to be a heroine or because she had helped put several bartenders' kids through college. Maybe it was time he started thinking about how this loner would help his community, but first things first. "Misato could you handle the dishes please? I'm off to make the call. Thanks, for everything, again." Shinji returned to his room and his phone, pulling up Mana's name and staring at her smiling ID picture for a moment, before breathing in what courage he could and putting the ringing phone to his ear.

* * *

Nui Harime was not an early riser. One of the perks of being the bad guys, she supposed, was that you got to set your own hours. Thus, she was more than a little groggy after her long awaited sleep. Getting in good with the Janitors was one thing, actually being in the crosshairs of an Angel was something different altogether. As eldritch beings of a different form of creation, Angels typically did not distinguish from apostles and non-believers, adding to the convenience of the relationship between Shinji and "Mana". Though she could hear the battle raging from below deck, she knew full well that her forté in stealth would mean little against the sort of leviathan that ate tanks for breakfast, without any milk. Her mind catching up with the rest of her senses, she registered the frantic buzz of her phone, recognizing Shinji's number.

"H-hello?" She put on a cute yawning edition of her Mana voice, stretching out in a cat-like sprawl among her sheets.

"G-good morning Mana! I hope I didn't wake you" The relief in his voice was clear, but as Mana listened to the boy's pleading tone, all she heard was the underlying sentiment of " _Please like me!_ " screaming between the lines of his rather milquetoast mannerisms.

"Angel or no I wanted to see how you were doing. It was nice having you along and I would love to meet again later this week if you would be free." She heard a deep breath fill his thin chest "Just the two of us."

"Umm sure, Shinji." Mana examined her long pink nails, razor sheen polished in the soft light. "I'd be glad to, just give me a heads up."

Already she knew he had to be soaring, though if she really wanted to she could go ahead and say "Thanks for being such a great friend!" or "You're like a brother to me!" to thoroughly dash his high spirits. However, the quicker he fell into her web the better, and the fact that there was little to no competition made it all the better.

"I can't wait, but you gotta promise there's not gonna be any Angels like last time!" She made sure he could hear her playful pout, imagining the wide stupid grin on his face. Such utterly great and incomprehensible power, wasted on a simple boy she'd all but wrapped around her finger.

"Of course, I promise there will be no angels-at least as much as I can promise" Shinji chuckled, the tremble in his voice settling into a louder and collected sound. His confidence perhaps buoyed by the temporary banishing of fears. "I was thinking Tuesday or something? We could catch a movie or dinner? Just let me know. Enjoy your weekend!"

"Sure Shinji!" Mana cheered, and Nui sighed.

No sooner had the conversation ended did the morning sun glint against a pair of glasses in the dark of the cavernous bedroom. Mari stepped forward, dressed as always for school, even on the weekend. A smart and interesting girl but sadly a bit lacking in terms of fashion variety.

"Heard your boat trip was rather eventful, that the deck got doused in gore and everything. Wish I could of caught a whiff" She lamented for only a moment, stepping close to the other girl's bed.

"Again with the sniffing fetish, you're seriously odd Mari." Nui came back into being, lazily filing her nails. "I better not catch you licking toilets or something in your off time, I realize we're villains but we're villains with standards for God's sake."

Mari offered no comment, her voice instead sinking into a more professional tone "He's here, shall we go meet him?"

Nui primly leapt off the bed, wearing light fuschia pajamas.

"If he wanted to talk to us, he would have. However, it might be prudent to fill him in on our... activities since his sojourn abroad."

A pink fluff enveloped them, and the girl stood in her trademark pink dress. Nui spun around, tapping Mari on cheek.

"Alrighty then, let's get to it!"

Mari gave a sly grin as she followed after the girl. "You're one to talk about fetishes and kinks, though I must admit I do enjoy a lot of yours".

In moments through another secret elevator they were out on the street. Mari found some tantalizing irony in the fact that perhaps the world's best mistress of disguise dressed as she did in public, the girl's bright and eccentric look visible from space. It was a bold statement, mocking to the common chimps of society, a cruel tease of the obvious hiding in plain sight.

"Why on earth are we walking like the rest of these troglodytes?" Nui grunted, snapping her fingers in the air. "Mitsuzo! Bring the Benz around, would you?"

Seemingly out of thin air, a sleek silver car came to a halt in front of the pair, doors popping open, its driver a picture of class and your almost stereotypical older butler.

"Good morning, Misses Harime and Makinami." He greeted his passengers with a wan smile. "To where shall I take you on this fine day?"

Nui relaxed into the leather seat, idly scrolling down her phone.

"Bring us to Kaworu's apartment, we have urgent business to conduct."

"As you wish madam."

"So" Mari took a quick whiff and a sniff of the car's expensive leather before turning to Harime "What are the planned ops for the week? I know he might change everything on a whimsy but still."

"Mostly general disruption, sowing chaos, that sort of thing." Nui's hands twirled along with her words. "It's important that we keep as many thorns in their side as possible, if they get complacent or, God forbid, bored, then they might start putting the puzzle pieces together."

Bubbly pop music floated over from the speakers.

"Of course Gendo has his own suspicions and ambitions, but even he is not omniscient. I don't think I have to worry much about interference from NERV. The majority of heroes would rather welcome the new boon of petty crime to make themselves feel useful after Shinji's grand upstaging."

Their journey took them to a glittering skyscraper at the city's heart, the man of the hour waiting for them in its penthouse.

"Speaking of Shinji, I'll have to go entertain the twerp sometime later this week, I suppose it's a bit too early to give it up, but I'm afraid he might cum in his pants should I attempt anything more scandalous than holding hands."

"Oh I don't know. He is a bit cute, one day he might even be handsome." If he ever lived that long.

"I suppose so, though I find myself agreeing with the bitchy one in that he strikes me as a bit thick, even for your average boy."

"Sometimes the quiet and shy types are like dams, just waiting to burst with all kinds of cunningly lewd ideas and intent. Or maybe someone's beat you to the punch? Shinji does live with one Misato Katsuragi after all. Washed up hero aside the woman is still a sex bomb, known to have several… frequent dalliances" Mari chuckled as the car came to a stop. "Tell me, even you've thought of doing Misato right?"

Mitsuzo came around to open the car doors for the girls. "I highly doubt he's gotten as far with anyone as he has with Mana though, you should have felt how sweaty his hands were. It's a little flattering that I should stress him out on the same level as say, an Angel."

The pair walked in a mirror strut to the shiny glass exterior, nodding at the receptionist to ring Kaworu. The lobby was quaint, the building's maximum security consisting of a portly and friendly doorman to assist the receptionist. It was all that was needed.

"As for Misato, I'm sure any way I answer that question will do little to assuage your perversions. However, I have to say it would be worth it just for the ride, or to walk away unscathed."

"Little indeed" Mari grinned as they entered the elevator and rode it to the penthouse. Within Mari gave herself a brief look over as she flecked off a few loose hairs and dust off her uniform, letting her more professional side reassert itself as she left teasing behind. Mari had known Kaworu a while and enjoyed her position, but still she was newer than Nui and couldn't always tell what Kaworu was thinking. He was almost perfect in all ways, and terrible in many others. Mari prided herself on having walked a mile or two in bloody shoes, but there were times when she felt like a pathetic fool playing pretend next to those two.

They continued in relative silence, Nui offering only a contemplative hum. The elevator opened to the most garish display of opulence in three provinces. The villa dwarfed anything in Nui's own sanctuary in REVOCS, a miniature waterfall relaxingly pitter-pattering away off to the side while a permanent complement of supermodel women wandered around offering fruity drinks on silver platters. Nui swiped a pink one with a green crazy straw before coming to address the white figure staring out of the enormous plate glass windows.

"Kaworu, darling, I'm delighted to welcome you back into our fair city."

He smirked, still facing away and tapping the marbled floors with the end of a mahogany cane.

"It's good to be back, girls."

Mari kept a respectful distance. Mari knew what she saw when she looked out at the city, she wondered what he saw. "It is good to have you back, things have been so boring here, don't you know?" Mari said, allowing herself a small grin. "I take it things went well? Have you read our reports? I think we've made good ground."

"We've got fingers in pies all around the world, Illustrious." He savored the taste of her middle name, taking slow, grand steps towards the pair.

A slight shiver went down Mari's spine, not a bad one, not yet, a good one. Just the way he said the name put it in perspective, it was a beautiful middle name, wasn't it? The man had a way with people that was for certain.

"Our contacts in Europe are carrying things out as smoothly, and my concert went well too, thanks for asking." He lifted the walking stick up into the air, catching it with a zealous grip. "Another Angel in a shallow grave every week, our Golden Boy's been sticking to the timetable better than I'd have thought. How are things on the seduction end, my little minx?"

Kaworu pointed the tip at Nui, comfortably leaning against a furnished billiards table.

"Ikari Jr. doesn't suspect a thing, and neither do any of the heroes in any quantifiable way. Though it might be remiss of me to say, I think we might be witnessing the tentative sprout of true love's fledgling wings."

Mari grinned as she looked at their little trio, despite their great powers Mari couldn't help but almost pity the heroes and their chances. "Well the criminal underbelly and the more...civilized crime families have been pretty peaceful of late. Though it seems even without our encouragement they are already putting out feelers in the face of NERV's distraction with the Angels. If we keep stirring things up the situation could get quite raucous. In the chaos NERV would be spread even more thin, and we could get to our objectives more easily in the cover of that chaos." Mari paused to push up her glasses again. "By my conservative estimates at least. Unless there is another direction you want us working in Kaworu?"

"Chaos is the name of the game. I won't lie to you girls, I'm quite a busy man with much larger strategic goals on my plate. You'll forgive me if I don't divulge all of what I've been up to, but suffice it to say that I trust your judgement when it comes to spreading discord among our fair subjects." He quickly tapped the floor again. "Oh, and do arrange a meeting with the boy for me, will you? Frame it as a party of sorts, let him get comfortable. That's all, dismissed."

Mari was a naturally curious girl but she knew better than to dare risk pressing in on Kaworu's business. "Music to my ears~!" Mari sing-songed as she stretched and rolled her neck "I'll pass on anything to do with that party though unless you want someone crashing it. Where are you off to now Nui?"

"Nowhere in particular." Nui sloughed off her dress with a swift flourish, naked flesh tingling in the air.

"Did you wait for me all this time?" Kaworu asked softly, already loosening his tie.

"Of course not, you of all people should know about a woman and her needs." She lifted her nose into the air, oblivious to those around her but still retaining an atmosphere of dignity.

"Good, neither could I."

He lunged into a searing kiss, a hand hiking up her bare thigh for better access. She had and would continue to have many lovers, but above them all she placed the one man poised to take them on the Great Journey.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch?" Nui asked from the floor, tousling Kaworu's silver locks and forcing his head farther between her legs.

Mari looked from their writhing mass on the floor to the onlookers slowly beginning to file out on practiced cue. There was danger beyond measure on any path with these two, but a quieter life was already far behind her. Mari's hands tore away her shirt with enthusiasm "Do you need to ask?"

* * *

Heavy panting filled the air, sweat wet the ground, and lips wrapped themselves around something long, white and peeled. Shinji turned back to look at Tokyo 3, a sudden nauseous feeling hitting him from nowhere. He looked at the banana in his hand and figured it the culprit, chucking it into the bushes.

Leaving Tokyo 3 at his back Shinji crested a forested hill and began his descent down the other side, black jersey and red shorts clinging to his sweat drenched and enduringly lithe form. On the outskirts of the city his journey was bereft of even a dirt path, but he basked in the earthy smells, the distant chirping of birds, the sun dancing across his face between the leaves. This kind of peaceful, isolated place, it would be perfect. Nostalgia whispered distantly across many months and miles, and he remembered a place just as tranquil. The touch of grass on his skin, the sky blue and clear above him, the smell of cigarettes, the sound of…..he kept his body wandering so his thoughts did not, his senses roaming and searching for something accompanying the birds' song.

He smiled when he finally heard it: the rush and roar of a waterfall. Shinji could have just as easily consulted a local map to find it, but where would the adventure be in that? He had to travel only a little further before he saw what he heard, the waterfall's cliff tall as a building, while its width was more modest, perhaps only as wide as a car was long. It would be perfect for the training readied in the youth's mind.

No one had his powers, or at least no one had his exact power set, whatever it was. So no one could help him to train them entirely. Shinji had to be-no, wanted to be, master of his own fate. To earn it through the trust and struggle of self in noble enterprise.

Shinji removed everything but his shorts, wading into the water and yelping as the cold flow hit him. Coming to the waterfall's base Shinji breathed out, the water crashing down on him as he closed his eyes and placed his hands forward, feeling the stone wet and strong under his palms. Next he reached for a familiar feeling, that same trick he'd used against Ramiel, aiming to kindle a ball of energy and sink it in his gut. Like a candle he soon felt it: a small warmth against the colder world all about him. His aura, or AT-field as the scientists termed and discussed it.

His power, his protection, passively clad him at all times, and he now knew what concentrating and dropping that aura into his legs and feet could do. So what if he tried channeling his aura outwards? Beyond his body?

He plucked at that power concentrated in his body, not like it was a rock this time, but a ball of yarn. It took some many moments before a small part slipped free, and with concentration and deeper breaths, Shinji tried to drag and pull it forth, beyond the shelter of his body and out into the world. There was a flash of purple light, brilliant enough to force past shut eyes and hit him with a daze, but soon enough it waned, and Shinji could open his eyes and begin to blink away the black spots.

One small spot lingered, this one real and manifest in a tiny glow of that same purple color, vibrant and strong in its shade, enduring as the waterfall's flow curved entirely around its light. Like a firefly it winked away as quickly as it appeared, but Shinji's smile was brighter enough. An external barrier, with hopefully the same defensive properties of his body, it was actually possible. Shinji set his legs and put his hands back into the water, a dizzying prospect of potential dancing in his head.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'you lost him'?" Asuka shoved very aggressive finger-quotes into the Section 2 Agent's face.

"W-well we were following him into the woods for a while, then we stopped for a bathroom break and, you know..." The man twiddled his thumbs awkwardly, not used to coming under direct fire from the haughty heroine. With each passing day, her distaste for this particular assignment mounted, and she wondered exactly why she of all people was delegated the task of keeping tabs on the brat and his new doll. Normally Rei would be here too, but considerable... friction between them demanded space for the time being, which was fine by her.

"Whatever, just..." she palmed her forehead in abject frustration "Just keep scanning, okay? Lemme know if anything comes up."

Asuka launched into the air again, squinting at the treeline.

"They don't pay me enough for this shit."

Wherever the boy was, she was sure he could handle himself better than any of the three piece suit and tie wearing nannies his Dad kept sending after him. Lounging in mid-air, she began tapping away at her phone again, sifting through a clamoring multitude of social media notifications. "Blip-bloop" A blinking envelope icon materialized in the corner, expanding to reveal a smarmy grin among white hair entering the Heroes Association groupchat. " _Party tn, poppin bottles_ " it read, followed by an interminable string of emojis.

"Oh, fuck me."

* * *

Pale white fingers danced across a keyboard, strands of blue hair caught in a monitor's glow. _The leviathan beat its wings twice above the girl and she quivered, as a wistful look of joy began to-_ "Blip-bloop" Came the sound which interrupted the sentence. Rei did not miss a second, immediately minimizing her text document, opening the message and deleting it before going right back to typing. _-as a wistful look of joy began to cross her face, no, her very being._ With impressive speed another 2 pieces of prose were churned out in the time it took a certain brown haired young man to exhaust himself to his limit.

When Shinji was done he could barely manage a "Phew", as he just let himself fall backwards into the waterfall's water, his sweat slicked body floating gently in the stream. The sun had begun to slink quietly behind the westernmost hill, the trees aglow in orange and casting longer shadows by the minute. Shinji had been here since midday and between the jogging earlier and straining his powers for hours on end, he had never been so exhausted. His body ached. It seemed his internal physiology wasn't invulnerable, not to itself at least. With the sky bright orange, edging on the horizon into the blue of night, it was time to head back as Shinji could already see real fireflies weaving a path above him.

This isolation did not whisper of the usual anxiety or pangs of pain, there was instead rarer tranquility within it. The kind of calm that he chased with a pair of headphones and playlist of idle musings and dreams. Now there was no music but nature's own, the chirping of distant bird and cicada, the water flowing around him, the steadying drumbeat of his weary heart.

He let his eyes rest for a moment as the water flowed around him. Shinji felt the water, felt the current, its flow calming in a long and dark void. The flow went with him, until he felt both of them slowly floating skyward, beyond himself and everything he knew. The stream exploded into a million drops of water shot at the sky, Shinji falling up after them, past the sky and to what lay beyond, murmurs whispering in that great dark.

"GAHH!" Shinji jolted awake with a gasp, water splashing around him as he stood up, heart pounding, body and stream both still rather grounded. Another dream, or vision, almost like his first night here, falling upwards...

Shinji's calm had been lost with the daylight, the woods around him now pitch black. "Oh crap" Shinji muttered, realizing he'd drifted somewhere downstream. Trying to rise Shinji he felt his arm snag. Pulling again Shinji found his arm being wrestled in the paws and mouth of a large brown bear. Shinji would have screamed if not for the unnerving dream vision which scared him more. Not to mention the sight looked a little cute despite the bear's bestial intent.

"There there, this fish is going upstream and home" Shinji gave the beast a dismissive pat on the head and pulled his arm free. The creature gave a low curious groan as it sat back, watching the youth fumble his way blindly through the dark.

It was 11:37 PM when Shinji re-entered the apartment, considerably different than he left it, shirtless, shoeless, and with an arm covered in hair. He strode as confidently and casually as he could, trying to nonchalantly pass the spectacle off as normal if Misato was still awake.

Misato had a beer can halfway to her lips when Shinji crashed through the door, looking like an aborted werewolf transformation. She looked at him, then back at the can, shaking it around and sniffing it.

"I don't wanna know." She waved off his incoming story, chuckling to herself. "Just take your phone with you next time, alright? I dunno when you got so popular but that shit's been blowing up for a while now."

His phone came sailing at him, caught neatly in his outstretched arms.

"Take it easy, Tarzan, we've all got enough on our plates without taking off to go find your chakras or whatever."

"Well it was fun being unplugged for a day at least, but Thanks Misato, I'll bear that in mind" He left her with a smile as he stepped into his room. Dirty tracks followed him in but the usually clean youth was too tired, and far too sullied by the night's strange vision to care. Likewise the day had frayed his shy restraint, his voice brusque as he called the mystery number back "It's Shinji, you called?"

"Mmm, that I did." Syrupy words flowed from the other end, causing Shinji's neck hairs to stand on end. "You're quite a hard man to get ahold of, though I must admire your dedication to avoiding the paparazzi. My name is Kaworu Nagisa, as I'm sure you've heard." The young man on the other end afforded himself a small laugh, leaving Shinji with a sidelong glance at his phone and wondering when he would get to the point.

"Oh yeah… welcome back" Shinji responded, his thoughts and enthusiasm distant.

"I was simply wondering if you were free for a night on the town, a chance to acquaint ourselves properly as colleagues. What do you say?"

He wanted to say no. His body halfway to sleep while that uneasy sensation still snaked through his mind. He could deflect with a comment about how late it was, but he was sure Kaworu would laugh. If the pale youth was anything like the persona he represented, something like bedtimes would seem like a childish thing to him for sure. Shinji looked to his bed, wondering if sleep would even provide comfort, or more nightmares.

 _Whatever I do I'm running away from something here_.

"Yeah okay, where do you want to meet?" Shinji said as he massaged his temple with his fingers.

"Good, good, my place, I'll have Mitsuzo bring the limo around in a little while." The young man smiled as they exchanged addresses. " Also make sure to come in your super suit, I don't suppose you have many other formal outfits available."

He spoke much too fast for the tired Shinji to counter, instead nodding dumbly and hoping for the hang up as soon as possible.

"I'll be seeing you real soon, Ciao!"

Shinji thumbed the end call button emphatically and looked to his snooping guardian for guidance, her head halfway through his doorway and sipping Yebisu. "You're on your own for this one, Shinji. Normally I'd be down for a party, but you couldn't pay me to stick around that guy any longer than I already do, sober or not. Consider it my time-out to you for going AWOL on us today."

Shinji grumbled something incoherent and threw open his sliding closet door. The small selection of clothes in basic colors revealing that his super suit was MIA. His addled brain eventually realized that he had not sought out another one since Ramiel had incinerated half of the last one. Something civilian would have to do. Stripping and changing into fresh underwear, Shinji reached for a black button up shirt, leaving it untucked over blue jeans. The jump from white to black and from khaki to denim one of his boldest fashion statements yet.

"See you Misato" Shinji departed with a wave, lacking the time or the care to shower before leaving, and wondering what else this day would throw at him next.

* * *

He heard the party before he saw it, thundering bass rumbling in his eardrums as he rode an elevator to one of the tallest and most expensive penthouses in town, there was no elevator ding at the top, only a sonic boom of music that kicked its gilded doors open.

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!?"

The aggressive English blasting through the speakers asked, rather rhetorically he might add. The ivory walls and flooring were bathed in a barrage of neon lights, their flashes nearly blinding the boy. Gazelle-like women walked around in bikinis, offering him a drink, which he politely declined, the smell of liquor slapping him in the face. No one else seemed to really notice the lone wallflower skirting away from the dance floor, his eyes wide as he observed those completely absorbed in their gyrations, sweating bodies crushed together in what could only be described as clothed sex.

Suddenly, a spotlight beamed down from the heavens, illuminating a figure all in white.

"Shinji, my boy!" Red eyes beamed excitedly, a celestial glow following his host's proud stride. "I'm absolutely ecstatic that you could make it. Everyone! Attention, please! I have the pleasure of welcoming your humble thrice- no, four times savior, Shinji Ikari! The One Punch Man!"

"I only punched one of them, and that was with some help" Shinji mumbled, proving at least the humble part true, his eyes squinting through the spotlight. "Thanks for inviting me."

The house lights turned to bathe them both in the fluorescent glow, Kaworu excitedly shaking hands. Some of the party boys and girls split off from the writhing crowd, clapping and whooping animatedly for the boy.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Though he had no microphone, the pale boy's voice seemed to captivate the entire room. "Please, dance! Drink! Sate your earthly desires! No one is more deserving of a little R&R than the men and women who protect us all!"

There was another round of cheers, after which Kaworu slipped behind Shinji, beginning to tour him around the party's more famous guests.

"That's Yoko, one of my muses, quite the fox, I tell you. Ah, and that's Hiroyuki, my producer. Jacques, the mastermind behind my clothing line..." The endless introductions continued amid hastily shook hands and averted, blushing eye contact.

They were a well dressed bunch, but Shinji couldn't shake a feeling of insincerity, their clothes expensive but their smiles and ideals cheap. The whole lot perhaps gone too far past good times and into excessive indulgence. Shinji's usual social anxieties doubled down under such a mood, and he began looking for the door, when in the still clapping crowd, he found a familiar sight: a haughty smirk cradled in red hair, sarcastically golf clapping in all the excitement. Proving the day odder still, Shinji found calm and relief in the sight of one Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"Excuse me Kaworu." Shinji didn't even wait for a response from his host, beelining for the most familiar port in this neon storm. Asuka could be difficult, and sometimes Asuka could even be a bitch, but the girl was honest even at her worst moments, no flatterer with a false seeming smile. Shinji's own smile spread just as genuine, "Funny seeing you here Asuka, I'm a bit surprised."

"Watch it, _dummkopf_ , I'm only here so I won't get fined." Asuka watched him recoil slightly at her barb, making her break character and start snorting in laughter. "Jeez, Shinji you really gotta lighten up, saving the world's no reason to walk around with a stick up your ass all the time."

They could barely hear each other over the music, removing themselves from Kaworu's grip for a little while.

"And I could say the same for you, I don't think I'd ever find you anywhere more stimulating than a golf tournament, and that's without being joined at the hip with your girlfriend. Where is she, anyway, you newlyweds get into a fight or something?"

Shinji's smile weathered that typical Asuka fire, "No, not at all."

"It's probably for the best, Mr. Steal-your-girl's thirst is legendary, I'm pretty sure he's banged like half the girls here, probably some of their boyfriends too." In truth, she had known Kaworu would try to rope him into this little get together somehow, probably to lay down the law so to speak as the albino held delusions of being NERV's alpha male.

She swished around a fruity drink in her glass, downing the rest in a gesture that might have made Misato proud or vaguely sad depending on the context. "So you here to dance, or what? Cause he's comin back this way now and it looks like he means business."

The question, or perhaps offer if his mind dared, lingered in the air, a red heel dangling off her foot as they sat on opposite stools.

Not since Shinji had literally floored Asuka with a headbutt, did he so thoroughly surprise her as he did now "I was actually just about to ask you the same thing." A blush showed itself on Shinji's face, but he moved with little hesitation as he gently laid his hand in hers, and whisked her over to the dance floor. Even among the sea of bodies and lights they found a space for themselves, Shinji's other hand a little slower as it found her hip. "I'm more...classically trained to dance, so you're going to have to help me out." Shinji spoke with earnest honestly, trying to move with care and good rhythm, keeping everything but his hands at a respectful distance.

Asuka didn't protest against his hands but scoffed at his need for propriety.

"What the Hell are you doing? The DJ's blasting sex music and you're over here about to go for a waltz!" She instead grabbed his respective hands and dragged him to a nearby open bar where a gaggle of girls stood, intent on punishing their livers. "Evidently, you're not in the right state of mind for this kind of thing yet." Her mischievous grin glinted in the colored light, signaling the bartender in a quick barrage of German. "Nothing wrong with you in particular, it's just that you're fucking boring and you're dressed like you just clocked out of your job at Wal-Mart."

She produced a bottle and a pair of shot glasses, sliding one towards him.

"Let's go shot for shot, you n' me."

Shinji's pride stirred against Asuka's insult and her challenge. So Shinji drank. The taste was disgusting and at almost every gulp Shinji held back a cough, the young man not sure if he respected Misato more or less now.

The drinking didn't stop there, they went one for one, then two for two, three for three, so on and so forth. Their superhuman metabolisms meant that while it took a higher volume of alcohol for them to get drunk, they felt the effects all the same, and if he focused he could see those around him popping small white pills onto their tongues. Both of them only went as far as liquor but the remainder of the party was a blur for both ends, the periphery reduced to a cacophonous whirlwind of light and sound. Inhibitions and reservations about personal space were swept aside, and Shinji realized that it wasn't very hard to dance when all he really had to do was hang on for dear life as the girl who had once claimed she'd rather see him dead violently attempted to drill him into the wall using only her ass. She wasn't the only one either, more than a few bodies slicked with sweat found his in the writhing dancing mass, intentionally or otherwise, with even a few hungry looks or kisses on the cheek cast his way.

As with any fight, Shinji held his ground, and tried not to pass out, the day's exhaustion and the night's drinking making the whole room swim with the bass. He did not answer any stranger's touch, but nor did he shy away, instead keeping his thoughts and hands forward on Asuka's hips, her sweat thinning her dress until he would more intimately feel the sway of her body in his hands. He might have been more nervous with someone else but he knew Asuka, trusted her and found comfort in her fiery hair and strength.

 _She's beautiful._ He realized. _When she isn't hitting you or screaming at you_.

No one talked anymore, there was only the sound and the lust moving the human tidal wave as one.

"Lilin are fascinating creatures." Kaworu drawled from his throne, for the seat was much too large and ornate to be called a chair. "Music is most definitely my favorite curiosity of theirs, wouldn't you agree Miss Hui Narime?" He winked none too slyly at the scantily clad waitress pouring his drink.

"Oh but of course Master, though it would appear your guest of honor is having a few issues finding his legs." She tilted her head slightly at the wobbling Shinji, slurring apologies at the people he bumped into. "Shame he didn't take my drink earlier, the aphrodisiac might've helped him loosen up a little."

"Is that what you gave her?" He pointed to the wild-eyed and haired Asuka, a bit wobbly on the knees herself.

"No idea, I think she just needs to get laid."

Gone was the chaotic thunderstorm of bass from earlier, the music now raining on Shinji as if he were at the bottom of some well, his head pounding.

 _Why you babysittin' only two or three shots, imma show you how to turn it up a notch-_

It went, his mind swimming in the heady glow and dense musk of sweat.

 _First you get a swimming pool full of liquor then you dive in it, pool fulla liquor then you diiiive in it_

Despite their better efforts, Kaworu and Nui barely had to pull any strings to stoke the fires of a fight in the gyrating powder keg, the pair watching in giddy excitement. After all, this much testosterone and girls to impress concentrated into one place was all it took to transform a pair of sneakers into a 150 dollar pair of landmines.

"Shit fuck" Shinji swore as his foot stumbled and slid on some spilled drink, his basic white sneaker running roughshod over one more colorful than a poison dart frog "Sorry about that."

"Yo, watch where the fuck you goin'!" A particularly irate man shoved Shinji, disapproving of the latter's errant scuffing of his new shoes. "You wanna start some shit?"

"Look, I'm sorry but do you really want to fight over some fucking shoes-" Almost drunk on his ass Shinji failed to see the fist that cut him off, the young man hitting the dance floor a bit harder than before. Flat on his back Shinji stared up at yet another unfamiliar ceiling, his head and mood reeling under the buzzing din of the raucous room as a whooping voice yelled "WOOOORLDSTAAAAAR!"

A few people laughed, a few jeered, some just kept drunkenly hollering with that party spirit, but none expected the laid out limp noodle to so quickly find his feet, and then some. With sudden speed Shinji stepped between his attacker's legs and grabbed them, while simultaneously slamming his head into the larger man's chest and giving him his turn on the floor.

Now the room gasped or lost its voice, if only for a moment, the laughs and yells of encouragement returning as it turned into a proper scrap, the attacker's friends punching and kicking their way into the fray. Shinji was jostled and thrown this way and that but rolling with these punches was easier than dealing with Angels, his yell and a few swears carrying his own punches into the men's faces and guts.

Many drinks stalled Asuka's response, but not nearly as much as her surprise. She and Misato had begun teaching Shinji the fundamentals of several martial arts for his training, but not the form which played out however drunkenly before her.

 _Who the hell taught the baka how to street fight?_

By the end of it Shinji had been sent to the floor a few more times, vomiting once, but it was he alone who stumbled away, the other combatants groaning and nursing their wounds on the floor. The party hardly seemed to mind, celebrating to almost any shift in circumstance and ready to continue on until morning.

But Shinji was done, wiping his lips and now only reaching for a tall glass of water, taking a very long drink and breath. His blue eyes found Asuka's once again, and so did his hand, a gentle strength in both of them "Want to get out of here?"

The pair stumbled out of the glossy building with its plastic people, the catchy tune of a shanty playing past their lips, boy and girl's spirits buoyant again. "Every drink in the place was full the night Pat Murphy died!"

She surprised herself with how easily she allowed him to lead her, not pulling away even when they were outside.

"Drinking, partying, starting fights, hell, _winning_ fights, I had you figured all wrong baka." They huffed and puffed, their breaths coalescing into small clouds upon release from their mouths.

"Yeah I surprised myself too, though maybe I pretend to know less than I think I know that I do" Shinji mumbled almost incoherent. "At least half the time" He gave a wink that was more playful than flirty.

"You planning on walking back like that?" She criticized his shaky stance, barely on two legs despite her own struggle to keep the world from spinning around her. A pair of designer heels hung from her hand, bare toes flexing against the concrete. "Heh, not gonna get too far unless you like passing out in alleyways. Tell you what, you live at Misato's place right? It's like a ten minute flight from here. And I know you can't fly, Dumbass. I'm sayin' I'd take ya, not like you even weigh that much ya limp noodle."

"Here I was going to walk you home, I would appreciate the help m'lady"

She pointed to her back, instructing him to climb on up.

"N-now don't get any funny ideas. I feel them hands going anywhere strange I'm dropping your ass in with the fishes, believe that. Now c'mon, let's get outta here."

Shinji mounted her gently "I've swam in enough liquor today, I'll be good."

The pair rose off and into the night sky, Tokyo 3's downtown never knowing darkness at even its latest hours. The Five Alarm Fire of Tokyo 3 rubbed her arms from the cold, and though a sober mind would have pointed out that she could have just as easily floated him alongside her on the way back, she was growing... used to his presence. Already her senses flared in response to the heightening of his field, filling her nostrils again with the phantom aroma of her dearest Deutschland.

Shinji quietly laid his head against her back as he looked off to the side, the city looking all the bigger and all the smaller up here. From the view, the big clouds and Asuka's warmth, Shinji wondered if he wasn't asleep already. The pair shared the view and the moment with happy quiet. This fantasy of flight a tranquil one, with good company.

Thanks to the nature of Misato's building Asuka could fly right through to the opened hallway space and land at the apartment's front door.

"Hey Asuka, why don't you crash here tonight, just take my bed, I'll take the couch. Misato won't mind I'm sure. Please, otherwise I will walk you home" Shinji smiled he and the opened door inviting.

"Good, I woulda kicked your ass if you made a lady crash on the couch." Asuka followed him inside and the short distance to his meager room, spartan and bare even by Japanese standards. A cello accompanied a small desk by the window, the room's topography otherwise undisturbed until the bed, the hint of a small chest glimpsed at the bottom of his opened closet.

"It's the least I could do Asuka, you're a nice girl. I like you." There was no fluster as he spoke those words from the doorway, his tone and expression friendly.

She wandered closer to him, a faraway look in her eyes. "You shouldn't say things like that, unless you mean it."

His sleepy eyes shot wide open with some sudden understanding, his body tensing and warming as her words echoed in his mind. Her mind retreated to earlier that night, the swell of his body against hers, his breath running down her neck. A part of her wondered if they'd ever get along this well sober.

"I like you too, Shinji. And believe me there's not a lot of guys that live to hear that." Pale moonlight drifted from the window, the stars rendered invisible by the sheer amount of pollution the city exuded. "I just wanted to tell you I-"

The girl abandoned her train of thought, closing the gap between their lips to cement the silence. Like ripping off a band aid, it ended about as quickly as it began, the rather chaste and muted peck pulling away before Shinji's admittedly impaired brain had a chance to react. He simply stood there with a dazed look on his face, his breath and any words stuck in his throat.

Her expression became unreadable and her voice small.

"Goodnight." The Kleenex thin divider snapped shut between them, and the apartment was quiet.

She would vanish with nary a trace in the morning, before either occupant awoke from their respective hangovers.

But for now, Shinji stood frozen at the door. Most days it was hard to see past the girl's almost constantly bristling fire, its intensity sometimes brilliant, often scorching. Yet beneath all that was just a girl, a young woman, perhaps not as different from himself or anyone else his age.

"Goodnight" He finally told the door.

At a loss of sense and energy, Shinji took his jumble of thoughts and feelings into the living room, all but crawling to the couch. The couch felt as good or better than any bed, this day feeling even longer than any involving an Angel fight. But at the least, a mercifully deep sleep wasn't far away…

* * *

Mitsuzo sighed, his old knees creaking as he bent down to pick up the last of the detritus left in the wake of Shinji's saloon esque brawl. It'd been great entertainment for the host, though, watching the boy's fighting prowess activate on instinct in spite of hindered perception.

"Shinji, Shinji, you are full of surprises." Kaworu snickered joyfully, walking a lazy circle around his grand piano. Nui lounged on one of the couches, filing away at her wicked sharp nails.

"He certainly didn't strike me as the violent type, perhaps it's just that girl that brings out the worst in him. But I suppose that's where Mana comes in." The pale boy nodded absently, touching a few keys here and there. After the night's bombastic display, it did the mind good to enjoy a spot of silence.

"So, all in all, how would you rate the performance?" She asked, cocking her head slightly. The boy responded with a sneer that would have made either elder Ikari proud.

"Outstanding." 

_So young, so young_

 _So young, so young._

 _Almost a man, almost a woman,_

 _Bodies as soft as boys back home_

 _Almost a man, almost a woman_

 _Bodies as soft as boys back home_

Song: Still Corners - Berlin Lovers

* * *

 _Kept you waiting huh?_

 _Misato here, again, finally! Eagerly advertising the next episode out next decade!_

 _Kidding! Kidding! just kidding!_

 _Romance, conspiracy, romantic conspiracy, high tech robots, next chapter will have it all!_

 _Oh and is that dancing music I hear?_

(MinesOfSalmon: We're back, and not a moment too soon to cash in on those juicy clicks now that Eva's on Netflix. This project kept getting pushed back further and further on the back burner as we worked through some other stuff, but Super Eva remains the most compelling thing we've done to date, and I'm adamant about sticking to this adaptation, just involves wading through a lotta shit. And boy, you can really tell we wrote this around this time back in 2015. Honestly, I'm cringing hard at some of the stuff I used to write, but I also look back on it with some nostalgia. Remember when people used to be excited for Star Wars? Anyways, enjoy, I'll get back to cracking the whip and making sure the next one is out this month hopefully.)

(Imagine Wind: Hey! Sure has been some time hasn't it? Much apologies and thanks to those still looking and waiting for updates. I know all too well how it feels to start reading a fic only for that next update or conclusion to turn into a perpetual wait, some of my favorite fics are forever locked in a state of "To be continued….." I also speak as a strong fan of Hunter x Hunter, Berserk and A Song of Ice and Fire, so I really know that endless waiting for updates feel haha. So we're aiming and trying our best not to be another one of those fics, and get it all out there eventually. We have the recent release of Evangelion on Netflix to thanks for helping to provide a stronger impetus in getting something out there. Good hype to be had with that and hopefully we can get a more timely release streak going. As always all comments are welcomed. Thanks!)


	10. Bachatéame Mamá!

Episode 10: Bachatéame Mamá!

 _I dreamt of the hell to come  
_ _If I didn't wake up and run  
_ _I was swimmin' in a pool of blood  
_ _Squintin' at the Texas sun_

 _And he only drinks to get drunk  
_ _Well sometimes getting drunk just isn't enough  
_ _Gonna drink the water till the water is all gone  
_ _Gonna drink until the well is run_

When Shinji Ikari next found tomorrow it was 1:22 PM, the night prior like a memory passed through stop motion film with a dubstep soundtrack. Yet he could still remember most of everything. The comfort and fun of sharing a normal moment with Asuka, even the thrill and power of asserting and defending himself in a fight, and…..Shinji blushed as he remembered the rest, Asuka's lips, soft and brief on his, her voice just as gentle in his ears. It was nice. Rising he edged the door to his room open.

The room was empty, naturally, only the waning scent of strawberry shampoo on the sheets serving as evidence that anyone at all had stayed the night. Asuka had left at sunrise, her own ingrained training schedule forcing her to face the bleary new world. She took the train to the Geofront this time, not trusting herself to navigate the warrens below the city that led to the actual megastructure. Crashing onto her own bed some time later, she noted how cool it was without an overnight presence to warm it. Even the air itself was different, still seemingly vacant despite however many years she spent in this place carving out an existence.

Asuka hoped he would forget about most of the night, or at least have the good sense to not bring it up again if he valued the structural integrity of his testicles. Inwardly, well, the future didn't seem so bright for Mana Kirishima, or Asuka Sohryu, for that matter. A thousand voices railed at the girl in the mirror, her teeth gritting with each verbal lash. Cool water washed away the makeup, sweat, and impotent rage of last night, petering out on a journey to the couch.

If someone needed her, she was literally out the window in a matter of seconds, but if she needed someone... Asuka flipped through her contacts again. Hikari was still asleep, probably. Kaji too, though most likely with some skank in his bed. Misato was too nosy, and she couldn't very well talk to Shinji about Shinji. Her face melted into a puddle of abject frustration as the cursor landed on her second least favorite albino. Whatever, they might not pay her to be friends with the girl but all she really needed was someone to vent to before she began screaming into her pillow for relief.

"Hello?"

"First ring, every time, you never cease to creep me out, Wonder Girl."

"Asuka, what is it you wished to talk about?"

"... How was your weekend?"

A silent pause lingered over the line. Rei usually would have answered frankly, that was her nature, but the pair had not parted on the best of terms, and Rei was beginning to...think more about how she interacted with people. "Asuka, I know it is your nature to be confrontational and assertive. But if you wish to discuss anything beyond mission vital information I must request that you treat me with some modicum of respect. Future disagreements between us are likely to be inevitable, and expectation of any perfection in communication would be ludicrous. But surely we can come to some terms of respect? We are friends after all, aren't we?" The straight forwardness of intent comboed with complicated and overlong prose was classic Rei. Though what Rei was talking about was new, feelings, respect. And those last words sounded more like a genuine question Rei craved an answer to.

Friends. The word itself was still a bit too personal for Asuka, perhaps colleagues or well-met acquaintances would have better suited the feelings she had towards Rei. Nevertheless, it still slithered from her mouth rather easily.

"Yeah, we're friends." Taking into consideration the fact that Ayanami would be first on her short-list if she ever needed help disposing of a body, Asuka had to admit that she was closer with Ayanami than any of the other heroes, which was saying something.

Rei had seen the intelligence reports and apparently most of the other heroes had been together last night. Rei often cared little for what others did or that she was often alone but...she now felt like she would have liked to have gone. "Anything I myself might have said that was too personal, I apologize for. My weekend was nice...I wrote a little."

"I'm, err, sorry too, we both kinda went off the rails back there on the carrier. And that's cool, I didn't take you for a writer."

For all Asuka knew, Rei's idea of a killer weekend was watching paint dry and suspected by the girls speech and mannerisms that anything she wrote would be about as vibrant as the terms and conditions section of a washing machine owner's manual.

"So yeah..." She suddenly realized that in spite of all their combined hours together on the field, this was the first time Asuka was hearing Rei's voice out of something other than her earpiece. And while she herself was usually flocked with orbiters, young society men and women trying to cash in on her fame or get in her pants interchangeably, she had never really known the mysterious girl in blue hair to have any friends at all.

"...Do you wanna hang out?"

Rei's eyes widened slightly on the other line.

 _Hang out._

Of course. It's what people did wasn't it? To socialize and bond, not all discussions people had related to mission prep or special operation tactics. Rei was a simple and honest person in some ways, all feelings of past ill will and hesitation melted immediately at Asuka's apology and seeming friendliness. "Why yes, that does sound...fun." Another rare word for Rei. "Where do you want to meet?"

Asuka was honestly surprised that the girl had accepted at all, knowing how hurt she looked after their spat on the boat, but didn't bat an eye at her good fortune. If Rei was willing to accept her olive branch, all the better, she just needed someone to talk to, knowing how toxic stewing in one's own thoughts could be. For all her antisocial idiosyncrasies, Rei reminded her of herself in that she could be remarkably blunt with her insight.

"Let's do lunch, there's this one cafe I always go to."

Her late rise and hangover demanded food, and she didn't want to presume anything by either inviting herself over or allowing anyone inside her inner sanctum. Lunch, it seemed, was a safe, neutral option. They hashed out the details and parted rather quickly. The girl of fire bounding into a cold, cold shower to try and scrape away her self loathing, Asuka stepped out into the world some time later in simple leggings and a tank top, purpled and baggy eyes hidden behind thick sunglasses. Reaching the cafe Asuka sat at one of the outdoor tables, legs crossed and eyes scanning for any paparazzi, who were hopefully busy berating Kaworu in the fallout of last night's function.

Of course Rei arrived punctually, carrying with her just a hint more of self expression and style. A light and bright blue sundress adorned her moon pale skin, while brown sandals clad dainty feet that relished in the airy freedom of the pleasant spring air.

"Sup." Asuka waved the girl over, pushing out one of the seats with her foot. "Didn't know you had any clothes besides that suit and your uniform. Did you even go to high school?"

It was a serious question, and even though Asuka held a degree from the University of Berlin, she wouldn't put it past Gendo to have simply incubated the girl in a tube for 14 years until her time to shine was at hand.

"Hello Asuka" There was the tiniest shift of Rei's lips that may have been a smile if you looked at her with a microscope "We never truly talked about such matters but I did indeed receive a university education much like yourself. It would have been deemed unworthy to have the ignorant holding the reigns of the world's safety. Other exceptions to ourselves notwithstanding." Rei placed an order for a cold glass of ice and water, right into the passing waitress' head.

"Anyway, I just wanted to try and mend fences over the shit we said on the boat. I shouldn't have come at you like that, even if I still think it's a missed opportunity that Mana's brain is still going around unfettered. I mean, really? You couldn't even take a peek?" She stopped herself, rambling into old habits. "Yeah yeah, I know, not your fault."

"You are right, you shouldn't have. But I do understand. I have also felt some...apprehension regarding Mana. I want to try and be understanding, but if I had to choose, I would rather not see her with Shinji." Rei said, vocalizing earlier thoughts. "Yet I want Shinji to be happy. I read in last night's intelligence report that you and Shinji met. Curiously I do not find the slight agitation in knowing you and Shinji were together. Maybe it is because I would not be upset at seeing you happy either." Rei said all that simply and calmly before another pausing with another sip, the girl perhaps working hard to make up for several years of frequent silence.

Behind her bug-eyed shades, Asuka raised an eyebrow. Rei's flat voice prevented her from deducing any sort of implication from the way she intoned "together" and she wondered just how closely her movements were being tracked that night. That Rei might have seen her come onto Shinji made her squirm, now expecting that the bomb she meant to drop might have been preempted entirely.

"Pfft." She relaxed into an unassailable shell of humor. "Dancing and having a drink or two is one thing, it's not like I could see myself with the guy you know. We're just friends, and you know better than I do the NERV policy on office relationships."

Given the very dangerous nature of their work, heroes were expected to think as clearly as possible during a battle, the risk of poor judgement being magnified hundredfold should feelings come into the mix. More than one hero or agent had been demoted or quietly phased out for such things. Though Asuka and Rei had the benefit of a college education, many in the lower tiers eschewed university or even their final years of high school for a shot at the big leagues.

"I dunno, I feel like I'm going off like a broken record here but there's something _wrong_ about that girl. She's like one of those magic eye paintings that follow you around the room."

"I think that is the whispers of paranoia and jealousy Asuka. For all intents and purposes the girl is quiet, earnest and pleasant. While I do think we would be better mates for Shinji I hope you know how unapproachable both of us can be, we are not normal. In his life of stress it is little surprise that Shinji seeks the most comforting and normal path" Rei covered such personal topics and deep thinking with perfect pacing and calm.

Asuka thanked the waitress and swirled around the ice cubes in her iced tea, the early afternoon drowning the plaza in bright rays.

"But yeah, Shinji and I kissed."

 _I kissed him is more like it, the guy just stood there like a friggin' deer in headlights._

Rei's eyes widened by a hair's breadth, and she leaned forward just as much. "Truly?"

"It just... sort of happened." Asuka tried to explain, uncharacteristically stumbling and pausing through the rather mundane concerns for two superwomen. "It was after the party and we were drunk and... well, you know how that shit goes."

Actually, Rei really _didn't_ know, never having progressed beyond a warm handshake with a boy.

"It's just been eating away at me that I'd lose control like that. Like, what does it mean? I've been going back and forth through my mind and it doesn't click! Why now? Why with... you know? Ugh. Like there just has to be a reason that it didn't work out with any guy before and now I'm like this."

Asuka's vague language did little to help Rei along in understanding her plight, unfortunately.

"Look, you can't talk to this about anybody, definitely not Shinji. This is between you and me, okay?"

"I respect your privacy" Rei had little firsthand experience with liquor herself or its influence on others. Rei's main involvement with the substance was using it as an easy excuse and segway for...interactions between some of her characters. "Asuka I do not believe that inebriation completely transforms you into another person. Some people like sex to the extent that they don't care too much about how they get it. It would seem given how restrained Shinji was last night that he is not such a person. Not to presume to know your psychology but I believe you kissed Shinji because you wanted something. Either you wanted companionship, a kiss, maybe more, and Shinji was there. Or..." Rei paused, giving them both space to breath "You want to be with Shinji. Or to at least give it a try." There rested the smallest of blushes on Rei's pale cheeks.

"Hey, I'm German, don't you think I should be the one dispensing armchair psychology?"

Her shields raised again, though she disliked Rei's lecturing tone she didn't know what else she expected coming to her for advice.

"But hell, I coulda told you all that. I just wanna know where do I go from here, you know? Obviously he's into this Mana girl who we still haven't closed the case on yet, but am I just supposed to drop it?"

Despite her better defenses, she figured she might as well go all-out if she expected any real help from Rei, not even denying her murky feelings.

"I don't go after or fight for guys, they always come to me, we're not- he's not-..."

 _He's not supposed to say no._

"Alright, how's about this-" She tented her hands in front of her face. "For the sake of our respective careers, I solemnly swear not to throw myself at him again, BUT... but I can't be held liable for anything he does of his own volition." Their cellphones beeped simultaneously, the same fig leaf insignia on each screen.

"Shit, duty calls."

Rei's usual self snapped to attention with practiced ease as she set off flying alongside Asuka. Duty or no, Rei was still engaged enough to linger on the conversation. "Well I do believe any window of opportunity you have is shrinking. Shinji does not strike me as polygamous. When they first date. When they first kiss. When they first make love to each other. Your chances will greatly diminish at each threshold. The fact that Shinji has not followed up on your kiss is discouraging but that might just be because he did not want to take advantage of you, or he does not know how he feels. I estimate that you, I, or Misato would be most likely to turn Shinji's heart. As for yourself perhaps it might be best to try and find out if you are just horny, romantic or if you want to sleep with Shinji or be with Shinji." Rei said, bulldozing over comfort zones and personal discretion with record speed "Perhaps it might just be best that you just sleep with someone, it might prove that you were just horny."

Asuka frowned, having had her sexuality and feelings dissected so dispassionately and with little regard for-

"Wait what? You trying to tell me you're going after Shinji too?"

Misato, she had acknowledged as a contender, but mostly dismissed her on account of her age and the even greater scandal of a superior officer becoming romantically involved with her charge. But Rei? She was like the definition of a cold fish, Asuka would have thought her a lesbian if not for the fact that she had never seen the girl reciprocate any form of emotion to anybody who wasn't the Commander. She tried to imagine the kiss with others, past flings, even her main squeeze Kaji, but even this brief flirtation with fantasy soured her already befuddled expression.

"That is a nice suggestion Asuka. I hadn't considered until now but perhaps I should 'put my hat in' as they say. Mana wouldn't be working against 1 opposing force, but 2. I am glad that you listened to my speech about diplomacy, self control and strategy". Rei smiled a little, seeming more enthused that Asuka had taken her word of wisdom than anything else.

Steeling herself, Asuka thrust forward. If the Rei wanted a competition, Asuka Langely Sohryu was more than willing to oblige.

"Perhaps we should try to enlist Misato as well, if not as another candidate then perhaps as a consultant. I'm sure she would know much that could help us."

Asuka could only stare open-mouthed at the implications Rei put forth, despite the fact the she had framed it as a way to simply force Mana out of the romantic picture as opposed to say, burying her in a shallow grave. She had barely finished considering pursuing Shinji seriously, the emotions she felt towards him still a volatile stew. Tired of the girl's well-meaning rambling, Asuka instead chose to propel herself faster along to the Geofront. Whatever kaiju horror awaited them today, it was sure to take her mind off the soap opera shitstorm brewing in her private life.

Meanwhile, the young man in question was busy, hunched over the desk in his room and enjoying a touch of breeze and sun through the open window. Even if Shinji had barely a few words with Kaworu, he had to admit to being impressed by the white haired youth's PR and social abilities. A whole different kind of special ability that needed training and cultivating. So here Shinji was, diligently responding in his own hand writing to a mountain of fan letters, physical and digital. On a certain level Shinji knew he was being manipulative, behooving himself to be well liked by the public and have supporters, but he also did want to respond to the people who put forward the effort to contact him. Shinji worked diligently, being funny and cracking jokes when appropriate, offering consolation or advice when he thought appropriate and conversing longer with those he found interesting. Even on some of the lewder letters from fans of all kinds Shinji wrote briefly personalized responses. _Your offer is most flattering but I am afraid that I must decline! I wish you well for many days! - Shinji Ikari_

After a while Shinji noted that his first glance at each letter was at the name of each sender, but he never found the name he realized he was looking for. But it made sense, if he ever heard from that person again, a letter wouldn't really be their style. Shinji stopped writing for a moment, his gaze drifting wistfully outside.

With Misato gone elsewhere the house creaked serenely, the blissful peace uninterrupted and calming, a welcome respite in the unending siege the fortress city stood against.

* * *

As far as NERV was concerned, however, it was only the briefest of cease-fires in the ongoing conflict with the Angel threat. Below the earth, man scurried as ants, erecting plans and weapons of war with which to better strike down these star-born abominations. Rei and Asuka stepped into the Commander's office, the man and his grim visage an expected sight, but not the one standing next to him.

Oma, of the failed Jet-Alone initiative, wore a more humbled though haggard expression than the magnanimous grin he showed off at the gala a few weeks ago.

"Commander." The girls saluted in tandem, adopting a decidedly more professional tone.

"At ease, ladies." He intoned, rather cordially they thought. "I would first like to say that you both continue to make NERV proud through your continued service. I need not remind you how much backlash this program received in its infancy, and how many sought to have us replaced. Needless to say, our presence has become a necessity for not only the safety of Japan, but the world over."

If Oma was at all perturbed by Gendo's words, he remained quiet.

"But humanity will not rest on its laurels with what victories we have achieved so far. No, if we are to face the trials of Man ahead, we must become better than mere men. Better than super."

An invisible switch was flicked and two large cylinders shot up from behind Gendo's desk, emitting some small clouds of coolant.

"Thus, I have asked Mr. Oma to assist us in our noble cause, having paved over our previous disagreements in the wake of a common foe."

The fronts of the cylinders fell away, retracting to reveal two gleaming metal suits: one red, one blue.

"When I was originally contracted by the Pentagon, they asked me to design the most effective suit to bring super strength to the average soldier." Oma began in his official tone. "However, my prototypes were rejected when they reached the testing stage, as any attempt to control or even move inside the suit resulted in grievous injury to the pilot, the regular human body simply incapable of handling the strain. And so I turned to robotics and AI to fill in the gap between my vision and what man alone is capable of."

"You, however-" Gendo took over for him "do not have these limitations, and with the aid of these suits, your powers, both physical and mental, through the manipulation of a phenomenon known as an AT Field, will be magnified _immensely_ ."

The awestruck pair looked at each other for a moment, then stepped closer to the display. Asuka all but rushed up to what seemed to be her own, a red-orange titan of carbon nanotubes ending in a four-eyed, almost reptilian helm. She admired, nearly salivating, the white stenciled trim along the right arm.

 _VALKYRIE-02_

Rei approached with quiet reverence in her red eyes. Rei wasn't one for fashion, but sometimes she contemplated and appreciated the beauty of craftsmanship in paintings or architecture. "Thank you, it is quite beautiful" Rei said, rolling her hands up white striped blue arms, the blue and white pleasing to red eyes. Rei noted the green dome at the top of the suit's head, figuring it must be some window of amplification for her powers, that would be interesting most of all. Rei brought a finger up, stroking the side of the blue armor's head, gently. When suddenly Rei frowned and poked the cycloptic red eye in the front, looking over to the side at the eyes on Asuka's armor which seemed more normal despite their number. Rei turned to Oma "I humbly request that my armor have two normal sized view ports instead of one large one." Oma's face fell, all his hard work and poise so casually run under foot. "It's not like changing a tire you know-" Gendo's head moved only an inch to belt a cold stare into his face. "It will be done right away!" Oma said with sudden enthusiasm. _God mother fucking damnit._ Oma internalized.

"Yeah." Asuka scratched her chin in agreement. "I mean, don't get me wrong, this armor looks amazing and all, but I'd rather not have a helmet that makes me look like a friggin' housefly."

Oma seethed where he stood, threatening to melt a hole straight into the ground.

"I guess I could always wear it without the helmet." She shrugged, caressing the suit's distinctly feminine hips.

"I wouldn't advise that, apart from housing many important functions, the suit is also rated for supersonic flight," Oma ground his teeth "Which would be extremely unpleasant without some form of headgear." On their own Rei and Asuka could book it pretty fast in the sky but not that fast.

"Hmm, makes sense." Asuka tapped the singular jutting chest piece that tapered down to the abdominal armor. "Thanks for not adding boob armor, by the way, that shit looks stupid."

"While we are on the topic, could you please outline all the other capabilities of the suits?" Oma's internal swear harangue paused as a smile came to his face again, his entire being falling into full infomercial mode. Oma ran up behind the blue armor and pointed to black segmented parts on the side of the large shoulders. "Besides increasing strength, speed and protection, each suit has been modified to amplify or bolster your unique abilities." Rei just stared on, her look blase. Soldiering forward with another smile Oma continued "Well, you manipulate even the smallest amount of water particles in the air to create ice structures right? Well these bad boys" Oma said, slapping the sides of the shoulders "Can expel massive amounts of specialized water particles. Funny thing is they don't take up much space so you have a lot more fuel to work with than you think. So if there is a roaring fire or something and there's little or no water in the air you're still golden. Heck, with this you should be able to make larger or denser ice structures than before! I give you the Hydrotron Mark IV!" Oma finished with a dramatic flourish of his hands, imaginary fist fulls of confetti falling around him. Rei perked up, slight awe in her face "Oh I see! So it is like a big metal spray bottle?" Oma's face fell again as his shoulders slouched forward.

Asuka laughed at the man's crestfallen expression.

"Don't take it personally, she's not much of a people person."

From off to the side, Gendo cleared his throat.

"Enough, there are techs in the hangar more than qualified to walk you through the suits' operation. Oma, report back to the lab under Akagi." His voice hammered down on top of them, restoring order. "You will begin the necessary modifications immediately, dismissed. All of you."

The three nodded and began funneling out of the office. "Oh and Miss Sohryu, before you leave..."

Asuka froze, nearly the last out the door.

"Our public relations chair wished to speak with you, do stop by his office on your way out."

* * *

The PR office was spacious but just a little rough around the edges, much like its occupant. In the older days Kaji supposedly shaved his face smooth on the regular and kept his hair short. Nowadays Kaji wore his hair long and tied back, with some facial hair ever present on his chin. His smug playful grin however was eternal, and it was likely that one day they were going to bury Kaji with it. "There's my fire starter" Kaji smiled as he stood up, his collar unbuttoned and tie loose. Despite the rough cut of his bearing he was ever the perfect gentleman, pulling out a chair for the girl.

"Hey you!" Her smile crested into a genuine wave, eager to tell him about Gendo's reveal but at the same time appreciating a good surprise, sliding comfortably into the leather chair.

"I heard you had quite the adventure last night" Kaji said with a teasing twinkle in his eyes and a knowing smile "Seems you and Shinji had a lot of fun together, drinking each other silly and cutting loose on the dance floor. Though I was surprised to discover that I had to write several press statements exonerating a certain Shinji Ikari for fisticuffs instead of the usual spirited redhead." Kaji let out a chuckle, he craved a cigarette but it would be rude and unhealthy to smoke in Asuka's presence, the girl spent enough time around fire and ash as it was. "Though there are some dark spots in the reports. Would you please tell me-" Kaji lowered his voice deep and romantic while he raised an eyebrow with implication and curiosity "Did you do more than a little dancing?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty fun night. I think I might've judged the twerp a little too early, he's cool people. I didn't even get him _that_ drunk to be honest."

 _So why didn't he kiss me back?_

She wanted to say, Kaji's tease twisting inside her despite innocuous intent.

"You taught me better than that, Kaji. Good girls don't give it up on the first date, right?" The retort was flaccid and without the usual spark behind it. "Heh, might've been alright when I was hammered but you couldn't pay me to listen to that kid again! Same goes for dancing, you know he tried to waltz me out to some dubstep?"

"Nicely said Asuka. I'm glad you listened. There is something to be said for having fun dalliances but you're worth more than that to most." His smile was proud and genuine now, before twisting impish "Its funny you mention dancing though because well, we have a rather interesting little PR opportunity for you. I don't know if you watch it, but that global celebrity dancing show gets maybe 33% of the population watching it and they've been barking at us to get some more heroes on it."

Asuka knew very well what show he was talking about, having watched an episode or two while bored and channel surfing. It was all the rage in the West and the homegrown edition had gained a massive following of its own. Not surprisingly, one of the most frequent celebrity requests were those of heroes, of which Kaworu was happy to oblige, stealing the show on more than one occasion. In order to keep more of the roster in the public eye, Gendo now apparently saw fit to include more of their number.

"They want a pair as it so happens. I know you wouldn't want to dance with Kaworu, and if you don't want to dance with Shinji I could pair him with Rei. But I figured why not give you another shot at the man of your dreams?"

"Rei has the dancing ability of a sack of bricks on two left feet, Shinji perhaps even less so." Shinji's moves on the dance floor hadn't wowed her or anything, the energy of the crowd being the biggest draw to that sort of scene as opposed to dancing expertise. Though she supposed that if the parameters shifted to the kind of music they had on this show perhaps that could change.

"For the sake of not embarrassing our entire organization, I guess it can't be helped. Count me in." Kaji recognized the sarcasm for what it was and merely smiled again in return. "So are we getting a dance coach or something? I haven't done ballet in years you know so I'm pretty rusty."

"Why yes Asuka, you are, please give a warm welcome to your dance teacher...Gendo Ikari!" Kaji jumped up and pointed his outstretched hand towards his office. Silence hung for a bit and...no one entered. "Just kidding" Kaji chuckled as he sat back down "Could you imagine though? We do have someone in mind, very talented. Technically we still need Shinji's permission but I'm sure he could be talked into it. Do you want Misato or I to give him the news or would you like to talk with him?"

"I'll do it."

If only to curb the teasing that would befall her if she confided in him the real reason why she wasn't so stoked to go see the boy. While a part of her always knew chasing Kaji was a lost cause, it was still embarrassing to admit to a current/former crush that someone else had entered the picture, his own suspicions notwithstanding.

"He lives at Misato's place right?"

She would play it casual and aloof for now, best not to draw unneeded attention, unless Rei was going around recruiting the rest of NERV's female contingent to join the race already.

"Good" Kaji smiled as he began to organize the papers on his desk "Yes he does live at Misato's place, lucky bastard" Kaji chuckled "I don't know how he puzzled out that cozy deal for himself. He's the first non-penguin who has had that privilege".

Asuka's face wrinkled at the penguin comment, wondering just who or what the hell he was talking about. Overall, she took more offense to his continuing fixation on the purple haired Captain.

"Oh yeah, he's one lucky guy alright." She huffed, getting up from the chair. "Good talk, Kaji I'll see you when I see you I guess."

And so the timeless tradition of teen passive aggression marched inexorably forward, following Asuka like a cloudy blight down the hallway. She pulled out her phone. Texting would be a bit impersonal, despite it being her preferred method of communication. She wasn't quite ready to show up at the apartment unannounced either. Calling, it seemed, was the best compromise between the two.

"Hello?" She called out after the dial tone faded, a familiar glint of "Please like me!" slithering into the speaker.

"Hey Asuka, how are you? Did you sleep well?" Shinji's tone was warm and friendly, bereft of hesitation, however much his cheeks warmed on the other end.

"Like a baby, kicking and screaming." She deadpanned, intent on cutting to the chase after first feeling out his responses. "How about you, Paddy?"

They shared a quick laugh, but when the ensuing silence ticked past the five second mark her eyes widened in abject frustration.

"So listen, Kaji's entered us in some new PR stunt, We'll Keep Dancing, I'm sure you've heard of it. I guess he's decided that you're enough of a celebrity to accompany me onto the stage but consider it another op as far as things like hand placement are concerned."

There was a little edge to her voice, not unexpected but her mood fluctuated too often to really tell.

"Since we both know you can't dance for shit, we're having a coach fly in real soon, so bring your A-game and some better clothes." It was overbearing, even by her standards, and she remembered her talk with Rei earlier. "I uh, hopetoseeyoutherebye."

"Okay yeah I-"

Asuka shut the phone in a breathless sigh, and stared at it for a while, not saying much of anything. Internally, she wasn't sure if she wanted to call right back or smash it, but relented by shoving down into her pocket. She didn't run into Rei again which she supposed she should be thankful for, the girl's advice mostly agitating as much as it made sense. If she had to guess, the whole dancing venture seemed like a stunt by some cruel God force her together with Shinji, but wasn't that what she wanted? Unable to answer that question on her own, she left for the gym, hoping to vent some of her woes on literal punching bags as opposed to the boy-shaped one she favored as of late.

* * *

Shinji was home, busily awaiting Misato, and trying to nurse his fresh source of anxiety. Drunk dancing with Asuka was nice, fun, but dancing in front of an audience of the world's people… Shinji shifted his focus back to work. Shinji had taken his time and money to spice and prepare some gourmet filet mignon and bought some nice red wine to match. Such was the effort that one might think that one purple haired woman was his date. But no, Shinji wanted to show his thanks, as well as pick the woman's brain for advice on the whole Asuka situation.

As if on cue the woman the woman traipsed through the door, tiredly kicking off her shoes. One could have mistaken it for a comic reversal of roles, the wife returning from a hard day's work to a doting husband with food on the table and an understanding smile, all that was really missing was a monochrome filter and a harried cry of "Honey, I'm hoooome!" Alas, Misato settled for reciprocating the grin and taking a deep lungful of air.

"Do I smell steak? My, my, you've outdone yourself Shinji. Could it be you're trying to seduce me in this weakened state?" She sidled up to him, finger dragging down his chest. "Cause I gotta say, it's working."

Flashing teeth, the woman pinched his cheeks like a schoolboy while her formal bun splashed down into indigo waves.

"Mmm!" She exclaimed, taking a quick bite of the steak, eyes rolling back into their sockets. "Please tell me you're gonna be legal soon, God I could _die_ happy right now if I knew this is what I could be coming home to. How is there not a line of girls outside that door right now?"

Shinji blushed as deep deep red as the wine "W-well my birthday is coming up" _One month, 14 days._ "And I'll be 18 actually." Shinji poured their wine, with much less for himself, lingering on his legs as he held Misato's chair. "But seriously Misato, I just wanted to say thanks for everything. You've been a big help to me-and a big friend."

"Not the first time someone's called me a 'big girl', but I'll take the compliment." She eased into the chair, impressed by the boy's manners. "Most guys wouldn't splurge like this unless they fucked up hard, wanted to screw me out of something, or just screw me. So thanks for being a real gentleman."

Misato raised her glass to him before bringing it to her lips.

"Did you have fun at the party last night? It was all any of those B-Class guys could talk about, apparently someone started a fight! Can you imagine? Bunch of upper crust types all strung out on Moscato and E, I'd've liked to show 'em a real brawl. I'm glad you're not that kinda guy."

"I don't want to be a prude or anything but throwing that much inebriation and sex around with little cause, with strangers..." Shinji slowly quieted. Though Misato seemed to not be as...open as Kaworu or his lot, he had heard things that perhaps suggested Misato believed in some similar lifestyle aspects, and he didn't want to insult her.

"Ehh, Pretty Boy's a bit-" She tilted her hand from side to side in the air "...out there if you catch my drift, but it's whatever."

Misato dug into the steak, raising a hefty bite.

"I can't really talk considering some of the shit I got into when I was younger. It's his life, y'know? Not like he's really hurting anyone." She rolled her tongue around in her mouth some. "Well, except for those guys who got rocked in the face, but they had it coming."

"I was actually quite happy to bump into Asuka. I know we don't always get along but dancing with her was...fun."

Misato'sears and grin perked up at the mention of Asuka.

"Just 'bumped into' each other, huh? Did you two get up to any more 'bumping' while I was out?"

Shinji gulped, "Misato I want to be honest with you so I'm going to mention some things that...Asuka might not appreciate you mentioning. It's not that I'm afraid of her-" Shinji caught Misato's raised eyebrows "Okay I am a little afraid of her. But I also don't want to disrespect her. I just want to tell you everything so I know what to do, for both our sakes. So we met, we drank, we danced, really, really close together, she flew me home, I offered her my room to rest in, and then she gave me a quick kiss."

Misato hadn't caught a whiff of any of this, rushing out of the door in the morning half-dressed and running on caffeine. She had been more than happy to let Shinji sleep in, tiptoeing past his room and eyes conveniently glossing over the living room.

"Just a kiss, hmm? I'll buy it." Her eyelids slid down slightly, a smirk on her lips. "Still, you can't just leave me hanging like that. What was it like, kissing her?"

A dangerous flash played in her eyes.

"Inquiring minds want to know, and I'm sure she would be devastated if you described it as 'just a quick kiss.' Did you kiss back, did you hold her?"

Though she could hardly approve of such a relationship, officially anyway, there was a vicarious thrill in the boy's innocent recollections.

Shinji opened his mouth, preparing to speak, before coming up short. Shinji reached for another gulp of red and vintage courage. "It felt nice, her soft lips, her warm breath." Shinji's lips held on those words for a brief second "But I was barely standing up between the exhaustion and liquor. I was struck still and she was off me before I even knew what hit me. I didn't touch her or give her anything back. I mean, maybe that's why she just went to bed because I didn't reciprocate or maybe she just wanted a kiss..." Shinji didn't know how the girl would have reacted if he had given her just a little something, a hand on her hip, a slight return of the kiss. Was it wrong that Shinji was so curious?

Misato listened intently, her feet tracing idle circles in the tiled floor.

"That does sound nice, you must've been doing something right if she softened up to you like that." She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands and cocking her head to the side. "And while I think it's pretty obvious, standing there like a stiff would rub any girl the wrong way, I guess I can't fault you on account of being a lightweight and all."

The woman of the house paused to sink her fork into another morsel of steak.

"But I can tell you that's about the straightest answer from her you'll get as to whether or not she likes you. The question is: are you into her? And not just in the 'I'd like to be _in_ her' kind of way. I seem to recall another young woman who's still waiting on a second date with the One Punch Man.'"

Shinji nodded, solemnly, "Even if I wasn't beyond wits and exhaustion. I don't know if I would have reciprocated, I am still interested in Mana, and I want to see where that goes. Asuka is like a fire, beautiful and warm, but she burns everything she touches. I can take a lot of punishment Misato, but even I have my limits."

"Asuka's a... special girl. She might go around telling you she'll rip your dick off if you look at her funny but chances are she would've already done it if she really meant it. The girl's got layers, like an onion or something."

Granted, Misato wasn't the best at coming of age speeches or metaphors, but she tried her level best to bring it back in.

Shinji met Misato's eyes sadly. "I know Asuka hasn't had a normal life, and I want her to be happy too."

"And that's perfectly fine. I'm not going to give you an ultimatum or anything." Misato relaxed into the chair, now taking a swig straight from the wine bottle itself. "You've probably already heard the official NERV spiel about personnel, heroes especially, hooking up and whatnot."

Warmly, she reached across the table and cupped his hand.

"But your happiness matters too, don't ever let anybody tell you any different. And even though I'd like this whole thing to end with as few tears as possible, well... just try to not screw up. I'll help any way I can, but I'm not going to push you in one direction or the other. Off the record I guess I'm just happy you haven't made a pass at Rei too, though with your luck that shoe's bound to drop sometime."

Her cheeks were a warm red now, the buzz coursing through her system.

"All jokes aside, I'm glad you came to me, Shinji. I'd hate to see you all heartbroken and mopey cause of something that ain't really your fault."

"It's a bit sad you know. How some people may like each other, be good for each other, but things like timing, place, luck and ill intent can change all that" Shinji said with an expression sadder than Misato had ever seen on the young man. But it was gone in a blink, Shinji forcing a wane smile "But I'll do my best."

"Just keep your options open is all. But if I find out you're leading one of 'em on or keeping a few girls on the side, it's open season on your ass!" She laughed heartily, but they both knew she was more than capable of fulfilling that promise.

"Well it looks like it's that time again. I'll wash those plates so don't you worry about it."

It was quite a sight to behold, the hygiene-challenged Captain performing any sort of household chore to begin with, and Shinji actually froze in shock for a few moments.

"Oh Misato, one more thing?" Shinji said, lingering at the table with a more familiar sheepish look "I kind of want to ask Kaji for advice, but did he do something evil to you Misato? I don't want to talk with someone who was evil or hurt you."

"People don't have to be evil to hurt each other, Shinji." Her voice was wistful but she still looked away to continue washing the dishes. "Sometimes all it takes are a few good intentions and you can mess someone up without even really trying."

The water faucet squeaked shut, and she put the plates to dry in the rack.

"Abandon your child or save the world, use what God gave you to lift yourself up on a staircase of broken bodies and lives, pushing someone away when they need you the most, if only to protect yourself, these things aren't so black-and-white. As much as the word hero gets thrown around here, nobody, and I mean nobody survives in this city with clean hands. We hurt each other, and those wounds are still stinging today. I might not be able to stand him, but you won't help anyone making an enemy out of Kaji for reasons you don't understand."

 _People don't have to be evil to hurt each other._ Shinji knew all too well. That was humanity. "You're very poignant, do you know that Misato?" Shinji gave a smile as he tried to lighten the mood a little.

"I didn't think the younger crowd would really be into my dollar store nuggets of philosophy." Misato offered him a sidelong glance. "Go ahead and catch some z's, kid. Whatever they got planned for you, it's probably something big."

They waved each other off and Misato stared into the sink for a while, waiting until she heard Shinji brush his teeth and step inside his room. She shut off the buzzing halogen bulb and walked over to the couch, finally noting its disheveled appearance due to Shinji's exile from his own room. The kid wasn't lying when he called Asuka a force of nature, and Misato suspected that she would only become more volatile with age. The girl needed an anchor, someone to provide a sense of scale for life's possibilities, a skinny totem with a bad haircut and a thing for classical music to keep her from flying too close to the sun. She wasn't nearly as disturbed by the thought of their coupling as she thought she'd be, and she cursed inwardly at her hypocrisy about not choosing sides. Sighing, Misato opened the fridge and cracked open a fresh beer. Wine was nice and all, but Misato knew what kind of woman she was, and that was alright with her.

* * *

Shinji didn't sleep well. There was no strange vision of a void in the sky sucking him in this time, just the tumult of normal dreaming. He sat upon a tall hill, surrounded by the brown and green of trees and grass, the wide blues of ocean and sky before and above him. But one color, however scarce cut through this whole world and him, held his eyes and his focus. It was a vibrant and vivid slice of an autumn red, out of season in simmering summer heat. A breath crept close with it, whispering against his ear and his mind.

 _Shinji._

Shinji awoke, his bed soaked through with sweat, happiness and pain mixed and muddled in his chest. Staring there a while at his ceiling Shinji, trying to collect himself, before his feet found the floor. Sunrise had just begun but Shinji wouldn't wait for it, desperation for distraction driving Shinji's need for action.

The morning clouds mirrored his mood, letting loose a downpour that caught him on his way to the train station. It was as cleansing as it was depressing, and Shinji was almost content to let it wash over him. He arrived at Kaji's door early, the man announcing himself behind him with the shake of an umbrella and a chuckle.

"Didn't expect a shower, huh? Caught me out too. Nothing like Mother Nature to keep a man humble."

"Good morning" Despite his morning and mood Shinji carried a polite smile, messily dripping water as he went. "I heard you wanted to speak with me, and I have something I'd like to talk about too."

"Good man.." He waved him inside. "I'm sure Asuka's told you about this dancing thing we're putting together. Usually Kaworu would jump at the chance to get his ass in the spotlight like this but between you and me, he hasn't done much in the way of squashing rumours about him being a player. I mean I'm good but when the guy leaks photos of some orgy he went to in Amsterdam, my job becomes significantly harder. That means you and Asuka are gonna be partners on this. You'll get a song and dance to practice and get acquainted with before the taping at the end of the week. Asuka's had a few classes but I dunno about you so I took the liberty of getting one of the show's choreographers to help you guys out. Sound good? "

Dance training would dig into his personal aura training, but this was just for a week, and besides dancing was kind of like fighting right? "Sounds good yeah, I'm actually a little curious to know what kind of style we'll be learning." Shinji imagined break dancing was off the list, but one never knew.

"I'll surprise you, wait until the trainer and Asuka get here." The man reassured him. "Don't worry, it'll be something classy, none of this twerking stuff. You'll get the hang of it pretty quick, I'm sure."

Kaji put out his cigarette, walking around his desk.

"So yeah, you had something you wanted to tell me?"

Shinji sat in quiet stillness for a moment. Shinji had a lot of questions, about Misato, about Asuka, about women in general really. "Kaji, I'm at something of a crossroads, I think I'm into one girl and I'm about to find out what she thinks about me" Shinji tiptoed across his words as if the girls themselves were in this very room "But at the same time I've got another girl knocking on the door so to speak. She's a nice girl, but I'm not sure I feel the same. I want to be this girl's friend without crushing her heart and then have her do the same to mine, literally."

"You can just say Asuka and Mana, you know." The trademark smirk returned to his face. "You ain't that slick yet, kid. Gotta say I wasn't expecting it from you though. Barely here a month and you've already got a girl on each arm, I'd high five you if one of them weren't like a surrogate daughter to me."

Shinji found the man's tone confusing, shifting between playful and warning at the drop of a hat.

"But here's a tip: take it slow. You don't seem like the kind of guy who's just trying to get it in, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. There's no better way to preview a relationship with someone than by just being around them. Hang out, go to a party, grab some coffee, whatever, just be on the lookout for that spark. Mana, I don't know about, but she seems like a nice enough girl so there's not much I can say besides jump in if you really want to. How well you know Asuka dictates how much you'll learn about her, and even if it doesn't work out with her, she could use a friend. Seems like the biggest hurdle here is your own confidence. So just rip the band aid off, ask her out."

Shinji felt more admiration surge in his chest for the man in how he used his words and looked out for Asuka, marveling at what kind of thing could have come between two people as great as Misato and Kaji. "That's very good advice Kaji, thank you. You can imagine I heard similar from a certain someone else. And rest assured I'll treat Asuka right, regardless of what happens."

"Good luck, kid." Kaji meant it, sincerely hoping the boy kept his head on straight throughout the ordeal. If anyone, Kaji knew what it felt like to feel abandoned and lonely as well, heart aching with scars from another time, another woman. He didn't know all the details of their relationship since his arrival, but given the boy's nature he felt confident in assuming that he was a positive influence on MIsato's life. At the very least, it seemed so.

* * *

The cavernously wide reaches of NERV were almost empty at this early, non-crisis hour and it permeated a certain feeling of unease. Shinji usually rather enjoyed when the city's streets were empty, the usual wild rush made still and calm. Picking up the pace he sought out the studio where they were supposed to meet, in reality another one of the solo gym rooms/dojos where he and Asuka had sparred before, it too was empty.

Unfettered by the apparent ease with which the Sixth Angel was defeated, the boy remembered how his hubris almost cost them the city the week prior. If the creatures continued on this curve of difficulty, there might come a day when he would not be enough. And so he trained. In fact, had Akagi been nearby with her sensors, she might have picked up the glimmer of a pattern orange.

Some hours passed until Shinji took a break in the still empty studio, back turned to the doorway when Kaji and another woman stepped in. They walked closely, flirting all the way, and if Shinji had to guess by her attire this had to be the trainer they mentioned earlier.

Shinji smiled friendly and polite to the new woman, putting forward his hand without hesitation "Shinji Ikari, nice to meet you. I want to thank you and apologize ahead of time, training me in the ways of dance might be like getting blood from a stone."

"Oh, it's nothing, you wouldn't believe how many guests we have on the show who can't tell their right foot from their left." The woman met his hand, shaking briefly. "I'm Sakura Tachibana, and we'll see if we can't whip you into shape just yet!"

She was energetic and youthful, a slim frame representative of her profession and reinforcing Shinji's confidence in perhaps not embarrassing himself on international TV. Their introduction had barely finished when the other half of the dancing team cracked open the door, rushing over to the trio.

"Asuka Langley Sohryu, reporting." She saluted Kaji and quickly shook Sakura's hand, pointedly avoiding Shinji's gaze.

"Alright guys, let's get started!" The woman was almost too peppy for Asuka's tastes, given a blonde wig and some pom-poms she wouldn't seem out of place at the average American high school football game.

"So what kinda dance are we doing exactly? I used to do ballet when I was a kid but I dunno about the _baka_ over here."

Sakura reached into her bag to answer her question, pulling out a small set of speakers connected wirelessly to her phone.

"There's all sorts of styles out there but our producers like to make sure it's not always the same on screen and since we already have a waltz _and_ a ballet duo, well... I figured we'd try something different."

 _En los años mil seiscientos, cuando el tirano mando..._

The music began, a tropical salsa mix of piano and drums began reverberating off the walls as Sakura turned to Kaji to embrace him. Asuka began to protest that she neither spoke enough Spanish to understand what the hell was being said nor did she appreciate some random skank getting all handsy with her Kaji. Her bluster, however, fell short as she studied the pair's movements, flowing into each other seamlessly as he alternately held and spun the woman like a top. Her hair flew wild in the air, their movements perhaps more reminiscent of the sort of vibrant "dancing" Asuka was used to in parties and clubs, but she couldn't do much more than shake her head and go "Huh."

Clothed sex on the dancefloor notwithstanding, the German girl had to give Kaji props for keeping up, leading with his eternal smirk. They climaxed as one, Sakura leaning away at a 90 degree bend as Kaji sensually dragged his lips down her neck and raised her thigh, painting a picture that could have only been perfected with the appearance of a red rose on the man's mouth.

"See, pretty fun, right?" Sakura's head declared upside down. "Now you guys try!"

"Sure!" Shinji enthused, but not too much lest it seem fake. "Hello Asuka, good morning" Shinji gently placed a hand on her hip and another in her hand, his hesitation flaring for but a second.

"Good morning, Shinji." Her tone was neutral if a bit muted compared to most of her moods and she shifted to accommodate his presence. "Don't get ahead of yourself, you step on my foot once and it's going in your ass."

Perhaps not that muted after all. Their fingers fought a small battle for dominance, Kaji explaining that the man had to be on top to lead and Asuka offering a red-faced rebuttal that Shinji was the last person someone should rely on for leadership skills. Admittedly, predictably, they sucked, and what sucked more was that it wasn't even all on account of stupid Shinji. No, she had to take the heat for simply not having the coordination and the patience for her partner, and also because she couldn't stand Sakura's "helpful" comments about the flexibility of her waist. Eager to dispel tensions, Kaji announced a break and Asuka let go of Shinji with a huff, eyes downcast again.

"Not to encourage you or anything but maybe we could invent a new dance this way. We'd get points for originality I'm sure" Shinji chuckled warmly. For Shinji's optimism though it didn't help that the pair looked like two elephants stomping about on a rolling ship's deck.

 _Jesus Christ, his jokes are so corny... so why am I laughing?_

"Well, you know what they say, practice makes perfect." She reluctantly stretched out an arm to get them back into position. "It's not like we can't just brute force it."

They couldn't, as it turned out, and most of the day passed until Asuka was ready to tear her hair out. She announced that she needed another break and proceeded to storm out onto the windowed patio of the gym complex, overlooking the green fields of the Geofront.

"What the hell am I going to with that idiot?" She mumbled despondently into thin air.

"You could try slowing down for him a little." The air replied, materializing into her favorite man's grin.

"There's no point if he doesn't know the right steps to begin with!"

"And what if you two understood each other's rhythms more?"

"What are you talking about?"

"See, to really understand someone, you have to see how they are away from everyone else. How they live, how they eat, how they sleep."

"I don't follow." Asuka narrowed her eyes at the man.

Kaji paused for a moment, scratching the growing hairs on his chin. "This may seem odd coming from me but there is no secret technique, no special 5 step program to friendship or love. There are some tips and tricks that help the odds sure, but people are the universe's most complex jigsaw puzzles, cut from beautiful glass. The best way to form or understand any relationship is through time and understanding. If you spend more time with Shinji it might soothe your dancing troubles. And maybe help you find the other answers you are looking for." Kaji's smile was big and sincere now, bereft of any teasing. Maybe these kids could have a better world. If Kaji had to suffer in his life to make sure the next bunch didn't, maybe it wasn't as bad. "So I humbly suggest that the two of you live together for a week. Misato would be happy to take you I'm sure."

"You're joking." She scoffed, though her eyes pleaded. "Like, you really can't be serious."

He couldn't, could he? Her and Shinji, Shinji and her, forced into Misato's apartment for a week under such a bullshit pretense. The nerve! How would Misato even agree to it, wasn't she always on about how she hated Kaji's guts? Or was that not applicable now? Did she like him? Was he back in with her? The teeming miniature Asuka's that composed her mental faculties ran rabid throughout her gray matter, unanswered questions and shouts ricocheting off her skull like so many bullets.

"Because it's not funny. Aren't you the one who always told me to keep my guard up around guys? What's to stop Shinji from sneaking around at night and trying some pervy shit?"

Even she didn't buy that one, but it was worth a shot.

 _He didn't even kiss me when I was literally asking for it_ .

Kaji chuckled, his tone still comforting and without any judgement in it. "Come Asuka, you wouldn't be acting like this at if you thought Shinji was that type of person. He's not perfect but who is? And it isn't a big deal to share a house with another person. You won't have to share a bed or even a room."

"Yeah, I guess. Coulda given me a heads up though, this seems awfully planned out."

Her resistance waned, it wasn't like she could ever stay mad at Kaji for long.

"Fine, I'll move in with the idiot if it makes you happy. Tell him I'll have my stuff brought over later."

"Good. Now Misato won't talk to me unless it involves extraterrestrials trying to kill us so you might have to ask her, but better yet..." Kaji made his way back inside to make the same pitch to Shinji. At this distance and against the wind it was hard to hear what was being said but she could see Shinji's normal face blossom into red panic as he looked away from Kaji and towards her, and then immediately back to Kaji when he noticed that she noticed. As Asuka drew closer she saw Shinji reach for his phone, his voice barely audible at this distance "Hey Misato, could Asuka stay with us a week? I'd be happy to give up my bed and everything and pick up the extra chores. It's so we can train for that dancing show."

It all seemed very convenient given the boy's circumstances, but Gendo's son or not she highly doubted Shinji possessed the manipulation skills and tactics necessary to somehow engineer a ruse of this magnitude just to get closer to Asuka.

This close Asuka would just barely make out Misato's response.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'm kind of busy at the moment and we'll talk about this later but I don't see why not."

It was after Shinji hung up that Asuka loudly announced her entrance into the boy's huddle.

"Alright twerp, it looks like I'm gonna be moving in with you. I've got quite a few necessities to bring with me so Kaji, you'll excuse me if I run along."

She didn't even bother taking the door, simply leaping off the balcony and soaring away.

"I wish she could at least call me by my name" Shinji mumbled, Kaji offered his sympathies with a smile and a slap on the back "Cheer up, you really are a lucky man, having Asuka and Misato under one roof. Do try to save some energy for the dancing practice will you?"

Left alone and heaving a sigh Shinji cut into the lifestyle of an almost normal person and walked back home, stopped only by a long line at the store for groceries.

 _And you're a dumb fuck, you fucking idiot_

 _Yeah you're a dumb fuck, you fucking piece of shit_

 _And you're a dumb fuck, you fucking loser_

 _And you're a dumb fuck, you stupid fucking kid_

 _They're gonna mess me around Lord_

 _They're gonna mess me around Lord_

 _Come on mess me around Lord_

 _They're gonna mess me around_

Song: The Babies - Mess Me Around

* * *

" _Hey wow that episode didn't take too long to roll out! Feels good being here on the regular."_

" _Next time: Shinji and I get a new roommate and-hey Asuka watch it!"_

" _Will Shinji and my apartment survive?"_

" _Or maybe someone just needs another even wilder night out on the town."_

(Mines Of Salmon: Glad to be back on this horse with some semblance of regularity. Much as I like these talky character building chapters, we've been talking about condensing the next two into a single double bill sort of feature since they're somewhat short. The "what if the dance training arc wasn't just a gimmick but a whole Dancing With the Stars type of show" was an idea I was kicking around for a while before as something with a separate fic centered on it, but this is good enough for me. For those interested, the song that plays during the dance sequence is Joe Arroyo's La Rebelion, which is what I had in mind when originally writing it. I also think the idea of a swingin' upbeat track about a tragic romance in the time of slavery that gets a lot of play at parties would add to the dark comedy of what amounts to child soldiers performing a vain PR stunt in the face of Armageddon, which in a way is admirable in its own right. Mostly, we try to strike a balance between the more serious and goofy elements and see what works, as well as trying to keep it consistent with changes we made along the way. I dunno, do you like what's happening? Hate it? Leave a review!)

(Imagine Wind: Hey and thanks to all the returning readers and kind comments, happy to be getting this out at a more reasonable rate. Please do hopefully expect more to follow with some regularity. More of a talky episode/chapter but necessary for the breathing room, and building healthy connecting fiber for everything that's about to follow. We know the story going forward so no mystery boxes here! Hopefully everything that's teased and alluded to makes full sense when all is revealed. Look forward to what's to come and please let us know what you think!)


	11. Home Is Where The Hearth Is

Episode 11: Home Is Where The Hearth Is

 _There's something I've been waiting  
_ _To tell you about the sun  
_ _It's nothing that won't surprise you  
_ _But wait until I'm done_

 _With my story of how I saw your  
_ _Face in the middle of the sky  
_ _Every time I look up  
_ _I will know where my love resides_

Asuka sped down towards one of the Geofront access ports, really just another entrance to the shelters and lower levels, and quickly dialed her phone mid-flight, feeling the rising need to vent once more.

"Hi Rei. No I don't care about what you're doing, you have to listen: the universe must be conspiring against me because Kaji just said that I have to move in with Shinji."

There was silence on the other end, from the girl at least, the sound of nearby but controlled bursts of gunfire suggesting that Rei was at the firing range of all places.

"That is interesting." Spoke Rei, her quiet voice somehow cutting through all the noise on both ends of their call.

"I know, crazy, right? Anyway I'm having you down as an emergency contact in case he tries anything."

"I welcome the progress of mutual trust between us. Am I also to believe that you have agreed to my approach? Will Misato be consulting or competing?" Rei held her phone but no gun as she stared downrange and flicked her wrist, an ice bolt flying forward and spearing a dummy through the chest.

The people around Asuka were getting stranger every day. Though it was true that Misato had a lot to teach Asuka, and indeed had over the course of their many training sessions, the girl was understandably recalcitrant when it came to seeking relationship advice from the woman. Doubtless her teasing would only skyrocket what with her and Shinji being in such close proximity but could she really complain? Wasn't that what she wanted? One way or another they would find out by the end of the week. Making a fool of themselves on national television wasn't the worst thing in the world, but she wasn't about to let the tabloids get a leg up on her.

"Competing for what, pray tell? If that hag wants him, she can-"

"Do you want me to come over as well?" Rei bent over and picked up what looked like a windex bottle, but filled with the condensed water solution Oma was putting in her armor. Rei sprayed the air with solution and curiosity for a couple of seconds before putting the bottle down.

"I-" Asuka rolled her eyes, a bit of steam escaping from her ears. "I'll think about it."

Rei flicked her wrist with the same tiny amount of aura as before, that pittance of energy finding the water in the air as eagerly and spiritedly as a match found gasoline. Where there once flew a chair sized icicle, there was now one as big as a bus. The whole room shook and Rei bounced an inch off her feet as the icicle went through the dummy and the wall behind it, and the wall and hallway behind that. Steel ruptured and screamed as fire sprinklers turned on, dousing the firing range, its ice and one blue haired girl.

 _An effective upgrade._ Red eyes blinked.

"Asuka I will have to continue this discussion at a later time."

Asuka recoiled at the sound of the blaring klaxons, suddenly interested in just what the girl was up to.

"So much for writing or whatever."

It wasn't until Asuka floated back into her room that she realized how little she actually cared to bring. Her wardrobe was expansive, but more or less comparable to any young girl of similar affluence. Shrugging, she waved her hands around and set several cardboard boxes worth of stuff to packing. Her hands, ethereal or otherwise stopped when she came across a roughshod game console. It was a cheap thing, a back alley knockoff with the letters SECA spelled out in blocky purple text. She only ever had one racing game for it, now far outclassed by the dizzying myriad of games available to her. Still, she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. But that was her life, a truckload of boxes containing things bought, remembered, and forgotten. And when she was gone, emptied.

"Someone really oughta buy this junk off my hands."

* * *

Shinji pulled free the laundry that Misato had miraculously done and prepared his bed for Asuka as best he could, getting more pillows and sheets ready for himself at the couch. From there Shinji and his thoughts wandered into the kitchen, the fine smell of cooking pork and expensive spices carrying him to a place of momentary calm, these days a rush of dramatic events and memories. But they were lively days…..his mind returned with enough focus to set the table, expecting Misato and Asuka back soon.

The purple haired woman of the house was the first to return, quick to let her hair down.

"Hey Shinji! Dinner's smelling lovely as always." She hopped into her room and swapped her formal NERV uniform for the familiar jeans and tank top combo. "So what's this I hear about Asuka shacking up with us? Did she lose a bet or something?"

The Captain bent over, reaching into the fridge for blessed 12 ounce can of relief.

"Also where is she gonna sleep? My room is well... my room and you'll forgive me if I don't trust two horny teens to stay in the same room for the night, let alone six. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask, how was the whole thing with Kaji?"

"Oh no, my long ruse to get either me or Asuka in your bed, ruined" Shinji chuckled as he poured out some juice for his relief and sat down. "I'll just be giving her my room and taking the couch, it would be rude otherwise. The instructor was nice, the dancing was…...well, we need some work. Kaji recommended this whole thing, saying we needed to get to know each other better, relax and improve or teamwork and timing. Kaji said sometimes the best way to get to understand people and form some kind of connection is just spending time with them." Speaking of which, Shinji brought his eyes up to study the woman, careful in observing how she reacted to the mention of Kaji and what he said.

Misato paused in her drinking, but only for a moment when she heard the man's name.

"He would know, I suppose." Her voice was clipped and terse, the response itself little more than an afterthought. "I'm not just gonna throw you on the couch though, can't save the world when your back's feeling like shit all the time. At least put a futon down or something, I mean I know Asuka's demanding and all but she isn't entirely unreasonable."

Misato walked over to the storage closet, rummaging around for the requisite materials in putting together a makeshift bed.

"You gotta push back a little, remember? And if she doesn't take shit from you then she'll sure as hell listen to me, believe that."

Shinji's imagination went to two opposite extremes at that possibility. One saw the girls trading barbs before really dueling with their tongues. The other scenario saw a ruined landscape as the two interacted less amiably. Shinji pushed both visions aside as he helped Misato get the futon ready "Thanks Misato, I'll take the futon but I think I want to still keep the living room. I mean this whole thing is a bit of a step up, I think Asuka and I should give each other some room to breath." Shinji said, passing her a sheet. "And I was thinking about that myself today. What you just said. Trying to meet her with confidence and determination."

"Just trying to look out for you, kid." Misato clasped his shoulder. "You might be able to take all the punches in the world but you can't let someone live in your head rent free."

Tapping her right temple for emphasis, she moved over to the windowed side of the living room.

"Good stuff talking back to her, by the way. Her bark's definitely as bad as her bite, and I've had to 'wrangle' her a few times when she flies off the handle. If I had to guess it's 'cause she's frustrated that no one's keeping up with her, well, not until now anyway."

The woman crossed her arms, mentally steeling herself for the fire-red miasma of stress about to intrude on her quiet home life.

"Only time will tell, when's she getting here anyway?"

"Should be soon, I hope it isn't much longer anyways or the food will get cold." Shinji wasn't yet brave enough to call in and check on her. Best not to try and make the lioness feel cagey, let her come on her own time and all.

"Do you know much about Asuka, Misato?" Shinji wondered aloud.

"More than her parents, you could say." Misato huffed, taking another gulp. "Everyone assumes she's German and she'll defend it to the death, which I guess is true if you wanna trace ancestry, but make no mistake her and just about her whole father's side were born in the US of A. In New Jersey if that means anything to you but you didn't hear it from me."

She took a small break and downed the rest of the can.

"The pregnancy was... unexpected and the marriage went downhill fast, the reports are pretty sketchy on why and she's never been a talker on the subject, but I know she was in America for at least three years before her and her mom hightailed it to NERV-2 in Berlin. Now, Kyoko Sohryu was, oh, how do I put it... kind of a control freak. A nice woman, smart scientist too, I'd met her a few times myself at official hero functions, but you can bet in another life she woulda been the kind of mom putting her kid on one of those toddler pageants you see on TV. So imagine her delight when five year old 'Ska starts floating around and setting shit on fire with her mind. The girl was a celebrity there, a child star, and everything Kyoko did was to further the image of this future savior of humanity branded onto her daughter. Which isn't to diminish Asuka's own work, I mean the girl graduated from college at thirteen, and that's not even counting all the work she's put into training and saving people."

Shinji gulped, surprised but impressed that the red head's blunt fire hid so capable a mind. What with all this hero stuff interjecting in life his own college plans were kind of in the wind.

Misato tossed her can back in an aimless arc.

"All that took a heavy toll on Kyoko. She wasn't the first person to burn out in this life, nor the last, but her story is the most tragic. Her mind started fraying at the edges, worsened by a marriage that was falling apart and I guess a general feeling that the next generation was screwed anyway. She became bedridden, catatonic, couldn't even look her own daughter in the eye. It wasn't until Kaji offered to take Asuka in that the girl really settled down and started living again, I guess. I dunno about the dad, I'm told he remarried and they've talked on the phone maybe once or twice in the past decade. But yeah, that's her in a nutshell."

The apartment was silent for some time as Shinji took it all in. "I've pretty much read it all, the psych reports, the mother's words, her mind here one day and gone the next."

It was as much a blow to NERV to lose the woman's intellect and warmth of soul, the very person from which their phoenix was birthed.

"More than any of this hero shit, I'm glad that Kaji was able to help her move on and get to work making herself better for her own sake. I've yet to meet anyone on this team that deserves that more than her. She might literally try to kill me if she knew I told you all this, but it's important to know where people are coming from. God knows it helped me understand why she is the way she is, and in spite of all of it, there's really nothing wrong with that."

Shinji hadn't asked Misato to be so thorough, or so intimate, yet there it was. "I always figured there was some reason. I didn't think Asuka acts like a bi-" Shinji winced, apologetic on reflex "-acts like she does for no reason. To hear why though, that's another thing entirely." A long sigh carried Shinji into the back of his chair. "I don't know how I might have turned out if I discovered any powers at such a young age. And I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse to be normal. Sure it can be boring but at times but you don't have to deal with a lot of serious stuff. All that pressure or worry, the expectations. Though, I'm happy I have them now."

"What good they are is all up to how you use 'em, everything else is just talk."

Shinji paused a moment "If you don't mind the question Misato, when did your powers develop?"

Misato turned to stare him down as she spoke.

"I got mine when I was about eleven. It was take your kid to work day at the Fukushima Plant, I dunno if you're old enough to remember what that is."

In the wake of Second Impact, seismic activity skyrocketed, leading to many incidents of earthquakes ravaging even a well-prepared country like Japan. One of the worst tragedies being the Fukushima Nuclear Power Plant, the resulting fatalities from complete reactor failure mounted in the weeks to come, poisoning the groundwater and surrounding sea.

"I dunno if it was the radiation or whatever black box R&D was going on down there, but once I was let out of the hospital, I quickly found out nothing could ever really hurt me again."

Shinji felt some guilt fly into his gut with a punch.

 _Way to set the mood, Shinji._

"I would guess that heroics run in your family then. Thanks for telling me Misato." Shinji said, tone soft and just a little sad. "I'll try to use mine the best I can" Shinji turned to look at the door, finding himself in a rare situation where he sought Asuka's arrival for a sense of levity.

Think of the Devil, and she shall appear. Asuka kicked the door open, flanked by a series of heavy-looking boxes floating a few feet off the ground.

"Good afternoon, Misato. You too, twerp." Settling her things on the living room floor, the glum faces greeting her were clear as day. "Thanks for the warm welcome. Jeez, you guys look like you just came back from a funeral."

Oblivious to the moribund discussion they'd just finished having, Asuka helped herself to an apple, munching on one in tune with her steps.

"So, what'd I miss?"

Misato wasn't so much surprised by the girl's entrance as she was intrigued by it, deftly stepping back to observe the two.

At the moment of truth Shinji took a breath.

"Asuka, I want to thank you for agreeing to this idea. But I have a name, please use it. We've been through a lot, and I'd rather be treated with respect." Shinji said without hesitation, his voice bereft of anger and filled only with a firm calm. A decent bluff concealing the jitters in his belly and the tension in his grit teeth.

Asuka examined him, her nose twitching as it sniffed for signs of fear.

 _So he wants to dance, eh?_

"Hmm, I'll pass. I kinda like 'twerp' you know?" She took another crunchy bite. "Really rolls off the tongue, and last I checked you're not my CO so... yeah."

Nevertheless, she polished off the rest and strode up to the steadfast boy.

"Still, I'll let you make your case-" a polished fingernail poked his chest "- twerp."

"You're right, it does roll off the tongue" Shinji spoke a little louder than usual, a sudden cold and clear anger in his voice "But not nearly as well as: _bitch_."

Asuka's uppercut was faster than light, lifting the boy up telekinetically and ramming his head through the apartment roof, the rest of him dangling like some sort of macabre ceiling fan.

"I don't _need_ words."

Misato tackled her to the ground, taking hold of her outstretched arm and bending it _painfully_.

"Hey! Ow ow ow OWW! Let go of me you fu-"

Misato simply tightened her grip, leaning into the girl's ear.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Asuka. Remember me? I'm Big Momma. And this is Big Momma's house. Now why don't you use that big college educated brain of yours and tell me who's the only one that gets to put motherfuckers through walls in Big Momma's house?"

" _You are._ "

Asuka grunted in barely contained fury, the multitude of pots, pans and other items in the kitchen swirling around in a flurry. Misato twisted the girl's arm some more, coming around to straddle her back.

"I didn't hear so good, mind repeating that?"

"Only Big Momma puts motherfuckers through the wall in her house."

The girl seethed, flecks of spittle coming out onto the tile.

"Good, I knew you could do it." Misato pointed at Shinji. "Now bring him down."

Asuka unclenched her fist and the boy crashed back down into his chair, dazed and with a dusted head full of cobwebs but otherwise unharmed.

"Now say sorry."

"I'm sorry for putting you through a wall, Shinji."

" _And?_ "

"And.. for calling you a twerp." Asuka's voice was small and defeated, and Misato released her with a victorious grin.

Shaking and coughing plaster off his head, Shinji's own anger had been washed away by the wave that was Misato's own. He was sad that his eyes missed the show but his ears got the rest through the thin ceiling. Needless to say Shinji was more relaxed and kind of turned on. Shinji forced a smile with a grimace "Thanks Asuka."

Shinji's eyes then met Misato's in a silent: _Thanks Misato._

"Now let's get to chewing out this pork instead of each other" Shinji said, standing up as he pulled out and held the chairs for both women. Next up was a bottle of red wine, Shinji hesitating as he wondered if such a drink was prudent in light of what had just happened. With a hope and a prayer Shinji filled their glasses, soon raising his in a toast "I give thanks to a life filled with beautiful, smart and spirited women."

The women raised their glasses in tandem, Asuka dramatically supporting her "drinking arm" with the other while glaring at Misato.

"And thank you for the dinner, Shinji." The Captain smiled brightly, nudging Asuka in the ribs.

"Yeah, thanks Shinji." The trio began digging in and Asuka was surprised to discover how tasty the meal was, appreciating the small bit of Western flair in the sea of noodles the Japanese usually offered as cuisine.

"Mmm." She wanted to hide it, but couldn't stop the small sound of pleasure from simply eating. Seizing an opportunity, Misato decided to entertain herself with some teasing.

"Nice job Shinji, it looks like even she likes the taste of your meat."

"Ha ha" Shinji blushed as he took a nervous wine sip "I was going to do something German for your first night Asuka but I'm afraid I'm not as used to the cuisine. Do you know much about cooking?"

"Ha, this sour kraut couldn't boil water when I first met her." Misato laughed.

The German teen rolled her eyes at the lame pun, turning her attention to Shinji again. It was odd how quickly the atmosphere had shifted from the heightened tensions of less than five minutes ago. Bits of fiberglass and drywall still fell in the occasional fleck from the gaping hole in the roof.

"I get by. I'm no chef but it's better than microwave curry and a beer belly."

"You wish, Red!" Misato lifted the belly of her tank top, revealing the muscled and faintly scarred abdomen underneath. "That's a washboard if I've ever seen one. I didn't whip your ass into shape by being a chump, ya know?"

Shinji's eyes almost fell out of his head in a rush, pushing and screaming against each other at the vaguest beginning of any possibility of Misato pulling her top up. She stopped too soon for the lewdest part of him but she still looked damn good. "Misato, I've also been meaning to ask you, is there any better way to train or work out besides the usual weight lifting and god awful tasting protein shakes? I don't even know how you got the carbs to maintain your bigger form back in the day." Shinji had something in mind for himself, another training exercise that he would be uniquely suited for his powers, but he was open to ideas.

"Everybody's got different rhythms and metabolisms and such, but I wouldn't throw out lifting altogether. I used to eat a lot, like, an inhuman amount of protein, but it's important to work it off."

"People always talk about becoming strong like it's some finite goal." Asuka interjected. "Like they want to become just strong enough, just good enough so they think people won't fuck with them. But there's always, _always_ , someone better no matter what."

"She's right, Shinji. It's not about getting to the top of a class and having your name in a record book somewhere, you have to make sure you never plateau. You have to find some shit you can't lift, then get strong enough to lift it, find something bigger, rinse and repeat. The whole thing might seem kinda... uhh help me out Asuka what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Futile, pointless, sisyphean?"

"What the Grinch here is basically trying to say is that since everyone's powers are different, there's not much we can really tell you that's guaranteed results. You've got to set your own personal records, and smash 'em. And then everybody will thank you for it when aliens invade."

"Seems like the best way to go. Self training, thinking up my own exercises, seeing how everyone's powers are kind of unique." Shinji omitted the fact that he was already training, and already had ideas for more exercises. Maybe he was becoming too paranoid like his father but one never knew when secret surprise moves could be handy. "I think my power is having a more durable AT field than others, it keeps me safe, blocks out pain. Exceptions being when it meets and clashes with other strong AT fields like with Ramiel, or that might have just been Ramiel 'hitting' hard enough to find my limit."

His current limit.

"Against the giant fish I was able to extend my shield to cover Asuka, if only in desperation. I think theoretically I could get to the point where I make bigger and bigger shields and barriers."

"Well there you go!" Misato tipped her glass towards him. "You found your schtick- err niche, I should say."

Asuka looked on blithely, forking a bit of food into her mouth. Inside her head, she re-lived the final crushing moments before she blacked out, her arms on Shinji's, their bodies in sync holding the ruptured vessel together.

 _I mean the guy fell through an Angel, I guess it's not too far out there._

"The Invincible Shinji." She remarked, eyes dragging over the boy. "I guess it sounds better than twerp."

"Ha I keep forgetting and remembering that all you guys have cool hero names, I've heard some in the press but none so encouraging yet as to make my own, I'll have to work on that too." The group passed the rest of the meal amicably enough, with a shocking but welcome vibe of normalcy. Eventually it was time enough for even a hero to bow to the duties of dishes, Shinji carrying everyone's to the sink while Misato bowed out to her room with a "Good night, don't let Asuka bite."

Cleaning his thoughts and the dishes, Shinji enjoyed a calmer moment between them.

"Now what would you like to do on your first night here Asuka? Practice dancing again? Maybe something we'd be more comfortable with, something to just get a rhythm sync?"

Asuka had comebacks planned out, verbal jabs attacking everything from his effete mannerisms to the clothes he wore and the horse he rode in on, but it fell away in the face of one major realization.

"Honestly, Shinji. I'm kind of tired. Unless you wanna try synchronized yoga or something I'm pretty burnt out on dancing for the day."

 _Fucking Cuba and their fucking salsa, I thought that whole place was underwater by now._

She yawned and stretched like a cat, clothes riding up in the wood-backed chair.

"What do you usually do for fun around here?"

Shinji gave a mental sigh of relief himself, his earlier training and the dancing tiring him out just as much, the day's work mercifully ending with the last dish stowed away. "I'm afraid most of it is pretty mundane. I read, listen to a lot of music, watch some television. I like to surf the internet too, there's always something or another to do there. Lately I've been responding to fan mail." Shinji plopped himself down on the couch as he turned on the television.

Asuka wasn't surprised, she did most of the same things herself. There was comfort in retreating into the illusion of normalcy, away from grand aspirations for a little while. Even superheroes liked to spend days in sweatpants watching crappy movies.

"Fan mail, huh? Let's see some of these." Asuka laid down lengthwise on the couch, her feet a few inches from the boy's lap as she propped herself up on a pillow.

"Junji Kawasaki, age 11." She read from a grade school scrawl at the top of the crumpled stack. "I'm in the fifth grade and it was really cool seeing you on TV! It's about time us guys had a superhero to look up to!"

Her mood soured a little but improved as she threw the paper over her shoulder.

"Next! Okay, how about this one? Mayumi Izumi, age 14. What's in like being inside an Angel? P.S. You're cute!"

"It's kind of fascinating really, in these letters you kind of see the spectrum of the whole human spirit. The hope, the love, the perversion, the humor, the self preservation and promotion, the determination. Even if it's all just letters it gives me all the more hope for humanity and the future." Shinji smiled, his eyes seemingly looking beyond the TV. Shinji reached over for the pile and gently took it back from Asuka, not wanting any more letters cast aside, he would respond to the discarded ones tomorrow. "Though I know it might not be the most accurate sample or survey. I'm sure the Angels and worse bits of humanity would never write or send letters" Shinji chuckled as he dropped the stack on his lap, as a sickly sweet smell of a full perfume bottle hit his nose, a vibrantly pink letter with frills its source. "Bit overkill with the pink but like I said, all types of people."

"Ugh, it smells like crazy cat lady." Asuka held her nose disdainful. "Well are you gonna read it or not?"

She rarely received such innocent messages anymore. Sure in the early days it was all schoolchildren sending colorful chicken scratch about what an inspiration she was and while the gesture was small she knew what it meant to kids having a beacon of hope in the darkness. These days, however, her inbox was mostly cluttered with propositions from people across the globe professing their love or asking for her hand in marriage, usually accompanied by promises of money and perhaps a classy dick pic or two. She had previously hired people to filter her mail for her, but the process remained exhausting. Watching and smelling the sickly perfumed card she could already read the text had it been addressed to her.

 _Dearest Asuka, pure German lily of countless summers, I court thee…_

The whole song and dance made her want to puke.

Shinji shrugged "I was going to just set them aside for the night, I like to respond to them one at a time in my own handwriting, try to give a personal touch and connection, but if you're interested..." Shinji smiled as he handed the cutesy letter to Asuka, even its front marked with some overly flowery handwriting.

"Fine, give it here. Ahem." Asuka prepped, putting on a posh accent. "Dear Shinji Ikari, it brings me great pleasure to remind you that you will never, ever, see your mother again for as long as you live. I wish all of the world's great ills upon you and only you, and condemn your wretched existence to the darkest pit of a thousand Hells. Your race is doomed, and your unborn children will be mere chattel at the feet of true power. Your death will be a footnote, and I will rain God's might on your pitiful soul."

The girl took a moment to take it all in, dropping the accent midway through and swapping it for an incredulous guffaw.

"Jesus, what crawled up their ass?" Shaking her head, she crumpled it up and tossed it with the others. "Rule number one, don't feed the crazies. I can see why Rei just has the auto response thing on her email."

Despite the sheer vitriol in the letter Shinji couldn't help but feel a smile spread wide on his face. "Well Asuka, seems like someone is trying to one up you. And while we're on the topic of you, what would you like the future of your hero ordeal to be?"

"I want to be the best, and I'm gonna stay there. I want to be so horrendously powerful that no one would think to fight back."

 _And if I'm that strong I can't get hurt_ .

"Nothing less than number one, that's what keeps me going."

 _So famous no one will forget it._

Asuka poked him in the thigh with her foot. "How about you, Shinji? Would you do it for free?"

"I know it's funny that I ask that question but truthfully I haven't given the answer much thought myself. I've hit the ground falling since I got here, between the Angels and everything else I've kind of just been trying to survive the present, not really thinking about the future. It's been all so scary and exciting that I haven't been able to consider entirely what I want or where I'm going." Shinji went quiet with contemplation as he sunk deeper into the couch's comfort, turning slowly to face Asuka "After beating those assholes up, it felt kinda good, the fact that I had the power to do what I wanted. What I thought was right. I know it's a dangerously thin line to walk but I've been powerless when I wished I wasn't. Wanting to help someone, lift their burden, but being…..impotent."

"Well it's good that you're conflicted about it, most guys would use that as a license to have a big pissing contest." Asuka offered, looking down at him from her end. "I mean look at Misato, she was at the top of her game not too long before I came around. No one's ever really sure where they're going, we might convince ourselves that we do but after all this alien invasion shit I'm willing to bet sticking to a schedule won't bode well for the future."

She sat up, legs crossed Indian style on the sofa.

"If it makes you feel any better, there's not many other people I'd trust with my back in a fight like that."

The girl of fire put some warmth in his chest, genuine compliments from the girl nursing a budding sense of friendship. "Th-thanks. I do feel better knowing that whatever the future may hold I'll be facing it with you, Rei, Misato and everyone else. We've made a great team so far. So what's a little dancing competition?" His smile was happier now, surer than how she usually found it.

"I mean I'd rather not make an ass of myself on live TV if that's okay with you." In spite of their earlier scuffle, the girl was remarkably calm, though the boy knew that could change with one slip up.

"What are we watching anyway?"

Asuka's unfocused eyes turned toward the TV, not so much interested in something interesting as she was a distraction from the source of her stress sitting next to her. The drama onscreen was adequate, she supposed, the lead actress going into hysterics upon learning of a torrid love affair her husband was a part of.

"So, you play any video games?"

It was surprising to hear such an everyday question from the fiery mouthed girl but it was welcomed.

"Yeah, a few, strategy games and rpgs and the like, sadly I don't have as much time as I'd like to play them. A friend of mind liked playing fighting games, so I played a bit. I was about as bad at digital fighting as I was at real fighting though. They tried to give me a few tips in each" Shinji chuckled, his voice getting a little excited as he could finally talk about something safely in earnest in Asuka. "What kind of games do you like?"

"Fighting, shooting, racing. Anything as long as it's fast." Asuka flipped her hair to one side, melting into the couch. "I can't with any of that dragon-fairy-elf shit, it's boring. This stuff just collects dust though since I don't have the time to really play much anymore."

Absent-mindedly, Asuka floated over the stack of DVD's next to the TV.

"Let's see, what do we got here? _First Blood_ , good, haven't seen that one in a while. _Terminator_ , eh the second one was better but this one's still alright. _Star Wars_ , blech not even gonna go there. Hmm, there's gotta be something."

Shinji came closer, his body almost touching hers as he leaned over to see the DVDs. "How about we watch something we both haven't seen? I imagine it would be more fun that way, don't you?"

"Alright but if I end up wasting two hours of my life I can't get back I'm blaming you."

She rifled through the stack again, settling on a cartoon movie with two kids on the cover.

"What about this? _Grave of the Fireflies._ I know you Japanese are all about these kinda cartoons and shit." Asuka flipped the box over briefly. "Something about World War II apparently, might be cool."

Telekinetically, she popped open the DVD player and set the disk, inching closer to Shinji.

"You got any popcorn or anything?"

"Unless Yebisu makes popcorn I'm afraid not, I'll get some for next time" Shinji chuckled as the pair began the movie.

They watched on in silence towards the end, Shinji finding the movie special but sad, the young man doing his best to keep his eyes dry in present company. He only dared to talk when the credits began to roll, thoroughly clearing his throat before he spoke "A sad but powerful movie, just goes to show how careful we have to be with life, and the pain that comes along the way..."

Asuka was, for lack of a better word, knocked out. While not snoring comically or anything, her arms were splayed out at her sides, with her head leaning on Shinji's shoulder. It was unclear just how long she had been like this, her running commentary having long ago petered out.

Shinji found himself staring, a growing blush crossing his face. It wasn't just the beauty of the girl, it was the fact of how vulnerable, and thus normal, she finally looked, memories of the other night dancing in his head. He shifted uncomfortably at the idea of leaving her there or waking her up.

A flash of tension crinkled her face, and a small whisper escaped from her lips. "Mama..."

A girl, tired, calling for her mother... Shinji leaned in, curious and straining his ear for more, a glimpse at the Asuka beneath the hero of fire and fury. He found no more words, only the sound of her soft breathing. Shinji came yet closer, close enough to feel her warm breath on his face, close enough to almost touch her lush lips with his...

Shinji wrapped his arms around Asuka before gently lifting her up. He carried her towards his room, surprised that the effort was so easy. Maybe he was getting stronger. Shinji set her down gently before pulling a sheet over her, uttering a soft "Good night, Asuka" as he closed the door and stepped out.

Shinji walked back into the living room, his footsteps the only sound and company in this now utterly becalmed house. From there he slowly tiptoed to the door to Misato's room, putting an ear to the door. It was late enough that he could hope that Misato was also asleep.

The good Captain, unlike Asuka, snored like a foghorn on the rough seas, not feeling up to drinking so much what with the two kids in the house. Normally, she would have gone out with Kaji or perhaps hogtied Ritsuko and forced her to go bar-hopping, but on nights like tonight she just couldn't be bothered. No quaint words or mewls for help came from the woman, only an unconscious shuffling movement on top of her sheets. With both women of the house no longer in the land of the living, right now seemed like a golden opportunity to get to some skulking about.

Shinji thought he'd have to wait longer and work harder for this moment alone, but with both roommates asleep that left him with a valuable opportunity to pursue one of those training exercises he had in mind. He just had to sneak past two sleep tigers and however many cameras NERV had covering this apartment.

His blue eyes went to the kitchen's garbage chute. Shinji doubted NERV had any cameras there, after all, not many normal people would have the inclination or the durability to try exiting that way.

Going to one of the unused bathroom cupboards Shinji pulled out a small bundle that he had secreted away. Disrobing he traded his casual house wear for an idea of camouflage: black pants, black sneakers, black leather gloves and a black high necked sweater. A black balaclava stuffed into a pocket rounded out the monochrome ensemble, making Shinji seem that much more like a burglar in his own house as he returned to the kitchen with quiet care. Shinji winced as he opened the garbage chute, its door creaking with some noise, and its smell wafting with some malodorous potency.

 _Oh please let people have bagged properly.  
_  
He awkwardly clamored inside the dark chute, taking a breath so as to not scream or vomit as he made his dizzying descent in the dark. Landing with a crunch of cans and other foodstuffs Shinji jumped out of the garbage pile as quickly as he would, his neatnik sensibilities more scuffed than his body. But he was out, and through the basement and parking lot without notice it seemed.

Still he crawled for the nearby bushes, looking crazy or foolish for half a block. With the streets and coast eventually clear he chanced to stand up. Dusting himself off and taking a breath Shinji felt more than air fill his chest, excitement and some sense of adventure firing him up. He was no college prodigy, no hero born and groomed with years of training and experience. He was just a quiet boy from an even quieter beach town. But that could change. He just needed some hero experiences of his own, so he walked off into the night to find them.

 _So please come close to me  
_ _I'll tell you how it it oughta be  
_ _You and me, me and you  
_ _Who made dinner for two?_

 _But what do you want me for?  
_ _You love me but I love you more  
_ _You welcome me in  
_ _I leave the keys in the front door  
_

Song: Tear Ducks - Keys In The Front Door

* * *

 _"Hey, Misato here! Happy Happy New Year! I think? It's still Spring here. And of course that means the flower and zeal of youth blooms that much stronger!"_

 _"Our violet would be hero sets out into the Tokyo 3 night, but he better be careful, because the big city can mean big problems! See ya next time!"  
_

(Mines of Salmon: New decade, new chapter. Funny thinking that back in 2010, I had no idea what Evangelion was, now it's brought me to this story and a good friend of mine that I wouldn't have met otherwise. Not too much to say about this one, as it's pretty straightforward. Next one will be on the shorter side as well as we cut and move stuff around to better fit an episodic structure. Suggestions, thoughts, criticisms? Leave a review!)

(Imagine Wind: Happy New Year, Happy New Decade everyone! Apologies again for any delays but here's to moving forward with even more chapters at a better pace! Likewise I'll echo my own joy and gratitude at finding a great friend and writing partner through all of this. It sure is fun looking back at the original writing with more experience between the time writing it and editing it now. On the whole I think it helps to make the piece stronger, so some benefit to the wait. Leave any comments and feedback that strike you!)


End file.
